Poorly Compliant
by Akanelogics
Summary: Loki, tras dejarse caer en el puente de Asgard, aparece en la Tierra dispuesto a satisfacer sus más malvados instintos de venganza. Aunque no le será tan fácil deshacerse de ese mundo, no después de haber visto en Midgard que no todos son débiles, que algunas personas también están dispuestas a luchar por lo que quieren, incluso si lo que quieren es a él.
1. Lluvia excesiva

_Hola! la verdad es que tenia muchísimas ganas de escribir un fic sobre Loki. (aunque dejé otro pendiente, o sea que no os desesperéis que pienso terminarlo.) Este fic lo ando escribiendo en clases y en mis ratos libres, a si que intentaré actualizarlo tanto como pueda. Espero Reviews constructivos, favs y follows y muchas cosas bonitas jajaja, sin más espero que os guste._

_Para ayudaros a entender la historia, el principio de este fic está situado al final de Thor 1, cuando se deja caer por el puente Bifrosty permite que el agujero de gusano, creado por la energía del Bifrost, lo reclame. Un tiempo después aparecería en la Tierra. Dando el inicio a la película "Los Vengadores". Por lo tanto, este fic está situado en una línea temporal intermedia entre las dos peliculas._

_Como siempre: Loki, ni ninguno de los personajes pertenecientes a Marvel me pertenecen a mi, si no a Stan Lee._

* * *

Capitulo 1: Lluvia excesiva.

Oscuridad. Se había dejado caer al vacio. No se lo habia pensado dos veces, después de todo, odiaba no tener la razón y, después de todos los desastres que había provocado sobre Asgard, no iba a dejar que lo pillaran. Antes muerto. Y al tirarse seguramente pensaban todos que lo estaba.

Aunque no lo estaba , él lo sabia, todo y haberse "suicidado", lo sabia porque podía recordar claramente la cara de su hermano al caer, su derrota, su coronación, su verdadero origen, el padre de todo, su amada madre.

¿No le salía nunca nada bien?¿Era ese su destino, ser un infeliz rechazado por su raza, rechazado por el que pensaba que era su "hogar"? Prueba de ello es que allí estaba, flotando entre mundos, entre dimensiones. Con un poco de suerte le absorbería algún portal interdimensional, en el caso de que no fuese así vagaría eternamente por la oscuridad infinita a la que el mismo se había condenado, aunque sinceramente, poco le importaba ya.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo pasó pero en ese preciso instante pudo sentir en su rostro una ligera brisa. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinos y esmeraldas, como dos supernovas a punto de estallar. Sintió como algo empezaba a tirar de su tobillo hacia abajo, la gravedad entre dimensiones estaba atrayendolo hacia su nuevo destino.

* * *

El despertador empezaba a sonar. Era lunes, su semana empezaba como todas ellas, ahora se levantaría, se ducharía, peinaría, se pondría las lentillas y se prepararía algo rápido para desayunar. Estaba realmente cansada de llevar una rutina tan agotadora, pero no había más remedio, a penas hacía unos meses que había empezado a trabajar en un proyecto con sus colegas de la universidad, se trataba de un cómic ¡Un bombazo! O eso quería pensar. Si todo aquel esfuerzo no servía para nada, se subiría por las paredes.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo al salir de la ducha, realmente no le importaba demasiado que ponerse, a si que cogió lo primero que vio en el armario y se lo puso. Una sudadera negra y unos vaqueros, cogió una rebanada de pan con mermelada y un zumo de alguna mezcla extraña como "mediterraneo" o "caribe"...

Tubo suerte en encontrar sitio para aparcar cerca de su piso, porque a las 8 de la mañana hacía mucho frio por las calles de Nueva York. Subió a su viejo pero eficaz nissan micra del 2003. Le encantaba ese coche, pensaba que era único, aun no había visto otro modelo igual, ni del mismo color que el suyo. Rojo, coral, naranja... no sabía como definirlo, y eso que había estudiado bellas artes.

El taller se encontraba a las afueras de Nueva York, era un rollo ir tan lejos, pero al menos el alquiler que pagaban era mucho más barato que si hubiesen escogido cualquiera más pequeño en el centro. Ella vivía en East Harlem, relativamente cerca de Central Park, mientras que el taller se encontraba en Williamsburg, en Lee Ave. Tan solo en el trayecto ya perdía media hora.

Por el camino se puso a llover y al salir del coche tuvo que cubrirse del agua con la mochila. - ¿por qué saldré siempre tan justa de tiempo? - pensaba mientras rebuscaba sus bolsillos en busca de sus llaves.

\- Oh, Prue. Veo que tu tampoco llevas paraguas. - la pobre chica se giró como pudo para ver quien le llamaba

\- Ah, eres tu Dean. Al fin encuentro las llaves, un momento, ahora abro. - Contestó mientras se giraba y colocaba las llaves en el cerrojo. Al abrir la puerta, un ligero aroma a chocolate inundó sus fosas nasales.

\- ¡Ya era hora! ¡Buenos dias! - Dijo la chica de brillantes ojos azules, que se encontraba en su interior.

Charlotte, era una bella chica de veinte años, rubia, de ojos azules y facciones angelicales. De hecho, aparentaba no mucho más de quince años. A Prue le caía muy bien, no obstante no entendía del todo que pintaba aquella niña en su taller, sabía de buena mano como más de una vez habían terminado por realizar su tarea, tanto Dean como ella misma.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? - Preguntó Dean, quien adelantó a Prue y se dirigió hasta su mesa, cerca de la puerta.

\- He venido temprano, como hoy es el cumpleaños de Amy, quería hacer chocolate para todos. - Dijo con una calurosa sonrisa.

\- Muy buena idea. - Enseguida Dean fue a abrazar a Charlotte. Tenían esa costumbre. Ella había estado enamorada de él, pero cambió de idea cuando Dean le confesó su homosexualidad. Aun y así, se profesaban cariño mutuo. Demasiado, o eso pensaba Prue.

Prue no se acordaba de que hoy era el cumpleaños de Amy, la otra integrante del grupo, y maldijo por lo bajo. Odiaba ir de fiesta, no se sentía cómoda entre tanta gente. No es que fuese antisocial, es solo que no le gustaban las cosas que le gustaban a la mayoría de la gente. Por lo menos esta vez iria Dean, quien pensaba muy parecido a ella.

Dean y Prue realmente tenían mucho en común, a parte de un largo cabello castaño, ambos tenían ideales muy parecidos y eran personas capaces de esforzarse al máximo para cumplir sus objetivos. Aunque Prue era algo más obstinada, o eso pensaba ella.

Mientras Dean escuchaba las excusas de Charlotte y las calamidades por las que le resultó imposible realizar su tarea para hoy, alguien llamó al timbre con algo de prisa. Prue se asomó por el visor de la puerta y abrió, era Amy.

\- ¡Buenos dias, chicos! - Saludó mientras subía su carrito hasta la entrada. Siempre llevaba ese carrito de compra azul, lleno de materiales.

\- ¡Felicidades! - Gritaron los tres al unisono. Amy sonrió radiantemente.

Amy era un bombón, guapísima, pelirroja de ojos verdes oliva y piel de leche, además no solo era físico, era una persona encantadora, con mucho carisma e inteligente, los hombres caían a sus pies (Menos Dean, claro está.). Era simplemente perfecta, o eso pensaba. Prue pudo ver como Amy le miraba con mirada complice mientras se le acercaba cada vez más y más hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos, o más o menos, porque Amy era algo más alta.

-¿Te vendrás esta noche de fiesta con nosotros ,no? - Le ronroneó Amy, agarrándole del brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Prue hizo una mueca de disgusto. - Venga, hazlo por mi, es mi cumpleaños, seamos normales por una vez. - Insistía la pelirroja. Hasta que Prue suspiró cansada y asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que Amy gritara de la emoción.

No había dejado de llover en todo el día, ahora ya era de noche y habían tenido que volver a casa a cambiarse para salir a cenar. Prue llegó a su casa con las manos llenas de tinta negra, esa maldita substancia, no sabía como, pero siempre acababa por ensuciarse con ella y para colmo, nunca terminaba de salir por completo de su piel.

Cediendo y con mucha pereza, se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. No sabía que ponerse, no tenía un gusto muy común a los demás, por lo tanto, cada vez que iba de tiendas, volvía con las manos vacías y eso concluía en un guardarropa casi vacío y además, poco variado. No obstante, optó por su falda roja plisada, sus leggins negros acordonados, que tanto amaba, un corset negro, botas y una chaqueta negra de cuero. Suspiró al verse en el espejo de su habitación. Volvería a pasar desapercibido, como siempre.

Habían quedado en el Biddys Pub, ella nunca había ido, pero los demás decían que estaba bastante bien. Parecía un sitio bastante acogedor. Prue inspiró fuertemente y estiró con fuerza la manivela de la puerta. Al entrar pudo ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas, aquello estaba lleno de gente, aunque con un poco de suerte pudo ver a Charlotte agitanto los brazos y, sentados junto a ella, a Dean y a Amy. Sorteó varios camareros y una multitud animada a bailar. Dios, no iba a soportar mucho más todo aquello, era, simplemente, apabullante.

\- Has venido, por un momento pensaba que me dejarías tirada. - Bromeó Amy, consciente de lo que le costaba estar ahí a su amiga. - ¿Qué queréis tomar? - Preguntó a los demás.

\- ¡Oh, yo siempre he querido probar el Bloody Mary! - Exclamó Charlotte.

\- Umm, no sé realmente que debería probar... algo sin alcohol al poder ser. - Amy asintió, tomaría nota de eso.-

\- ¿Y tu, Prue? - Preguntó Amy, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se ponía al lado de Prue.

\- Te acompaño y lo pido. - Su amiga sonrió y ambas se dirigieron hacia la barra.

De camino hacia su destino, Prue pudo ver como dos hombres algo mayores que ellas se acercaban disimuladamente hasta su posición. Amy, que por fin había podido llamar la atención del barman, estaba sentada en un taburete mientras pedía sus consumiciones. Aquellos dos chicos se colocaron justo al lado de ella, uno apoyando la espalda en la barra y el otro detrás de ella, observándola de arriba a abajo. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que Prue estaba alli (hecho que no sabía si le divertía o le aborrecía.). Uno de ellos le dijo algo al otro, pero la música estaba a un volumen tan alto que no escuchó nada. El chico que estaba detrás de Amy, moreno, alto, fuerte, con una chaqueta marrón de piel, le tocó el hombro a esta, para que se girara, Amy, esperando que fuese alguno de sus amigos, se giró.

\- Hola, señorita. - Dijo. Esta vez Prue si que pudo escucharlo. - Mi amigo y yo nos preguntábamos si te gustaría pasar un rato con nosotros. - Siguió, mientras señaló al muchacho que estaba apoyado en la barra, este castaño, con unos pantalones amarillos horribles.

\- Em, lo siento pero estoy con mis compañeros. - Contestó la pelirroja, secamente. - Es mi cumpleaños, no voy a dejarlos tirados.

\- Oh. - Exclamó el mamarracho moreno. - ¿Es tu cumpleaños? Deja que te invitemos a una copa entonces. - Insistió.

\- No, de verdad, no te molestes. - Amy empezaba a estar algo irritada. Prue mientras tanto seguía a su lado inmóvil e impasible.

A veces se le acercaban tipos indeseables, pero aquellos dos se llevaban la palma. Podía ver como sus miradas lascivas recorrían su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, queria vomitar. Se giró hacia el barman, ya que tenia su pedido listo. Lo que Amy no sabía, era que al levantarse a por las bebidas, una mano masculina iba acercándose, sin prisa pero sin pausa, hacia su trasero. Justo estaba a punto de conseguirlo, cuando una pequeña mano le agarró por la muñeca. El chico moreno, dio un salto al ver sido pillado con las manos en la masa, al fin reparó en la pequeña figura que había a su lado.

\- ¿Pero quien demonios eres tu? - Exclamó el hombre, intentando controlarse, avergonzado, y tratando de soltarse del agarre de Prue.

\- Creo que deberías aceptar que te ha dado calabazas. - Respondió secamente y ofreciéndole una mirada cortante. Amy, al oir esto se giró, encontrando a su amiga plantando cara a aquellos dos personajes.

\- Prue, basta por favor. - fue a sujetar a su amiga mientras miraba con preocupación a su al rededor, solo faltaba que los echaran de allí. - Ya dije que no quiero nada, dejadnos en pan. - Dijo ahora mirando suplicante a los otros dos.

\- Tsk. - Chistó el moreno en el momento que Prue le liberó de su fuerte agarre. Se veía de lejos que estaba molesto y avergonzado por haber sido detenido por una simple chica. - Vigila tus espaldas. - musitó.

Observó como se alejaban y cuchicheaban entre ellos mientras se giraban de vez en cuando para observarlas con recelo. Prue les aguantó la mirada hasta que salieron por la puerta. Suspiró.

\- Estas loca. - Exclamó su amiga, zarandeándola. - ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Estaban siendo pesados, pero no era para tanto, mujer.

\- Iba a tocarte el culo. - Soltó mientras rodaba los ojos. Amy desencajó el rostro de sorpresa. - Yo solo le detuve.

\- Dios, perdoname Prue, no tenía ni idea. - Amy levantó la vista en dirección a su mesa, y allí se encontraban Dean y Charlotte mirándolas algo preocupados. Entonces en un chasquido recordó que sus bebidas estaban listas.

Cogió dos de ellas y las otras dos se las dejó a Prue, quien no dejaba ni un instante de observar la puerta por donde se habían marchado aquellos dos indeseables. "vigila tus espaldas, niñata." Resonó en su mente.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con normalidad, ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada y fuera seguía lloviendo. Sus tres amigos vivían cerca de aquel Pub, pero Prue tuvo que coger el coche, - "Así me refugio de la lluvia y no tengo que volver sola a casa." - pensó. Todo y que Dean se prestó a acompañarla hasta el coche, ella se negó, hacía demasiado frio como para divagar en las calles porque sí, además no le gustaba que sus amigos se tomasen molestias innecesarias con ella. Así se despidieron de ella en la puerta del Pub y se fueron en direcciones contrarias.

El coche no estaba realmente muy lejos, de hecho estaba en la calle de al lado, aun y así, caminar sola , mientras llovía no le hacía demasiada gracia a si que aligeró el paso todo lo que pudo. Las sombras a su paso, adoptaban formas que no existían, o eso quería pensar ella. Cambió de parecer cuando una gélida mano le agarró del cuello y la arrastró hasta el interior de un callejón.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, sintió un golpe en su espalda y fue consciente de que le acababan de estampar contra una pared. Su respiración se volvió extremamente rápida, ahora que le habían desprovisto de su paraguas a causa del susto, se estaba calando hasta los huesos, la mano seguía apretando su cuello lo suficiente para que pudiese respirar. Un escalofrío de pánico recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo. Una de las farolas de la calle alumbraba perfectamente el rostro de su agresor, no era nada más ni nada menos que el chico moreno de antes, aunque volvía a no estar solo, ya que el chico de los pantalones horribles se hallaba detrás de él, como un buen perro faldero. Ambos sonrieron maliciosamente y su agarre aumentó de intensidad.

\- Vaya, fíjate Mike. He cazado una pequeña rata entrometida. - Su agresor fue poco a poco levantándola de el suelo, provocando que ella empezase a patalear.

\- Deberíamos enseñarle a cerrar el pico. - El tal Mike, habló por primera vez. Sacó una navaja del bolsillo de su chaqueta. La chica abrió los ojos como platos.

Aquel artefacto punzante se acercaba a ella lentamente. Aquel loco empezó a acariciar con él, el rostro de ella. Prue derramó un par de lágrimas de pánico y este las recogió con su cuchillo y lo lamió.

De repente, un trueno surcó los cielos y resonó por todos lados, el temporal parecía que estaba volviéndose más violento. Era el fin, o eso pensaba ella. No quería acabar así, aun era joven, aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer, muchas cosas que vivir, mucho que conocer, mucho que amar, mucho que cantar, bailar, dibujar, leer, muchos sueños, ilusiones. Algo surcó el cielo, y esta vez no era un rayo. Algo endemoniadamente rápido cruzó el callejón en el que se encontraban, azotando con una ventisca a todos los que allí se encontraban, de repente un golpe, un trueno, un cañonazo, un terremoto y una luz cegadora apareció.

Cuando Prue abrió los ojos, se encontró tendida en el suelo boca abajo y totalmente empapada de lluvia y barro. Levantó la vista, uno de sus agresores intentaba levantarse, eso no podía quedar así, tenía que escapar, esa era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar, debía de correr.

Sus piernas empezaron a moverse a poco a poco, aun estaba en estado de shok, los sucesos se estaban precipitando a unas velocidades de vértigo y aquello provocó que su cuerpo se negase a responder. Cuando empezó a andar más rápido, e incluso a trotar, una mano le agarró el hombro, Mike la había alcanzado, aunque esta vez sería distinto.

Una adrenalina sobrehumana surcó por el cuerpo de Prue, tenía que vivir, no importaba como, pero, si iba a morir, al menos lo pondría tan fácil. Esto no lo supo Mike hasta que no sintió el codo de Prue estrellándose en su boca y un abrumador sabor a sangre. Se llevó la mano a la boca y fue detrás de ella. La persecución fue agotadora, tenía que luchar contra un viento feroz y helado, mientras saltaban contenedores y verjas de alambres. Un panel gigante fue arrastrado por el viento y casi colisiona con la pobre Prue, quien saltó a un montón de bolsas de basura, al ver que se aproximaba.

\- ¡Auch! - Sonó al caer. Estaba segura de que había oído algo, pero no podía estar pendiente de eso, no cuando alguien va detrás de ti intentando matarte. Vio a Mike cruzar la esquina en dirección donde se encontraba ella. Se agarró con fuerza a las bolsas de basura.

Iba a volverse loca, lo sabía. Prue empezó a temblar, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahora? ¿Qué más podía pasarle esa maldita noche de pesadilla?

Se sintió algo extraña, sentía un leve mareo y el viento pasando bajo sus rodillas. Estaba flotando en el espacio y dirigiéndose a la otra parte de la calle, quedándose al descubierto de su agresor. No entendía qué demonios estaba pasando, ¡estaba flotando! ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿por qué?

\- Ahí estas, pequeña puta. - Exclamó Mike al otro extremo del callejón, su mirada era la de un loco psicopata a punto de abrir en canal a su presa y sus pies daban fuertes pasos hacía ella.

El delincuente empezó a correr hacia ella más deprisa, Prue no sabía qué hacer, donde esconderse, cada vez tenía menos tiempo para pensar, le iba a clavar aquella navaja y moriría, lo sabía, no tenía escapatoria, no podía moverse. Mike ya estaba encima de ella, jadeando, le intentó rebanar el cuello de un solo golpe. Ella retrocedió a tiempo, él a penas pudo rozar su cuello. Sin embargo, todo y haber salido del alcance de Mike, lo que no esperaba era aquella potente patada en la boca del estómago.

Sus rodillas chocaron sobre el suelo, empezó a sentir un sabor a hierro y a lágrimas, se llevó la mano a la boca y la encontró rebosante de sangre, se quedó en shock, se estaba mareando, era su fin. Mientras luchaba por levantar la cabeza, podía oír la risa de Mike, algo alocada. Recordó a Amy, pensó en qué le hubiese pasado a ella si al final se hubiese ido con este par de indeseables, pensó en qué le hubiesen hecho también a Dean, si le hubiese acompañado hasta el coche. No pudo evitar sentirse aliviada.

Un rayo surcó los cielos y un destello se encendió en el arma afilada de Mike, quien la empuñaba en lo más alto, dispuesto a agujerear a la pobre chica. No pudo hacerlo, intentaba bajar el brazo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía, estaba petrificado, hizo una fuerza descomunal,, intentó por todos los medios moverse, pero fue en vano. Prue alzó la cabeza creyendo que sería lo último que haría en la vida.

\- De todos los nueve reinos... he tenido que caer justo, ¡justo! En el mundo que menos deseaba. - Prue pensaba que estaba soñando, ni se molestó en buscar esa voz. Algo fría, algo seria, algo irónica. - Midgard.

Un extraño hombre apareció, impoluto, de debajo de la basura donde se había caído Prue. Esta pudo verlo a duras penas. Se colocó entre el agresor y la víctima, paseándose con altanería, con la manos en su espalda, como un juez a punto de dar su veredicto. Posó tranquilamente una de sus manos en el pecho de Mike, quien, aunque estaba paralizado y no podía hablar, se podía ver perfectamente el desconcierto en sus ojos. Algo pasó en una milésima de segundo. El cuerpo de Mike salió despedido hacia atrás con una potencia arrolladora, quedando estampado en la pared. Su cara quedó destrozada por el impacto, no volvería a molestar a nadie, nunca, seguramente.

El misterioso personaje se sentó en el mojado suelo, en frente, cara a cara, con la humana. Su pelo mojado caía por su cara y sus hombros, era negro, o así lo hizo ver la noche y la lluvia, la boca entre abierta aun escupía sangre, su cuerpo tenía un ligero temblor general. Él esbozó una sonrisa. Pobres Midgardianos, siempre tan débiles, tan toscos, tan salvajes y primitivos, tan sumamente delicados. Iba a matarla, le daba asco ver semejante imagen. Posó su mano en el hombro de ella, saldría despedida por los aires, como el otro tío. Estuvo a punto.

Ella alzó la vista, no le podía ver, estaba seguro. Esa chica había perdido el conocimiento desde que había recibido aquella patada en la tripa. Sin embargo, allí estaba, arrodillada y mirándole. Una extraña sensación le recorrió la espalda. Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de ira, de furia, parecían arder, parecía querer ser alguien en ese momento, parecía querer levantarse y destrozar a quien anteriormente le había intentado asesinar.

Miró extrañado un poco más y le pasó la mano por delante de la cara, para ver si respondía, pero nada sucedió, hasta que poco a poco la expresión de la chica se relajó y calló, rendida, al suelo.


	2. Despertar agitado

_Buenas! Hoy es viernes, por lo tanto toca actualización! (en realidad solo hace media hora que es viernes, pero eso que tengo adelantado.) Bueno, en el anterior capitulo no apareció mucho Loki, pero era necesario para poder desarrollar la historia como toca. En este capitulo aparece al fin y se consolida como personaje. Espero que os guste y espero reviews, follows, favs, tomates, criticas y toda la pesca. Y si no, pues bueno, me divierto escribiendo. _

_Y como siempre. los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen a mi, si no que son creación de Stan Lee. _

* * *

**"Despertares agitados".**

Oscuridad. Eso era todo lo que podía ver. Rabia, ira, desesperación. Eso era todo lo que podía sentir. Una sensación de adrenalina recorrió todo mi cuerpo, de arriba a abajo y de abajo arriba, tenía que acabar con esto, pero... ¿con qué? ¿con qué tenia que acabar? ¿por qué estaba así? No lo sabía, no recordaba nada.  
Un destello verde me deslumbraba, parecía que estaba al alcance de mi mano, pero no era así, estaba mucho más lejos. Sin saber como, el destello se rompió en mil pedazos, los cuales se acercaron a mi, danzantes, hasta que atravesaron mi cuerpo. Entonces lo vi, recordé aquella noche: el cumpleaños de Amy, a aquellos dos hombres molestos, como me acorralaron en el callejón, la persecución, mi muerte... un momento ¿mi muerte? ¿estaba muerta? -_no_\- resonó en mi mente.  
Esa repentina voz no era mía, empezaba a sentirme extraña, me dolía la cabeza, quería gritar. Apreté los ojos con fuerza y me arañé la piel. Poco a poco, el dolor se fue disipado, la calma volvía a mi corazón y algo me molestaba en los ojos. Los abrí.

Al abrirlos, descubrí un techo blanco y una lámpara de neón que me resultaba familiar. Estaba en mi piso, en mi habitación. Todo parecía haber sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla, pero cambié de opinión cuando me palpé la cara: estaba toda sucia de barro seco.  
Intenté levantarme, no entendía como había llegado hasta ahí, lo último que recordaba era a un tal Mike, uno de los dos agresores, a punto de asestarme con su navaja. Por lo tanto, si no recordaba nada, se me ocurrían dos opciones: o yo misma, de alguna forma, conseguí salir de allí por mi propio pie, o alguien me había llevado a casa. ¿ tal vez Dean, Charlotte o Amy me habían encontrado?

Me incorporé en la cama como pude, aún me temblaban los brazos lo suficiente como para no sostenerme. Me desagradó mucho encontrarme toda mi cama manchada de barro, encima de todo lo que había pasado, tendría que limpiarlo. ¿sería el precio que debía pagar por estar viva? No lo sabía, de hecho todavía dudaba si estaba viva.  
Dirigí mi mirada al suelo, el parqué estaba manchado también, no obstante, podían distinguirse varias huellas. ¿Serían mías?  
Traté de levantarme, puse los pies en el suelo y me di cuenta de que estaba descalza, mis botas estaban al lado de la cama, marrones de arriba a abajo. Resoplé y rodé los ojos. Dí un impulso para ponerme de pie y, todo y que seguía temblando, lo conseguí. En el suelo, las huellas seguían hasta la puerta. Aunque, ahora que las miraba bien, las huellas no eran suyas, era un pie mucho más grande que el suyo y, además, no tenían la marca de sus botas. Me vino un escalofrío. Agarré una de las botas del suelo y eché a andar dispuesta a usarla como arma. Las pisadas entraban por la puerta, iban hasta mi cama y se detenían...en el balcón, donde desaparecían.

\- Creo que aún sigo mareada...-balbucee para mi- esto no tiene ningún sentido.. - me sujeté la cabeza.  
Era imposible que unas pisadas se volatilizaran en el balcón, a menos que se hubiesen tirado por él. Todo era demasiado para mi, no entendía nada y estaba empezando a encontrarme algo revuelta, sin contar que parecía que había salido de bañarme con unos cerdos. Si mal no recordaba, hoy debería ser sábado, tenía tiempo para bañarme. Entré de nuevo en la casa, al cerrar la puerta del balcón detrás de mi, me percaté de como un papel que salía de la nada, caía al suelo. Al cogerlo, pude leer las palabras:

" _Un favor cambio de tu vida._"

No entendía nada, si esto era cosa de alguno de mis compañeros, el lunes lo iban a lamentar. Estaba empezado a pasar miedo. Escudriñé el resto de la casa, pero ni rastro de vida humana. Hecho que no sabía si inquietarme o tranquilizante. Me metí en la ducha y limpié todo el barro.

El día transcurrió silencioso y con una normalidad abrumadora, demasiado, después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No podía recordar mucho, y si trataba de pensar, me estallaba la cabeza. Me acosté sobre mi cama, ya limpia y me quedé dormida.

Soñé con lluvia y truenos, con bosques verdes y dorados, una ciudad en lo alto, brillante y dorada, cielos de colores . Después, me encontraba en unos páramos helados, repleto de ojos rojos sangrantes. Me desperté de golpe, sudando y agitada. Por la ventana ya era de noche y la lluvia sacudía el cristal. Un trueno resonó y la habitación se volvió blanca, entonces lo vi, la silueta de un hombre, en una de las esquinas de mi habitación.

Pude sentir como el corazón se me subía a la garganta, cerré los ojos otra vez, esperando que al abrirlos se hubiese esfumado, como si fuese en realidad una ilusión, pero al abrirlos allí seguía. Me arrinconé en la cabecera de la cama y arranqué la lamparita de noche para usarla como arma, o algo así. Él sonrió, algo altanero. Empezó a andar hacia mi y yo me subí de pie a la cama apuntándolo con aquel ridículo objeto.

\- No me temas, midgardiana. - Levantó las manos demostrando que no portaba ningún arma. - No voy a hacerte daño.

\- ¡Mientes! - Exclamé, o casi grité. Aquel extraño hombre me miró con algo de sorpresa. - ¡¿Como has entrado?! Voy a llamar a la policía como no abandones mi casa ahora mismo. - Esto ultimo le devolvió la sonrisa irónica de antes.

\- Por favor, que descortés por tu parte, midgardiana. - Empezó a acercarse a la cama y yo baje de un salto al lado contrario, cosa que le hizo reír. - Veo que ya estás mejor. - Sonreía como un estúpido, o al menos eso pensaba yo. - ¿En serio? Dejaré de hacerlo entonces. - Comentó divertido.

\- ¿cómo? - Dije, pasmada, apoyando mi espalda en la pared.¿Este tio podía leerme la mente o algo así? No, claro que no, solo podía ser casualidad. ¿No?

\- No, no lo es. Dejemos este juego de lado, si no te importa. - Ahora sonaba frio.

\- No te acerques. - Le apunté nuevamente con la lámpara, como si fuese una pistola.

\- ¿O qué?

Con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, un viento extraño me arrebató la lampara de las manos y la estrelló a la otra parte de la sala. Aterrorizada por aquella magia extraña, caí al suelo y fui arrastrándome hacía la esquina, hasta que me topé con la mesita de noche. Él, mientras, iba acercándose a ella, sigiloso y divertido, regocijándose en la sensación de miedo y desconcierto que causaba en mi. Cuando estuvo a escasos pasos de mi ,me levanté, dispuesta a enfrentarme a él si era necesario. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, esa táctica no resultó muy acertada ayer por la noche. El hombre rió.

\- Dime, midgargiana... - posó su mano en mi cara y cogiéndome del mentón alzó mi cara para que le mirase a los ojos. - ¿tienes miedo?

\- No. - contesté cortante, mientras sacudí la cabeza para que soltarse mi rostro. No tenía miedo, mucho más... estaba horrorizada.

\- Mientes. - concluyó con una sonrisa. Como si fuese un juego. - ¿es que no has leído la nota que te he dejado?

\- no.- volví a mentir.

\- mientes. - volvió a acertar. - se que la has leído, pequeña mortal. De hecho, si estoy aquí es para anunciarte el favor que me debes.

\- ¿favor? ¿ por que debería deberte un favor yo a ti ?- gruñí e intenté dedicarle una de mis peores miradas, sin mucho resultado al parecer.

Soltó mi mentón y dirigió sus dedos a mi frente, entonces lo vi como si se tratase de una película. Mike me atizó con una patada en la tripa y, mientras yo estaba inconsciente, él salió de los escombros donde anteriormente me había caído, mató a mi agresor y me cargó hasta aquí, luego fue al balcón donde... desapareció. Cuando quitó sus fríos dedos de mi frente, salí del trance, volviendo a ponerme en guardia y pegada a la pared.

\- ¿acabas de hacerme ver tus recuerdos de anoche? - pregunté. él asintió.-..¿has... entrado de la misma forma que saliste? - él volvió a asentir. Tragué saliva y, mientras me observaba algo inquieto, al fin pregunté- ¿quien eres?

\- Soy Loki, hijo de Laufey y heredero al trono de Asgard y de Jotummhein, por derecho. Podría decirse que soy un... Dios. - aunque él parecía satisfecho y orgulloso de su respuesta, yo cada vez lo veía todo más oscuro -_¿me está tomando el pelo?_\- pensé.- No y... no se que más pruebas quieres Prue, hija de Tommas. - escuchar el nombre de mi padre me hizo palidecer.

\- ¿que quieres de mi?- noté arder mi cara, odio que la gente me recuerde mi pasado. Olvidando el hecho de que no le había dicho mi nombre, había lanzado la lámpara por los aires sin tocarla y me había proyectado cosas en mi mente, lamentablemente, me dejaba sin excusas para no creer que era quien decía ser. Ya que me había salvado la vida, le escucharía, al menos.

\- quiero quedarme aquí.- respondió tranquilamente.

\- ¿qué?- contesté incrédula.

\- no tengo a donde ir, ni dónde refugiarme. - habló, intentando sonar falsamente apenado. - Además, te salvé la vida, me debes una. - volvió a sonreír, irónico. - Te prometo no ser una carga.  
\- No. - Corté. - No puedes quedarte. No puedo mantenerte y como el casero se entere de que he metido a alguien aquí...- Loki posó su dedo índice en la boca de Prue, indicando que se callara.

\- Nada de eso será necesario. - volvió a responder tranquilamente. - Vuelvo a recordarte que te salvé la vida y... que del mismo modo que te la otorgué, puedo arrebatártela.

\- Genial, todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo ese fin de semana para matarme. Como echaba de menos la monotonía.

\- Está bien. -dije duramente.- pero no esperes que te trate como si fueras alguien.- espeté. - Yo no soy la criada, ni la esclava de nadie.

\- Estoy acostumbrado.- sin saber porqué, descaradamente miró mi cama y luego me miró a mi. Acto que me hizo enfurecer.

\- Y, lógicamente, no vas a dormir en mi cama.- gruñí y le agarré de la manga de aquel extraño atuendo, arrastrándolo hasta fuera de mi habitación. - si quieres quedarte, por mucho que te pese, acataras mis reglas. Y por supuesto, tu duermes en el sofá.

\- me gusta tu mirada.- dijo, inesperadamente, con una sonrisa socarrona de regalo. Se me encendió la cara y no pude evitar enfurecerme.

\- pues a mi la tuya no.- respondí seriamente, intentando disimular el estupor que me había causado su comentario. Él tenía una mirada esmeralda muy profunda. Contra todo pronóstico, se agachó hacia mi, muchísimo más de lo deseado, haciendo que nuestras miradas chocasen inevitablemente.

\- mientes. - soltó.

Le cerré la puerta en la cara inmediatamente después de ese gran descaro. Cogí la silla que había detrás de la puerta y, poniéndola bajo el pomo, la atraqué. Corrí hasta el baño de mi habitación en busca de algún elemento punzante, abrí un cajón y encontré una tijera. Me giré dispuesta a guardarla debajo de mi almohada: tenía un lunático en mi piso, claramente no iba a poder dormir. Contuve un grito cuando vi al supuesto "dios" reflejado en el cristal del baño. Me faltó nada para subirme al plafón del baño, del susto que me llevé. Di la vuelta completamente y , en efecto, allí estaba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonriente, y detrás suya, la puerta seguía cerrada y bloqueada por la silla. No me lo podía creer... ¿también podía atravesar paredes?

\- En realidad solo me he tele-transportado dentro. - respondió sin yo haber abierto la boca. - Deberías dejar de jugar a hacerte la heroína conmigo y simplemente dejar que me quede, sin complicaciones.- apuntó, señalando la tijera de mi mano.

\- oh, claro. Por supuesto, es sólo...- no pude contener más mi histeria.- que un tipo que se auto proclama dios se ha colado en mi casa, invadiendo mi espacio y por si fuera poco tiene poderes mentales...

\- no veo cual es el problema, eres una afortunada. - dijo dedicando una de sus mejores sonrisas.- y ¡oh! No son poderes mentales, es ciencia.  
\- dirás magia...- le rectifiqué.

\- En el mundo de donde vengo, es lo mismo.

\- esto es absurdo. - me lleve las manos a la cabeza.- aún no sé qué es exactamente lo que haces aquí, ni que esperas que pueda hacer por ti, todo esto es tan confuso...

\- solamente préstame un sitio donde descansar, devuélveme el favor.- un silencio se alzó después de esas palabras.

Lo observé de arriba a abajo. Era un hombre joven, aparentaba tener tal vez dos o tres años más que yo. Llevaba el pelo repeinado hacia atrás y era de un color azabache, el cual provocaba que sus ojos verdes desentonaran aún más en su piel blanquecina. Además, estaba el hecho de que portaba aquellas ropas... negras y verdes, con algunos detalles dorados, resultaba tan surrealista, tan sacado de historias...

\- está bien, dejaré que te quedes.- dije al fin, con tono cansado.- pero nada de cosas extrañas ni hechizos, y cuando venga el casero... - me interrumpió.

\- descuida.- alzó la mano para que me callara.- cuando ese tal casero venga, es posible que yo no esté, tengo asuntos que atender... y si se da el caso de que viene, sólo debo... desaparecer.- dijo altanero, aún apoyado en el marco de la puerta y mirándose las uñas, como si realmente hubiese algo interesante en ellas.

\- nada de usar trucos conmigo- le señalé con el dedo- y nada de leer mi mente.

\- por supuesto, ni se me ocurriría. - dijo sarcástico.

\- mientes. - concluí.

Cansada de aquella discusión, me resigné, aunque se me da bastante mal. Dejé la tijera encima de la pila y salí del baño con aquel ser tras de mi. Quité la silla de la puerta, abriendo el paso de nuevo. Mi piso no era extremadamente grande, de hecho sólo contaba de el salón/comedor; con balcón, la cocina, un baño y una habitación. Cómodo para una persona o incluso dos, pero si todo aquello no era un sueño o una broma de mal gusto, me iba a resultar difícil la convivencia con..." Loki".  
Ambos salieron al salón, el cual contaba con una mesa con cuatro sillas, una televisión, un sillón y un sofá-cama. Loki miró a su alrededor algo decepcionado con la simpleza que le envolvía, pero no hizo ningún comentario inapropiado, después de todo, era lo mejor que podía conseguir de momento. Abrí el sofá-cama y le saqué algunas sabanas, él mientras, disfrutaba del espectáculo apoyado en la mesa.

\- esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. - me disculpé.

\- es suficiente. - me miró con unos ojos inocentes mientras alzaba su mano derecha, aunque algo me hizo pensar que sólo fingia gratitud.

\- no sé como piensas dormir...con... esas ropas tan... aparatosas. - realmente era un atuendo extraño, intenté usar el vocabulario correcto para no ofenderle, aunque estaba segura que para su orgullo, el simple hecho de estar ahí ya era ofensivo.

\- oh, ¿esto?- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no vestía aquellas ropas. De la nada, ahora llevaba simplemente una camiseta de cuello ancho verde grisáceo y unos pantalones negros que terminaban en unos pies desnudos. Me miró altivo y arqueando las cejas, esperando a que mostrase mi admiración.

\- si querías una habitación mejor, ¿por qué no usaste tu "ciencia", para crearte una? - aunque me mostré más sorprendida de lo que tenía planeado, él no se esperaba esa pregunta, ni yo que se pusiese tan pálido.

\- no puedo usar muchos trucos, si lo hago seré descubierto.- susurró mirándome profundamente.

\- oh, o sea que vas de incógnito. Eres un espía.

\- algo así. - sonrió ladino.

Me quedé mirándole algo extrañada, toda esa historia me era muy familiar, como si ya la conociese de antes. Loki me aguantaba la mirada, impasible, pero algo curioso.  
Sin comerlo ni beberlo, un horrible dolor de cabeza volvió a mi, me la masajeé algo apenada. Suspiré y volví a mirar a Loki, quien me miraba serio, arqueando las cejas.

\- creo que voy a volver a la cama si al señor "dios" no le importa. - hice una reverencia extraña y exagerada a la que él soltó un _Jah_. - si piensas matarme, despiértame. - bostecé y me dirigí hacia la habitación.

\- eso haré.- respondió él, viendo como me iba y cerraba La puerta tras de mi.

Había sido curioso para él hacer aquella entrada tan inapropiada, de hecho, su plan inicial era vivir en aquella casa sin ser descubierto, le había pillado de sorpresa que me despertase justo cuando me estaba observando y aquello se había desenvuelto con un buen resultado. Cuanta menos magia utilizase, menos posibilidades tenía de ser encontrado por Heimdall.


	3. Historias nórdicas

_Hola de nuevo y como siempre, viernes, aquí actualizo mi fic, en el capitulo anterior creo que le faltó algo de sustancia, pero que no cunda el pánico, que cada vez va a ponerse más interesante. De hecho a partir de este capitulo la historia irá tomando forma. Sin más espero que os guste. _

_Los personajes de marvel no me pertenecen a mi, si no que son creaciones de Stan Lee._

_"_**Historias nórdicas."**

Era la mañana del domingo, hubiese pensado que todo lo sucedido era un sueño, de no ser por la fecha que marcaba el despertador de mi mesa de noche. Aún era temprano, así que me dispuse a disfrutar un ratito más de la cama. Seguía dolorida y las agujetas se abrieron camino en mi cuerpo, pero eso no pudo impedir que me volviese a elevar al nirvana, y que empezase a cerrar los ojos, sin oponer resistencia.

\- ¿midgardiana? - llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación. Abrí los ojos con molestia, pero no contesté, ese dios, o lo que fuese, no le estropearía su domingo. Me haría la dormida. - ¿midgardiana?

Quedé expectante de algún sonido, de alguna insistencia, algo, pero no hubo señales de vida. Me relagé aún más, no sabía porque me había llamado ese hombre, si es que me había llamado, porque no me daba por aludida cuando pronunciaba aquella palabra... "midgardiana", no sabía que idioma era, pero esa palabra me resultaba familiar. Por otro lado me sentía extrañamente reconfortada, se había fijado en mi aunque solo fuese para estorbarme, de toda la gente del mundo habia acudido exclusivamente, por alguna razon desconocida, a mi, y eso, nadie suele hacerlo.

\- Que poco honorable por tu parte, hacerte la dormida... como si pudieses engañar a..- Loki paró en seco, su boca casi lo echa todo a perder, no le convenía que supiese que era el dios del engaño, de las travesura, de el caos.- ...un Dios.  
\- Dije que nada de leer pensamientos.- me había sorprendido la súbita voz de Loki. No había otra forma de saber que estaba haciéndome la dormida, de no ser por sus poderes.  
\- tengo hambre, midgardiana.- sólo contestó eso.  
\- ¿es que quieres que te haga el desayuno? - pregunté retoricamente.  
\- si. - respondió igualmente, ademas de sonar rotundo. Le miré entrecerrando los ojos y con una mueca desagradable. Se había colado en mi casa y ,casi obligándome, se instaló en ella. ¡Y ahora quería el desayuno!. Su ceño se frunció, él y su maldita manía de leer mentes. - escuchame bien simple e inútil, estúpida, tozuda, pequeña, frágil y fea mortal. Soy tu dios y vas a prepararme el desayuno.  
\- oh, por supuesto. Eres tan amable y educado que enseguida voy.- hice caso omiso a sus insultos y le respondí irónicamente sin moverme de la cama.  
\- ¡Agh!. - gritó furioso.- malditos midgardianos, sois tan arrogantes y temerarios. ¡Me ponéis enfermo! - su voz sonó como un eco lleno de ira reprimida.

Sus ojos se llenaron de furia y se tornaron rojos como la sangre y su piel azulada desprendía un frío glaciar que hizo que mi cuerpo tiritase, unas marcas oscuras aparecieron en su piel en formas trivales. Su ropa se llenó de escarcha, al igual que sus pies desnudos, que llenaron el suelo del hielo que desprendia su cuerpo.  
No fue pánico lo que me dio realmente verle en esa forma, si no sorpresa, lo último que me esperaba ya de aquel extraño hombre era que se volviese azul. Él reaccionó al ver que estaba perdiendo los estribos, no supo que cara poner cuando me vio con la boca abierta, esperaba que me fuese corriendo, pero no fue así. No estaba asustada.  
Entonces como si algo en mi cerebro se accionase, automáticamente lo recordé. Loki me miró extraño cuando me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la librería que había en mi habitación. Cogí con algo de ternura un libro verde, adornado con arabescos morados. Tanto en el lomo como en la portada, habían unas letras doradas ornamentadas y algo recargadas, formando el título: "**Historias nórdicas**". Era el libro de mi infancia, el libro que mi padre me leía siempre antes de dormir. Lo único que me quedaba de él.  
Ese libro me despertaba tantas emociones, que su simple tacto casi me quemaba. Al verme tan sumergida y ausente, Loki acudió a mi lado y al ver el libro, me sonrió irónicamente.

\- Eres un Jotun, un gigante de hielo. - respondí, sin girarme a verlo, casi con añoranza.  
\- ¿Sabes que soy? - me preguntó susurrando, muy curioso y sorprendido de que tuviese esa clase de información sobre los otros mundos... ¿lo pondría en ese libro?- ¿ pone en el libro... quien soy yo?  
\- N-no lo sé.- dije un poco confundida.  
Aquel libro contenía muchas leyendas sobre la mitología nórdica, una de mis favoritas era "el manantial de mimir". Hablaba sobre cómo Odin viajaba a Jotunheim para obtener su sabiduría, a cambio de sacarse un ojo. Cuando escuchaba esa historia me imaginaba todo al detalle: las cordilleras heladas, gigantes azules, el cuerpo decapitado de mimir... pero nada de Loki.  
\- sin embargo...- al ver que seguía hablando, el Dios volvió a volcar su intensa mirada en mi. - se quien es Laufey. - abrió los ojos como platos.- el autor lo nombra en su Edda prosaica, en Gylfaginning y es un kenningar para hacer referencia a un árbol. Pero no dice nada de ti. -Loki me miró pasmado, ¿como era posible que conociese tantas cosas sobre ellos? Se suponía que los humanos sólo teníamos una ligera idea de que eran y sus leyendas pasaron sobre tantas bocas, que muchas habían sido distorsionadas hasta convertirse en una invención, sin embargo, esas palabras le recordaban a su antiguo hogar, eran de su idioma, algo que una simple humana jamás debería comprender. Me arrebató el libro de las manos casi con desesperación.  
\- quiero leerlo. - insistió muy determinado. Yo le observé un poco indecisa.  
\- si me prometes que no lo romperás. .. adelante.- Loki alivió el rostro, pero yo no pude tensarlo más.- ¿me has mentido? - pregunté. Él levantó la vista del libro, sorprendido. - dijiste que eras hijo de Laufey, pero según este libro, sólo tiene dos, y ninguno de ellos eres tu.  
\- este libro miente.- respondió seriamente.- son mitos que vosotros solos habéis creado acerca de nosotros, es probable que muchas de estas historias ni si quiera sean reales.  
\- hablas como...- paré en seco y recordé todo lo pasado la noche anterior, como traspasaba paredes, leía pensamientos y rompía cosas con sólo mover un dedo. Agité las manos delante de mi cara intentando borrar lo que había estado a punto de decir, aunque seguramente él ya sabría que continuaba: "*...si fueses uno de ellos.*". , seguro que lo había leído en mi mente. - lo siento, no es fácil intentar acostumbrarse rápido a algo tan...  
\- ¿...onírico?- respondió Loki, altivo y arqueando una ceja.  
\- si.- le sonreí, posiblemente por primera vez desde que nos conocimos.

Sin decir nada más, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algo de desayuno, cogí la cafetera y me puse a preparar algo de café. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo realmente tonto, pero al mismo tiempo, de algo realmente importante. Loki no era de mi mundo. Por eso vino a pedir el desayuno, porque no tenía ni idea de como funcionaban nada. Había camuflado su ignorancia con su ironía y su altivez, intentando hacerme creer que su petición de comida era una orden. Ya que él era el Dios y yo.. una simple humana. Tras esta reflexión, me giré a observarle y lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros y desviar la mirada. Debió sentirse algo fastidiado, seguramente.

\- ven.- dije mirándole de reojo. Él me observó algo extrañado.- vamos, ven. - le insistí, y se acercó con pies de plomo, mientras mantenía sus manos entrelazadas en la espalda. - esto es una cafetera y sirve para hacer café.  
\- ¿qué es el café?- preguntó mientras cogía el objeto y lo miraba desde varios ángulos, tratando de encontrarle sentido a las formas.  
\- Es una bebida de este mundo, la mayoría de la gente lo toma- le sonreí.-. Presta atención, voy a enseñarte como se usa esto.- le cogí la cafetera de las manos y la abrí. Puse agua en el contenedor y el café de la bolsa en el filtro, luego acoplé la parte de arriba. También le enseñé como iba la encimera y como debía hacer para calentar el café.  
\- es muy sencillo.- comentó con total indiferencia, aunque la cara le empezó a cambiar cuando el aroma a café recién hecho le inundó las vías respiratorias. - huele... de maravilla. - admitió.  
\- ve al salón si quieres, ahora lo sirvo y llevo algo para comer.- el Dios asintió y se dirigió a la mesa.  
\- un momento. - se giró repentinamente. Su mirada volvía a ser fría y sus facciones se endurecieron. -¿ como se que no quieres envenenarme?- preguntó, provocándome una carcajada. Cosa que al parecer le hizo enfurecer. Yo todavía no confiaba en él, sin embargo, me hizo gracia comprobar que él tampoco confiaba en mi y que tomaba sus precauciones, todo y que yo sólo era una simple mortal.  
\- no te preocupes. - le respondí como pude, entre risas.- si estás más tranquilo, yo lo probaré antes. - Loki agachó la cabeza, como aprobación.  
Llené dos tazas de café, con leche y azúcar, delante de él. Además preparé unas tostadas con mermelada de arándano. Las llevé a la mesa y me encontré a Loki sentado en una silla con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos sujetando su mentón. Como alguien que se sienta a ver una pelicula. Me senté en frente de él, y sin pronunciar palabra, me llevé la taza a la boca y empecé a beber.  
Él me miraba algo dudoso. Ahora que era de dia y la luz alumbraba la estancia, podía verme con más facilidad y nitidez. Era una muchacha joven, de unos veinticinco años, de pelo largo, bastante escalonado y con el flequillo de lado. Aunque mi tono de cabello era oscuro, con la luz de el día le crecían reflejos algo rojizos. Mis ojos, lejos de ser espectaculares, eran marrones muy oscuro, igual que los de la mayoría de la población, aunque claro, eso él no lo sabía. Además llevaba ese estúpido pijama azul oscuro de manga y pantalones cortos, de seguro que me hacía ver mucho más ridícula y escuálida, con la piel tan blanca... como un fantasma, como alguien invisible, por eso nadie se percataba de mi presencia. No destacaba entre la multitud, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que siempre andaba con Amy y Charlotte, ¿qué se podía hacer contra una pelirroja de ojos verdes y una rubia de ojos azules? En fin, poca cosa. Se terminó el café.  
Puse la taza del revés para que viese que no quedaba ni una gota al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, como señal de que no pasaba nada. Cogió su taza y arrebatado por el dulce aroma, lo probó. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y por un momento, su afilado rostro pareció olvidar aquello que le atormentaba. Le sonreí y me acabé mi tostada. Tenía ante mí a una de las criaturas de mi infancia y además era real, le había visto con mis propios ojos. Ese hecho, para bien o para mal, hizo que le diese un pequeño voto de confianza. Me pilló mirando abobada como bebía.  
\- Midgardiana... - desperté de mis pensamientos al oír su voz.- .. necesitaré que me enseñes más cosas mortales, voy a quedarme por aquí... algún tiempo.  
No sabía que podía enseñarle exactamente, no obstante le observé de arriba a abajo. Anoche llevaba aquella armadura extraña y con un chasquido se cambió de ropa, aún y así, estaba segura de que tan sólo era la ropa que usaba debajo de su atuendo.  
\- Eres más intuitiva de lo que me esperaba.- soltó el Dios, haciendo que me diese un respingo.  
\- Eres un cotilla, no hurgues en mis pensamientos. - reproché. - así no podré pensar cosas malas de ti sin que te enteres.- bromeé algo molesta.  
\- así me aseguraré que no atentas contra mi. - respondió, acompañando la respuesta con una sonrisa socarrona.  
\- es un atentado contra mi privacidad, en toda regla. -exclamé horrorizada. No iba a pasar por el aro. Si quería seguir en esa casa, nada de leer mentes.  
\- me da igual. - dijo Loki, totalmente impasible.  
\- Eso ya lo veremos. - respondí desafiante, mientras él alzaba una ceja con un aire burlesco.- como sea, sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, necesitas ropa humana para pasar desapercibido, no puedes pasearte con esa ropa por ahí. Deberíamos ir a comprar algo para ti. - sinceramente, odio ir de tiendas, pero yo no disponía de ropa masculina y seguramente no le quedaría bien la ropa de Dean. Dios mío, Dean, me iba a matar cuando supiese que he metido a un desconocido en mi casa.

Loki me miró pasmado, estaba clarisimo que no entendía nada, por una parte me daba pena porque al parecer "oficialmente" llevaba en la Tierra como... ¿un dia? No estaba muy segura si realmente él conocía todas las costumbres humanas. Fui a la habitación y cerré la puerta, dispuesta a ducharme y a vestirme para salir. El Dios parecía entenderlo, ya que no me siguió. Esto de que leyese la mente podía ser útil después de todo, aunque me inquietaba un poco no poder leérsela yo a él, después de todo, tampoco sabía cuales eran sus propósitos en este mundo. Loki, se había quedado en el salón, no tenía ni idea de lo a que me refería, él pensaba que con sus ropas iba bien vestido, pero, igualmente me seguiría corriente, después de todo, ¿Qué mejor para parecer un midgardiano que dejándose asesorar por una? No podía negar que le había sorprendido que justamente yo tuviese ese tipo de libro en mi poder y que supiese de la existencia de los Jotun. Grave error por su parte, se suponía que debía mantener la calma, sin embargo había perdido los estribos leyéndome la mente, cosa que había provocado que apareciese su verdadera forma y, además liberase magia, esperaba que Heimdall no lo hubiese descubierto.

Aun y así, él sabía que por mucho que se hubiese enfadado, su forma verdadera no aparecía así como así, eso solo podía significar que El Padre de Todos había estado aflojando su magia hacia él. "_El Padre de Todos siempre hace las cosas con un fín._", le vino a la mente. Pero solo podía pensar que la verdadera intención de Odín no era otra mas que burlarse de él y, si sabía que estaba vivo, amargarle la existencia y hacerle pagar por lo ocurrido en Nuevo México. Sacudió la cabeza, esos hechos le perseguirían de por vida, y no lo entendía, después de todo él solo reclamaba lo que era suyo por derecho y para lo que había sido educado desde bien pequeño: el Trono de Asgard. No obstante, eso no importaba ya, no quería el trono. Se sentó en el sofá que la noche anterior fue su cama y sin querer calló encima del mando a distancia del televisor. encendiéndolo. Entonces, como si de una aparición se tratase, apareció una imagen muy familiar para Loki en aquella caja extraña, entonces comprendió que lo que él deseaba era mucho mayor, mucho más ambicioso.


	4. Discrepancias

_Muy buenas a todos, siento la tardanza, ya que el viernes no actualicé, pero bueno aquí subo el siguiente capitulo. Realmente quiero que mi historia sea algo reflexiva, al llegar el viernes aun no la tenía acabada y me negué a subir cualquier cosa, a si que opté por retrasarme unos días más._

_Por otra parte, me gustaría responder a un review que recibí con la publicación de el tercer capitulo por parte del anonimo Darkmoon:_

_De primeras, no debería estar contestando a tal review, porque creo que no vale la pena, no obstante, ya que tu me has hecho perder el tiempo leyendo tu ... "critica", pierde el tiempo tú ahora, leyendo mi respuesta. No entiendo el porqué ni la finalidad de tu comentario, ya que si tanto odias o aborreces las historias con OC's, simplemente no las busques, esto es Fanfiction, hay OC's por todas partes y no solo sobre Loki, si no de cualquier genero y cualquier temática, al igual que hay miles de historias que no tienen. Aquí la gente publica lo que quiere y lo que le divierte, tu sabrás lo que lees. Yo, particularmente, escribo porque me divierte y me relaja, si decidí escribir una historia romántica con OC fue porque me apetecía, y si elegí a Loki fue porque realmente me inspiró a hacerlo, al igual que podría haberme inspirado cualquier otro. _

_De segundas, si leyeses más historias mías en esta página u en otras, verías que ninguna de mis OC's son iguales y por si no lo sabías, intento que se parezcan lo menos posible a mi, que por cierto no me conoces, y por lo tanto no puedes basarte en nada para decirme que mi protagonista es una Mary Sue. ¿Que mi historia está muy trillada? Posiblemente si, posiblemente no, no lo sé, al parecer tú has leído más fics de esta historia que yo para saberlo. En el caso de que fuese así, bien poco me importa, ya que ni si quiera he terminado este fic. Pero bueno, no voy a caer en temas de originalidad con alguien que se apoda "darkmoon", (en fanfiction hay como 140 personas con ese sobrenombre.) Y por último decirte, que lamentable poco respetable es que alguien empiece un texto con "En verdad..."_

_Siento la parrafada, pero realmente creo que es necesario parar a los haters que solo hacen que comentar en historias que ni les van ni les vienen. Ánimo a todas con sus historias y sus OC's, que mejores o peores, estoy segura de que todas nos divertimos con esto. Sin más, les dejo el capitulo y como siempre, los personajes de marvel perteneces a Stan Lee. _

"_**Discrepancias."**_

A penas mi ducha rozaba los quince minutos, cuando se acabó el gas. Por suerte ya había enjuagado mi pelo y los restos de jabón que quedaban estaban por mi piel. Salí de la ducha con cuidado para no resbalarme, poniendo los pies en la alfombrilla negra que había en el suelo. Cogí mi albornoz y una toalla para el pelo y salí a mi habitación para cambiarme. Oí jaleo en el salón, ¿Loki había descubierto como iba la tele?

Abrí mi armario empotrado buscando algo que ponerme. Tenía una táctica infalible cuando no sabía que ropa elegir: metí el brazo hasta el fondo de uno de los compartimientos del armario y saqué una sudadera gris con el diseño de una cabeza de zombie negra y unas letras rojas que decían " zombie party". Repetí el proceso dos veces más y encontré unos pantalones cortos negros y unas medias rojo burdeos, sin duda mi color favorito. La pesca me pareció acertada y la combiné con unas botas negras,me vestí y fui a secarme el pelo, por suerte, era tan liso que casi no se enredaba o ondulaba, a si que a penas me entretuve y salí en busca de el Dios.

Encontré a Loki sumergido en una entrevista que estaban dando por televisión, el hombre que salía me era familiar, últimamente estaba saliendo mucho en los medios, junto con una joven. Se llamaba Erik Selving, era un profesor de universidad especializado en astro-física y al parecer había podido realizar grandes avances y crear nuevas teorías en muy poco tiempo.

\- ¿te gusta la astro-física? - pregunté mientras seguía detrás de él. Debía de estar muy concentrado escuchando, porque se giró sorprendido por verme allí.

\- ¿qué es este aparato? - Preguntó ,evadiendo mi pregunta, señalando el televisor.

\- se llama televisión, sirve para ver cosas que ocurren en otra parte. Aunque no suelo ver mucho las noticias, normalmente si tengo tiempo veo películas, series o veo dibujos animados. - el mundo iba demasiado mal y yo terminaba del estudio demasiado cansada como para ponerme a ver los desastres que ocurrían por todo el mundo.

\- ¿dibujos animados? - dijo Loki. Esperaba que su cara mostrase inconformidad y algo de asco, pero sólo parecía perdida, como si le hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

\- creo que te estas perdiendo cosas muy importantes en esta vida. - reí. Los dibujos animados eran mi vida, era en lo que se basaba mi trabajo. - bueno, no me mires así, luego te lo explicaré. Ahora vamonos.

\- está bien. - se puso de pie. Estaba extrañamente manso, sin embargo tenía una mirada oscura y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa surcaba por su rostro.

Seguía llevando aquella camiseta verde de cuello ancho y los pantalones negros, daba una impresión extraña, pero podría ir con eso de momento por la calle, no obstante, no calzaba nada .

\- será mejor que te pongas las botas. - le sugerí.- te dejaría unas zapatillas, pero dudo que usemos la misma talla. No puedes salir descalzo.

Como un buen niño, Loki obedeció, cada vez estaba más contrariada, no parecía el mismo estúpido y altanero hombre que vino a exigirme que le dejase quedarse en mi casa. Con un chasquido de dedos sus botas volvían a calzar sus pies mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta de la entrada y la abrió indicándome que saliese yo primero. Cogí la chaqueta y salí por la puerta, su caballerosidad casi me hace enrojecer, si no fuese por como de imperturbable y frío se había vuelto su rostro. Bajamos en silencio por el ascensor hasta la planta baja, los dos pisos se me hicieron eternos. La portera asomó la cabeza por la ventana cuando nos vio pasar, esa vieja amargada a saber que estaba pensando al verme con Loki, hacía relativamente poco tiempo que lo había dejado con mi ex-novio y de seguro que el hecho de verme junto a otro hombre le parecería horrible, a la par que indispensable para sus tardes de cotilleo con el resto de vecinas. -*que asco*- pensé.

Al bajar las escaleras hasta la calle, saqué las llaves de el coche, entonces me percaté de un hecho bastante importante.

\- ¡mi coche! - exclamé. Me lleve las manos a la cara y una mueca de terror inundó mi rostro. ¡ lo había olvidado por completo! - lo siento mucho, Loki, mi coche está bastante lejos de aquí, se me olvidó cerca de donde...- pensé mis palabras- me salvaste. -o donde me agredieron, o donde intentaron matarme, o de donde te conocí, o de donde apareciste de entre la basura.

\- ¿y que con eso? ¿ que es un coche? - a veces quería pegarle, ¿de verdad no sabía todas aquellas cosas o me estaba tomando el pelo? - es mi medio de transporte, sin él no podremos llegar hasta el centro comercial. - pensar lo lejos que estaba y lo poco que había reparado en él en esos días, me producía jaqueca.

Loki miró hacía delante, una calle se abría ante nosotros, de lado a lado la atravesaba una carretera llena de todo tipo de medios de transporte y la gente paseaba tranquilamente por las aceras. El Dios me dio un pequeño codazo y yo alcé mi cabeza hacía su rostro, sin entender, pero me indicó con la cabeza que mirase a una de las calles de enfrente que daba salida a la calle principal, donde nosotros estábamos. Entonces lo vi, a mi pequeño y preciado Nissan Micra, acercándose y aparcando justo delante de nosotros. No sabía que cara poner, todo era tan tremendamente surrealista... el coche estaba ahí, delante de mis narices, y había llegado sólo ¡sólo! No había nadie dentro conduciendo. Miré a Loki desesperada, o sorprendida, temerosa y alucinada. Quería agradecerle, quería decirle "gracias", pero no me salían las palabras adecuadas.

\- pensaba que no podías hacer magia... - dije. - si sigues así, ¿ no decías que iban a descubrirte? - tragué saliva.

\- esto es solo una nimiedad.- contestó áspero. - todavía no he hecho ningún hechizo importante como para que me descubran. Ahora sube y llévame a centro comercial. - no podía tomarlo en serio, pensaba que "centro comercial" era una ciudad y aunque él estaba muy serio este día y me hacía querer estar callada, por dentro no podía evitar partirme de risa.

Subimos al auto y pasados unos veinte minutos sumergidos en el espeso trafico neoyorquino, ya estábamos en las puertas del enorme edificio, gris, repleto de luces azules y escaparates enormes y adornados con ropas de otoño. Aparqué en el parking subterráneo, Loki fue callado todo el tiempo, observando cuanto nos cruzábamos. Bajamos y la presión de estar en el subterráneo se hizo presente, sólo estábamos dos pisos más abajo, pero hacia una calor insoportable, olía a humo y a gasolina.

\- ¿todos estos... "vehículos", son de la gente que está aquí? - preguntó el Dios.

\- Eso me temo, hemos tenido suerte encontrando sitio. - suspiré, lo miré de reojo, ni si quiera se tomaba la molestia de mirarme.- ¿como es el sitio de donde vienes? -pregunté sin pensar mientras eché a andar hacia el ascensor. Él simplemente me siguió, callado, no sabía que decir.- Quiero decir: lamentablemente, aquí nos regimos por una sociedad bastante consumista, ya has visto la ciudad, está repleta de gente. Somos como las abejas, nos alojamos en pequeños trozos de un gran panal y, como un rebaño de ovejas, todos nos movemos ciegos dirigidos por pastores, mayoritariamente incompetentes. - Loki me observaba anonadado, con gesto de sorpresa y la boca ligeramente abierta.

\- te recuerdo que soy un Dios y heredero a un trono, bueno más bien a dos... y por lo tanto, dispongo de una estancia digna de mi posición. - su mirada era punzante y cargada de superioridad, su sonrisa casi mostraba la intención de crear envidia en mi. - aunque, por desgracia, también "somos" gobernados por gente incompetente. claro que todo esto cambiará cuando yo sea el Rey.- su tono de voz era tan prepotente que hacia querer arrancarle la piel a tiras, irguió su cabeza y me miró por encima del hombro mientras sonreía.

\- o sea que, ¿además de tratarte como a un Dios, he de tratarte como a un príncipe? - alcé una ceja algo divertida. Sinceramente, esperaba que no hablase en serio, porque ni en broma iba a "sucumbir" ante él.

\- Futuro rey. - me rectificó, puntualizado sus palabras con el dedo índice.

\- pues ni lo sueñes. - sentencié. no iba a pasar por el aro. - no voy a mostrarte mis respetos, ya seas el rey de Asgard, de Jotunheim, de las Bahamas o de Puchuch. - la cara se le desencajó por momentos y la incomprensión y frustración que le provocaban mis palabras lo hizo enfurecer.

\- ¡como osas, estúpida midgardiana! - me agarró del brazo y me lo apretó, pero yo deshice el agarre de un tirón. Su rostro ensombreció, parecía intentar no caer en la ira, pero al mismo tiempo, sus ojos verdes querían apretarme el pescuezo. Como si un demonio habitara dentro de él e intentase salir por su boca, se reprimió, haciendo que su voz sonara más grave y raspada de lo normal. - tu misma has admitido que sois una raza dominada, habéis sido creados para ser gobernados. Sois como ovejas, estúpidas, torpes y no sabéis hacer nada solas. No tenéis otro propósito en la pirámide de la existencia.

\- Es posible. - respondí ,seria, por la tensión que se había generado en el ambiente. - pero yo no. - Loki entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza creyendo no haber oído bien. - Lo siento, pero no estoy hecha para acatar las órdenes de nadie, valoro demasiado bien mi libertad. No te lo tomes como algo personal, seas tu, sea quien sea, le diría lo mismo. Podrás torturarme, encerrarme y encadenarme, pero en mi mente seré libre, en mi mente estaré fuera de esa celda y ,en mi mente, le mataría.

Algo me hizo crujir la cabeza: _*te recuerdo que puedo leer tu mente*_ su voz resonó en mis pensamientos, aún no estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación, era como si una mano me estrujase el cerebro por dentro. Fruncí el ceño, no estaba enfadada con él, sin embargo esta batalla verbal me la estaba tomando como todo un desafío, ya no por mi raza o por mi especie, si no por mi, personalmente. -_* aunque estés en mi mente, jamás podrás controlar lo que pienso, si he de pensar que eres desagradable, lo pensaré y me darán igual las consecuencias, porque habré sido libre de pensar lo que quiera, hasta el último momento.*_ \- pensé, segura de que me estaba oyendo. Sonreí, victoriosa.

\- creo que me subestimas.- respondió, ahora hablando. - mis poderes van mucho más allá, de hecho, si me apeteciese, podría "persuadirte" para que me adorases.

\- ¿ y no vas a hacerlo? - no sabía si creerle. Telepatía, telequinésis, e incluso la teletransportación me parecían aceptables dentro de unos parámetros, pero la capacidad de controlar personas o de manipularlas, hizo que se me erizase el bello de los brazos.

\- No lo haré, puedes estar tranquila. - una sonrisa irónica y algo malvada le hizo enseñarme los dientes. - así me parece más interesante.

Sin darnos cuenta habíamos parado la parte superior del centro comercial, donde se encontraban las tiendas de ropa. Paré en seco después de bajar del ascensor, Loki, quien iba delante, fue la causa. Algo irritada por el repentino acto, me situé a su lado, cuando lo observé vi como sus ojos miraban a todas partes, a todas las luces, escaparates y a toda aquella gente que andaba por allí, sin duda su faz reflejaba algo de ansiedad. Le entendía perfectamente, precisamente no me gustaba venir de compras por la cantidad de gente que se acumulaba en estos sitios. No se como se me había ocurrido ir, en ese instante estaba totalmente arrepentida.

Suspiré profundamente y le puse la mano en el hombro, como muestra de que debíamos movernos, mientras él seguía algo pasmado, yo leía los rótulos de los comercios, no muy segura de saber exactamente qué clase de ropa le gustaría al Dios. En todas las tiendas estaba la nueva temporada preparada para el invierno, pensar en un Jotun abrigado me hizo sonreír.

Loki estaba mirándome y no pudo evitar sonreír también, aunque se encargó de que yo no lo viese. Veía aquellas ventanas con las mercancías puestas en aquellos humanos tan extraños, parecía que estuviesen muertos o sin alma, algunos no tenían cabeza, otros no tenían cara, sin embargo, todos parecían no estar hechos de carne y ninguno se movía. No entendía que extraña magia era aquella, pero decidió caminar hacía el establecimiento en el que tenían a aquellos seres inmóviles, más parecidos a los midgardianos. Irremediablemente, le seguí dentro, donde un fuerte perfume indescifrable inundaba el local. Era bastante grande, las paredes blancas parecían austeras delante de las innumerables prendas ordenadas por colores de todas las tonalidades posibles, ese detalle hacia que el interior de la estancia fuese realmente atractivo, aunque por otra parte, casi daba pena romper la armonía de colores que reinaba en cada perchero y en cada estantería.

Un chico bastante atractivo se acercó a nosotros al vernos algo desorientados. Llevaba un polo y unos pantalones negros, seguramente como uniforme de la empresa, ya que en la parte derecha del polo llevaba bordado el nombre de la tienda y en el otro lado una plaquita mostrando el nombre de "Danniel".

\- buenas tardes, bienvenidos. Si necesitan ayuda en algo por favor no duden en pedírmelo.

\- ¿qué clase de hechizo has usado para petrificar a los humanos que tienes tras el cristal?. - la cara de el pobre dependiente era un poema, y a mi casi me dio un síncope cuando caí en la cuenta de que se refería a los maniquíes.

\- Que gracioso eres. - reí intentando aparentar normalidad.- no tomes el pelo al pobre chico, anda. - el tal Danny suspiró de alivio, seguramente fue la pregunta más extraña que le habían hecho en su vida, al creer que era una broma sonrió, aunque algo nervioso. Loki por su parte, cruzó los brazos y me miró algo molesto, quedó como un verdadero majara. Volviéndome a dirigir a el dependiente dije: - tranquilo, de momento vamos a mirar, si te necesitamos, te lo haremos saber. - el chico asintió sonriente y se retiró.

Nos quedamos solos entre montones de ropa, no sabía por donde empezar, los demás clientes de la estancia nos miraban de arriba a abajo por estar parados en medio, parecíamos dos gatos callejeros perdidos entre la multitud. Poco a poco me fui desplazando hacía la ropa de color negro, era el color que más me llamaba la atención, sabía que ahí a lo mejor, con un poco de mucha suerte, encontraría algo decente.

Loki cogió una percha en la que habían colgados unos pantalones grises, en su mundo la ropa era tan distinta... Midgard era austero, sin duda, además de poco precavido, nadie llevaba armaduras o se preocupaban de ir protegidos, eran tan inconscientes... tan inocentes, podrían recibir un ataque en cualquier momento en el que fácilmente morirían millones de personas. Llegó a preguntarse como sería el ejército de Midgard, seguramente pobre, fuerte, tal vez, para afrontar los problemas dentro de la Tierra, pero débil para enfrentarse a...¿ él? Una voz de mujer, algo grave y algo desesperada, llegó hasta sus tímpanos. Le estaba llamando desde hacía ya un buen rato y su mente se encontraba, seguramente, muy lejos de allí.

\- ¿Loki? - pasé mi mano derecha por delante de sus ojos que parecían estar viendo las verdades del universo a través de el suelo. - empanado, te estoy hablando. ¿vas a probarte eso o no? - como si su conexión interestelar hubiese acabado, sacudió la cabeza.

\- estaba pensando en cosas, perdón.- me miraba y se movía como si fuese a decirme algo, pero como si algo se lo impidiese. Sus manos jugueteaban, entrelazadas en la percha y sus ojos viajaban de la prenda a mis ojos, sin cesar.

\- ¿y bien? -pregunté.- ¿ vas a probártelo?- estaba poniéndome nerviosa

\- Es... es posible. - asintió con la cabeza y alzó la percha, observando los pantalones con más detalle.- Una cosa...- Me miraba de reojo. Su tono esta vez era más calmado, más cercano, como si de repente confiase al cien por cien en mi. Y lo dijo y vaya si lo dijo. - Prue. - dijo mi nombre, era la primera vez que lo decía sin un tono despectivo. -... el televisor, ¿puede mostrarte a la persona que deseas ver?

\- ¿como? - abrí los ojos como platos, me esperaba algo más normal por una vez. - No, para nada. La televisión se rige por canales, cada canal tiene una programación diferente y de entre toda la información que proporcionan, puedes elegir qué ver. - una ligera mueca de fastidio se dibujó en la cara de Loki. Pasó la mano por su pelo, peinándose, y resopló. - ¿ocurre algo?

\- no, no es nada. - me sonrió. Por alguna razón me sentí aliviada, después de todo, tal vez estuviese siendo algo impaciente con su adaptación a nuestro mundo.

Aunque claramente no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese mismo instante, lo que hubiese dado ahora por haberlo sabido.


	5. El pasado siempre llama dos veces I

_Buenas! pido disculpas por estar tantas semanas sin actualizar, hoy pretendía subir dos capítulos y uno de ellos ha muerto junto a la batería de mi móvil. Por suerte este capitulo ya lo tenia pasado en el ordenador, a si que vas a poder leerlo, mejor esto que nada. Sin más os dejo con el capitulo e intentaré reescribir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible!_

**"El pasado siempre llama dos veces I"**

Estaba bastante fastidiado, había encontrado un objeto interesante en Midgard, como lo era la televisión, pero lástima que su función no fuese la que él esperaba. Por un momento pensó que su finalidad era igual a la del trono de Odin, un trono que en su momento llegó a ser suyo, un trono desde donde se podían ver absolutamente todos los nueve mundos, cada persona, cada ciudad, nube, valle, río. Tras pensarlo unos segundos calló en la cuenta, era imposible que una simple humana tuviese un objeto tan valioso y con tantísimo poder. Al menos por el momento, se quedaría con las ganas de saber sobre aquel astrofísico. Era quien él pensaba, aquel que había ayudado a la humana de su "hermano", Thor. Sintió que sería interesante visitar a ese científico.

Tras mucho divagar en sus pensamientos, al fin decidió mirarse en el espejo de aquella cámara donde le habían dicho que podía probarse aquellas... prendas. Se asustó de verse convertido ,(¿o mas bien disfrazado?) en midgardiano. Había cogido varias prendas, aunque ninguna le convencía suficientemente. Ahora llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros de tela gruesa, adornados con un par de cremalleras. Una playera blanca de manga corta y una camisa aguamarina abierta, además se había probado una chaqueta de cuero negro, forrada por dentro y por el cuello de tela gris. Se veía bastante bien, pero aún y así arrugó la frente e hizo una mueca de fastidio, algo chulesca, mientras se repeinaba.  
Mientras, tonta de mi, esperando fuera de los probadores, sentada en uno de los sillones de terciopelo blanco de los que contaba el local. No había nada que me llamase la atención en aquella tienda, para variar, volvería con las manos vacías a casa. Encima, para colmo tenía que permanecer allí por culpa del tipejo que me "obligaba" a compartir con él, mi hogar. A que mala hora propuse venir aquí, cómo me aburría.  
La cortina del probador se abrió apareciendo un Loki diferente al que había entrado casi un cuarto de hora atrás. Tragué saliva, no me esperaba que le sentase tan bien la ropa humana. Él captó mi impresión y se plantó delante de mi, arreglándose el cuello de la chaqueta.

\- si te gusta, creo que me lo llevaré puesto. - dijo con malicia.  
\- descarado- farfullé.- está bien, si te la llevas puesta, avisa al chico de antes y paga en la caja, yo te espero fuera, no puedo estar aquí dentro más tiempo. -me asfixiaba pensar en estar ahí un segundo más.  
\- ¿Pagar? ¿con oro? - mi cara palideció al nivel de la harina, estaba claro que Loki no llevaba dinero, o si lo llevaba, seguro que no tenía nada que ver con el dinero de aquí.  
\- déjame ver las etiquetas. - le ordené casi tirando de él

Como no tuviese suficiente dinero para pagarlo todo, iba a matar a Loki por hacerme pasar vergüenza. Él parecía haberse molestado tras la sacudida que le di para que se acercase, lógicamente no tenía ni idea del sistema de pago en el mundo humano. Por suerte para él, llevaba la tarjeta de crédito, aunque tendría que recortar en comida este mes tras este gasto inesperado. Resoplé e indignada me dirigí al mostrador, arrastrando los pies con algo de pereza.

\- perdona. - llamé al dependiente que antes había aguantado a Loki.- Si no te importa, cóbrame lo que lleva puesto mi... - ¿mi qué?¿mi amigo? ¿compañero de piso?¿ conocido?...¿cosa?- este... chico.  
\- muy bien. - el tal Danny alargó la mano y cogió mi tarjeta. Tecleó algo en la caja registradora y me acercó un aparato para que firmarse en su pantalla.  
\- He estado pensando. -empezó Loki. - esas extrañas criaturas de detrás del cristal, no son humanos ¿verdad? Entonces son una forma de vida menor, ¿algo como un vegetal? - alcé la vista "*¿por qué no te quedarás callado?*" pensé, esperando que lo escuchase. El chico de la tienda miró a Loki algo molesto, de seguro pensaba que le estaba tomando el pelo, vi que abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le dejé.  
\- psst. - chisté , poniéndome la mano a un lado de la boca para que los demás no supiesen qué iba a decirle. - perdónale, no se ha tomado su medicación. - de pronto la expresión de fastidio de Danny se relajó, aunque aún asomaba por su mirada. Alcé el dedo índice a mi sien, tratando de decirle que Loki no se encontraba en sus plenas facultades mentales, o que estaba loco, una de dos.

Sin decir nada más, me dió el ticket de compra y nos marchamos. Loki por su parte, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos. Podía leer las mentes, pero no le servía de nada si no sabía a que nos referíamos, aún necesitaba muchas clases de "midgardiano" y adentrarse más en nuestra obsoleta cultura, cada vez más extinta y ridícula a lo largo de los años.  
Al fin habíamos salido de la tienda cuando unas nubes grises empezaron a surcar el cielo. No sería de extrañar que lloviese en breves, había hecho una semana fría y húmeda, sin contar que el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Y en efecto, vi como el suelo naranja (sucio y lleno de chicles), de el centro comercial, empezaba a recoger gotas de lluvia. Iban formando un dibujo en el suelo, dejándolo a dos tonos, el de el suelo seco y el del suelo mojado, me parecía relajante. Hasta que fui perturbada por una señora y un par de niños, los cuales corrían hasta dentro de una tienda de zapatos para resguardarse de la lluvia. Entonces caí en la cuenta, miré de nuevo al suelo para encontrarme con los pies de Loki, aún calzados con sus pesadas botas. Levanté la vista y me encontré con sus ojos verdes carentes de sentimiento, a la espera de alguna orden o sugerencia mía.

\- vamos al interior de la zapatería, aún no te has comprado zapatos...- antes de que terminase la frase él ya estaba dentro.  
Las gotas habían hecho mella en él, casi sin darse cuenta. Se sacudió la chaqueta una vez dentro, hecho que provocó una mirada furiosa por parte de la gente que estaba allí. Les había salpicado, aunque claramente poco le importaban esos humos por parte de los midgardianos, sabía que con sólo mirarnos podía fulminarnos, o eso pensaba.  
Esa estancia estaba repleta de calzado de todas las formas y colores, distribuidos en estanterías por todo el local. Estaba repleto de gente por la lluvia y el señor menudo que había tras el mostrador se frotaba las manos.  
\- ¿no hay buenas botas para el campo de batalla o algo así? - preguntó el moreno, sentándose en el escaso hueco que quedaba en una banqueta ocre.  
\- ¿campo de batalla? - miré sus botas negras con refuerzos de metal, se veían duras y pesadas ¿sería un dios de la guerra o algo así? - veré si puedo hacer algo.  
Le indiqué con la mano que no se moviera y supliqué que no hablase con nadie más. Suficiente bochorno me había hecho pasar con el pobre chico de antes. Fui colándome por los huecos que dejaba la gente, intentando pasar lo más cerca de los puestos que pudiese para buscar algo barato y que le agradase al "señorito". Levanté la vista y de lejos pude ver lo incomodo que estaba allí sólo, y como miraba con cara de asco a unos niños que correteaban delante suya. No pude evitar reírme, ni reírme ni resbalarme con el agua que había en el suelo y acabar encima del pobre hombre que tenía delante mía. Me faltó tiempo para levantarme muerta de la vergüenza y maldiciendo no haber visto el agua por haber estado vigilando a Loki.  
\- ¿Prue? - Oh, dios mío, no. - ¿ Eres tú, Prue? - ¡No podía ser! ¡No podía estar pasándome esto! Levanté la vista y en efecto, me topé con unos ojos azules y caídos. Quería morirme. - Vaya, quien iba a decir que nos reencontraríamos... así.

Este día estaba resultando insoportable y sólo era medio día, ¡Y ahora encima me pasaba esto! No habían suficientes personas en toda Nueva York y en toda la faz de la Tierra, que tenía que caerme, justo, encima de mi ex.  
Se levantó y se plantó delante de mi, rascándose la base de su afilada nariz, con el dedo. No pude evitar poner una mueca desagradable, y no tuve más remedio que tragármela por ahorrarme un mal mayor. Ahora me arrepentía de sobremanera haber salido con semejante personaje. Tenía dos años más que yo y había sido el típico muchacho que conoces toda la vida y que, un día por arte de magia, te empiezas a fijar en él. Era un chico moreno, de pelo corto ( demasiado para mi gusto. ) ojos azules y caídos, acompañando a una nariz afilada, unos labios carnosos y una cara sin afeitar de haría un mes al menos. Su cuerpo mostraba claros indicios de haber sido gordo alguna vez, ello lo demostraba su papada y su.. "pecho" algo flácido.  
No soy de las personas que se fijan mucho en el físico de sus parejas, prefiero que alguien sea inteligente a el hombre más guapo del universo, sin embargo, este mamarracho había estado cuidando de más su cuerpo y descuidando de más su mente, hasta el punto de convertirse en un ser deportista y obsesionado por su físico, a tal extremo, que todas las palabras de ánimo ,y de intento de que se quisiera más a si mismo, que salían de mi boca, fueron en vano. Hasta que me canse, nuestra relación no era nada recíproca y yo misma pensé que me merecía algo mejor. Sin saber como, acabé enterándome de que había tenido a dos "mujeres" más, a parte de a mi, las cuales le animaban mejor que yo.  
Mi ira iba aumentando a medida que recordaba todo eso y verle delante de mi con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, iba alimentando mis ganas de cruzarle la cara con unos tacones de aguja que tenía a mi izquierda.

\- ¿te apetece que vayamos a tomar café, cuando amaine la lluvia? - dijo mirándome cabizbajo, como si así me suplicase.  
\- ¿café? ¿A medio día? - ¿es que a caso este tío tenía tanta cara dura como para intentar quedar conmigo después de todo?  
Di un paso atrás para recuperar algo del espacio vital que mi ex-pareja me había robado y sin querer pisé a quien tenía detrás. Al girarme para pedir perdón me topé con una cazadora que me era familiar y, al alzar la vista vi el rostro impasible de Loki, observando al tío que tenía ante mi. Los ojos zafiros y caídos, se abrieron y alzaron para chocar contra un par esmeralda y frío. Al ver que Loki le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura, se tensó por algún motivo. Me miró algo nervioso, seguramente malinterpretó que de repente apareciese detrás de mi y le empezase a mirar de arriba abajo.  
\- lo siento, Prue, no sabía que estabas con alguien. - alargó la mano hacia el dios después de chistar e intentar no mirarle a los ojos. - Hola, me llamo Ted McAdams.  
Loki no parecía muy seguro de que hacer, primero miró la mano del midgardiano y le pareció repulsiva, ni loco iba a tocar a ese espécimen. Luego al ver como Ted bajaba la mano y la apretaba, tomándose aquel desplante como un desafío, pasó a mirarme a mi. Yo solo intentaba taparme la boca y que no se me escapase la risa.  
\- muy bien pues.- dijo finalmente. - ya nos veremos.- me guiñó un ojo y se fue, intentando no prestar atención a la sonrisa torcida que se había apoderado del rostro del dios.  
\- ¿qué demonios hacías hablando con ese? - Loki sonó tan áspero y autoritario, que me hizo fruncir el ceño.  
\- ¿y a ti que más te da? - respondí.¿Que narices le pasaba ahora a este tío?¿ Iba a ponerse celoso?  
\- De primeras, creo que no tengo ningún motivo por el cual debería ponerme celoso, eres una tonta midgardiana y yo un Dios, ni si quiera estas a mi altura. Y de segundas, has estado gritando pensamientos como una histérica, ¿como no iba a acercarme a pararte? ¡Me martilleas la cabeza! - Lo soltó todo a la carrera y cuando terminó cogió todo el aire que había perdido y volvió a incorporarse en su pose altanera de siempre.

¿como se atrevía a decirme todo eso delante de toda aquella gente? Nos miraban raro, muchos curiosos nos observaban de reojo y cuchicheaban. Pegué los puños dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y salí a la calle, tras apartar a varios empanados que no me dejaban pasar.  
Seguía llorando el cielo, y casi lo acompañé de la rabia que me daba haber vuelto a ver a Ted, había sido una época dura de mi vida. Demasiado. Por supuesto, la intervención de Loki, aunque me había facilitado una escapatoria limpia de las garras de Ted, también había logrado irritarme.  
Subí al ascensor y pulsé para bajar a por el coche, sin si quiera esperar al dios. Las puertas se cerraron dejándome dentro, no supe si Loki me seguía, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en el pasado como para saberlo. Las puertas se abrieron y salí al parking, había dejado el coche cerca a si que no tuve que andar mucho, saqué las llaves y abrí. Al meterme dentro fue como si hubiese aumentado mi masa corporal elevado a la décima, todo me pesaba demasiado, hasta el punto de dejar caer la cabeza sobre el volante.  
Extrañamente no me sentía sola, como normalmente me pasaba en esos casos. Ladeé la cabeza hacia mi derecha y pude ver a Loki sentado, con la cabeza en el reposa-cabezas, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados. No parecía querer inmutarse, a si que simplemente arranqué el coche y conducí hasta casa. Aparqué en la calle de detrás, salí y caminé hasta la puerta del patio, entramos, subimos en el ascensor y entramos en mi casa, todo eso sin soltar ni una palabra. ¿encima el enfadado era él? ¿con qué derecho? Si tanto le molestaban mis pensamientos era tan fácil como dejar de leerlos ¿o es que a caso no podía? O que se fuese a otro sitio, que fuese a buscar a alguien que le animase mejor que yo.  
El encuentro con Ted me hizo mella ese día. Tardaría en volver a relajarme.  
Por otra parte, mientras yo me había encerrado en mi habitación, Loki no había desperdiciado ni un segundo y había vuelto a enchufar la televisión, tenía que mirar si emitían alguna imagen de el Doctor Selving por algún lado, tenia que dar con él cómo fuese. Además, seguía molesto conmigo, seguía sin saber por qué había reaccionado de esa manera, aún y así había optado por dejar de leer mi mente, al menos de momento. Tener que soportar a una mujer midgardiana gritando hasta en pensamientos le exasperaba, sin embargo, era consciente de que sin mi ayuda, no sería capaz de moverse por Midgard con la rapidez y fluidez que él precisaba. No es que no supiese nada de Midgard, habían muchas historias sobre este mundo en libros de la biblioteca de Asgard, además habían muchos libros donde se explicaban costumbres, geografía, arte... Se quedó serio mirando a la pared que tenía en frente, recordando aquellas tardes en las que las pasaba leyendo junto a su madre, mientras su estúpido hermano... Paró de pensar en seco, a veces se le olvidaba que ya no eran hermanos, bueno, nunca lo habían sido en realidad. Se preguntó como hubiesen sido las cosas si Thor hubiese sido él, pero de poco sirvió, la realidad chocó contra su vientre. Era él quien había dado todo por el Reino, todo por el bien de Asgard, todo por impresionar a su supuesto padre... todo para acabar en un estúpido y horrible mundo, criado en el seno de la ineptitud, amamantado con la leche de la ignorancia y anclado a un hormiguero social.  
Unos rugidos aparecieron en su mente y recordó nuestra discusión en el ascensor, mis palabras no deberían surgir efecto en él, ya que aunque quisiera, una midgardiana no puede hacer nada para cambiar su destino, no tiene el poder necesario, sin embargo, algo le hizo pensar que por algun doble fondo de nuestro interior, éramos iguales.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, estaba empezado a apretarme el hambre, y aunque no me apetecía cruzarme con nadie, no me quedaba otra que pasar por el salón para ir hasta la cocina. Intenté no prestar mucha atención al Jotun que había en mi sofá, cambiando los canales de la televisión sin parar, cuando llegué a la cocina y lo preparé todo para empezar a cocinar unos macarrones a la carbonara, sentí una presencia detrás de mi. Mi cocina contaba con una ventana que daba al salón, tenía una barra que era bastante ancha, por lo que se podía de usar de bar. Loki estaba apoyado con los codos en la barra y sugetandose la cabeza, mirándome desganado. Fruncí el ceño y volví a mi tarea.

\- Quiero saber quien era el de antes.- soltó de la nada. No pensaba contestarle. - Responde cuando te preguntan.  
\- no me estás preguntando, me estás exigiendo. -dije con el tono más neutral que pude, aunque por dentro trataba de intentar no lanzarle la olla a la cabeza.  
\- Responde a mi exigencia, Midgardiana. - siseó cada una de las palabras, relamiendolas, como si fuese de repente una serpiente a punto de inyectar veneno mortal en su presa.  
\- ¡Ya está bien! - grité haciendo que se apartase de la barra.- Eres un... ¡Tirano! ¡No tienes la más mínima consideración, no tienes derecho a hurgar en mi vida de ese modo! - Salí de la cocina, enfurecida, y me dirigí hacia él. - Ya te dije lo que hay, tu no eres mi Díos, tu no mandas sobre mi y yo no soy tu sirvienta. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a exigirme nada, cuando yo no se nada de ti! Además, en mi casa te trataré como un igual, que te entre en esa cabeza - le dí un toque con la palma de la mano en la frente. Loki dio un paso atrás, parecía no saber qué decir. - si vas a volver a imponerme algo, fuera de mi casa.  
\- ...- Su cara había mostrado sorpresa durante todos mis gritos discursivos, pero sinceramente, había conseguido hacerme perder los nervios después de todo lo que habíamos discutido hoy. Su mirada volvió a relajarse, ahora me observaba con dureza. Elevó su brazo derecho hacía delante y una energía verde y extraña empezó a brotar de su mano.- Podría matarte ahora.

En efecto, Loki podía acabar con esto, podía acabar con muchas cosas y había tenido mil oportunidades a lo largo del día para hacerlo. Por una parte le retrasaría considerablemente el hecho de volver a encontrar ayuda (aunque forzada) en Midgard. Por otra parte, no podía hacerlo, por alguna razón que aun no llegaba a entender. Los ojos marrones que le observaban no parecían dar tregua, no le temían, no le desviaban la vista, no estaban dispuestos a dejarse domar.


	6. El pasado siempre llama dos veces II

_Buenas! Después de este larguísimo periodo de espera, vuelvo con un capitulo algo más largo (o eso he intentado, con el escaso tiempo que tengo para escribir.) Quería dar las gracias a Martinikao Riddle y a ElenAika por seguirme, me hace mucha ilusión, he leído algunos fics vuestros y me han gustado mucho! Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto los míos como yo los vuestros.!_

_Sin más os dejo con el siguiente capitulo, me da la sensación de que voy muy lenta a la hora de desarrollar la historia, pero mejor, porque quería hacer una historia larga y además así os quedáis con la intriga. (Muajaja.) Además recordar que ni Loki ni ningún personaje de Marvel me pertenece. _

* * *

**"El pasado siempre llama dos veces II"**

Extendió la mano hacia delante, un destello amarillento apareció, inundando de su color la sala. Poco a poco fueron brotando pequeñas chispas que desembocaron en un fuego verde y vivo, el cual bailaba en la mano de Loki. En otra situación me hubiese parecido un espectáculo hermoso, pero ahora estaba demasiado enfadada como para centrarme en eso. No entendía porque no quería comprender mi punto de vista y mucho menos que me amenazara.

Aunque le pesara, él aquí no era nadie. No era ningún dios en la tierra y menos en mi casa, siempre odié a ese tipo de persona que solo intenta someter al resto, que piensan que son mejores. Loki tenía poderes, eso estaba claro, pero aun y así, tenía que demostrarle mi punto de vista, al menos tenía que escucharme, luego sabia que se iría para no volver. No pude dejar de mirarle a los ojos ni un momento. - _podría matarte ahora.- _Dijo áspero. Sin embargo, vi la luz, era un Dios después de todo, noble y orgulloso, al parecer. Había descubierto como hacerme escuchar.

\- Dime una cosa, Loki. - Empecé, me temblaba la voz, pero aun y así, no estaba dispuesta a dejarme asustar. - Tu... - los ojos de Loki miraban curiosos los mios. - ...¿Morirás algún día?

\- ¿perdón? - respondió, como si la pregunta estuviese totalmente fuera de contexto.

\- ¿eres un ser eterno? Aun y siendo un dios. .

\- No, no soy eterno. - desvío la mirada, como un niño al que le han pillado haciendo trampas a un juego.

\- entonces somos iguales. - Loki cada vez entendía menos mis palabras. Inclinó la cabeza y entre cerró los ojos, como si quisiera verme mejor. - Puedes nacer y puedes morir al igual que yo. Al igual que toda la humanidad.

\- ¡Pff!- soltó un bufido y se echó a reír descaradamente como nunca había visto. Daba miedo.- ¡Basta de sandeces! Antes alardeabas diciendo que tú no eras como los demás ¿estabas mintiendo? No, se que no mentías, puedo leer un aura de superioridad en ti.

\- No, no es superioridad. ¡No me creo superior a nadie! Estoy segura de que tanto en este mundo como en el tuyo, hay gente mejor y peor que tu y que yo, siempre la habrá, por lo tanto no puedo sentirme superior a nadie.- Loki seguía sin entenderme, seguía sin ver a qué me refería. - tan solo es mi punto de vista. Mi opinión... Y mi deseo de ser mejor.

Una simple humana estaba dándole esa clase de charla, era simplemente increíble la tenacidad que demostraba. Él siempre había tratado de ser mejor que su hermano para agradar a Odín y eso lo llevo a donde ahora estaba. Sin embargo, a diferencia de mi, él nunca sintió como un igual a nadie, no porque fuese un Dios, no porque fuese un creído, simplemente él nunca había sido igual a nadie. Al menos no igual que la gente de Asgard, ahora entendía porque siempre le habían mostrado tanto desprecio.  
Me miró a los ojos, ahora se parecía más al hombre que conocí invadiendo mi habitación, que al ser frío en el que se había convertido a lo largo de ese estresante día. Le parecía curiosa, curiosa e interesante, una humana paranormal capaz de llevar la contraria a todo el sistema gubernamental, además, que tratase a todos por igual demostraba una tolerancia que él no poseía desde hacia eones. Todo eso solo podía significar dos cosas: O que era una ilusa o que realmente, en mi interior se encontraba una líder nata.

Apretó el puño del que brotaba el mágico fuego verde, haciendo que un humo amarillento apareciese y se desvaneciese en la atmósfera. La llama ya no estaba, suspire, me había amenazado de muerte después de todo, aunque aún y así, algo en mi interior sabia que no iba a pasarme nada.

\- Se que vas a irte ahora. - Murmuré. Posó sus manos en sus caderas, miró atrás, como si hubiese alguien y luego volvió la vista a mi.

\- ¿En serio? - Sonreía algo irónico. - Serias un desastre de vidente. - Se acercó a mi casi sin percatarme.- Lo siento, pero si esto era un intento de hacer que me fuese, has fracasado. Me pareces un ser humano... Interesante. Creo que me serás útil en un futuro.

-No trataba de que te fueses...- Ni si quiera había caído en ese pensamiento, yo creía que él mismo se iría, pero no quería que se fuese. Seguramente por que había descubierto que era un Jotun, la criatura que aparecía en los libros de mi padre, un clavo ardiendo al que aferrarse. - Solo quería que comprendieras que te iba a tratar como mi igual.

-Está bien, es intolerable que una simple humana como tu ose tratarme como su igual. - desvío la mirada, poniéndose serio. No quería decir esas palabras, iban a herir su orgullo como dios, pero si quería tenerme como aliada debía decirlo.- haré una excepción.

\- me alegra oír eso, creo. - Sonreí lo mas cortésmente que pude. Al menos conseguí hacerme escuchar. - Ah, y se me olvidaba... Si planeas quedarte..

¿nada de leer tu mente? - Me cortó sonriendo con ironía. Ahí estuvo rápido y no pude evitar sonreír.

Iba a contestarle, pero un horrible olor a infierno y un humo carbonizado apareció en el ambiente. ¡La pasta se había quemado! Entré a la cocina lo mas rápido que pude, que mal, estaban todos quemados y pegados al fondo de la olla. Ya era demasiado tarde como para comer, pero realmente tenía hambre, hacia horas que Loki y yo no provábamos bocado.  
Tras ceder, Loki no podía quitarse de la cabeza el haber "perdido" ante mi, solamente por querer saber mas de la humanidad, más de mi. Hacía un día que se encontraba en Midgard y ya le estaban traicionando las emociones. Sin embargo, por otra parte, el tenerme como aliada aseguraba un transporte, un sitio habitable y una fuente casi inagotable de información y puntos de vista midgardianos diferentes. Si lograba encontrar en su causa algo que satisfaciera mi sed de cambiar el mundo, me tendría de su parte y apoyaría sus nobles planes. Por el momento tenía que encontrar a el Doctor Selving, no tenía otra herramienta de búsqueda que la televisión, pero aunque tuviese que pasarse ahí toda la semana, le encontraría.

Miré desesperada a mi alrededor, ¿y ahora que comería? Sin saber cómo, mi vista se dirigió al lateral del microondas, donde tenia miles de números de comida para llevar, apuntados en papeles de colores. Estaría bien comer pizza, aunque ya compré la ropa de Loki y me gasté dinero innecesario, aun y así pensé que tal vez me había pasado, no podía pretender que me comprendiese si yo no hacía un esfuerzo en comprenderlo a él. Decidí llamar por una pizza, cuando respondieron no pude evitar caer en la tentación de pedir la pizza picante, ese sitio era famoso por el fuerte picante que añadían a la masa. Loki lloraría de dolor con eso y tendría la lengua quemada para días. Reprimí la risa como pude e hice el pedido, empezando así mi "malvado plan".  
No volvimos a hablar en un rato, hasta que tuve la cocina limpia, haría olor a quemado durante días. Me asome y lo vi de nuevo sentado en el sofá y practicando un zapping del que no era consciente. Los canales pasaban tan rápido que a penas podía ver unos segundos.

-¿Qué haces? - pregunté sentándome a su lado en el sofá.- Vas a acabar fundiendo los fusibles del televisor.

\- Estoy buscando a una persona. - esa declaración me dejó muerta. ¿por eso hizo aquella pregunta tan rara en la tienda? Al ver que la televisión no muestra a la persona que desea...¡Se ha puesto a buscar por todos los canales!- es inútil, por mucho que pase canales, no aparece e incluso las imágenes se repiten una y otra vez.- No pude evitar reírme.

\- ¿Y puede saberse quien es el afortunado al que buscas? - Debía de ser muy importante si no cesaba ni un momento. Aunque la escena fuese bastante graciosa.

-... - Se giró al instante. Parecía no saber que responder. Tal vez yo supiese algo mas a cerca de ese hombre. - ¿Qué sabes sobre el Doctor Selving?

-¿En serio sigues pensando en ese hombre?- Exclamé, la verdad es que por la mañana había mostrado interés por ese doctor.- ¿Tanto te gusta la astro-física?- Él se limitó a asentir y a apartar la mirada, tal vez se avergonzaba, era un dios y seguro que sabía muchas cosas tal vez no tenía ni idea de la ciencia de este mundo... Tal vez. -Ahora que lo pienso, me suena mucho una noticia con ese señor... - Loki volvió a mirarme, el verde me inundaba. Esos dichosos ojos, no podía pensar claramente si me miraba de aquella forma. Pero entonces, como un destello, el titulo de un articulo apareció en mi mente. - ¡Ya sé!

El timbre de la puerta sonó como un estruendo por toda la casa, cortando de cuajo la conversación. Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí como una flecha hasta el telefonillo. Loki en cambio, se levantó pero se quedó en el salón, mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia la puerta, mientras que sin que me diese cuenta, escondía una de sus manos en la espalda, con un conjuro en guardia. Al preguntar por el telefonillo, una voz de hombre, algo ausente, me respondió. Le abrí y abrí la puerta de arriba.  
Intentaba aguantarme la risa, traían la pizza que había pedido hace al menos media hora, iba a ver a Loki arder por dentro, sin contar que ahora mismo estaba en plena tensión. Podía ver de reojo, su mirada de emergencia: de mi a la puerta, de la puerta a mi. Si después de tanto rato no me había soltado alguna indirecta, es que no me estaba leyendo la mente.  
Esta vez llamaron a la puerta de arriba, indiqué a Loki que se calmara y abrí la puerta. Él, desde el ángulo en el que estaba, no podía ver al repartidor (aunque tampoco se estaba perdiendo gran cosa). Vio como le daba unos papeles verdes a cambio de una caja blanca, como le agradecía y como cerraba la puerta. Supo enseguida que debía de ser comida, olía tremendamente bien.

\- vamos no te quedes ahí. - Le dije, despertándolo de su empanamiento.- ven a la mesa, he pedido que me trajesen comida.

\- ¿A quien? No me habías dicho que tuvieses criados. - comentó el dios, mientras tomaba asiento.

\- ¡y no los tengo! - reí.- pedí comida a domicilio. - Loki puso cara de poker, obligándome a concretar.- hay empresas, en este caso de cocina, que llevan sus productos a las casas de sus clientes.

\- ¿Eso va en serio? Quiero decir, a mi nunca me ha hecho falta este tipo de servicio. - Se reclinó hacia detrás con la silla y me sonrió chulesco.- ya sabes, soy un príncipe. - Rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza.- Lo que quiero decir es que para los plebe...para la gente de a pie. -rectificó.- es un buen servicio.

Sonreí ante ese intento de cambio de chip, tal vez había conseguido bajarlo un poco de las nubes después de nuestra riña, o eso pensaba yo. Corté la pizza en ocho trozos, cuatro para cada uno. Tuve que explicarle a su excelencia como comerse tal manjar, al principio se negó a comer con las manos. Podría parecer algo pretenciosamente prepotente, creído y malicioso, pero no podía negar que tenía clase y había recibido buena educación. Justo había terminado de explicarle como debía de agarrar la pizza, me quedé expectante viendo como se dejaba embriagar por su aroma, estaba salivando, lo intuí por el vaivén de la nuez de su cuello, fijó la mirada en su porción, como si no existiese nada mas. Me mordía las uñas y si hubiese podido seguir, me hubiese mordido hasta el húmero, iba a dar el primer bocado ¡e iba a llorar por el picante! Los segundos se me hicieron eternos cuando poco a poco fue abriendo la boca y dio el primer bocado, para que seguidamente empezase a masticar y que pasase... Nada.  
No hubo ni la mas mínima reacción en él, no podía ser, debían haberse equivocado con el pedido. Claro, debía de ser eso.

-¿ocurre algo, midgardiana?- soltó Loki, sospechando. Había dejado de leerme la mente porque pensó que la estancia así sería más divertida. Sin embargo, ¿ya estaba intentando atentar en su contra?

\- Ah, no, todo bien. Me había distraído.- Cogí un trozo y me lo llevé a la boca sin pensar, seguro que se habían equivocado, o eso pensaba, hasta que un fuego infernal nacido en lo mas hondo de mis intestinos, brotó por mi esófago y mi boca, haciendo que vaciase el vaso de agua.¿Como podía estar tan tranquilo? Seguramente tendría el estómago forrado de acero.- por cierto, no dejas de llamarme midgardiana, ¿se puede saber qué es eso?

\- ¿Qué?...- Abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿en serio qué no lo sabes?- negué con la cabeza mientras apuraba otro vaso de agua.- pensaba que en tu libro ponía muchas cosas. Me dijiste que sabias la historia de Ymir...

\- Y la se, pero no se nada sobre midgardianos. Además, tu mismo dijiste que muchas de las cosas que ponían ahí, eran mentira. ¡Quiero oírlo de la boca de un verdadero Dios nórdico!- Lo dije sumamente emocionada, y aunque dibujó una amplia y segura sonrisa, apareció un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos esmeralda.

\- De acuerdo...- suspiró rodando los ojos.- pues como ya sabes, Odín luchó contra el gran gigante Ymir para obtener el poder de el pozo que le otorgaría toda su sabiduría a cambio de su ojo derecho. -asentí, me encantaba esa historia. - Tras la batalla, odín llevó el cadáver del gigante Ymir al gran abismo para comenzar la creación de un mundo con su piel, creó la tierra, con la sangre y el sudor los océanos, con los huesos las rocas y las montañas, con el vello; la vegetación, con los dientes; los acantilados, donde también colocó las cejas del gigante para hacer de frontera con el mar. - Me tenía Abobada escuchándole como una niña, no había escuchado nunca esa historia, añoranza y recuerdos olvidados aparecieron a flor de piel. - Al colocar la bóveda del cielo con el cráneo del vencido, sus sesos se esparcieron por el aire dando lugar a las nubes.-sonrió malévolo esperando ver mi cara de asco, pero no fue así, le devolví la sonrisa.- Así se nació Midgard, un lugar creado por Odín, Padre de Todo, donde al cabo de un tiempo, empezarían a aparecer los primeros hombres. Los midgardianos.- Paró un poco vacilante, antes de seguir.- Yo... Midgard... Midgard está en una dimensión diferente a mi mundo, y como esta dimensión, hay en total nueve más.

El silencio se apoderó de nosotros, me quedé callada, observándole ¿como era posible todo aquello? Era sólo un mito¿verdad? Aun y así la cara de fascinación no se me borró, había relatado aquella historia mirándome, pero sin verme. Seguramente mientras hablaba, había vuelto a su antiguo hogar.  
Había acabado por contarme aquella historia ¿en qué estaba pensando para ablandarse de ese modo? Se había dejado llevar por su lengua, contando la existencia de las nueve dimensiones, seguramente una simple humana no lo entendería, pensaría que son lo que son, leyendas, mitos y poemas para la Tierra. Todo y esto, ahora tenía una pequeña oportunidad, un ojo por ojo, un gancho para sacar información sobre mi, si conseguía la suficiente información probablemente podría usar alguna de ella si yo decidía traicionarle, algo con lo que chantajear, algo como mi ex-pareja.

-Es una historia preciosa.- dije.-Me encantan las historias, mi padre solía leerme muchas, de hecho, conozco la teoria de los nueve mundos, entre ellos Jotunheinm, ¿verdad?- la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro, sabía muchas cosas de su mundo, a este paso sabría quien es en realidad, debió callarse, definitivamente, eso y leer el libro que me cogió, seguro que estaba lleno de información. - me ha dado la impresión de que lees muchísimo.-comenté.

\- Menos de lo que me gustaría.- Sonrió. Seguía mostrándose triste y eso era verdad, una tristeza que oprimió el pecho de Loki sin saber porqué, demasiado tiempo aguantando tal vez. Pero debía seguir con el plan.- Yo también tengo una pregunta para ti...- alce las cejas.- ¿Quien es Ted?

-... - un nudo apareció en mi garganta, ¿por qué se empeñaba en saber sobre él? Gracias a Loki, pude "escapar" de ese inesperado encuentro y, aunque todavía no sabía mucho sobre él, y habíamos tenido tantas riñas en los pocos días que nos conocíamos, algo dentro de mi me pedía confiar en él, contarle mis secretos, desahogarse.- el es... Mi, ya sabes, mi ex-pareja. No terminamos demasiado bien.

-¿Qué pasó?- Loki me tiraba de la lengua.

\- Pues...- respiré hondo.- es complicado. -agache la cabeza y desvié la mirada hacia el suelo. _"Tal vez no vale la pena persuadirla, tal vez lo mejor sea ganarse su confianza y dejar que ella misma quiera y necesite contármelo_"_.- _pensó Loki. Era tan malvado, le encantaba. Alzó la mano ante mi y negó con la cabeza para indicar que parase. - gracias.- respondí.

Hacia unos minutos que ya no quedaba pizza, la televisión seguía sonando. Loki tenia que rebuscar de alguna forma en algún aspecto de mi, si no podía sacarme nada, momentáneamente, a cerca de cosas sentimentales por falta de confianza, debería de ser otra cosa. Si pensase que no puedo ayudarle, ya hubiese terminado conmigo. Me hubiese matado hace unos días en el callejón. Ahora me observaba, había dejado de leerme la mente, quería aprender a comprender y tratar con midgardianos sin ayuda de la magia, después de todo consumía energía y próximamente la necesitaría.  
Parecía una chica aburrida y cansada de todo, señal de esto era como apoyaba el mentón en el puño, además, aunque parecía relajada, su pierna de derecha no dejaba de dar saltitos nerviosos a toda velocidad, el silencio me incomodaba y se dio cuenta. Dejó de prestarme atención para ver qué estaban echando en la televisión... Un momento ¿Qué era eso? No era humano.. Si quiera parecía real, ahora estaba desconcertado. Yo, que me alimentaba visualmente, principalmente, de lo que estaban echando, no pude evitar echar una risita al ver la cara de desconcierto de Loki al ver esas criaturas que no lograba entender.

\- eso es de lo que te hablaba antes, dibujos animados. - él seguía mirando la televisión, torciendo el gesto, sin entender qué clase de seres vivientes eran esos.

Me levanté y me fui a la habitación, dejándolo sentado en la silla y apoyado en el respaldo, frunciendo el ceño. Volví con una libreta negra bajo el brazo, me senté en el sofá e indiqué a Loki que se sentase a mi lado. Algo pesado, aceptó. Se sentó a mi derecha, con la distancia suficiente como para ver qué contenía la libreta.  
Estaba toda llena de dibujos, cuerpos enteros, cabezas, animales extraños, monstruos. Algunos se parecían a los extraños seres que aparecían en televisión.

\- ¿te dedicas a retratar?- preguntó quitándome la libreta de las manos. Que manía de quitarme los libros de las manos.

\- No exactamente.- él me observó curioso.- Todo lo que hay en esta libreta lo he inventado yo. - al Dios se le abrieron los ojos como platos.- quiero decir, que lo he sacado de mi imaginación, estas personas y estas criaturas no existen en la vida real.

\- Si, lo he entendido, midgardiana. - Sonreí por su aspereza.

\- cuando dibujas a la misma criatura en una serie de poses correlativas realizando un movimiento, logras lo que puedes ver en la televisión.- expliqué.- Esa es mi meta, lograr darle vida propia a mis personajes, algún día.

Un momento, ¿eso queria decir que una simple humana podía crear seres y hacer que sean capaces de que se muevan? Entonces, si era así, su plan iba a tomar una velocidad sustanciosa. Si era capaz de crear criaturas perfectas para la batalla y dotarlas de vida, ¿Quería decir eso que podría formar un ejercito? ¿Uno capaz de sobrepasar cualquier obstaculo? ¿Aunque el obstáculo fuese el Dios de el Trueno? Se le herizó el cabello de la nuca de solo pensarlo.  
Él dominaba la magía a la perfección, sin embargo no poseía, todavía del poder necesario para crear seres inteligentes, podía crear criaturas inferiores, como serpientes, ratas, insectos... Lo que si podia hacer a la perfección (a parte de la telequinesis, la teletransportación y la telepatia.) Era la metamorfosis, podía transformarse en cualquier criatura fuese la que fuese. Debía encontrar el modo de hacer salir mis dibujos del papel, para asegurarse un ejercito. Si no encontraba el modo, siempre se podría transformar en alguna creación mia. Aunque la encontraría, después de todo era el mago más fuerte y poderoso de los nueve reinos, no hay nada que no pueda hacer.

-¿sabes? - Empecé a hablar mientras miraba abstraida la televisión. No era consciente de las maquinaciones de Loki. - Tu eres un Dios, a si que espero que no te lo tomes a mal pero..., cuando dibujo y creo a alguien desde cero, me invento una historia y un pasado para ese personaje, un caracter, unas metas. Yo, realmente me siento como una Diosa. - Le miré igual de seria, pero me encontré con una sonrisa picarona y demasiado cálida para venir de él.

Un anuncio me hizo girar la cabeza hacia el televisor, justo a tiempo para que Loki no se percatara de que me había puesto como un tomate, muy a mi concentré en el anuncio, haberle revelado un sentimiento así a un Dios de verdad... que estúpida, seguramente pensaría que soy una humana devil y mediocre, que a penas le llega a la suela de los zapatos. Suspiré y llevé los ojos pesados a la televisión. Un momento, ese rostro era familiar... Y de repente lo recordé: El Doctor Selving, una fecha, universidad de nueva york, charla, anuncio.  
Me giré hacia Loki y miraba sorprendido.

\- De eso quería hablarte, Loki. Selving va a dar una charla el dia 26 de Octubre, d de la tarde, en la Universidad de Nueva York. ¡Allí puedes verlo!- Se me iluminaron los ojos, dichosa de ía que estaba haciendo algo bueno.

\- ¿Cuando es el 26? - Seguía tenso, observando la cara de el Doctor hablando.

\- Es mañana.- Respondí.- aunque mañana no estaré en casa. He de ir al estudio a trabajar.

\- No es necesaria tu ayuda, midgardiana. Ve a crear, yo me haré cargo de Selving.

¿Hacer cargo? ¿Se puede saber qué planeas? - tal vez ese doctor hizo algo malo y él está aquí para castigarle, pensaba. O tal vez, quería saber más cosas sobre la Tierra, pensaba.

\- Me ha sido encomendado un glorioso propósito.- Sonrió con los dientes. Le creí.


	7. Central Park

Hola a todos! lo se, no me odiéis, hace mucho que no actualizo el fic, ¡pero ya era hora! Sigue dándome la sensación de que voy muy lenta, pero bueno. También me da la sensación de que escribo mucho, (porque los capítulos los suelo escribir desde el movil.) pero luego entro aquí y lo pego y se queda en nada, a si que disculpadme si es corto, he intentado escribir tanto como mis clases me lo permitían ¿Lo bueno? que ya llega el verano! y con ello tiempo libre para escribir!

Además he decidido ponerle ambiente al fic, con un par de canciones que os recomiendo escuchar mientras leéis:

watch?v=2kHmb7ZVh6s

watch?v=TRatuRhMR78

Recordar que no me pertenece ningún personaje de Marvel.

¡Empecemos!

Me desperté el Lunes, vuelta a la rutina, de no ser por el inquilino que dormía en el salón. Definitivamente no iba a decirles nada a mis compañeros, ni en broma. Dean se empeñaría en conocerlo, y sabiendo como es el Dios, mi amigo iba a preocuparse de sobremanera. Por otra parte seguro que Amy y Charlotte empezarían a crear congeturas extrañas sobre una posible relación amorosa inexistente. En resumen, presentarlo era simplemente molesto e innecesario. Loki parecía un humano, pero solo físicame, cuando hablasen con él se darían cuenta de que no es normal, y por supuesto no iban a creerse que es un Dios, simplemente creerían que es un pirado.  
Salí al salón sin hacer mucho ruído, tenía pinta de no tener buen despertar, aunque toda precaución fue en vano, ya no estaba alli. ¿A donde había ido? Si a penas eran las ocho de la mañana. Lo busqué por la casa, pero ni rastro, ni una nota, nada, además el sofá estaba impoluto, si había dormido ahí, no lo parecía. ¿Y si en realidad Loki no existía y era producto de mi imaginación? No, no podía ser. Sacudí la cabeza. Eso era imposible, había sentido muchas cosas diversas que parecían reales, durante ese fin de semana. Sin contar la prueba más evidente: él aun no me había devuelto el libro de mi padre.  
Era incapaz de llegar a tiempo a ningún sitio, mi percepción del tiempo va menguando a medida que pasan los meses de trabajo. Fui tan puntual en Septiembre.. y ahora sin embargo, llegaba diez minutos tarde y aun tenía que salir, no volvería hasta la noche, esperaría a ver a Loki hasta entonces.

Iba andando por la calle con total normalidad, como un midgardiano real. Hacía unos dias iba aun con su armadura, y ahora, sentirse tan libiano con la ropa midgardiana le hacía sentir raro. El dia había amanecido gris, no le disgutaba el gris, le era indiferente. Como los midgardianos en general, todo en la tierra era tan vanal... Pensar en Selvig le hizo frotarse las manos y sonreir, iba a pasarselo muy bien esa noche.  
Siguió andando por una zona más transitada. Más hacia delante habían unas mesas en mitad de la calle, esto despertó su curiosidad. Cuanto más se acercaba más podía sentir el dulce aroma del café, le envolvía, le hacía dilatar sus pupilas. Sin percatarse, había sido arrastrado hasta aquella extraña posada, observó las sillas y posó su mano en el respaldo de una. Se sintió observado, desde dentro, unas muchachas le observaban de arriba a abajo mientras cuchicheaban y reían, Loki se relamió y dejó asomar una sonrisa socarrona que hizo morder los labios a una de las dos mujeres. Se debía de encontrar en un antro de concubinas, si no, no entendía tal descaro. Tal vez podría aprovecharse de la situación: se sentó despacio, para que ellas lo vieran y se acercasen.  
La chica que anteriormente se había mordido los labios, entró en acción. Se empezó a contornear hacía Loki. Era rubia, falsa, seguramente, ya que sus cejas eran morenas, como sus ojos. Llevaba puesto una camiseta y una falda color crema, como la otra chica, trabajaban allí, supuso el dios.

Buenos días.- Exclamó la camarera con una sonrisa radiante.- ¿Qué le gustaría tomar?

-Un café estaría bien, gracias. - le devolvió la sonrisa tratando de agradarle.

\- Claro, enseguida. - La muchacha se fue entusiasmada hacía dentro del local.

Las mujeres midgardianas le recordaban a las cortesanas de palacio, al menos esas dos. Mirándolo lascivamente, tanto a él como al inútil de su hermano... Le daban asco. No les importaba a cuál de los dos llevarse a la cama esa noche, solo querían regocijarse de ello más tarde con las demás mujeres. Él lo sabía pero aún y así, no era tonto, saciaba su "hambre" con ellas, aunque no lo comentába con nadie. Thor en cambio, siempre había sido mucho más primitivo, cuando se juntaba con sus amigos creaban batallas machistas de testosterona y eso a él le enfermaba. Prefería la discreción.  
La camarera volvía a la mesa con el café y un pastel en la bandeja. Dejó todo en la mesa, Loki le sonrió y le invitó a tomar asiento junto a él, a lo que ella, sonrojada, aceptó. Loki no había pedido pastel, pero ella insistió en que lo probase, él cedió.

\- Es la primera vez que te veo, ¿eres de por aquí? - Empezó la camarera.

\- No, no lo soy. - Se giró a mirarla a los ojos . El verde la cautivó, se le notaba nerviosa. - ¿Tanto se me nota? ¿Como lo has sabido?

\- S..si, o sea quiero decir, no es algo malo. - Echó una risotada. - Si fueses de por aquí, te hubiese visto, esos ojos... Procuraré no olvidarlos. - Añadió, pícara, guiñandole un ojo al dios.

\- ¿y si te dijese que no quiero que los olvides? - Le devolvió la sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego. Se acercó más y puso su mano encima de la de ella, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara. - Me llamo Loki.

\- ¿Loki? ¿eres europeo? - Él asintió, no sabía que era eso, pero si ella lo decía...- Yo me llamo Cindy.

Ya la tenía en el bolsillo, embelesada. Que triste, que frágil. Un simple " lo siento, llego tarde al trabajo" y ella le dejó marchar, no pagó, no quedó nada pendiente entre ellos, ella le invitó con la esperanza de volverlo a ver. No lo haría.

Al echar a andar, una sensación pesada le oprimió el pecho, fue entonces cuando, al palparlo se dio cuenta de que llevaba mi libro en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta. Debía hacer tiempo hasta la noche ya que no quería que me viese involucrada en su plan, al menos por el momento. No, hasta que hubiese una buena razón por la cual yo le ayudase. Distaba mucho de ser una cortesana, embelesarme a mi sería mucho más difícil. Eso le agradaba, le resultaba interesante, y para él interesante significaba difícil, y difícil; ambicioso, y si algo tenía él, era ambición.  
Sin darse cuenta llegó a un sitio lleno de árboles, parecía extenderse varias hectáreas, "Central Park", leyó en un cartel enorme que le daba la bienvenida. Era enorme, no entendía como había un bosque en un sitio como aquel, repleto de edificios y polución. Se topó con gente corriendo sin motivo aparente, gente con mascotas, padres con niños pequeños, todo demasiado irritante. A si que decidió adentrarse más en el parque, a una zona con sombra y más árboles donde poder leer tranquilo. Se sentó en el césped al pie de un árbol, y sacó "historias nórdicas" de su bolsillo.  
Acarició el lomo y la portada, bordeando con los dedos las letras doradas que formaban el título, suspiró y lo abrió.  
Aquel libro empezaba como cualquier otro, una página en blanco, un índice bastante largo y al fin, el título de la primera historia " la creación de los nueve mundos". Era verdad, en el libro se contaba la leyenda, tal y como fue, sin invenciones, y esta decia asi:

"El la oscuridad aparecieron dos pequeñas manchas, dos manchas opuestas, el frio y el calor, el fuego y el hielo. Estas dos manchas empezaron a devorarlo todo hasta que, ansiosas, acabaron chocando. Fue entonces cuando el fuego y el hielo reaccionaron : un pequeño cataclismo cósmico tuvo lugar. Se formaron grandes bloques de escarcha y una densa niebla; parte del hielo se había deshecho y, de aquella agua surgió Ymir, el colosal padre de los gigantes de hielo, más grande que cualquier gigante, pues hacía sombra a las estrellas.  
De esta agua surgió también Aumndula la vaca encargada de amamantar a Ymir. Una vez este estuvo más que satisfecho, se acostó a reposar, quedándose completamente dormido y sudoroso. De el sudor de uno de sus brazos surgieron un macho y una hembra, encargados de continuar con la estirpe de los gigantes de hielo.  
Mientras tanto, la gran vaca Aumndula lamia un gran bloque de sal que había aparecido tras el choque de el hielo y el fuego. De este apareció Buri, , el ancestro de los dioses, quien tendría un hijo llamado Bor, quien a su vez sería padre de Odín, Vili y Ve. Estos tres dioses entraron en guerra con los gigantes de hielo, a los que derrotaron, matando al colosal Ymir.  
Usando su cuerpo, lograron crear los nueve reinos, o nueve mundos. El primero Muspelheim: Un mundo de fuego cuyo calor resulta insoportable incluso para los dioses. En Muspelheim hasta el aire arde. Es el hogar de los gigantes de fuego, el más poderoso de los cuales, Surtur, vigila la entrada armado con una espada llameante. El segundo, Niflheim: Solitario mundo de hielo eterno, en él brota la fuente que alimenta todos los manantiales del universo. El tercero es Midgard. Literalmente significa "Tierra Media". Es el mundo asignado a los hombres, Midgard tiene forma redonda, y lo circunda un gran océano en el cual habita una gigantesca serpiente que impide su desbordamiento rodeándolo con el cuerpo. Asgard: Tierra en la que moran los Ases, los poderosos dioses comandados por Odín. Varios edificios maravillosos se levantan en Asgard. Un puente con forma de arco-iris llameante, el Bifrost, comunica Asgard con la tierra de los hombres. El dios Heimdall lo vigila atentamente durante día y noche. Jotunheim. Mundo-prisión en el cual viven recluidos los gigantes de hielo (o Jotun.)y los gigantes de piedra. Impenetrables bosques de hierro y anchos ríos que nunca se hielan impiden su fuga.  
El sexto es Vanaheim. Es el mundo de los Vanes, dioses de la fertilidad y la prosperidad, a los cuales los Ases sometieron. Sobre Midgard se encuentra Alfheim y es el hogar de los elfos de la luz. Por otra parte Svartalheim es un mundo subterráneo en el cual viven los maléficos elfos de la oscuridad. Y por ultimo, el noveno es Hel. Aquí vienen a parar los muertos que no merecen acompañar a los dioses en Asgard, es decir, aquellos que han fallecido de viejos o por enfermedad, los cuales esperan el momento del Ragnarok, el fin de los dias, para resurgir y acabar con toda la vida existente."

Loki terminó de leer, ver como la historia hablaba de Odín casi le hizo vomitar, incluso Heimdall aparecía en la historia. Sin embargo, ni rastro de su existencia, hecho que no sabia si alibiarle o cabrearle. Al menos tampoco salia Thor. Por otra parte yo le había asegurado que en la Oda a Laufey que había en ese libro, no había nada acerca de un tal Loki, no había motivos por los que yo pudiese mentirle, pero lo comprobaría. Al igual que las leyendas relacionadas con Asgard, en algun sitio debía de aparecer.

Después de el encuentro innesperado que sufrió en Nuevo México, su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados. El Doctor Selving siempre había sido un buen y humilde profesor de universidad, con algo de talento para la astrofísica, ¿Pero como iba a imaginarse, a su edad, que todas las teorias establecidas hasta la fecha iban a verse modificadas? Sinceramente el tema no era moco de pavo, estamos hablando de vida en otros planetas e incluso de la existencia de dimensiones paralelas a nuestra realidad.  
Todo empezó aquel dia, cuando una de sus mejores alumnas, Jane Foster, le pidió que le acompañase a analizar unas tormentas anormales que se habían empezado a formar en Nuevo México, algo normal, trabajo de campo, supuso. Fue algo muy rápido, como un rayo gigante chocando frenéticamente contra el desierto. Después de un par de acelerones e insistencias de su querida alumna, decidieron acercarse más, la lluvia, el polvo y la luz lo envolvieron, no veían nada, esto provocó el atropello de aquel muchacho, ¿un muchacho en mitad de aquella tormenta extraña?  
Aquel rubio enorme no resultó ser otro que Thor, hijo de Odín, Dios del Trueno. Era enorme, fuerte y pesado, sobretodo pesado, bien lo sabía Selving, que tubo que subirlo al coche para poder llevarlo al hospital. Lógicamente esto no lo creyó de su boca, realmente ¿Alguien creeria a alguien que va diciendo que es un dios? El Doctor Selving se habia negado a aceptarlo, pero tuvo que rendirse a expandir su mente, cuando acudió al dia siguiente al lugar de la tormenta y encontró aquel gravado extraño en el suelo, en el lugar donde habían encontrado a Thor, además de la aparición de un cuerpo que descendía del rayo, en una de las fotos del analisis.  
El simbolo en el suelo no resultó ser otra cosa que la marca producida por el poder del Bifrost: un puente de comunicación entre Asgard y Midgard, aunque la mente humana aun no comprende como funciona, según el dios del trueno, nosotros podemos verlo, al formarse el arcoiris. Por lo tanto el Doctor Selving había desarrollado varías teorias, si podía substentar los experimentos, economicamente, podría demostrar como gracias a la materia oscura y a la luz de los fotones, podría crearse un Bifrost.

Hacía a penas dos o tres meses de ese suceso y él no había dejado de indagar ni por un segundo en este tema, además estaba Jane, el Doctor sabía que ella y Thor se habían enamorado, si tubiesen un bifrost propio, su amor sería mas llevadero, además de ser un gran avance cientifico y una herramienta, el Doctor queria ir a Asgard, quería averiguar cuantos años de ventaja nos llevaban cientifica y tecnologicamente.  
Como necesitaba ayuda economica, se había propuesto dar varias charlas en distintos recintos científicos del país para sacar algo de dinero. Se había convertido en alguien codiciado en el campo y en los medios, si podía sacar provecho de esto; por la ciencia, lo haria.

Ahora estaba dentro de ese coche negro, camino a Nueva York. Esta misma noche iba a dar una charla en el museo de historia natural, sobre astrofísica y sobre el observatorio del que cuenta el museo, nada especial, una charla para principiantes e interesados. Después de todo, al convertirse en un personaje publico, la gente acudiría a el evento y la publicidad que recibiría el museo sería bastante beneficiosa.

Bajaron en la puerta del museo, era grande y blanco, una estatua de bronce le esperaba en la puerta, a ambos lados se alzaban dos columnas de mármol gris. Nueva York y sus ostentosidades.  
-

Cerró el libro de golpe, nada, ni rastro de su nombre ni de sus hazañas en ningún lado. Había leído la oda a Laufey y nada, yo tenía razón, en ese libro no había nada a cerca de un tal Loki hijo de Laufey, ¿eso era ahora? ¿un don nadie heredero de ningún trono? ¡Incluso las gestas Thor poseían importancia en ese librucho! Lleno de ira, estrelló el libro en la hierba.  
Se observó el brazo, azul pálido, otra vez su origen se marcaba en su piel. Maldito Odín. Más le valía mantener en él su hechizo, al menos hasta que hubiese lllevado a cabo su plan. Miro al cielo, seguro que heimdall le observaba, mantuvo su mirada desafiante.  
Una ráfaga de aire sacudió central park, el libro se sacudió en el césped y las hojas empezaron a pasar, Loki posó sus ojos en él, las hojas cesaron después del mito sobre la guerra contra los gigantes de hielo. Recogió el libro y lo observó detenidamente. Un escalofrío tan helado como su sangre recurrió su espalda, ahí faltaban páginas, el resto de unas páginas arrancadas asomaban por el borde interior.  
¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿por qué faltaban las hojas justo después de "esa" historia? Si era cosa mía lo lamentaría mucho.

Enfadado, volvió a guardarse el libro, se levantó pateando el suelo y echó a andar de nuevo sin rumbo. La mente le iba a cien, más tarde debería averiguar porque faltan esas páginas, ¿tal vez yo, odin, Thor? ¿quien más había tenido en posesión ese libro?  
Llegó cerca de un lago, donde sus pies le llevaron delante de un tablón de anuncios, dejó de pensar en eso, debía centrarse en Selving, ahora que estaba tan cerca.  
En aquel muro habían clavados varios papeles, pero detuvo la vista cuando leyó el nombre de " Selving" en uno de ellos:" Doctor Selving: la astrofisica y las nuevas teorías. 28 de Octubre, Museo de Historia Natural."  
¿Museo de historia natural? ¿Era ese el sitio al que me refería yo? Sin embargo dije algo diferente, ¿universidad? ¿Sería lo mismo? No tenía mucho tiempo, debía de averiguar donde estaba eso, a penas era medio día, pero debía preparar su función a la perfección.


	8. Cambio de planes

Buenas! Aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo. ¡Al fín conseguí hacerlo más largo! (y avanzar, sobretodo.) Os he tenido en vilo durante unas semanitas, pero bueno, aquí está. Dar las gracias a los nuevos Followers, de verdad, me animáis a seguir leyendo. Las cosas van a empezar a ponerse interesantes y ahora que es verano intentaré actualizar tan rápido como pueda. Me gustaría que tuvieseis en cuenta que me documento para realizar cada capitulo, y soy consciente de que la trama de Marvel no sigue a la mitología real, pero he decidido ceñirme a la creación de Stan Lee. No obstante no voy a seguir la película al pie de la letra, si bien he usado algunos diálogos, no siempre va a ser así, ya que los derechos de la obra no me pertenecen

Por último, os recomiendo para este capitulo canciones como:

-A Journey in the North (nordic folk music)

\- Haunted (Evanescence.)

\- Bittersweet (Apocalyptica)

* * *

Los guardaespaldas del recinto le acompañaron hasta la sala, era medianamente grande, un poco más que el aula donde impartía clases. Marrón con algunas molduras de mármol tallado, columnas, un escenario y encima una mesa blanca con un micro, un sillón de despacho de cuero negro y, detrás una pantalla lista para proyectar sus diagramas. Desde arriba del escenario podía ver poco, ya que los potentes focos de luz blanca mantendrían al público en penumbra hasta que llegase el momento de las preguntas.  
Estaba algo apabullado y sólo atinaba a resoplar, suspirar y andar de un lado para otro, quedaban todavía casi dos horas para la charla. Lo había hecho mil veces delante de sus alumnos, pero nunca con un fin lucrativo. Tenía la cara roja, le resaltaban los canosos mechones que se le pegaban a la frente por el sudor. Él a su edad haciendo esas cosas, que desfachatez.

Un guardia de seguridad entró a la sala dejando una caja ocre de plástico encima de la mesa, en ella habían miles de documentos sobre sus teorías, experimentos, algo sobre su trayectoria profesional, y su obra maestra, la teoría que haría factible la posibilidad de crear un Bifrost.  
Ojeaba, ya más tranquilo, algunos de sus apuntes, cuando encontró la famosa foto: Thor, bajando de los cielos envuelto en un rayo. Realmente no se veía a Thor, sólo se podía percibir la silueta de un hombre sobre la fotografía en blanco y negro de un rayo sobre la tierra, el cual más tarde averiguaron que se trataba del Bifrost.  
Suspiró, debería cuidar sus palabras para no quedar como un loco majara delante de todos.  
La puerta por donde habían entrado las cajas se cerró de golpe, quedó algo anonadado de lo que vio. Tres señores trajeados de negro y con gafas de son habían entrado y se habían encerrado dentro de la sala de actos junto a él. Uno de ellos le era tremendamente familiar, bajito, de pelo castaño demasiado corto, tanto que una calva empezaba a asomar, un hombre de mediana edad, de tez blanca y rasgos amables, pero a su vez justos y algo misteriosos. Al quitarse las gafas de sol y dejar entre ver sus ojos azules, no había duda.

\- yo a usted le conozco.- dijo Erik señalándole, algo entusiasmado a la vez que confuso.  
\- Vaya, parece que lo suyo son definitivamente los números, doctor.- bromeó el hombre bajito.  
\- No soy muy bueno recordando personas, le doy la razón. Pero ¿como olvidarme de usted? Agente Coulson.  
-Si, supongo que nos conocimos en un ambiente más hostil, un suceso asi no se olvida . - siguió hablando al doctor, a medida que se acercaba y los otros dos se quedaban custodiando la puerta. - Sin rencores por mi parte, señor Erik.  
\- ¡No se preocupe! Fue un mal entendido, además, nos devolvieron nuestra investigación, eso es lo importante. Aunque lograron enfadar a Jane.  
\- Y a un.. Dios.- sonrió, aunque los azules ojos del agente se apagaron enseguida y volvió a mostrarse serio.- Son sus investigaciones las que nos han vuelto a reunir, doctor. - Erik dio un paso atrás, y miró al agente coulson con desconfianza. - Tranquilo, puede confiar en nosotros, no vamos a arrebatarsela de nuevo. Sólo queremos pedirle algo.  
\- Por dios, Coulson, no me de esos sustos.- se separó de la mesa, más relajado. - ¿De qué se trata?  
\- Vamos a "censurar" su charla de esta noche. Por el bien de la... humanidad. - Erik Selving no entendía qué había de peligroso en todo aquello, después de todo sólo eran teorías e hipótesis, todavía por demostrar. - Lo que quiero decir es que, por favor, omita a Thor y al Bifrost. Es información que no necesita salir a la luz.  
-Pero... no lo entiendo, mucha gente conoce lo ocurrido en Nuevo México, de hecho fue hace muy poco. Aquel ser robótico que se enfrentó a Thor... hay millones de imágenes en Internet...  
\- Señor Selving - ahora sonó duro, entendía que él no lo entendiese. - ¿Es usted consciente de lo que supondría que alguien se enterase de la existencia de alguien que es capaz de construir un "portal dimensional"? ¿o de la gente que montaría en pánico al saber que existe vida en otros planetas y dimensiones? Creo que es algo que pondría en peligro a todo el planeta.  
\- ¿Cree que eso es algo peligroso? ¿Y si más seres como el de nuevo México aparecen? Creo que eso es mucho más peligroso.  
\- bueno- sonrió rascándose la nariz, orgulloso pero tímido al mismo tiempo.- para eso existimos, por eso fue creado S.H.I.E.L.D. Y si de verdad está interesado en ayudar, revelando esa información no lo hará.  
\- ... Supongo que tiene razón, agente. - suspiró el doctor algo abatido, ahora debería de buscar paja que contar en su charla.  
\- S.H.I.E.L.D. sabe que tiene mucho talento, Erik. Y mi jefe quiere hablar con usted cuando termine esta noche, si de verdad quiere ayudar, sigame luego, estaré esperándole a la salida.

El agente estrechó la mano al doctor con una sonrisa cordial y salió por la puerta junto a los otros dos armarios. No sabía que quería S.H.I.E.L.D que él pudiese ofrecerles, pero seguiría a Coulson, sólo por curiosidad.

Después de seguir el camino que marcaba el cartel, Loki al fin encontró el museo de historia natural. Aunque no estaba muy lejos, salir de aquel bosque había sido todo un circuito de obstaculos, primero un lago lleno de gente montando en una especie de ave a pedales, luego un sitio con grava, lleno de niños jugado a algo con una pelota, gritando y encima exigiendole que le diese un puntapié cuando esta llegó hasta sus pies, peor todavía fue cuando le propinó una patada y la estampó contra una red y la rompió. Esos malditos críos... tuvo que despistarles, a santo de qué querría él jugar con ellos.¡Deberían haber dado gracias de que ninguna de sus cabezas hubiese sido blanco de la pelota que golpeó.!

Al fin, se encontraba delante justo de la puerta del recinto. Una estatua de bronce se alzaba ante él, al igual que las columnas y paredes blancas. La mayoría de midgard era austera, aunque tenía que reconocer que ese sitio tenía cierto grado de caché.  
Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y siguió andando hacía delante, atravesando la puerta.  
No pudo esperarse la gran criatura que le acechó nada más entrar, una bestia gigantesca, de aproximadament metros de altura estaba delante de él, con unos colmillos tremendamente largos, casi tanto como su extraña nariz. No pudo evitar ponerse en guardia, aunque pronto descubrió que era falso. Que tetricos los humanos, guardando los cuernos de los animales para exhibirlos delante de todos. No fue menor su sorpresa cuando se encontró en otra sala más grande y azul, una criatura enorme, casi tanto como algunas criaturas de Asgard. Tenía aletas, era gris y tenía una boca enorme.

-La ballena azul. - Loki se sobresaltó y se giró de repente. Vio a un hombre mayor, con bigote y vestido con un uniforme verde y una gorra, el vigilante, supuso.- Todo el mundo se queda transpuesto cuando la mira, es normal, después de todo es el bicho más grande del planeta. Parecemos pulgas a su lado ¿verdad?  
\- Si...- Loki se quedó mirando otra vez a la gran criatura colgada sobre su cabeza. - aunque no todo se trata de ser grande ¿verdad?  
\- claro que no, hijo.- río el hombre.- A uno no le debe importar como de grande sea físicamente, lo verdaderamente importante es lo que haces, como de grandes son las hazañas que cometes. - sonrió con los dientes a Loki, mientras veía como sonreía mirando al suelo algo distraído.  
\- por cierto, ¿sabe donde es la charla de el doctor Selving? - ya que había encontrado al encargado de aquel lugar, que menos que evitarse la búsqueda.  
\- oh, claro, claro. - salió al pasillo donde le indicó que fuese y, señalando hacía el final de este, dijo - Es en el observatorio. Al final de este pasillo llegarás a una puerta que da al patio, el observatorio está justo delante, es un edificio grande y redondo metido en una urna de cristal. Una vez dentro, a mano izquierda está el auditorio.  
-gracias señor. - respondió tratando de ser amable. Empezó a andar.  
-Pero oye no te preocupes. - exclamó el vigilante.- eres alto muchacho, razón de más para hacer grandes cosas.- después de eso, soltó una carcajada pesada y se fue.

Loki se quedó sin comentarios, que hombre más extraño. Todo y que le había indicado el camino, prefirió no seguir hasta el auditorio y se quedó en el patio, sentado en un banco bajo un árbol. No podía hacerle nada a Selving hasta que acabase su intervención, quería ser lo más cauteloso posible.  
Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, hacía viento y mechones de pelo atacaban su cara, aunque estaba algo cansado y distraído como para prestar atención a eso. Empezó a pensar en las palabras de el viejo vigilante. Dijo "grande", esa ballena azul... ¿Sería una deshonra para las ballenas nacer pequeñas? Como él lo era...  
Todo el mundo sabe que los Jotun son las criaturas inteligentes más grandes del universo. Sin embargo... ¿por qué él tuvo que ser diferente? Era alto, como los asgardianos, más que muchos, incluso más que muchos en midgard ¿y sin embargo? No daba la talla para merecer ser hijo de Laufey. .. maldito el día en que su padre lo abandonó a su suerte, malditas apariencias y costumbres. "Se trata de hacer grandes hazañas." Sonó por su mente, entonces decidió que su hazaña no sería grande sería colosal. Someter a la tierra tan sólo era el primer paso.

La mañana había concurrido algo aburrida, había conseguido entintar más páginas de las esperadas, pero aún y así me aburría entintar. Estaba bastante empanada, la verdad, y ya había sido sometida a unas cuantas preguntas sobre qué tal me había ido el fin de semana. "Bien, aburrido, lo de siempre." Clara y concisa.  
Desde que Loki apareció no había podido dormir decentemente, el día que se me apareció fue en mi habitación, algo bastante escalofriante. Ya no lo había vuelto a hacer, por suerte, y al parecer la charla que tuve con él ayer había dado sus frutos. Aunque ¿y si se había ido? ¿y si de verdad había visto que no iba a someterme a él y se había ido a encontrar una nueva víctima? No se porque pienso esto, que haga lo que quiera. Aún y así, él dijo que no se iría porque me encontraba interesante. ¿me encontraba interesante? Nadie me había dicho nunca algo así, de hecho nadie se hubiese fijado en mi, y mucho menos me hubiese salvado la vida.

\- Prue, hola, hola. Aquí, tierra llamando a Prue, responda. - brinqué de la silla, maldije por lo bajo.  
-Por favor, Dean. Que susto. - me restregué los ojos, casi me había quedado dormida.  
\- Vamos a salir a tomar café, venga arriba.- Dean insistió, dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

Me levanté de la silla como si la gravedad del planeta hubiese aumentado. Nos dirigimos hacía la cafetería más próxima, estaba en frente del taller, a esas horas estaba a tope, cosa que hacía que mis ganas de estar allí disminuyesen. Charlotte y Dean estaban parloteando muy fuerte, junto el barullo de la demás gente (mayoritariamente jubilados). Amy estaba a mi lado con la cabeza apoyada en ambos brazos. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como me miraba indecisa de vez en cuando.  
\- Oye, Prue. - dijo al fin.- yo... realmente me gustaría agradecerte que me quitases a aquellos babosos de encima. ¿estas enfadada porque no te di las gracias, verdad?  
\- ¿Qué? No, no estoy enfadada.- ese hecho me parecía tan lejano.  
-¿entonces por qué estas así? No has hablado con nosotros en todo el día, ¿ha pasado algo ?- mi santa madre, ¿es que no se dan cuenta que lo único que tengo es sueño? - No me digas que...  
\- ...- la miré extrañada, a ver que soltaba ahora.  
\- le has visto ¿ verdad?... Has vuelto a ver a Ted..- abrí los ojos como platos, esta tía olía a los ex a kilómetros.  
\- pues si, lo he visto, aunque estoy así principalmente porque no he podido dormir muy bien.  
-¿ Que lo has visto? ¿¡Como puedes decirlo así de tranquila!? Después de todo lo que te hizo. - Amy me miraba con cara de preocupación, seguramente había omitido el hecho de que tenía sueño.- ¿qué ha pasado, te dijo algo?  
\- había llovido, tropecé, me caí encima suyo sin darme cuenta, luego me dijo de quedar, un chico que había detrás de mi me preguntó si me molestaba, le dije que si. Ted se pensó que estaba con ese y se fue. Aunque dijo que volvería.- se lo resumí, más o menos ocurrió así, aunque omiti el hecho de que el chico que le plantó cara era Loki.  
\- Que pesado de verdad, ni caso, en serio, no quiero ni que respires el mismo aire que él. Si vuelve pienso darle una paliza.- Amy era de Texas, se notaba en el carácter cerrado.  
\- ¿He oído el nombre de Ted? - intervino Dean.- ¿te ha vuelto a molestar o algo así?.- moví la mano indicando que más o menos, no me apetecía nada hablar de ello. - ¿ Pero se atrevió a decirte algo sin su madre delante? Vaya, eso si es una sorpresa.  
\- pues si.- Reí.

Ted era esa clase de persona que no sabe vivir sola, cuando no tenía pareja se aferraba a su madre, o bueno... cuando tenía también. Para colmo, su madre era un horror de persona. Todo y haber sido amiga de mis padres. Por esta razón todo había sido mucho más difícil. Tube que callarme muchas cosas, y aguantar otras tantas, si quería seguir viviendo bajo un techo, de hecho incluso ahora...

\- ¡ busquemosle un machote a Prue!- gritó Dean, haciendo que mi atención se centrarse de nuevo en la conversación. Tuve que reprimir el impulso de escupir el café.

La hora de la charla ya había llegado, le sudaban las manos y no dejaba de andar en círculos, mientras veía como el pabellón se llenaba de gente, demasiada de la esperada. Después de la visita inesperada de Coulson, estuvo divagando sobre varios temas de los que hablar, y se estableció un guión. Eso le ayudaria a estar más relajado, o con eso se consolaba él.

Un mediador financiado por el museo salió para presentarle, al salir, todo el mundo le aplaudió, se sitio una estrella por un momento.

Lo que él no sabia era que dos intensos ojos verdes le estaban observando. Podía haber desaparecido, hacerse invisible y colarse en la sala, pero allí nadie le conocía, podía pasar por uno más. Había pasado la tarde entera meditando la mejor forma de llevar a cabo su plan. Era perfecto, estaban todos los cabos atados y si todo salía según lo previsto, el mundo se arrodillaria ante él en menos de lo esperado.  
Loki sabía que el doctor Selving había sido testigo de el intento de asesinato a Thor. Tanto él como la otra humana, habían decidido confiar en el Dios del Trueno y seguirle, por lo tanto vieron el bifrost más de una vez, al igual que al "destructor". Como científicos, seguramente hubiesen seguido investigando a cerca de todo eso. Si era así, estaba de suerte, si las teorías de Selving eran ciertas y era capaz de crear un bifrost, una vez sometida la tierra, llevaría la guerra hasta Asgard. No tendrían escapatoria. Thor destruyó el puente durante su batalla, donde justo luego él se "suicidó". Le entró la risa.

La charla le sorprendió para mal, era sorprendente lo atrasada que estaba nuestra tecnología, habían teorías tan erróneas, que no pudo evitar reír. Los que estaban a su al rededor le miraban raro, normal.  
Fue realmente aburrido, esperaba que soltase información sobre el destructor, o sobre algo sobre lo ocurrido, pero nada. Todo había acabado y la gente estaba empezando a levantarse de sus asientos, momento que Loki aprovechó para desaparecer. Era divertido cuando la gente no podía verte, y ni si quiera sentirte, un hechizo capaz de hacerte invisible, y a la vez incorporeo, como si se tratase de aire. Este truco le permitió atravesar la marabunta de gente y plantarse al lado de Selving en un santiamén. Él sonreía divertido, podría ser un buen espía.

Permaneció allí de pie hasta que se fue toda la gente, esperaría hasta que el doctor abandonase aquel lugar para arrinconarlo y secuestrarlo. Se lo llevaría a algún sitio abandonado, mientras, lo mantendría invisible. No iba a llevárselo a casa... tendría que darme demasiadas explicaciones.

Ya tenía todas sus cosas de vuelta dentro de aquellas cajas de plástico ocre, lo recogió todo lo más rápido que pudo y salió en búsqueda del agente Coulson, quien tal y como le prometió estaba esperándole en la salida del museo. Le saludó y rápidamente bajaron las escaleras. Era muy difícil para Selving seguir al agente, era menudo y de zancada rápida. Sin darse cuenta le llevó a la parte de atrás del museo, donde un lujoso coche negro les estaba esperando junto a los guardaespaldas que había visto antes, Coulson ordenó al doctor que pasase dentro y este obedeció, aunque algo dudoso, durante todo el camino no dejó de mirar atrás, tenía la sensación de que les seguía alguien pero no había ni un alma por aquellas calles.

Loki no se había esperado aquel encuentro con ese hombrecillo, por lo que decidió adaptarse a la situación siguiendo en las sombras, les seguiria, aunque ello significase entrar en aquel auto negro y sentarse al lado del doctor. No pudo evitar dejar de reír durante el viaje, era una situación tan irónica, allí encerrado con él, sin que nadie le viese.  
Nadie habló durante el trayecto, por lo que Loki pudo deducir que no se trataba de un asunto banal, tal vez ni si quiera los dos armarios que vigilaban a Selving sabían de qué iba todo aquello. Sin embargo, todo y ser confidencial, al parecer no hacían nada para ocultar su escondite.

No supo decir cuanto tiempo estuvo dentro del auto, pero estaba seguro de que se encontraba muy lejos de el museo de historia natural, central par... Loki se acordó de mi casa, no sabría volver, pero poco le importaba ya, después de todo era una molesta midgardiana llena de ideales demasiado grandes, metidos en un cuerpo demasiado pequeño, podía prescindir perfectamente de mi.

Un enorme edificio se expandia a lo largo del desierto, estaba envuelto de jeep's y soldados a pie, armados, vigilando cada perímetro. Cuando el coche se acercó se pudo ver la enorme valla que bordeaba el recinto. Una puerta, custodiada por dos torretas de vigilancia, se abrió y el coche siguió avanzando hasta entrar en una habitación blanca, donde bajaron. Loki les siguió con las manos en la espalda, empezaba a impacientarse, si se trataba sólo de negocios... reduciría aquel lugar a cenizas por hacerle perder el tiempo.

\- Por el amor de Dios, señor Coulson- exclamó de la nada Erik Selving. - diga algo, hable, voy a volverme loco de los nervios si no me explica por qué diantrese ha traído aquí.  
\- De verdad que lo siento, pero se me ordenó no decir nada hasta que nos encontremos con el director. - todos subieron a un ascensor, Coulson apretó el botón más bajo, en el exterior sólo aparecían dos o tres pisos, pero al parecer la verdadera base estaba bajo tierra.  
\- ¿en serio se trata de un tema tan serio? - el agente sonrió tras la pregunta de Selving. - Dios, ¿como pudo convencerme para venir aquí?  
\- Yo no fui- rió de nuevo.- creo que debería agradecerselo a su sentido del deber.

Al fin llegaron al último piso, era un lugar oscuro y húmedo, lleno de goteras y tuberías visibles, desentonaba bastante del resto del impoluto edificio. Empezaron a andar por un oscuro pasillo y se temió lo peor, tal vez iban a coger sus investigaciones, darle la paliza de su vida y encenderrrarlo allí abajo. Negó con la cabeza, empezaba a estar ansioso, se puso a maldecir en su cabeza y a pronunciar insultos tan ridículos que Loki soltó una carcajada.  
¿que era eso? Erik llevaba todo el tiempo con la sensación de que estaban siguiendoles, tal vez fuese por los guardas o por las cámaras de aquel lugar, aunque estaba seguro de que ya sentía aquello desde que salió del museo, debió ser su imaginación.  
Al final, del pasillo podía verse una luz, al parecer torcia a la izquierda dando lugar a una sala, y así fue, se trataba de un laboratorio con toda clase de artilugios que Erik conocía a la perfección, al contrario que a aquel enorme hombre de color que había plantado en mitad de la sala.

\- S..señor..- Empezó el agente, de pronto parecía algo tímido.  
\- Oh, Coulson. - Erik Selving dio un paso atrás, aquel gigante no era sólo intimidante físicamente, si no que hasta su voz daba miedo.

Su voz grave y fuerte, como las facciones de su rostro, un parche negro tapaba su ojo derecho y una gabardina del mismo color cubría todo. Imponente, misterioso. Terrorífico.

\- Director, este es el doctor Erik Selving, una de las personas que tuvo contacto con el dios de Asgard.- Loki que seguía invisible, empezó a mostrar más interés.  
\- Encantado, doctor. - tendió la mano el director, y Erik se la estrechó. - Mi nombre es Nick Fury, actualmente soy el director de S.H.I.E.L.D.  
\- Es un placer, señor. - Selving trató de parecer firme, pero estaba muerto de miedo. ¿Quien le pediría a él ir allí? -Agente Coulson, puede retirarse. - el hombrecillo hizo una reverencia y salió sonriente por donde había venido. Ahora se encontraban Erik y el director a solas con Loki, pero eso ellos no lo sabían. Fury echó a andar silenciosamente y el doctor le siguió sin entender.  
\- todo esto es enorme, como un laberinto, realmente pensé que me habían traído para matarme. - rió el doctor algo nervioso.  
\- Doctor Selving. - el director le miró severo, pero compasivo al mismo tiempo.- estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido en Nuevo México. Puedo asegurarle que su trabajo impresionó a personas mucho más inteligentes que yo.  
\- He dedicado gran parte de mi carrera a investigar teorías sobre otras dimensiones. Está claro que mi encuentro con Thor sirvió para abrirme algunas puertas, pero son teorías sin fundamento, no son significativas. - el director lo observó incrédulo, al parecer él sabía más sobre esa teoría que el propio doctor, quien le miró preocupado y soltó un tenue- ¿verdad?  
\- Es curioso doctor. - el director se adelantó unos pasos hasta una mesa, donde en ella había una maleta gris, la acarició.- las leyendas cuentan unas cosas y la historia otras, sin embargo de vez en cuando aparecen cosas provenientes de ambas.

Fury abrió el maletín con mucho cuidado. Una luz azul muy intensa salía de él. Se trataba de un cubo de un azul hermoso, no mediría más de medio palmo. Este estaba conectado a un sistema electrónico, parecía un sistema de contención. El doctor empezó a sudar y a ponerse rojo, el cuello de la camisa le oprimia, no sabía que era pero emitía una energía increíble.  
El dios de Asgard que había en la sala sabía perfectamente qué era.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó al fin Selving. No podía dejar de mirar anonadado los brillo azules del cubo.  
\- Es poder, doctor Selving, la mayor fuente de energía que haya podido echarse a la cara. - Selving tragó saliva, ¿le habían hecho llamar para que viese eso? - además, con el uso adecuando, se convertiría en energía ilimitada.

El doctor quedó en shock, se encontraba ante una nueva fuente de energía, la cual podría ser de gran utilidad mundialmente. Debería estar contento, sin embargo no lo estaba, estaba mareado. Volvió a sentir una presencia, se giró pero no había nadie, de pronto dejó de pensar, como si se hubiese quedado embobado. "_Habrá que echarle un vistazo, entonces."_ \- sonó en su cabeza.  
-habrá que echarle un vistazo entonces. -repitió él. Nadie lo vio, pero allí estaba Loki, susurrando en el oído de Erik Selving, quien se había transformado en su marioneta sin saberlo.  
_

Definitivamente, el golpe de monotonía que me vino aquel día, fue importante. Llegaba a casa agotada, sin contar la charla de mis compañeros, me había tenido que poner las pilas a entintar como loca, ya que sólo quedaban dos semanas para el gran lanzamiento. Si, el estreno del sueño de mi vida estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Debíamos tener todo listo en menos de una semana para llevar a imprimir los primeros 100 ejemplares, los cuales se regalarían a las 100 primeras personas que acudiesen a la librería. Sería un día bastante agotador, la editorial quería que hiciesemos una firma de libros y además pretenden hacer una fiesta donde se nos presente como los nuevos dibujantes afiliados a la compañía. Yo sinceramente, voy a sentirme totalmente fuera de lugar, preferiría mantener mis obras desde el anonimato, sin embargo se que es un paso importante para nosotros, ya que pasaríamos a obtener un sueldo fijo.  
De solo pensarlo se me quitaron todos los males. Cosa que provocó que me tirase al sofá como un saco.  
Llevaba toda la tarde pensando si Loki estaría al volver a casa, ahora que veía que no estaba, recordé la lista de posibles hechos que habían sucedido y por lo que Loki no había vuelto: me había mandado a tomar por culo después de ayer, estaba descubriendo la ciudad, o en la charla del doctor astrofísico, lo cual posiblemente provocaría que él no supiese volver a casa, o tal vez se había puesto chulo con las autoridades intentando autoproclamarse dios y ahora mismo estaba en la cárcel. No pude evitar reirme al imaginarmelo como un preso con cara de no saber que está pasando. Espero de corazón que no sea lo último, ya que aún tiene el libro de mi padre. ¿lo habría leído ya? Yo no podía recordar si en aquel libro aparecía algo sobre un tal dios Loki, hecho que aún me hacía querer saber más.  
Recogí la mochila de el suelo y saque el portátil de dentro, suspiré, en Internet seguro que encontraría algo, aunque realmente no estaba segura de si quería saberlo.  
Encendi el viejo Windows y abrí el navegador. No sabía por donde empezar a si que simplemente busqué "Loki". Miré varias páginas, pero ninguna concretada nada, lo mismo de siempre : dios nórdico. Dios, papá, seguro que el sabía cantidad de cosas sobre mitología nórdica, me pregunto que cara hubiese puesto mi padre al saber que su hija había estado conviviendo los últimos días con un jotun. ¡Eso era! ¿como olvidarme de eso?  
Volví a retomar la búsqueda, pero esta vez con "Loki hijo de laufey"... sin resultado, no podía ser, incluso yo sabía quien era laufey. Bufé cansada, ya le preguntaría cuándo volviese, si es que volvía. Iba a bajar la tapa del portátil, cuando leí un hipervínculo más abajo: "¿ tal vez quiso decir: Loki hijo de odin?" Se me heló la sangre, ¿como iba a ser hijo de Odin? Si los jotuns lo odiaban, habían estado en guerra durante muchísimos años. Recordé algo... Loki dijo que era heredero del trono de Jotunnheim y de asgard, por derecho. Si mi memoria no fallaba, Odin era el rey de asgard. Le dí sin pensar al Link, el buscador me llevó a una pagina perteneciente a un profesor de universidad de historia clásica, estaba tan nerviosa que a penas podía leer palabras seguidas, pero se me quedó grabado el primer párrafo:

_Loki, dios de la mitologia nordica. hijo de Odín y Frigga , hermano menor de Thor, dios del Trueno. Considerado dios del caos, del engaño y de las travesuras. _


	9. Un dia en casa

_Bueno, como podéis ver, vuelvo a tratar de subir un capitulo por semana, quiero aprovechar para escribir todo lo que pueda en verano, ya que a partir de Septiembre vuelve la universidad y me da que estaré varias semanas (o meses) teniéndoos en vilo, a si que trataré de que disfrutemos ahora lo máximo posible. Por fin llego a una parte crucial en la historia, espero que os guste._

_Los derechos de Loki y cualquier personaje de Marvel que aparezca en esta historia pertenece a Stan Lee. _

* * *

Justo acababa de llegar a mi balcón, aún era de noche, pero faltaría una hora más o menos para el amanecer. Logró dejarles un regalito a S.H.I.E.L.D. antes de partir, ahora, con Selving bajo su poder, no tenía de qué preocuparse, después de todo, ellos mismos fueron los que le llamaron, su investigación debería pasar más que desapercibida, nadie iba a sospechar de él.  
Hacía frío afuera pero cuando entró tiró la chaqueta a un lado, acalorado, ese día y el hechizo que había tenido que realizar para teletransportarse hasta aquí, le habían agotado. Incluso sus manos se habían vuelto azules, todo y ser un mero hechizo de principiante.  
Miró el sofá al entrar, estaba desordenado, seguramente yo hubiese estado allí. Lo más sigiloso que pudo, se acercó a mi habitación y abrió la puerta, en efecto, estaba allí tirada, si quiera me había tapado, ¿y tal vez estuve demasiado tiempo esperándole? Sacudió la cabeza, era verdad que llevaba un día sin verme, pero no había razón por la que una estúpida Humana le esperase despierta hasta tarde. El dios retrocedió sobre sus pasos, y con algo de desdén, lanzó, con su magia, una sabana, la cual cayó encima de mi.

* * *

Aquella mañana me desperté peor de lo que me acosté, los ojos rojos eran más que perceptibles, además de un dolor de cabeza terrible. Si no se me pasaba, tendría que llamar al taller para decir que no iría hoy, cosa que me puso de mal humor, quedaba nada para la entrega, no podía dormirme en los laureles.  
Me puse un jersey negro de cuello alto, unos vaqueros y unas botas negras, mi estado de salud era evidente, pero tenía que cumplir con mi deber. Al salir al salón me estremeció ver a Loki durmiendo en el sofá.  
Desde que leí que se trataba del dios del engaño, pesadez y ansiedad se apoderaron de mi interior. Se me estaba empezando a entrecortar la respiración, pero no podía caer presa del pánico, todo y que probablemente estuviese conviviendo con un dios psicópata y manipulador. Esto hizo que no pudiese darle la espalda, no podía confiar en él, seguro que me estaba mintiendo con algún fin, y lo descubriría. Fui a abrir la puerta para irme, pero mi dolor de cabeza se intensificó más, asustandóme y haciendo que mis pulsaciones saliesen disparadas. Tuve que sugetarme al marco de la puerta, pero a penas pude aguantarme cuando empezaron a flojearme las piernas. Cuanto más débil me sentía, más me pesaban las piernas, hasta que me recorrió la espalda un sudor frio y caí, o eso pensé.  
Unos brazos, que estaban detrás de mi, me agarraron, eran helados como dos barras de hielo. Alcé la cabeza y vi que era Loki, intenté incorporarme, pero no pude.

\- ¿a que estas jugando, midgardiana? - preguntó el dios, algo molesto. Seguramente le había despertado. Sentía su aliento en mi nuca, muy frío, esto hizo que me revolviese intentando escapar. - ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? - gritó enfurecido.

Me soltó y caí sobre el suelo. Cuando vio que no me sostenía de pie y que no me levantaba pensó que me había matado. Cambió de opinión cuando vio que intentaba levantarme con los brazos, pero me temblaban, no tenía suficiente fuerza. Se acercó a mi algo inseguro, él no había enfermado nunca, por lo que no sabía que hacer. Me puso boca arriba, mi respiración era muy agitada y tenía toda la cara roja, me puso la mano en la frente, estaba ardiendo. En un impulso de no saber qué hacer, me cogió en brazos, mirando al techo con asco, sólo pensar que estaba tratando así a una midgardiana,... quería vomitar, vomitar y esconderse, sólo esperaba no generar malentendidos. Me acostó en la cama, al sentirlo traté de levantarme, no podía quedarme en casa, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, pero Loki me detuvo con una fria mano sobre mi hombro, y aunque me miraba severo, seguía sin entender.

\- Deja que me vaya, tengo que ir a trabajar. - le agarré el brazo con el que me retenía.  
\- Ve donde te plazca, pero dudo que puedas rendir mucho en tu estado.- Loki había cogido una silla y ahora estaba sentado en ella al lado de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas. Se puso a fingir que estaba distraído, le daba vergüenza verme así.

Me levanté de nuevo de la cama, a este paso llegaría tarde y Dean me lo echaría en cara, aunque ésta vez no pude llegar ni a la puerta de la habitación, de nuevo el dios me había cogido.

\- ¿ por qué me ayudas? - le pregunté. Estaba más que molesta con él por mentirme, aunque al fin y al cabo, a eso se dedicaba. - creía que no eras un dios misericordioso.  
\- hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, mortal.- comentó, casi retandome con la mirada. Esto me enfureció, no podía saber que yo lo sabía, tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer que lo dijese, ojalá estuviera en buena forma, de momento sólo podría echarme en la cama y tirar pullitas.  
\- Se demasiadas. - respondí. Masajeé las sienes con mis dedos, me fastidiaba una barbaridad, pero hoy tendría que quedarme en casa. - Loki, por favor, ve al salón y coge mi móvil.  
-... - no hacía falta que hablase, no sabía que era un móvil y su cara ya hablaba por él.  
\- es un aparato pequeño con una pantalla que hay encima de la mesa. Normalmente lo guardo debajo de la almohada porque me gusta quedarme leyendo algunas noches, pero ayer me lo dejé.

Loki se levantó y tardó nada en traerlo, me miraba algo raro cuando lo hice funcionar y me lo pegaba a la oreja, habían aparatos de comunicación parecidos en Asgard, pero sin la necesidad de pegarte nada en ningún sitio.  
Claramente llamaría a Dean y se lo explicaría, estaba enferma por mucho que me pesase. Lo entendió y me pidió que me quedase sin hacer nada, pero hasta él sabía que en el momento en el que me encontrase mínimamente mejor, me pondría a trabajar, que menos, después de todo estábamos hablando del proyecto de mi vida.  
Cuando dejé de hablar me tumbé en la cama y dejé el móvil encima de la mesa de noche. Loki seguía allí, en la silla, expectante.  
\- De momento descansaré.- le informé. Él asintió y se levantó de la silla dejándome sola.- ¿qué piensas hacer hoy?  
\- ...- el dios, que ya estaba saliendo,se giró. Sintió algo de desidia en esa pregunta. - tratar de que estés mejor. - sonrió pícaro, no me esperaba que saliese por ahí.- ¿No me pediste que te tratase como a un igual?

Me dejó en la habitación, antes de que me percatase estaba dormida.Él se sentó en el sofá, estúpidos humanos, ¿cuanto orgullo propio debería sacrificar para conseguir sus objetivos? necesitaba mi ayuda, así lo sentía, sin embargo toda esta pérdida de amor propio la pagaría con el resto de la humanidad.

Había dejado a Selving trabajar ni nada más ni nada menos que con el Tesseracto, una de las pocas fuentes de energía inagotables y ahora estaba en sus manos, temblaba de emoción. Hacia falta una gran cantidad de energía y de materia oscura para hacer funcionar un Bifrost, ahora no habría problema alguno. Tenía todas las de ganar, una vez consiguiese un ejército para conquistar midgard, iría derecho a Asgard y la haría suya, después de todo, Thor había roto el puente, ellos ya no podrían utilizarlo de no ser que lo reconstruyesen, y eso llevaría mucho tiempo.  
De momento dejaría trabajar a Selving, sin mucha presión, en la teoría entredimensional, cuando fuese capaz de realizar portales entre dimensiones, empezaría su plan. De momento estaría "cuidandome".  
No conocía mucha gente en Midgard, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a encontrar a nadie con un carácter y un sentido de la libertad como el mío, y eso le agradaba, aunque más le agradase el hecho de que una mente como la mía, fuese la que crease su propio ejército.

Sin embargo, sus planes habían sufrido un cambio bastante mejorable desde ayer, ahora ya no necesitaría que yo hiciese el ejército desde cero, si no que con la ayuda del doctor, podría traer el ejército a la tierra. Yo podría mejorar ese ejército, diseñar armas y armaduras, he incluso medios de transporte.

Estuvo pensándolo desde anoche, una raza belicosa y mortal, sádica y sin miedo a darlo todo por su rey. Existía una: los chitauri. Aunque su comienzo en la historia del mundo no sea muy claro, se habían dado a conocer gracias a sus guerras y a lo poco que les importaba ensuciarse las manos. Una raza monstruosa, de apariencia reptiliana y robótica, dedicada a destruir todo a su paso, temibles, incluso se rumoreaba que el mundo sobre el que viven está destruido, al igual que se rumoreaba que no eran más que los secuaces de alguien más poderoso. Como fuese, los compraría y se las arreglaría de algún modo para convencerlos, a ellos o a su jefe, le daba igual. No sería la primera vez que engañase a un señor de la guerra, o a dos.  
No sabía donde se encontraba su planeta, mandaría a Selving que lo buscase y abriese un portal cuando volviese a la base de aquella organización. Algo le decía que era la misma organización que capturó a Thor durante su estancia en la Tierra.  
La mañana pasó más calmada que el día anterior, se había vuelto a releer el libro de mi padre para encontrar algún tipo de conexión entre los textos. Esto debería saberlo yo, ¿ que motivos debería tener para arrancar una hoja de algo supuestamente importante para mi ?

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y fui hacía la cocina, el verde siguió mis pasos desde el sofá, sentía su mirada pegada en la nuca. Al parecer se había quedado ahí sin hacer nada, cosa que no sabía si alegrarme o hacerme sospechar todavía más. Cogí un bollo y un vaso de leche, además de una pastilla para el dolor de todo, y fui a sentarme inocentemente a su lado. Sus ojos desfilaban de arriba a abajo, y su expresión como la de un animal al que estas invadiendo su terreno, pero decidí ignorarlo y planté la mirada en el libro que sostenía.

-¿Lo estás leyendo? - pregunté mientras abría el bollo, dejando que su aroma me hiciese babear.  
\- Ya lo he hecho. - lo cerró.- Dos veces.- El hecho que me quitaste el libro de las manos la primera vez y de que insistese en leerlo me hacía sospechar que temiese que en él se encontrase su verdadera identidad y que no quisiera que me enterase. - He de preguntarte algo, sólo por curiosidad. He encontrado toda clase de historias en este libro, historias reales y otras leyendas que tu gente ha inventado durante mucho, sin embargo, no hay nada sobre mi.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
\- He encontrado que hay rastros de una pagina arrancada ¿Qué había en esa página? - le miré extrañada, ni sabía eso, y si lo sabía no me acordaba.  
\- No se nada sobre eso. - le cogí el libro de las manos. Loki me analizaba la expresión y entonó los ojos, parecía que no le estaba mintiendo. Parecía hasta triste, acariciando el lomo del libro.- Recuerdo las historias que me leía mi padre, de eso ya hace mucho tiempo, demasiado. Hay historias que prácticamente ni me acuerdo. Sinceramente. - Le miré conteniendo el llanto e intentando esbozar una sonrisa.- No he vuelto a abrir este libro desde que mi padre falleció.  
\- ¿cuanto hace de ello? - No es como si me esperase el más mínimo tacto por su parte.  
\- Mucho, muchos años, yo era pequeña.  
-¿Y desde entonces no lo has abierto? - exclamó sorprendido, ¿entonces sería verdad que no sabía sobre esa hoja arrancada?

Me miró y estaba cabizbaja, en su interior se debatía entre creerme o no, entre preguntarme sobre mi padre, dejarme en paz o hacerse presa de su propia curiosidad. Tal vez se vería reflejado como preocupación hacia mi, y eso le haría parecer más cercano y confiable, pensaba que yo le contaria más cosas que él pudiera usar en mi contra. Falsa preocupación, o eso pensaba él.  
\- ¿Por qué decidiste no abrirlo más? - Parecía dulce, preocupado, más humano y menos capullo. Me planteé si responderle, "dios de las mentiras" aún me rondaba por la cabeza. Sin embargo, me dio confianza para hacerlo, después de todo ¿que iba a hacer él ?  
\- Siempre estuve muy sola. - empecé.- mi madre murió al darme a luz y mi padre era lo único que me quedaba, la vida no fue generosa con él. Un día decidí que no podía seguir aferrándome al pasado. - Me descubrí agarrando con fuerza el libro y abrazandolo contra mi pecho. - Es algo así como una promesa. - levanté la cabeza, mis ojos le parecieron fuertes, pero al mismo tiempo llenos de rabia. Suspiré.- No recuerdo nada sobre una página arrancada, lo siento. No sabría decirte si siempre estuvo así o si alguien la ha quitado, pero te aseguro que no fui yo. - Loki, como buen dios del engañado, sabía cuando alguien le mentía, por eso mismo sabía que este no era el caso.

Ya había dejado de comerme lo que tenía preparado y con la poca bebida que me quedaba me tragué la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, era la última y eso era mala señal. Sufría migrañas de vez en cuando, necesitaría otra dentro de 6 horas como mínimo, si quería mantenerme estable y no sufrir más mareos.  
Ahora me encontraba más despierta y por lo tanto, hasta que la pastilla tuviera efecto, sentiría más dolor. Dentro de unas horas sería medio día y no sabía si iba a poder cocinar, estaba resultando un verdadero día infernal.  
Me levanté del sofá y fui a vestirme de nuevo, iría a comprar. Cuando salí, Loki estaba leyendo uno de los libros de mi librería, aunque logré llamar su atención, sin pretenderlo, haciendo que arquease una ceja y se levantase, colocándose detrás de mi, preparado para cogerme de nuevo si me caía. Estaba raro hoy, no parecía el mismo ser extraño, creído y egocéntrico, y eso me preocupaba.  
\- ¿Algún problema, señor?- bromeé.  
\- ¿A donde vas?- no sabría decir si me lo preguntaba con preocupación o con autoridad.  
\- He de salir a comprar pastillas.- me miró extraño, en Asgard se curarian por arte de magia, o algo, pensé.- medicina. - ya entendió.- necesitaré tomarme al menos una cada seis o ocho horas, hasta que me encuentre mejor.  
-¿Aún estas enferma? -¿que clase de pregunta era esa? me encogí de hombros y asentí con algo de miedo, no sabía por donde iba a salir ahora.- voy yo.- respondió a mi gesto, haciendo que hiciese una exagerada mueca de sorpresa que le hizo suspirar.  
-¿ por qué todo esto? ¿por qué hoy, de repente, parece que te preocupas por mi? y no sólo eso, te interesas sobre... ¿mi pasado? Sinceramente, no se si alegrarme o pensar que tramas algo o...- Loki me tapó la boca con la mano, me miraba neutro, sin ninguna emoción.  
\- Me pediste que te tratase como a una igual, ya te lo he dicho antes que es lo que estoy haciendo. Te has caído dos veces esta mañana ¿ crees que puedo simplemente dejarte caer?- si, si que podía, y yo lo sabía, sin embargo me ruboricé y aparté mis ojos de su mirada. - iré a por tu palistilla.  
\- pastilla. - le rectifiqué.  
-Eso he dicho. - Dijo con su gesto de burla de siempre.  
\- Toma esto, te dejo la caja, pídele a la Señora de la farmacia que te de una igual.- lo metí en un pequeño bolso de cuero sintético marrón. - y aquí el dinero.- le tendí el bolso y se lo cruzó en el torso. Menos mal, al paso que íbamos no me hubiese extrañado que no supiera que es un bolso. - la farmacia está...  
\- ¿al salir del portal a la izquierda y la segunda calle a la derecha? - asentí, vale no volvería a subestimar. Cerró la puerta sonriendo, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, vale, ahora tendría que volver a ponerme el pijama, otra vez.

Loki se atrevió a coger sólo el ascensor por primera vez, no confiaba demasiado en la equivocada ciencia de Midgard y en sus chapuzas tecnológicas, cambiaría eso cuando la tierra fuese suya. Salió del ascensor, aliviado de que no hubiese salido disparado de golpe.  
Estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta cuando sintió la presencia de alguien que le observaba, al darse la vuelta vio a una señora mayor con cara de amargura permanente, sus ojos reflejaban el veneno que su seca y blanca lengua, contenía. Debería tratarse de la portera cotilla que le mencioné. Vio como sacó más la cabeza por la ventanilla, miró a ambos lados. Su pelo era blanco y estaba recogido en un moño desecho, como una bruja loca, y llevaba un jersey rosa que a Loki le produjo picor de sólo verlo. Cuando esa pelleja vio que estaban solos, sacó su mano de uñas rojas, y largas cual reptil asgardiano, y le indicó que se acercase. Loki obedeció, quien sabe, tal vez tenía otras dos hermanas y poseían un ojo para ver el futuro.

\- ¿Eres el chico de la niña de artes? - Loki no sabía a que se refería con "ser el chico de alguien", a si que no dijo nada.- No hace falta que contestes, el silencio otorga. Hay que ver estos jóvenes, sois unos frescos.- sonrió y la mujer se lo tomó a la tremenda, aúnque el sonrió porque era mucho mayor que esa señora.- la juventud de ahora es una calamidad, y tu amiguita una fresca, hace bien poco andaba con uno y ahora está contigo y a saber cuánto durais, abrireis las piernas un tiempo y luego os buscareis a otro. Mi madre os llenaría de azotes si os viese, maleducados, impresentables.  
\- también es de ser maleducada meterse en vidas ajenas- le cortó con cierta expresión de diversión en la cara.  
Yo tenía razón, aquella vieja bruja era un horror de persona, que se había atrevido a hablarle de tal manera a su próximo rey. Movió ligeramente la mano, algo empezó a moverse entre el pelo de ella, aún no se había dado cuenta de la serpiente que le había aparecido. Ella seguía hablando, pero él optó por ir a por mis medicinas. Conforme él salió por la puerta, escuchó los escandalosos gritos de la señora portera.

Aquel incidente hizo enfadar a Loki, sorprendentemente, para él. Estaba seguro de que yo no era una fresca, ¿El chico al que se refería aquella arpía sería ese tal Ted? No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que lo había dejado, tampoco había querido hablar del tema. Con su nuevo plan, dejando a Selving encargandose de todo en el laboratorio, le dejaba espacio para aprender más de mi y más de Midgard. Usarme seria sumamente fructífero y para ello, cuanto más se acercase a mi, mejor, ir a por mis medicinas solo sería el primer paso. A parte de eso, necesitaría saber más sobre las zonas más pobladas, costumbres, conducta del ser humano frente al peligro. A parte de conseguir un buen diseño de mi parte, conseguiría una gran cobaya para experimentar situaciones.  
Ya casi había llegado, sacó la bolsa que le había dado de dentro del bolso, "Setadol" se podía leer en el dorso de la caja. Hizo todo tal y como lo pedí y volvió a casa, la lagarta ya no estaba en el portal, había huido seguramente. Al subir por el ascensor escuchó unos gritos que provenían de dentro del piso, asustado, atravesó la puerta.

\- ¡No os metáis en mi vida!- Grité. Loki vino hasta la habitación para ver que sucedía. Allí solo estaba yo hablando por el móvil. - No necesito nada de vosotros, me marché porque soy capaz de sobrevivir sola. - Loki suspiró sin saber porque y se quedó parado en la puerta, yo aún no le había visto.- ¿Que haya visto a tu hijo qué tiene que ver en todo esto? - el dios alcanzó a escuchar una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.- ¿y si estuviera saliendo con alguien qué? No es asunto vuestro, no vuelvas a llamarme.

Apreté un botón rojo y la llamada finalizó, eso me daría problemas. Al parecer no puede moverse una libremente sin que se entere nadie. Me volví a sentir mareada, esa llamada había agotado mi paciencia y mi humor. De pronto lo sentí todo demasiado calmado, sentía una presencia detrás de mi, me giré al ver una sombra en la pared.

\- ¡Por el amor de un gato gordo! - exclamé.- ¡Me has asustado!  
\- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir.- el dios no sabía qué era un gato a si que trató de ignorar la expresión.- Te he conseguido lo que me has pedido. - levantó la bolsa para que lo viese.  
\- Muchas gracias, Loki, de verdad que has sido muy amable.- me cogí la cabeza y me senté en la cama.  
\- ¿estas bien?- asentí.- ¿quien era?

Alcé la vista y me encontré con unas cejas arqueadas de preocupación, era gracioso, en su frente se formaban algunas arrugas. Hizo una mueca alzando más una de sus cejas, y torció los labios hacia un lado, expectante a oirme. No había usado su poder para leer mentes en días, esto me daba confianza, ya que no estaba cotilleando a la fuerza. ¿Tal vez debería contárselo? No nos conocíamos a penas y era algo muy importante para mi, sin embargo, necesitaba imperiosamente contárselo todo, ¿contárselo todo al dios del caos y del engaño?  
\- ¿por qué quieres saberlo? - puso mala cara al escucharme.- no te lo pregunto de forma enfadada, sólo quiero saber el motivo.  
\- Porque creo que necesitas hablar. - se sentó a mi lado.- esto no va con mi personalidad, te lo aclaro. Te doy la opción de hablar para desahogarte. Se que desconfias de mi mucho más que yo de ti, y estas en tu derecho. - no dejé de mirarle a los ojos ni un sólo momento desde que se había sentado a mi lado.  
Él siempre dijo y dejó claro que no iba a usar ningún hechizo en mi porque así le parecía más interesante, a parte de la lectura mental también dijo que no iba a "persuadirme". Tal vez no era tan malo... tal vez no era tan mentiroso. Cogí aire.

\- Mi... padre era un escritor de ciencia ficción algo mediocre, aunque a mi me embelesaba todo lo que podía salir de su cabeza. - sonreí pesarosa, y él empezó a mirarme serio.

" Era la típica historia del escritor que se enamora de su editora, vivían en un pueblo cerca de Phoenix, pero tuvieron que mudarse a Nueva York, ya que ascendieron a mi madre. Ella lo tenía todo aquí, familia y amigos. Aunque la familia de mi madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el matrimonio que contrajo con mi padre, hasta el extremo de no hablarse, nunca más. Por lo tanto sólo pudieron apoyarse en sus amigos cuando mi madre contrajo la enfermedad. No se exactamente qué tenía, mi padre nunca me habló de eso, tampoco es la clase de cosas que suelas contar a una niña pequeña... El caso es que mi madre se quedó embarazada y por culpa de padecer esa enfermedad, falleció en el parto.

Después de eso mi padre no tenía demasiado dinero para poder mantener la casa y a un bebé, como ya te dije, era un escritor bastante mediocre. Perdió la casa, y casi me pierde a mi de no ser por unos amigos de mi madre, la familia McAdams. La familia de mi madre era bastante adinerada, por lo que la gente con la que mi madre de joven solía codearse era de clase alta. Ellos nos acogieron en su casa, mientras mi padre trataba de buscar un trabajo decente. No recuerdo mucho de mi padre, murió en un accidente de tráfico cuando tenía ocho años. Aunque recuerdo que cada noche venía a leerme "Historias nórdicas", cada noche una historia diferente, y siempre me contaba como mi madre y él habían editado ese libro y lo habían publicado, muchas veces bromeaba diciendo que era como mi hermano. Cuando él murió la única herencia que me dejó fue el libro, eso y una vida de infierno en la casa de los McAdams.

Delante de mi padre me trataban siempre muy bien, pero cuando él ya no estaba, era como si fuese una maldición para ellos, como si me desearan todo el mal del mundo. Me tenían constantemente bajo vigilancia, no me dejaban interactuar con casi ninguna persona ajena a su familia, sin contar el maltrato físico y verbal al que me sometían día y noche. Todos me trataban así, exceptuando de su hijo mayor Ted, Teodor McAdams empezó a tratarme como si de verdad formase parte de esa familia, era el único que me hablaba bien, hasta que... bueno, me enamoré como una tonta y cuando tuve la oportunidad me declaré, salimos por varios años. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no me miraba como yo a él, no teníamos las mismas visiones de futuro, y había dejado de ser quien era, solo para poder estar con él. A su madre Victoria McAdams, le convenía mantenerme vigilada, por eso le dijo a su hijo que saliese conmigo. Pensé que me merecía algo mejor que eso, ser libre... Me fugué. Llevo tres meses viviendo por mi cuenta. Menos tiempo de lo que me gustaría, pero decidí que lo prepararía todo, encontraría un trabajo estable, un sitio donde vivir y desaparecería."

\- Todo iba bien, hasta que me topé con Ted el Domingo. - Me había pasado todo el rato mirando al suelo mientras le contaba todo eso a Loki. Levanté la vista y me miraba con una expresión seria, con los ojos ligeramente entre cerrados y el ceño fruncido. - Eso es todo.

\- No entiendo. ¿Sin más? - Loki se acercó a mi. Su cara reflejaba desconcierto. - ¿Por que sí? ¿Sin ningún motivo?

\- Nada aparente. - Me levanté, estaba empezando a enfadarme al haberlo recordado de nuevo. - Siempre se escudaban diciendo que era por mi bien, pero dudo que dejarme en ridículo delante de todo el mundo, o pegarme por no querer estudiar lo que ellos querían, fuese por mi bien. - Sentí la presencia de Loki de pie detrás de mi. - No te preocupes, estoy bien. - Me giré y le sonreí, pero él cada vez parecía más enfadado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - Preguntó áspero, mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Que vuelva. - Volvió a mirarme y el verde de sus ojos parecía arder. No podía dejar que me fuese a una casa llena de gente, tenía que permanecer allí con él para que su plan se llevase a cabo a la perfección, o eso pensaba. Todo y esto, confirmó su teoría, en el fondo, eran iguales. Estaban solos en un mundo injusto. - Nunca volveré, no estoy hecha para vivir encerrada como un pájaro. - Loki volvió a ver esos ojos decididos que le llevaron a confiar en mi. Sonrió sin enseñar los dientes, ya se marchaba de la habitación. Pero se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta.

\- Yo también me fugué.


	10. ¿Vendrías conmigo?

_Hola de nuevo otra semana, ¡como prometí, aquí está el nuevo capitulo! He sudado un poco con él, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir escenas emotivas o con las que hay sentimientos de por medio (de hecho me da mucha vergüenza), a sí que espero que valoren el esfuerzo! _

_Comentar también que todos los sitios que aparecen en este Fic, ya sea este capitulo u otros, verdaderamente existen, he cambiado cosas como los propietarios o cosas así para que se acoplen a mi historia._

_Por último, recordar que Loki, como aquellos personajes de Marvel que aparezcan en este fic, pertenecen a Stan Lee._

_¡Disfrutadlo!_

De la nada quedaba nada más y nada menos que una semana para el estreno de mi obra maestra, tras el colapso del martes, aunque todavía algo tocada, me incorporé al trabajo antes que cantase un gallo. Ya estábamos a viernes e ibamos a ir a merendar, todo el entintado estaba listo para llevar a imprimir y encuadernar el próximo lunes. Había sido una paliza adelantar todo el trabajo que dejé atrasado, pero con ganas y ayuda de mis amigos, lo conseguí. Ahora mismo me encontraba en el estudio, de los nervios, mirando todo el trabajo de años de carrera embalado. De vez en cuando suspiraba como si estuviese enamorada de mi obra, y no era para menos, aunque llevaba casi cinco años elaborandola y presentandola a concursos para que la publicasen, la historia la escribi a los ocho años, en un intento de ser como mi padre,sin embargo desde que entré en bellas artes decidí no conformarme con nada de lo que tuviese, por eso decidí pasar la historia de novela a comic y mi próxima meta es lograr que pase a la pantalla. No podía conformarme, mis personajes tenían que volverse lo más reales posible, han sido aquellos que me han acompañado durante las largas tardes de soledad en la casa de los McAdams.  
Esto estaba pasando también gracias a mis amigos y compañeros de sufrimiento, Dean, Amy y Charlotte habían adoptado mi proyecto como si fuese suyo, lo habían mimado y le habían dado la máxima prioridad, sabiendo que es algo importante para mi.

Trataba sobre un grupo de chicas estudiantes de preparatoria, cansadas de que la sociedad las limitase, toman las riendas de su propia vida y deciden fugarse, acabando en una realidad paralela donde un malvado rey pretende arrebatar todo el color del mundo, para evitar que el mundo se exprese libremente.  
Está claro que no escribí esto a los ocho años, la historia es algo diferente de entonces, ha madurado conmigo, aún y así siempre tuve un tema claro: la libertad. Lo que no tuve durante mucho tiempo y que querían arrebatarme.

\- No puedo creer que esa señora haya tenido las narices de llamarte.- comentó Amy, en la cafetería de siempre, en su sitio de siempre, tomando lo de siempre.- ¿Qué harás? ¿no hay manera de perderle la pista?  
\- Al parecer no. - suspiré. - no se como hacer frente a esto, no quiero resignarme, quiero vivir libre.  
\- ¿Por qué has dicho que te ha llamado? Eso me lo he perdido.- dijo un Dean un poco espeso. Tanto trabajo y tanto estrés, sólo podía causar insomnio, y ahora mismo estaría durmiendo sobre la mesa por no ser por el gofre de chocolate que estaba zampandose.  
\- Según ella porque nuestro trabajo no es un trabajo de verdad, por lo que quiere pagarme los gastos.  
\- ¡Pero eso está muy bien! - exclamó Charlotte, mientras permanecía sumergida en su móvil hablando con alguien vía chat. - No se qué tiene de malo eso, de hecho hasta hace poco ibas un poco justa de dinero, ¿no?  
\- Es que ese no es el punto, Charlotte.- intervino Amy.- Ella quiere que la dejen en paz y hacer su vida a solas.  
\- Claro, es que no es que ahora pueda permitirme subsistir sin su ayuda, de hecho me vendría bastante bien si el comic no tuviese acogida. Pero no quiero nada de ellos, quiero conseguirlo por méritos propios. Además, a cambio quiere que vuelva.  
\- Quieren mantenerte vigilada otra vez, tío, que pesados. .¿ por qué? es que no lo entiendo- Amy se desesperaba, se implicaba mucho conmigo emocionalmente, muchas veces me había servido de consuelo.  
\- yo tampoco se por qué tanta insistencia en que vaya, y dudo que sea por que me echan de menos, luego allí me tratan peor que a un perro. - estaba pasándolo bastante mal, cuando por fin había conseguido ser libre y perderles de vista.

Todo me supuso un gran esfuerzo, tuve que compaginar las clases con una larga lista de trabajos variados y secretos para la familia McAdams, desde pasear perros hasta colgando carteles de publicidad, o incluso limpiando escaleras. Años y años de sacrificio para poder conseguir la casa en la que vivía ahora y poder pagar el alquiler del estudio. Todo tan metodicamente construido como para que ahora me lo arrebatasen. Dean vio mi cara de pocos amigos y decidió suavizar las cosas metiendo, casi a la fuerza, un trozo de gofre en mi boca.  
\- Bueno, ahora lo importante es centrarnos en la gran fiesta de la editorial del próximo viernes. - dijo Dean, limpiandose las manos, yo seguía masticando aquel empalagoso trozo que casi me hace reventar las arterias.- Y todavía más importante es... ¡ hombres! ¡la gran cantidad de hombres trajeados y buenorros que habrán para deleitarme la vista!  
\- pues yo estaba pensando en invitar a Charlie... - dijo Amy algo sonrojada.- Como nos dejan llevar a un invitado...  
\- A si que Charlie, ¿eh?- Dean movía las cejas frenéticamente para incomodar a Amy. - ¿Aquel machote vecino tuyo? ¿Con el que te lo montaste encima de aquel tractor?  
\- Pues si, ese mismo.- contestó muy orgullosa la pelirroja.  
\- No puedo esperar a ver sus músculos formados y fornidos trabajando las bastas tierras de Texas. - Dean tenía por afición molestar a Amy por ser de Texas, ella generalmente se lo tomaba a broma, pero cuando alguien ajeno a nosotros lo hacía, se molestaba muchísimo.  
\- Pues yo no se a quien podría llevar, porque claro, todos trabajan...- dijo Charlotte.- ¿tu vas a llevar a alguien, Prue?  
\- No se a quien... - La cara de Loki apareció en mi mente ¿y si le dijese a él? Tal vez se negase... Era un día importante para mi, tal vez si le explicase..- puede ser... - contesté sin pensar, provocando que mis compañeros abriesen los ojos como platos.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Como que "puede ser"?- dijo Dean.- ¡¿No me digas que has conocido a alguien?! - gritó emocionado. Mierda, no quería que se enterasen, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás.  
\- Es posible. - Me limité a responder.  
\- pe... pero ¿como es? ¿como os conocisteis? Concreta. ¿tienes alguna foto?- gritó Amy. Nadie se lo esperaba al parecer, y no era de extrañar, hacía muy poco que lo había dejado con el inútil de Ted y lo había pasado muy mal, pero Loki y yo sólo éramos compañeros de piso (algo forzados) o como mucho amigos.  
\- No tenéis de qué preocuparos, sólo somos amigos. - Y ya está, no diría nada más, si les dijese que vive conmigo se amaría una buena.

No insistieron más, confiaban en mis palabras, además sabían que no me gustaba hablar de ese tipo de cosas, siempre me costaba. Nos despedimos hasta el lunes siguiente, no tendríamos mucho trabajo hasta pasada la fiesta, pero aprovechariamos para limpiar.  
Cogí el coche y me dirigí a casa al fin, hoy le dije a Loki que volvería antes. Nuestra relación se había vuelto más consentida, discutíamos, pero nada comparado con los primeros dí és de contarle sobre mi, parecía haberse hablando, como si hubiese roto un poco de la enorme barrera que mantiene todo el tiempo, aunque no volvimos a hablar de eso, todo y que tras su declaración sobre que él también se había fugado, había alimentado mi curiosidad y mis teorías, todas relacionadas con el hecho de que él es el dios del engaño.  
Al entrar en casa vi que no estaba, salía bastante a menudo, salía cuando yo no estaba en casa, no sabía a donde, muchas veces hablaba sobre las cosas que veía por la calle, me preguntaba sobre cosas que no entendía, pero nunca me hablaba de adonde se dirigía, que buscaba. Me pasaba el día entero pensando mal de él, pero por algún motivo, al llegar a casa, al verle, no podía evitar sonreír, sentirme acompañada y escuchada, estaba a gusto, en confidencia. Pensé tantas veces que era un hechizo... y él me lo había negado tantas veces.  
Un destello apareció en mi espalda, y al darme la vuelta le vi. Siempre vestía la ropa humana que le compré, tal vez debería ir a por más, él se duchaba y yo la lavaba de vez en cuando, pero llevar siempre la misma ropa es extraño. Llamaría la atención de la gente de la calle. ¿Veis? ¡Siempre defendiéndolo! Se acercó a mi sonriendo, tan irónico como siempre, andaba como si le pesaran los pies y al sacar las manos de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, se repeinó hacia atrás algunos mechones rebeldes. No le miraba con amor, si no con una cierta complicidad. A lo mejor no es que él me hubiese hechizado para hacerme pensar bien de él, a lo mejor es que me estaba empezando a dar igual que fuese el Dios del Mal.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido, midgardiana? - Preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja. Se había plantado delante de mi. Era alto y cuando hacía eso me obligaba a levantar la cabeza, le llegaba por los hombros. Ser bajita no es divertido.  
\- Bien, ya está todo preparado para el Lunes que viene, estoy algo nerviosa, espero que todo salga bien. - Asintió y se sentó en el sofá, quitándose la chaqueta. - ¿No crees que necesitas ropa nueva? ¿No te molesta ir siempre igual?  
\- ¿Y tener que volver a centro comercial? No, gracias. - Movía la mano a modo de advertencia, demasiada gente para él. - Ya he recopilado suficiente información del mundo humano, no necesito ropa nueva, puedo crearla con mi magia.  
\- ¿En serio? - Loki asintió. - Vaya, eso haría que me ahorrase dinero, sin duda. Tengo que encontrar algo bonito que ponerme para el viernes que viene.  
\- ¿El próximo viernes? ¿Qué pasa el próximo viernes? - Ni se lo había comentado, había estado tan liada...  
\- Nos han invitado a mis compañeros de trabajo y a mi a la fiesta de la editorial que nos ha acogido el cómic, es una fiesta importante para nosotros, porque si caemos bien hay muchas probabilidades de que nos hagan un buen contrato, lo que significa trabajo fijo y un buen sueldo.  
\- Entiendo, pareces más animada. - Había pasado unos malos días después de la llamada de Victoria McAdams. Al parecer a él le había impactado este tema, se preocupaba por mi, casi parecía más humano.

Me rondaba la cabeza la posibilidad de pedirle que me acompañase el día de la fiesta. Había una amplia gama de posibles respuestas negativas por su parte, y yo tenía el suficiente miedo al rechazo como para intentar si quiera dárselo a entender. Sin embargo, si no se lo pedía, iba a estar sola ese día, completamente sola. Me despertó de mi batalla interior el sonido del timbre, Loki y yo nos miramos, no esperaba a nadie ¿quien sería?

Estaba orgullosa de que su familia perteneciese a la flor y nata de Nueva York durante generaciones. En el siglo XVIII empezaron siendo una humilde familia de forjadores, y hoy por hoy se habían convertido en una de las mayores empresas de joyería de todo el mundo, aunque no se conformaba sólo con eso, el dinero que había ahorrado durante años lo había invertido en la compra de dos de los hoteles más importantes de Nueva York, los cuales sólo hacían que traer más y más ganancias a la familia. Si, Victoria McAdams era rica, estaba podrida de dinero, lo estaba... o lo estuvo, hasta que descubrió que Robert, su inútil marido, había perdido más de la mitad de sus pertenencias en Las Vegas, maldito vegestorio inconsecuente.  
Después de esa gran pérdida, aún no habían logrado volver a recuperarse, la repetitiva universidad de Ted y la escuela de Allison habían pasado a ser la máxima prioridad, allí iban a parar casi todos los gastos, poco a poco se recuperarian, a la señora McAdams le gustaba tener siempre todos los cabos atados, sin embargo, hacía unos años que siempre se le escapaba uno, yo, Prue Halley, hija de Tommas Halley y de Catherine Halley, aunque Victoria conocía más a mi madre por su nombre de soltera: Catherine Bolton, la hija pequeña de los Bolton de Irlanda, además de una de sus preciadas amigas de la infancia, tan cándida como era, y tan cómo mi padre que había salido yo.  
Se retorció de ira en su caro sillón tallado a Mano y forrado con el mejor terciopelo morado, estaba a oscuras bebiendo vino en su habitación, como siempre. Daba vueltas y vuelta al vino de la copa mientas lo observaba a contraluz por la luz que llegaba desde la calle, mientras se repetía una y otra vez como de desgraciados éramos yo y mi padre por habernos llevado a mi madre de su lado. Yo, el puñetero cabo suelto, que resultó ser más problemático de lo que esperaba, dio gracias a que mi padre ya no estuviese, pensar en tratar con ambos le daba jaqueca.  
Sin embargo, por mucho rencor que me tuviese, no podía tocarme ni un pelo, sería su salvación. Al principio se desesperó un poco al no encontrarme durante esos tres meses, sin embargo Ted me vio por casualidad, y gracias a unas cuantas llamadas ya sabía donde vivía y donde trabajaba. Lo que no esperaba era que estuviese con un chico, eso sólo empeorarian las cosas.  
Aunque lo haría con el más profundo dolor en su corazón, obligaría a Ted a casarse conmigo. Poco le importaba luego si él decidía estar con otras mujeres, había algo mucho más importante que mantener, aunque yo no fuese consciente. Su salvación.  
\- ¡James! - gritó la señora a su mayordomo, quien abrió la puerta de la habitación. Era alto, de color y demasiado buena persona como para habitar en esa casa. - necesito hacer una llamada. - De detrás suyo sacó un teléfono inalámbrico y se lo dio a su señora. - ¿Como van los preparativos?

Me dirigí curiosa al telefonillo, no esperaba a nadie y el casero no vendría hasta la semana que viene, sólo esperaba que no fuese ningún compañero del estudio. No obstante, al contestar, no me sonaba nada la voz de quien llamaba, parecía una niña. - _Vengo para entregarle su pase a la novena convocatoria de Ediciones Meller. - _No había recibido ninguna noticia sobre que repartiesen pases o entradas, o lo que fuese, a domicilio. Me esperaba algo más como una lista de invitados o algo así .  
Abrí sin tapujos, hasta me hacía ilusión. Esta vez, el dios, lejos de ponerse en guardia como cuando trajeron la pizza, cruzó los brazos, aunque se puso de pie.  
A los pocos minutos se escuchó el ascensor y con él, una vocecita.  
\- Buenas tardes, ¿Eres Prue Halley? Tengo una invitación para la fiesta de la editorial Meller, que debo entregarte.- Era alta y morena, de pelo ligeramente ondulado, ojos marrones y piel muy blanca, vestía un vestido verde oscuro con estampado de pájaros blancos, además llevaba un sombrero que le quedaba adorable.  
\- Claro, soy yo, por favor pasa.  
Entró en casa, al verla , Loki dio un paso atrás. Ella al entrar y verle allí le sonrió y levantó una mano a modo de saludo, él levantó una mano también, pero no sonrió, puso una cara extraña.

\- Lo siento, ¿interrupo algo? - dijo ella mirandome cual cachorrito.  
\- para nada, no le hagas caso, es un borde.- le lancé una mirada a Loki, pero él sólo me apartó la vista.- ¿Quieres tomar algo.. ehh..?  
\- Trizzia, me llamo Trizzia Sartori. Y no gracias, la verdad que venía como mensajera para entregar la invitación y me iba. - De su bolso sacó un papel dorado del tamaño de un dolar. Me lo entregó.

\- Veamos. - Dije, leyendo. En él habían unas letras negras - "_Editorial Meller, 10º Aniversario. Entrada VIP Nº107 Destinada a Prue Halley (más un acompañante). Lugar de encuentro Mandarin Oriental, Nueva York."... _No puede ser. - No podía ser justo "ese" hotel, debía de ser una broma. Me sentía como si hubiese caído en una trampa, en una ratonera. Un queso delicioso al final del camino y una guillotina a mitad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algún problema? - Preguntó Trizzia, preocupada. El Dios, que seguía en el sofá, rondaba su mirada de mi al papel, algo andaba mal. Pero le desconcerté al cambiar de expresión.

\- No no es nada, solo que es un hotel muy caro y me sorprende poder ir a visitarlo. - Sonreí todo lo que pude, casi me hacía daño, pero a ella pareció convencerla mi argumento y me devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, pues si eso es todo, me retiro. Espero que paséis buena noche, y espero veros a los dos en la fiesta. - Se despidió levantando la mano de nuevo. Loki se levantó de repente para decir algo pero le corté antes de tiempo.

\- Ah, no. Él y yo.. no...no. - Casi soné creíble de no ser por la risa falsa que se me escapaba, aunque no mentía, no eramos nada. Ella desde el marco de la puerta sonreía como si nos hubiese pillado con las manos en la masa. - Nos veremos el viernes.

\- Desde luego. - La acompañé hasta la puerta y hasta que no escuché como el ascensor se abría abajo, no la cerré.

Alguna clase de dios migdargiano estaba haciéndome la vida imposible, o eso o era la humana con peor suerte del mundo entero. De tantísimos hoteles importantes, ¡demonios! Si justo a una manzana estaba The London NY, The muse, o incluso The time, todos juntos y cerca, ¿Por qué justo tenía que tratarse ese hotel? Desde luego había mentido a Trizzia al decirle que estaba totalmente emocionada por poder ir, después de todo ya había entrado varias veces, más de las deseadas. Apoyé la cabeza en la puerta cerrada, sentía la presencia de Loki tras de mi, seguía con los brazos cruzados.

\- Bueno, ¿Vas a contarme qué pasa con ese papel? - Reaccioné y me giré para verlo ¿Al ser el dios de las mentiras tendría una especie de radar o algo así? Se balanceaba un poco, ladeando la cabeza en busca de una respuesta a su pregunta.

\- Acabo de perder todas las ganas de ir a esto. - Me dirigí hasta el sofá y me senté en el apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, y la cabeza sobre mis manos, sujetándome la frente. - No lo entiendo. - Sollocé. - ¿Qué de malo tiene querer forjar tu propio camino?

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con la llamada de el otro día? - Loki se sentó a mi lado, cerca, pero lejos al mismo tiempo, siempre guardaba las distancias.

\- Si, ese hotel es propiedad de esas personas. Parece que lo hacen a propósito para cerrarme el camino. Si voy, tendré que verlos, se que estarán allí, es una celebración importante.- Me lancé hacia atrás haciendo chocar la espalda con el respaldo y empecé a morderme las uñas, nerviosa. - No quiero ir... Si me ven son capaces de meterme en un coche y llevarme de vuelta a su casa, tengo que inventarme alguna excusa, no lo se, que me he puesto enferma otra vez o que he tenido que salir del país por alguna urgencia. No puedo creer que tantos años de esfuerzo y sacrificio no hayan servido para nada.

\- Cállate. - Murmuró el dios.

\- ¿Qué? - Me quedé a cuadros, ¿Habría escuchado bien?

\- Te ordeno que te calles, estúpida. - Se levanto rabioso, me cogió la entrada de la mano de un tirón y la estampó contra el suelo. Se quedó de pie delante de mi, con una pose muy rígida, parecía como si estuviese cargando mucha rabia en sus puños. - ¿Vas a consentir que te traten de esa manera? ¿A eso es a lo que aspiras, a ser frenada toda la vida? Me esperaba más, pero veo que después de todo si que eres una mediocre midgardiana. - Abrí los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Se puede saber de que estas hablando? Por eso mismo no quiero ir, porque si voy me capturarán de nuevo, quiero huir, para ser libre. ¡Eso está bien de vez en cuando! - Le di con la palma de la mano al sofá.

\- ¿Y vas a echar a perder todo lo que has sudado estos años? - Se giró y me levantó de un brazo, haciendo que me pusiera de pie. - ¿Sabes? Te creía con más ambición.

\- ¡Y tengo ambición! ¿Crees que no me fastidia? - Empecé a elevar el tono de voz sin querer. - ¿Pero qué quieres que haga si las cosas se han vuelto así?

\- ¡Qué les plantes cara! - Casi sin darnos cuenta estábamos demasiado cerca. Él me agarraba con fuerza por los hombros y me miraba casi con desesperación. - Estoy en Midgard por el mismo motivo. Para demostrarles a todos que voy a luchar por lo que deseo.

Tenía razón, siempre había querido salir de aquella casa y había conseguido mantenerme alejada durante tres meses, ¿Quien me decía que no podía volver a hacerlo? Había sacrificado muchas cosas para tener el futuro que yo misma me había forjado y que por suerte, era aquel en el que deseaba estar, lejos de la familia McAdams ¿Y ahora iba a darme por vencida tan fácilmente? No caería esa breva, tenía estar lista para encontrarme lo peor ese día, pero estaría preparada y no les haría las cosas tan fáciles. Sonreí y Loki pareció aflojar un poco su atadura, le cogí las manos y se las estreché - gracias. - Susurré, casi a posta para que no lo escuchase, pero lo hizo, porque sus pupilas se contrajeron de sorpresa, incluso se echó hacia atrás y soltó mis manos, algo apabullado.

\- Estas frío... - Le comenté. Entonces me acordé de algo. - Oye Loki, ¿has probado el chocolate caliente?

\- No. - Contestó simplemente.

\- Pues vayamos, todavía es muy temprano para hacer la cena. - Me puse el abrigo y cogí las llaves. Salimos a la calle y hacía tanto frío que nuestro aliento se transformaba en vapor. Esto hizo que cierto pensamiento me volviese a la mente. - ¿Puedo pedirte algo? - El Jotun no habló. - ¿Vendrías conmigo...

-...al "hotel" ese? - Terminó la frase por mi.- ¿Y dejarte sola allí? - Me quedé totalmente petrificada ante ese comentario, él siguió andando hacia delante como si no hubiese pasado nada. Pero yo no pude.

Allí de pie pensé en todo lo que había pasado las últimas semanas, en como había dejado de ser un fantasma para alguien, en como había dejado de sentirme tan sola. Una mota de nieve se posó en mi nariz y me hizo recobrar el sentido. Él ya estaba casi en la esquina y se había dado la vuelta para verme al ver que no le estaba siguiendo, al verlo allí de pie solo, solo pude hacer una cosa, correr a su lado.


	11. Se descubre el pastel

_Hola a todos! La semana pasada no pude actualizar por temas de trabajo, aunque eso no quiere decir que no haya seguido escribiendo. Mi plan de esta semana era publicar dos capítulos el mismo día, sin embargo no he tenido mucho tiempo tampoco, pero no os preocupéis, aquí os dejo un capitulo bastante largo para deleitaros. ¡Seguiré escribiendo tanto como pueda!_

_Como siempre Loki y todos los personajes de Marvel pertenecen a Stan Lee._

Refrescó mucho más aquella noche, el dios de las mentiras de incógnito y yo, habíamos disfrutado de un buen chocolate caliente, él prefirió probar un chocolate puro, sin azucar, le iba lo amargo, eso me hizo gracia porque por mucho que pensase en ello no podía imaginarme otro chocolate a corde con él.  
Seguía nevando, él parecía absuelto en sus pensamientos, me pregunté si echaría de menos su hogar Asgard, Jotunheim, fuese cual fuese. Se mostraba casi tan melancólico como podría serlo una noche de nieve, sin embargo parecía a gusto entre ella. Fue entonces cuando le propuse salir al día siguiente por la mañana, cuando la nieve ya hubiese endurecido y estuviese todo cubierto. Nueva York no era una ciudad necesariamente fría, pero cuando nevaba lo hacía con ganas.

Y aquí estaba por la mañana, enfundada en mi polar de color morado, era de cuello y mangas anchas, además era largo, por lo que no sentía nada de frío, mucho menos debajo de los pantalones, o de las botas. Además, a parte de eso llevaba una bufanda negra super suave y calentita. Loki por su parte iba con la misma ropa, alegaba que no necesitaba nada más, y no me extrañé de que fuese resistente al frío, en Jotunheim haría mil veces más frío que aquí, seguramente. Pero aún y así le presté una bufanda y se la puso, aunque a regañadientes.  
Se le oscureció el rostro cuando le dije que me gustaría ir a Central Park, porque hacia mucho tiempo que no iba, claro que yo no sabía que él no hacía mucho que se había visto obligado a entrar y le fue una odisea salir. Aceptó maldiciendo en silencio, tenía tantas ganas de enseñarselo.

Tardamos un poco en llegar, pero valió la pena al ver aquel paisaje, era precioso, todo blanco. Sin embargo, al ser sábado estaba todo complementamente lleno, lleno de niños jugando, y no hay cosa más irritable y peligrosa que esa.  
Para mi sorpresa, Loki me escondió detrás de un árbol.  
\- ¿Q..Que haces? - Volvía a estar demasiado cerca, y eso no podía ser, él siempre respetaba mi espacio.  
\- no aguanto a los niños. - contestó, y con un simple chasquido de dedos, aparecimos en otra parte.

Era un sitio más alejado, lleno de árboles y de nieve, no había gente en esa zona, yo no lo sabía, pero él me había traído justo donde había estado días atrás leyendo el libro mi padre.  
Loki estaba exasperado, "vayamos de excursión", le dije ayer, como iba a saber él que ir a pasear era "excursión". Si fuese un tonto midgardiano estaría bien con eso, pero no lo era, era un dios, el próximo general de las tropas chitauri, y el próximo amo y señor de midgard, o en ello estaba, no tenia tiempo que perder. Además, una vez conseguido todo eso iría hasta Asgard, a patearle el trasero al gran Padre de todos.  
Algo frío y mojado se estrelló en su nuca haciendo que se inclinase hacia delante.

\- ¡Ajá! Los dioses tambien bajais la guardia, ¿eh? - le dije riendome. La cara que hizo fue inolvidable, furia y vergüenza se cruzaron en su rostro. Alzó su mano derecha y al bajarla de golpe. Hizo caer la nieve del árbol que había detrás de mi, medio enterrandome.  
\- estúpida midgardiana ¿Como osas atacar a...- No pudo continuar hablando. Verme cubierta de nieve intentando salir de allí y muerta de la risa, le dejó la mente en blanco. Se acercó inconscientemente sonriendo y con un movimiento de mano me quitó la nieve de encima.- ¿Te gusta ponerme las cosas difíciles verdad?

No sabía a que se refería con ese comentario, ni siquiera sabía porque sonreía de esa forma tan boba, incluso parecía que sus blancas mejillas habían cobrado algo de color. Al darse cuenta de que se habia quedado mirandome con aquella cara, se apartó y su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Él me había dicho que estaba aquí, en midgard, para demostrar que podía lograr lo que se proponía. Supuse que a quien se lo quería demostrar sería a su familia, a su gente. Siempre se le veía atormentado y siempre pensaba que era porque les echaba de menos. Tal vez había hecho una promesa que tenía que cumplir o esto era una prueba ¿ no dicen que Odin siempre lo hace todo por una razón? O..¿ tal vez le habían castigado? Fuese cual fuese la razón, parecía afligido, parecía que necesitaba desahogarse.  
Sólo le conocía de una semana, pero sabía que era una persona reservada, que lo mantiene todo en su interior y que no va a soltar prenda, y menos a mi, siendo midgardiana. Por eso mismo decidí sacar yo misma el tema, sabía que no iba a hablar de ello a si que forzaria un poco la situación, tal vez pudiese sacar algo, aunque de momento me fuese por las ramas.

-Loki - Le llamé, pero sólo me miró de reojo y volvió a darme la espalda. - Oye, Loki.- me acerqué un poco más,colocandome en su espalda.- ¿Cómo es el sitio de donde vienes?  
\- Ya te respondí a eso una vez.- contestó seco, sin mirarme.  
\- No me refiero a cómo es social o políticamente. ¿ Como es? ¿Qué aspecto tiene? - se giró con el ceño fruncido, como si no entendiese el porqué de todo aquello.- Sólo es curiosidad.  
\- No tiene nada que ver con esto. - Volviendome a dar la espalda, cruzó sus brazos en ella.- No hace frío nunca, ni tampoco calor, siempre hace buen día, con nubes blancas y cielos azules y siempre hace noches estrelladas, donde se ven las lunas claramente.  
\- Pensaba que Jotunheim era un páramo helado. - Yo ya sabía que él venía de Asgard, pero quería que me lo contase él, que contase quien es y de quien es hijo en realidad. Y estaba tratando de hacerle caer en una trampa.  
\- Si, Jotunheim es frío, frío, cubierto de hielo y rocas, no tiene demasiado encanto. Incluso Midgard es más bonito ... aunque nada comparado con los atardeceres de Asgard. - Sonrió calidamente, eso daba a entender que él vivía allí, no en Jotunheim, o al menos si era un sitio que añoraba. Se me pasó por la cabeza pensar que me estaba mintiendo, que no era un jotun, pero lo vi con mis propios ojos, a si que aquello debía de ser mucho más complicado que una simple mentira.  
\- Bueno los atardeceres de aquí pueden llegar a ser preciosos también. - Alegué.  
\- Vuestra estrella, el sol, está formada de fuego, es lógico que veáis los colores del fuego en el cielo. Sin embargo, ¿has visto todos los colores del mundo reflejados en el cielo alguna vez? Formando manchas degradadas... nuves moradas de cielos ocres, tonos naranjas dejándose asomar, dejando atrás el azul del día, es indescriptible. - En todo ese momento no dejó de mirar al cielo gris de midgard con añoranza y tristeza.  
\- Vaya, me gustaría verlo.**-** respondí sin poder evitar mirar al cielo.  
\- Dudo que eso sea posible, no se permite la entrada a humanos en Asgard. - contestó, seguía sin mirarme.  
-¿Laufey vive en Asgard?- pregunté intentando pillarle. Debió ser mala idea hacerlo, porque la mirada de reojo que me echó Loki fue tremenda. Sólo pude tragar saliva.  
\- Él está muerto ahora.

¿Como iba a saber yo que quien según él era su padre ya había fallecido? bueno de hecho era una criatura de miles de años, lo extraño es que siguiera con vida,¿no? Aunque tratándose de dioses no era de extrañar que sus vidas fuesen longevas. Loki seguía mirándome enfadado, ¿habria notado que quería hacerle confesar? Él sabía que yo sabía quien era Laufey, el rey de Jotunheim, ¿como iba a estar Laufey en Asgard? Si habian estado en guerra según las historias, si se le hubiese ocurrido pisar Asgard, lo hubiesen matado. No se me daba tan bien mentir y tejer redes como a él.

\- Lo siento- respondí al había mucho más que decir.  
\- No importa, él nunca fue nada para mi.- cada vez estaba más contrariada, pero más ansiosa por saber y no quería preguntarle directamente. - tampoco tengo porque darte...  
\- Escuchame. - le corté.- Y mirame, no soporto que me den la espalda y no me miren cuando estoy hablando. - Se giró y parecía más imponente que nunca, me miraba desde arriba con autoría y esos ojos, tan verdes que parecían tener vida propia. - Se que seguramente no lo harás, porque lo sé, se que somos de mundos diferentes y aunque no estoy de acuerdo, crees que eso nos condiciona. Sin embargo, se que puedes sentir también, sufrir, entristecer, y es normal, a si que si alguna vez necesitas hablar, aunque no lo entienda, te escucharé.  
\- ¿Contarte a ti mis problemas? ¿Como si fuese un niño que no sabe hacerles frente? ¿Te parezco así de débil? - Supongo que era de esperar que saliese por ese camino, no me sorprendía que hubiese recibido la típica educación espartana de "los hombres nunca lloran.".  
\- Estoy hablando de ayudar a que te desahogues. - "Eso y que me digas de una vez que eres el dios del mal" eso pensé, hubiese sido divertido habérselo dicho.  
\- ¿Y por qué intentar ayudar a aquel que se metió en tu casa a la fuerza, amenazandote y ha estado intentando molestarte mañana y noche?- ni si quiera me miraba a los ojos. Miraba a lo lejos, a alguna sombra del pasado.  
\- Por que la idea de tratarse como iguales fue mía. - Crucé los brazos cuando vi que se giró intentando volver a responderme mal. Imité su cara de enfado, haciendo que el hiciese una mueca extraña.  
\- ¿No vas a ponerme las cosas fáciles, eh? - volvió a repetir, con un rostro más relajado y más color en las mejillas.  
_

Todo y la calefacción que le proporcionaban, Erik Selving estaba helado, ni la emoción por trabajar y descubrir conseguía calentarle el corazón, sensación que le pareció algo rara.  
Pese a esto, S.H.I.E.L.D le estaba tratando de maravilla. Le tenían allí interno, con disposición a dormitorio propio, tres comidas y cuarto de baño, sin contar que le proporcionaban todo el material que necesitaba para sus investigaciones y que le dejaban husmear un poco por el recinto cuando se tomaba un descanso, aunque eso no era muy a menudo. El Tesseracto estaba presentándose como todo un reto para él y eso le hacía trabajar día a día, y alguna que otra noche.  
No encontraba tiempo para aburrirse, además le habían conseguido a algunos buenos científicos que se unirían a la causa.  
Esa mañana el doctor estaba arreglando el error cuántico de uno de los otros científicos, todos eran inteligentes y con talento, pero les faltaba precisión y experiencia. Estaba tan concentrado en el trabajo que no escuchó los pasos de las dos personas que habían detrás de él.

\- Doctor Selving. - La gruesa voz de Nick Fury hizo que se sobresaltara, tropezando con la pizarra en la que escribía. Se sintió raro, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo.- Vaya, cuidado profesor.- Fury se acercó a observar- ¿Qué es esto? ¿qué hacía?  
\- Oh, esto es una fórmula para determinar la velocidad de los fotones, ya sabe, el Bifrost es un puente de luz, como un arcoiris. La materia oscura junto a la energía hacen que esos se muevan a la velocidad de la luz continuamente, creando así una ruptura dimensional y creando un agujero de gusano. - Erik se expresaba con una sonrisa en la boca, lo suyo era pasión.  
\- No me he enterado de nada.- comentó el hombre que había al lado de Fury. - ¿Qué? - dijo al ver la mirada que este le estaba dedicando. - Lo mío no es la ciencia, lo siento.  
\- Disculpe al irrespetuoso de mi subordinado.- Le comentó Fury a Selving, mientras miraba al otro severamente. - Su nombre es Clint Barton, está aquí para protegerle a usted y a la investigación.

Era un hombre joven, de pasados los treinta años, su altura estaba en la media, aunque era algo bajo. Su pelo era castaño claro, y su corte puntiagudo y despeinado, le daba un toque de dinamismo. Todo y no ser un armatoste de músculos, parecía fuerte y experimentado, más aún vistiendo el uniforme de S.H.I.E.L.D. aunque el arco y las flechas que llevaba en la espalda le desconcertaban un poco.  
Tampoco entendía muy bien qué clase de peligro podría haber en una base perdida en mitad del desierto, repleta de guardias. Nick Fury se despidió del doctor dándole una palmadita de espalda y una mirada de "pórtate bien" a Clint y se marcho dejándolos solos. Había mandado a uno de sus mejores hombres a vigilar esa investigación tan importante, tenía que mantenerla vigilada desde cerca ya que el Tesseracto era miel para muchas abejas. Johann Schmidt, líder de HYDRA, lo tuvo bajo su poder en los 40's y ya se utilizó indebidamente. Gracias a el Capitán América, el cubo permaneció congelado, hasta que Howard Stark lo recuperó y lo mantuvo en secreto en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. desde su fundación.

\- Espero poder aprender mucho de usted, señor. - Comentó Clint. Empezó a andar curioso por el laboratorio, bajo las miradas expectantes de los demás cientificos, los cuales seguramente estarían rezando que por favor no se le ocurriese de tocar nada.  
\- Lo mismo digo. - Respondió Selving con tono servicial.  
\- Pues como no pretenda que le enseñe tiro al arco... - Bromeó el agente. Se acercó a una especie de aro de metal que estaban construyendo más hacia delante, unos cuantos ingenieros estaban soldando y saltaban chispas, por lo que mantuvo las distancias. - ¿Qué es eso?  
\- Oh, pues es un acelerador de partículas. - Selving cogío una libreta llena de cálculos que Clint no podía leer. - La idea es lanzar la energía del Teseracto a los receptores de este acelerador que estamos construyendo, para que se cumpla la ley que haga que el puente de Einstein-Rosen abra dos "puertas", por así decirlo, en el espacio. Es decir, una sería aquí y la otra donde las coordenadas decidan, supongo que haremos varias pruebas hasta intentarlo con Asgard.  
\- Impresionante, pensaba que los agujeros de gusano solo eran una hipótesis. - Clint miró desconfiado el artefacto, tendría que estar muy atento a esto, que cayese en malas manos podría ser una fatalidad a escala mundial.  
\- Y todavía es una hipótesis, todo esto es una hipótesis, a sí que habrá que ser precavidos, al mínimo fallo podría crearse un agujero negro con la potencia suficiente como para tragarse toda la tierra. - Rió divertido. Clint se limitó a reprimir el escalofrío que sintió en su espalda.  
\- De acuerdo, buscaré un sitio desde donde vigilar. Usted asegúrese de que esto sale bien, yo procuraré que no entre nada, ni nadie sin autorizar, a esta habitación. - El agente Barton se percató de un pilar de hierro del cual sobresalía una pequeña cornisa, ese sería un buen sitio. Empezó a escalar el pilar.  
\- ¿Agente? ¿Qué hace? - Preguntó Selving agarrándose la cabeza.  
\- Veo mejor de lejos. - Siguió subiendo. - No me llame "agente", soy Ojo de Halcón.

* * *

Cuando Loki abandonó la base de S.H.I.E.L.D. dejó restos de su consciencia en la mente de Selving. Él no sabía nada, por supuesto, no sabía que las voces de curiosidad que oía en su cabeza era Loki, ni que este era capaz de leer sus pensamientos a distancia. Fue a causa de esto que Loki supo de la presencia de Clint Barton, tendría que ir con cuidado con ese midgardiano, vio su mirada a través de la de Selving y se metería en problemas si no lo mantenía vigilado.  
Sacudió levemente la cabeza, ya habíamos dejado atrás central park. Nos dirigiamos a comer a un restaurante de comida japonesa cercano, aunque de eso él no se había enterado, claro que su mente estaba en otro lado cuando se lo propuse a si que simplemente me limité a tomarmelo como un "sí", pagaba yo después de todo.

Le miré, por si seguía absuelto, y él me miró serio, un silencio incómodo se alzó entre nosotros, hasta que sin darnos cuenta llegamos a la puerta del local. Loki se quedó mirando la puerta extrañado, en ella habían dos enormes dragones japoneses tallados en bronce, uno a cada lado de la puerta, además el rótulo de este le era imposible de comprender, eran kanjis japoneses formando el nombre del restaurante, pero él no tenia ni idea de eso.  
Al entrar, un gran árbol de flores de cerezo se alzaba a mitad del local. Habían muchas mesas al rededor con gente, además estaba decorado con farolillos, cumpliendo el papel de lámpara, y cuadros por las un sitio impresionante, estaba segura de que a Loki le gustaría.  
Una señorita con kimono nos dio la bienvenida y nos indicó un lugar para poder sentarnos.

-¿ Seguimos en Midgard? - me preguntó seriamente.  
\- Claro que si.- reí.- ¿Por qué lo dices? Es cierto que el local está muy bien ambientado, y hace que te olvides de lo que hay fuera.

Me miró comprendiendo lo que decía. Andaba algo perdido todavía en Midgard. ¿Como de maravilloso debía de ser Asgard para que Loki pensase que al cruzar una puerta podía pasar a otro mundo? Seguramente rompería muchas leyes y realidades de mi Mundo.

\- ¿Qué comida sirven aquí? - preguntó, aunque no le contesté, simplemente le abrí el menú para que leyese lo que había. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a hablar.- No se qué es la mayor parte de lo que leo.  
\- Entonces yo pediré por los dos. - Le ofrecí, él sonrió de forma ladina y movió la mano en señal de que me cedía el honor. - Echaba de menos venir aquí. - comenté en voz alta sin querer.  
\- ¿ Vienes aquí muy amenudo? - Preguntó algo sorprendido.  
\- Solía hacerlo. - Otra vez había tocado un tema delicado, parecía como si supiese qué preguntar en cada momento. Su mirada subía y bajaba al mismo ritmo que la mía.- Bueno... antes solía venir a menudo con Tedd, él solía invitarme a comer aquí.  
\- ...- insospechadamente se puso tenso y serio, se acomodó y bajo los brazos debajo de la mesa, yo no lo vi, pero apretó sus puños en sus rodillas.- ¿ Por qué me has traído aquí? - Sonaba algo borde y seco, como si ese tema le incomodase.  
\- Bueno, dejé de salir con ese, pero este sitio me gusta ¿por qué dejar de hacer cosas que me gustan porque tengan que ver con mi ex pareja? - Su rostro se relajó. - Lo digo en serio, mira este sitio, es fantástico. - parecía sonreír complacido. No estaba segura del porqué se había puesto así. Una pregunta me empezó a rondar por la mente.- ¿ Y tu? ¿Has estado con alguien?  
\- ¿Yo?- Sonrió con picardía. - ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
-Porque yo te he contado mucho sobre mi y tu, sin embargo... nada. Lo de siempre, Jotun, derecho al trono de Jotunheim y de Asgard, hijo de Laufey. - Sonrió divertido, subió los brazos, apoyando su mentón en las manos.  
\- Yo contándole mis intimidades a una midgardiana. ..- su sonrisa se volvió más sarcástica por segundos. Estaba sacrificando tanto su orgullo por aquel estúpido " tratarse como iguales" que cuando la tierra estuviese en la palma de su mano no sabría si gobernarla o ó sus manos, formaba parte de una estrategia, era por un bien mayor, no por gusto. Eso se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.- Nunca he "estado" con alguien, si es eso lo que quieres saber.  
-Lo imaginaba.- dije simplemente.  
\- ¿Ah, si?- me miró altanero.  
\- Si, eres ese tipo de hombre... ya sabes, seguro que te has acostado con muchas mujeres, pero nunca te has enamorado. - Alzó una ceja y sus ojos verdes brillaron.

La camarera pasó al lado de nuestra mesa, por lo que aproveché para pedir la comida: algo de sushi, sashimi de salmón y sopa de Miso para contrastar el frío de fuera, sería nuestro menú de hoy. Cuando trajeron la comida esperaba poder reirme de ver a Loki tratando de comer con palillos, pero lo cierto es que no hizo falta explicarle como se hacía, era todo un experto y tan elegante como siempre. Sin embargo, la sonrisa burlona de hacia un momento se había esfumado, volvía a estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, algunos más encontrados que otros. A penas me miraba, ni si quiera mencionó si la comida estaba buena, y es que Loki estaba molesto, aunque no quería mostrarlo, se había molestado por haberle dicho eso . Nunca le habían importado lo más mínimo las relaciones. Sus relaciones habían tenido poco de amorosas, más bien eran de una sola noche y esto se debía a que nunca había sentido la necesidad de amar. Él siempre lo había hecho todo por placer, por eso se guiaba, no quería necesitar a nadie, porque nadie le necesitaba a él, además, se consideraba un hombre libre y por ello consideraba que debía de estar y amar a alguien por el placer de estar con esa persona. Que yo hubiese sugerido y sacado ese tema de ese modo significaba que le veía como un hombre del estilo de Thor, lleno de hormonas y sin autocontrol.

\- No soy un cabronazo, si es eso lo que piensas. - dijo de la nada, yo casi ya había olvidado el tema, pero parecía que él le seguía dando vueltas.  
\- Yo no pienso nada, sólo digo lo que pareces, si no lo eres, demuestralo.  
\- ¿A una midgardiana?  
\- "Una midgardiana", que está dispuesta a ser tu amiga, pese haber irrumpido en su vida con todo el morro y declararse "dios". Ya que te doy un voto de confianza, ganatela también, demostrando. - Loki tragó duro, se le veía en el rostro. No estaba siendo fácil hacer confesar al Dios del caos, tal vez de esta forma si lo haría. Ya dije que no me importaba si era o no el dios del mal, y seguía sin importarme, pero quería que me lo dijese él.  
\- Está bien. - Levantó las manos, como si estuviese desarmado.- Me he acostado con mujeres, nunca he amado a nadie. Pero eso no quiere decir que use sólo a las mujeres para satisfacerme, es sólo que aún no he encontrado a nadie. - Me sonrió forzado. Estaba conteniendo su ira, aunque parecía relajado. - No le cuento mis intimidades a nadie, a si que como le cuentes esto a alguien, no dudes en que te mataré.- Sonreí, no sabía si iba en serio o no, pero me hizo gracia. Pasé mis dedos sobre mis labios como si se tratase de una cremallera que había que cerrar.

Llamé a la señora camarera y pedí la cuenta, no era un sitio muy barato, por eso no podía permitirme ir muy a menudo. Cuando salimos, el frío chocó contra nuestra cara, hacía aire y se había nublado, todo apuntaba a que iba a volver a nevar. No pude evitar separar la mirada de Loki ni un segundo, la nieve y el frío le favorecía sin duda. Su piel pálida parecía más blanca, su nariz se volvió algo coloreada, y sus labios rojos y cuarteados expulsaban vapor que había en sus pulmones. Bajó la mirada y me pilló observandole, aunque lejos de apartar la mirada, se la mantuve. Había poca gente que se atrevía a ello y eso a él no sabía si le agradaba o le enfurecía. Había echado la culpa a su relación con los midgardianos, al tiempo que estaba allí, incluso a algun hechizo de Odín,fuese cual fuese el culpable o la causa, Loki se había hablandado ante una humana.  
Se sentía un hipócrita, pues justo en las redes de otra midgardiana cayó su hermano durante su destierro, hecho que le había reprochado y del que se había avergonzado enormemente. Sin embargo, allí estaba mirandome, una persona, sola en Midgard y llena de defectos, defectos que contrastaban con su inteligencia, la cual era capaz de hacer que el congelado corazón de un Jotun palpitase más de lo normal.  
Aún y así, no iba a engañarse, había un propósito que cumplir, y si tenía que engañarme con amoríos para que le ayudase, lo haría. A fin de cuentas, iba a matarme cuando todo acabase, no podía dejar que algo tan inestable como el amor le desajuste los planes. ¿Amor? ¿Eso era? ¿o tal vez algo de afecto por encontrarse con alguien con quien se mantenía identificado? Fuese lo que fuese, no iba a reconocerlo.

Estuvimos mirándonos a los ojos sin decir nada hasta que un trueno surcó el cielo, Loki volvió en sí y me cogió de un brazo tirandome hacía él, apoyé una mano en su pecho para amortizar la sacudida y no pude evitar ponerme roja. Al levantar la mirada, su intensa menta me observaba casi con lástima, no me di cuenta de cuando me había cogido de la mano. Lo que si vi fue como una luz verde nos envolvía y en menos de unos segundos aparecimos en mi casa. Al llegar, Loki parecía confundido, me soltó y al ver donde estábamos se cogió la cabeza.  
\- Lo siento, ha sido un acto reflejo, no quería usar mis poderes. - Parecía enfadado, pero no lograba entender el porque.  
\- No pasa nada, estamos en casa. - reí.- Además ha sido muy guay... ¿Como lo haces?  
\- No, no es "guay", maldita sea. - se apoyó en la pared. Su puño se apretaba en ella, parecía estar a punto de tirar el tabique.- No he podido controlarme, llevo algunos días usando más magia de la cuenta. Si Heimdall se percata del uso de esta en puntos cercanos de forma seguida, sospechará. Todo por culpa de ese estúpido trueno.  
\- ¿El trueno? No entiendo, ¿te dan miedo y por eso reaccionaste así? - No veía a Loki como alguien miedoso, no a algo como los truenos. Sin darme cuenta dirigí mis ojos a sus manos, estaban azules de nuevo. Él ardía en ira en ese momento.  
\- Yo no temo a nadie ni a nada, en todo caso a mi, porque en cuanto vuelva a ver a quien me está haciendo esto, se lo haré pagar muy, muy caro. - Me acerque poco a poco hasta donde estaba, parecía ser capaz de matarme con sólo mirarme. Él seguía cara a la pared maldiciendo por lo bajo. Al apartarse de la pared, empezó a frotárselos y a esconderlos debajo de la ropa como si fuese la peste.  
\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Pregunté, estaba empezando a temer haberme metido en un buen lío entre dioses. - ¿Quien es Heimdall? ¿Por qué te persiguen, Loki? - Al girarse entre cerró los ojos, se acercó a mi, parecía agotado y unas ojeras horribles le asomaban debajo de los ojos.  
\- He huido de mi mundo para demostrar a todos que soy capaz de lograr mis metas y cerrarles el pico a más de uno. Antes, yo lo tuve todo, y me fue arrebatado porque pensaron que no era digno de ello, o que no estaba preparado para ello. Pero ahora, se que puedo conseguirlo y él único que puede estropearme los planes es Heimdall, él puede verlo todo. - Me puso la mano en el hombro, volvió a traspasar la barrera de nuevo y eso era extraño en él. - Prue, si se diese el caso en el que yo te necesitase para llevar a cabo mi meta, ¿Me ayudarías? - Se me cayó el alma a los pies, cogí aire, al fin reconducir la conversación había servido para algo, ahora tenía ocasión de plantearle la dichosa cuestión que me había estado atormentando dias atrás.  
\- Solo si me dices qué clase de Dios eres.

Él me miró sorprendido, en ningún momento pensó que yo podría estar sospechando sobre su procedencia, ¿A caso los midgardianos eran más inteligentes de lo que se pensaba y los había subestimado? ¿O es que era yo, que además de inteligente era precavida? Empezó a respirar agitado, me miraba y se temió lo peor. Como buen dios del Engaño, conocía toda clase de características psicologicas de los seres vivos, no solo podía y sabía leer mentes, si no que sabía leer los gestos, las miradas, las acciones. Le gustaba tener todo eso controlado, le daba seguridad, sin embargo me había subestimado. Mi mirada mostraba seguridad, no iba a dar un paso atrás en mi petición y eso él podía verlo. Por primera vez en Midgard, temió que su plan no se llevase a cabo y aunque no quería reconocerlo, temió que yo le diese la espalda y que le dejase sólo. Él siempre se había sentido sólo y ahora que parecía que tenía esperanzas en alguien, seguramente, al saber quien era en realidad, me asustase.

-¿Quien eres? - Mi voz se hizo más fuerte, me estaba creciendo. Incluso tal vez me lo estaba creyendo demasiado, no sabía como iba a reaccionar el Díos.  
\- ¿Qué harás si te lo digo?- Parecía un gato callejero cuando tratas de acariciarlo. No se que expresión puse en ese momento, pero Loki palideció, su rostro ensombreció y un aura oscura parecía envolverle. - Vaya, vaya. A si que era eso... Tú ya sabes quien soy. ¿Qué tratabas de conseguir? Me has engañado, eso no es facil.  
\- No trataba de engañarte, de hecho no he podido. Tan sólo quería que me lo dijeses tú, no quería creer lo que decían en Internet, pensaba que si me lo decías sería porque confiabas en mi, pero como eres tan sumamente cabezón y orgulloso, nunca me has dicho nada, por lo que he tratado de tirarte de la lengua.- Me puse muy nerviosa y no sabía exactamente qué estaba tratando de decir con todo eso.  
\- Te dije que confiaba en ti ¿Y así me lo pagas? - gritó, estaba viniendose arriba.- ¡Dejé de leerte la mente porque pensé que una inútil y descerebrada humana como tú, sería capaz de confiar en alguien como yo! Y pensaste que podrías engañarme... ¿Como lo descubriste? ¡¿Como sabes quien soy?! - A medida que hablaba gritaba más y más y su figura se volvía más aterradora. Sin embargo, a cada grito, más me escogía en una esquina, sin dejar ni un momento de mirarle a los ojos.  
\- Lo busqué. - Dije señalando el portátil, a penas me salía un hilo de voz. - Quería saber más sobre ti... - Me puse a llorar, Loki había conseguido asustarme y por algún motivo me sentía culpable.

El dios, al ver esto, volvió en sí. Era verdad que estaba muy enfadado, tal vez demasiado, pero temía perderme, por algún motivo más allá de lo que su cabeza podía encontrar lógico, y esto había llevado a que montase en cólera, si no quería asustarla, no lo había hecho bien. Ahora si que definitivamente su plan había sido chafado y no por otra persona, si no por él mismo.  
No dejaba de pensar que tenía que haber dejado a un lado el tema, aunque no hacía falta decir que al tema no le faltaba misterio, incluyendo la página arrancada del libro de mi padre, la cual Loki buscaba, seguramente pensaba que ahí estaba su historia, pero... ¿Por qué tanto empeño en esconderlo? ¿Por qué tanto rencor? Ahora que por fin había encontrado alguien con quien no me sentía sola... Hace unos minutos pensé que incluso teníamos cosas en común, ahora, después de un mar de gritos por su parte, un abismo nos separaba de nuevo y eso sólo hizo que tuviese más ganas de llorar.  
Me apoyé en la pared y me deslicé hasta el suelo, me arrinconé todo lo que pude. Un vacío empezó a cubrir terreno en mi interior, casi me dolía, y mi llanto se hizo más fuerte. Podía sentir como estaba de pie delante de mi, sin moverse, sin hacer nada al verme así, me sentía sola. Yo que pensé que tal vez era importante, que tal vez, por una vez en mi vida podría ser alguien para alguien, como mi padre lo fue para mi, como mi padre lo fue para mi madre. Tal vez había pecado de curiosa, pero gracias a ello había descubierto como de desagradable podía llegar a ser el Dios del Engaño. Había sufrido lo suficiente como para saber que hacer en estos momentos. Había aguantado demasiados desplantes en mi vida para dejar que un hombre como él, después de como me había gritado, tan siquiera se dignase a mirarme a los ojos, a tocarme, a consolarme. Ardía de rabia. ¡¿Como se había atrevido?!

Loki seguía consternado mirando a todos lados cuando me levanté. Mi respiración era tan agitada que no me bastaba con respirar por la nariz, parecía que el aliento que me salía por la boca en ese momento ardía conmigo. No separé ni un segundo mi mirada de la suya mientras me acercaba, aunque él no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, de hecho, le obligué. Yo no poseía magia, pero eso no quería decir que no supiese defenderme. O propinarle un buen mandoble con la mano abierta en la mejilla izquierda al gran Dios del Engaño.


	12. Las ideas claras y el chocolate espeso

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento y lo siento por demorarme tantísimo, y más cortando en una parte tan clave. El trabajo que tuve en Agosto y el inicio de las clases me complicaron mucho el escribir este capitulo, a si que después de un mes casi, (o más) aquí está al fin, espero que os merezca la pena. _

_Por cierto, seguramente mucha gente no lo sepa, pero estoy pensando en abrir un "blog" u cuenta de deviantart, donde subir dibujos míos inspirados en la historia. Estoy esperando a tener una buena cantidad para ir subiendo progresivamente. Además también he barajado la posibilidad de realizar un fancómic, pero son cosas que iré viendo si el curso me lo permite o no. Sin más os dejo con el capítulo y recordar que Loki y todos los personajes de Marvel que aparecen no me pertenecen a mi si no a Stan Lee y a toda una serie de dibujantes que hicieron posible su creación. _

Me palpitaba la mano del tortazo que le dí al señor " ¿Como sabes quien soy?", luego el pálpito se volvió un hormigueo. Debí haber perdido practica, o músculo, porque me dolía más de lo normal. O eso o que la cara de los dioses era mucho más dura que la de los humanos.  
Me la cogí y la acaricié, como dolía. Mientras, él balbuceaba con la boca abierta mientras miraba a todos lados desconcertado, se llevó la mano a su llameante y escocida mejilla, le había dado con ganas. Se frotó el mentón mirándome con desconfianza y al mismo tiempo seguía intentando asimilar como una " estúpida midgardiana" había sido capaz de golpearle. No sabía si montar en cólera y matarme o reprimirse y fingir que no le dolía.  
Una batalla emocional dio inicio en su interior, se batían en duelo su orgullo como dios y su "plan", así llamaba al amorío que tenía planeado tener conmigo, para que yo aceptase a ayudarle en la conquista de Midgard.

Se dejó cegar por los pensamientos de inferioridad y asco que le profesaba a la raza humana, y decidió no consentir ese comportamiento de mi parte. Cuando vi como su mirada cambiaba, me temí lo peor. Fui testigo, anteriormente, del uso de su magia. Él ya me había mostrado como había mandado a volar a aquel hombre que había intentado asesinarme y además, ya me amenazó con matarme una vez. Aunque ahora estaba siendo mucho más directo, ya que me metió un puñetazo que iba directo a la cara. Yo me cubrí, aunque no sirvió de nada ya que salí volando y me estampé contra la pared. Vino y me cogió del cuello, tan rápido que no pude evitarlo. Al hacer esto, quedamos muy cerca, nuestros ojos volvieron a enfrentarse, la esmeralda trataba de mostrarse fiera, decidida y valiente, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo podía ver como él en realidad no quería herirme.  
Él por otra parte, vio algo diferente, los ojos marrones de siempre,tenaces, de espíritu indestructible. Volvían a tratar de ser alguien, agitandose sin descanso por escapar, por ser libres. Él anhelaba tanto tener esa convicción, me envidiaba, por eso me estaba agrediendo. O eso trataba de hacer, pero algo en su interior no le dejaba, esto hizo que dejase de apretarme el cuello. Al ver esto, vi que era la mía. Una vez en el suelo le hice un placaje sujetandolo por la cintura, haciendo que nos estrellasemos contra el suelo.  
Quedé encima suya y empecé a golpearle el pecho, no pude evitar gritar de rabia, le cogí de la bufanda que le había prestado y le sacudí con lágrimas en los ojos. El dios seguía inmóvil, frío y como si no estuviese. Cuando ya llevaba rato llorando y golpeandolo pareció despertar, porque me agarró de ambas muñecas y me levantó los brazos, además, se sentó, quedando yo sentada encima de sus piernas y él en el suelo. Cualquiera que hubiese entrado por la puerta hubiese pensado cosas que no eran.

\- Te escucho.- dijo, sin soltarme. Seguía igual de impasible.  
-¡Eres un imbécil! - grité sin piedad.- ¡No te dije que lo sabía, por esto! ¡Sabía que ibas a tomartelo mal, por eso quería que me lo dijeses tu! ¡Pensaba que me lo contarias porque confías en mi! ¡Pero eres un estúpido dios egocéntrico, haces justicia a tu nombre! - Cogí aire, soltar todo eso a la vez con tanta fuerza fue agotador.- Me fíe de ti, confié. Todo porque eres una de esas criaturas que me acompañaban todas las noches con mi padre. -sollocé.- para mi esto era como un sueño, al fin aparecía alguien que estaba a mi lado... pero...  
Vete.  
-¿qué? - el dios no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Dejando de lado el hecho de que le había confesado que se había convertido en un gran apoyo para mi, y el porqué se había callado, le estaba pidiendo que se fuese. -¿Por qué? ¿No acabas de decirme que confías en mi, por qué quieres que me vaya? - se le frunció el ceño, pero no de enfado como él quería aparentar, más bien parecía tristeza.  
-No, no quiero que te vayas. - volvió a mirarme esperanzado. - pero creo que debes irte. - Me levanté de encima suya.- Nadie me asegura que no vuelvas a ponerte hecho una friera. Soy Midgardiana, si ¿y que? ¿Quien crees que eres para hablarme así? - Loki sonrió ladino. Los midgardianos también tienen su orgullo, o al menos yo si, eso, agallas y un buen derechazo.  
\- Soy Loki, hijo de Laufey, heredero de los tronos de Asgard y Jotunheim, por derecho.- relamió cada palabra mientras se ponía en pie. - Además del dios del engaño. Así me llaman todos, aunque también soy el dios de las travesuras.- Su mirada volvía al tono irónico de siempre mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo, queriendole dar un tono "picante" a "travesuras", sin mucho exito, ya que ni si quiera sonreí. No me confesaría aún que pronto haría justicia a su otro mote: "el dios del caos.", si no seguro que si que le echaba a patadas.  
\- Algo tarde para decirmelo, sin embargo creo que me deberías pedir disculpas . ¿Ves? ¿Me tratas mal y no eres capaz ni de pedirme disculpas? Me has golpeado. Eso demuestra lo egoista que eres.- Me aparté más, algo en su interior pareció romperse. - No me apetece verte, la verdad. - Le dí la espalda.  
-Está bien, te golpeé, pero tú también a mi, y más veces. - Se levantó, dispuesto a soltar su lengua a pasear de la forma más maléfica. Tendría que usar sus malas artes de la manipulación para convencerme.- No me eches, por favor. - empezó cogiendome del brazo.- Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar aquí. Contigo no me siento tan sólo y se que a ti te pasa igual. - deslizó su mano hasta la mía, queriendo acariciarla y cuidarla.  
\- No... yo... - Se la solté.- Estoy harta de que la gente me haga daño. - Me alejé de él. - Si de verdad quieres estar a mi lado, ganatelo. Porque si no lo haces sinceramente, no volveré a confiar en ti. Nunca más. - La menta de los ojos del moreno se encogió desconcertada, eso era un ultimátum. - ¿Todo y saberlo me daba igual sabes? - agaché el rostro.- Me daba igual, como si eras el dios de yo que sé.  
-¿ Y ya no te da igual? - Trataba de hacerse el duro, pero en su interior, algo le dolía, y al mismo tiempo la misma sensación hacia que su corazón se agitase. Cuando negué con la cabeza él parecía desesperado.  
\- No desde el momento en el que te has atrevido a levantarme la mano.  
-Estúpida midgardiana.  
\- Estúpido Jotun. - respondí. Suspiré al ver su rostro lleno de desdén.- Te doy hasta el viernes, si de verdad quieres permanecer a mi lado, ganate mi confianza, si no, puedes marcharte.  
-...- para mi sorpresa, sonrió bastante seguro de si mismo.- te prometí ir contigo el viernes. Mantendré mi promesa, ya se me ocurrirá algo.- yo quería que se le ocurriese algo, ya mismo. Por alguna razón me sentía rara cuando él no estaba .

Cumpliendo mi petición de que se marchase, su cuerpo cada vez fue haciéndose más y más translucido, estaba desapareciendo. Su rostro sonreía, fue más doloroso de lo que esperaba, parecía que estaba viendo un recuerdo desvaneciendose.  
Al cabo de unos segundos, Loki me había dejado sola. Un par de lágrimas se desbordaron de mis párpados, no las sequé, dejé que mi piel sintiera su recorrido mojado y frío. La casa volvía a ser solitaria y silenciosa, volver a la rutina iba a ser difícil esta vez, pero pensaba que era algo necesario para saber si Loki era de fiar, si todo lo que había pasado era fingido... Si él en realidad pensaba que yo era importante.  
Ahora debía mantener mi mente ocupada en otras cosas, aunque seria difícil, se había convertido en un día desastroso.  
_

Bien, genial, maravilloso, todos sus planes al traste y todo por perder los nervios. Pocas veces sucedía, y en que mal momento tuvo que suceder, debió ser más sincero conmigo desde un principio pero ¿A quien quería engañar? Lo suyo era mentir, enredar, manipular.  
Ahora, fuera de mi casa, deambulando por las calles, se sintió como al principio: sólo en mitad del universo. Aunque en su interior había una extraña sensación de aflicción que le oprimía el pecho y le hacía querer inhalar más oxígeno del que necesitaba.  
Se le ocurriría algo para retomar mi confianza, eso seguro. Sin embargo, tendría que dejarme aparcada de momento, necesitaba despejarse de algún modo, como por ejemplo hayando el modo de hablar con los chitauri. Un sano y placentero modo de descanso, sin duda. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que a penas sabía por donde empezar.  
De momento iría al laboratorio donde había dejado al científico haciendo de las suyas. Miró la calle, era bastante transitada, a si que se coló en el primer callejón desierto que encontró. Había dejado restos de su conciencia en la mente de Selving, viajar hasta allí a través de este atajo sería pan comido. Además, "viajar" de este modo le permitía desplazarse sin ser visto por Heimdall.  
No le hacía falta pronunciar ningún conjuro, de eso ya hacia años, con sólo pensarlo y un ligero movimiento de mano, ya se encontraba en el interior de un Selving ansioso. Por ahora sólo podía escuchar, después de todo un tal "Halcón" había anidado cerca.

\- Señor, el condensador de fotones necesita unos reajustes en la capa interior. Los encargados de esto, dicen que no son capaces de realizarlo correctamente.  
-¿Qué, que? - Erik Selving se agarró la cara queriendose arrancar la piel a tiras, tiras muy finas. - De verdad, en serio, dios mío. ¿Qué clase de formación científica os dan en S.H.I.E.L.D? Sois desesperantes. Si estuvieseis en mi universidad os suspendería a todos. El único que hace bien aquí su trabajo es el agente Barton.  
-Bueno señor.- dijo uno de los encargados de el condensador de fotones.- Él no tiene que lidiar con sus cálculos inteligibles. Nadie en esta sala es capaz de entenderlos, sólo usted. Hablo por todos cuando digo que la mayoría no sabe que es la mitad de estas cosas.  
\- ¿Como no van a saber estas cosas? ¡Si todo es lógica!- Selving estaba atónito. Todo esto era normal, él podía entenderlo, ¿como no iban a entenderlo?

Loki sonreía en su interior. El dolor del pecho que sentía por mi culpa estaba siendo llenado por el sentimiento de desconcierto que Selving experimentaba. El científico no lo sabía, pero él le estaba inyectando algo de su conocimiento científico de asgard para ayudarle en la creación del portal. Era absolutamente normal que sus ayudantes no entendiesen nada, y si para él era normal entenderlo era porque Loki se encargaba de que el cerebro de Selving lo asimilase y lo tomase como algo normal y lógico.

El doctor arregló la máquina en cuestión, explicandolo en voz alta para sus improvisados alumnos. Aunque más de uno se perdía en la explicación, al finalizar, el chisme funcionaba. Loki pudo ver en la parte izquierda de la sala algo parecido a un control de mando, ahí sería el lugar donde seleccionaría el planeta de los chitauri, aunque de momento, poco sabía acerca de eso. Debería de ir en busca de información.

Relativamente cerca de Vanaheim, existía el cráneo de uno de los titanes a los que Odin dio muerte en la guerra contra Jotunheim, el segundo al cargo de Ymir, el coloso de hielo, su hijo y padre de Laufey, cuyo nombre, Odín se encargó de borrar.  
Ese órgano desprovisto de cuerpo, se encontraba ahora flotando y habitado por miles de mercenarios los cuales se aprovechaban de todo tipo de substancias que sustraian del cráneo, desde hueso, hasta líquido intersticial. Loki estaba seguro de que allí más de un mercenario tendría la información que iba buscando. Aunque de momento se limitaría a terminar el dichoso portal.

Su siguiente movimiento iba a ser muy divertido, iba a acelerar el proceso ¿como? Muy sencillo. Él mismo se encargaría de terminar la máquina. Los ingredientes necesarios eran: un cuerpo de mente débil y un mago. Casualmente se encontraba en el subconsciente de una mente humana, y para Loki, humano es sinónimo de débil. El mago era todavía más fácil de encontrar, sobretodo si lo es uno mismo.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Selving ya no era Selving, o al menos no por dentro, ya que la mente de Loki había devorado momentáneamente al doctor. Sin embargo, por fuera seguía siendo el campechano Erik Selving.

\- Señor. - habló una muchacha con bata blanca que se había acercado por su espalda. Parecía algo cohibida. - Doctor, me gustaría decirle que yo realmente admiro su trabajo, en menos de dos semanas ha construido máquinas casi imposibles, en campos que muchos científicos ni llegábamos a soñar. ¿Como puede realizar esto?  
\- _No son más que años de experiencia._\- Sonrió.- _Y algo de magia._  
_-_ Si, la ciencia es tan sorprendente que se puede lograr cualquier cosa con ella. Como la magia.  
\- _¿Querías algo, señorita... Melody White? -_ La muchacha casi se sonrojó ¡Se acordaba de su nombre! Selving seguramente ni lo sabía, pero Loki, bueno, Loki lo sabe todo y lo que no sabe, lo busca.  
\- ¡C-Claro! - La señorita volvió en sí, apartándose un mechón de pelo algo nerviosa. - Señor, por favor, tengo algo que pedirle. Yo no soy como ellos, ellos se niegan a creer, piensan que usted es un viejo loco, pero yo se que no es así, si estas máquinas funcionan, nos encontraríamos ante uno de los mayores genios de la ciencia, usted. Sería el padre de el viaje dimensional. A si que por favor, acépteme como su aprendiz.  
\- _No creo que seas capaz de entender. -_ Se limitó a decir. Loki no se preocupaba por procurar ser como Selving, él hubiese sido más dulce.  
\- Por favor, señor. - La tal Melody empezó a acercarse más de lo debido. - Esto es lo que siempre he soñado, necesito aprender del mejor. - Estaba tratando de persuadirle. Si Loki no fuese Selving, la mataría por osada, pero tal vez le fuese de ayuda.

El doctor sonrió, no podría hacerlo todo sólo aún y así, sobretodo si no quería levantar sospechas. No le explicaría demasiado, después de todo aunque no dudaba de su inteligencia, estaba claro que esa niña sólo buscaba aprovecharse de la situación. A un viejo como Selving... debía de estar muy desesperada, para restregarse de ese modo.  
Dejando de lado esto, era sorprendente lo que una pequeña y vieja mente midgardiana había logrado en tan solo un par de semanas, con su ayuda o no, casi sentía respeto por ser capaz de asimilar tanta información. El Doctor Selving, había sido capaz de realizar casi un trabajo perfecto. Se acercó a la maquinaria mientras los otros científicos hablaban entre ellos y le miraban con algo de discordia. Era una situación divertida, sin duda. Además, eso demostraba como de ruines podían llegar a ser, unos se intentaban aprovechar, como era el caso de la tal Melody White, y otros solo podían envidiar y regañar de lo desconocido.  
No se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba allí, alguien que había bajado de su nido para rondar cerca suya, el dios casi pudo olerlo. Era el momento de actuar.

\- Profesor. - Le llamó Clint. Loki, o bueno, ahora Selving, se giró sonriente.  
-_Ojo de Halcón. -_ Respondió. - _¿Qué tal? ¿Disfruta de las vistas?_  
_-_ Se me ocurren un par de cosas para mejorarlas. - Dijo despreocupado, mientras observaba a Melody White de arriba a abajo y sonreía, ella le devolvió la mirada lasciva. Menudo panorama. Clint vio resoplar al viejo y volvió al tema. - ¿Está todo en orden?  
\- _Como siempre. Dejando de lado a los incompetentes que me habéis dejado, claro. -_ Selving sonrió falsamente. - _Me falta mucho para terminar. ¿Usted no se toma un descanso?_  
_-_ No, no necesito descansar. - Lástima, porque a Loki le vendría muy bien que el halcón volase por unos momentos. - Aunque puede que me vaya a por un café, después de todo no hay mucho movimiento por aquí.  
-_Claro que no, tomemos un descanso. -_ Relamió cada palabra para que el Halcón lo escuchase con total claridad.  
\- Tomemos un descanso. - Repitió. Loki perdía parte de sus poderes cuando poseía alguna consciencia, pero podía convencer a gente en temas asi de triviales.

Selving dio un par de palmas y anunció el descanso, provocando que todo el mundo dejase lo que estaba haciendo inmediatamente, y casi en estampida, salieron del laboratorio. Vaya, había sido sorprendentemente fácil quedarse solo, o bueno, eso creía, ya que la plasta de Melody White, le seguía lamiendo el culo. En Midgard corría el rumor de que las mujeres rubias eran menos lúcidas que las demás, sin embargo, esta parecía tenerlo bastante claro.  
-_Deberías ir tu también. -_ Comentó, algo molesto.  
\- No, si usted se queda yo también lo haré, he de ayudarle, ¿recuerda? - Fue fácil convencer al pájaro, incluso los demás habían salido por patas de alli, deseosos, pero ella seguía allí, ¿Sería característica común de las midgardianas, ser tan obstinadas?

Empezó a acercarse más de lo recomendable. Acorroló al doctor en una mesa, obligándole a apoyarse en ella, casi a sentarse. Melody seguía acercándose descaradamente, hasta que llegó el momento en el que le agarró de las caderas y le acercó más a ella, quedando pegados de cintura para abajo. Malditas midgardianas necesitadas, era tentador, sin duda, era muy tentador, Melody era toda una mujer. Antes de que se diese cuenta ya le estaba besando en el cuello, él se agarró fuerte en la mesa. ¿En serio pensaba tirarse a un viejo como Selving solo por un poco de fama? Casi dio una arcada, no de asco por el hecho de que Selving fuese viejo, si no de lo podrida que debía de estar esa mujer. La agarró por los hombros y la apartó, puso un gesto extraño al parecer, la mujer entrecerró los ojos y suspiró levantando las manos, luego las cruzó y se puso a mover su boca, resoplando. Pateaba el suelo, inquieta, y miraba a todos lados. Parecía que esperaba algo por su parte, algo. Pero es que Loki pensaba que no había nada que explicar, simplemente era una humana rancia y carroñera, ¿eso no lo daba a entender ya? Selving ladeó la cabeza y abrió los ojos a la espera de que soltase lo que se estaba guardando. Entonces ella pareció sorprendida.

-¿Es eso? - Loki no sabía a que se refería, esto ya estaba resultando demasiado complicado. Él era enrevesado, ¡pero jamás tanto como una mujer! Menuda historia se estaba montando ella sola. - ¿Es eso, verdad? Tienes a otra. Estas con otra mujer.  
\- ... - ¡Maldito el día al que llegó a Midgard! No tenía nada con ninguna humana, como mucho conmigo, o al menos en el sentido de amistad y sin tener en cuenta que es con el único humano con el que hablaba. También es verdad que después de lo ocurrido en la mañana, ahora mismo no sabía exactamente qué pensar. Suspiró, bueno, al menos aquella locura le serviría para alejar a aquella humana en celo de su entrepierna, o de la de Selving. - _Pues si, la verdad es que estoy comprometido con una mujer. Esto no es lo correcto, señorita. A si que te agradecería que no intentases nada o haré que te despidan. _  
_-_ Está bien. - Dijo después de unos segundos de asimilarlo. - No intentaré nada... Me voy. - Se fue andando deprisa, de repente casi parecía avergonzada, casi.

Al fin se encontraba solo en aquel sitio, que gran suplicio. Necesitaba averiguar las coordenadas exactas desde la tierra hasta la cabeza del coloso de hielo, más conocida como Knowhere. Para ello debía toquetear el panel de control que anteriormente había visto, se acercó y apretó varios botones, casi como si fuese una rutina, sin pensarlo. Uno de los monitores se encendió, era mucho más primitivo y sencillo que buscar planetas en los planetarios de Asgard. Simplemente debía buscar el cuerpo a lo largo de la ecliptica. La ecliptica es la trayectoria que sigue la estrella que da vida al planeta en cuestión, por lo tanto Loki siguió la eclíptica del Sol. Como era lógico, los planetas cambian su posición en el cielo según su distancia al sol.  
Marcó algunas teclas más, haciendo que en la pantalla apareciese un mapa estelar de la visión de los planetas y estrellas de todo el sistema solar. Ahora tan solo debía encender el efemérides, o lo que era igual a la tabla de posición de los planetas. En otra pantalla apareció una gráfica con dos coordenadas. Sacó la lengua, divertido.  
Si algo había sacado de la familia de locos en la que había vivido era la inteligencia y la capacidad de retención de su madre. Desde bien pequeño le había gustado leer y aprender miles de cosas, entre ellas la astrología y bueno, la astro-física midgardiana no era muy diferente a la astrologia básica asgardiana.

Tras varias búsquedas, al rededor de todas las vistas que el planeta Tierra disponía, encontró un astro extraño, era azul, y no era nada destelleante, por lo que Loki decidió que no era una estrella, sin embargo, el ordenador lo comprendía como un astro inferior, como un asteroide. Uno muy grande, y uno demasiado quieto como para ser un asteroide. Fue mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, ¡y antes de que los demás volviesen de descansar! Definitivamente Loki se sentía orgulloso de sus capacidades, tanto que hasta se permitió tararear alguna que otra canción entre que apuntaba las coordenadas de Knowhere. (102'8,90'9) esas coordenadas se le grabarían en la memoria durante un largo y tortuoso tiempo, a partir de ese día.

Habían pasado horas desde que había visto desvanecerse a Loki, había sido inesperadamente duro. Ahora en frío, casi me arrepentía, pero ni en broma iba a dejar que otro hombre se atreviese a hacerme daño, por muy dios que fuese, o por mucho que me aburriese.  
Había estado con el portátil escuchando música y ahora me había puesto a descargar el clásico: "tortugas ciegas", una tragi-comedia animada. Mientras, decidí a salir a que me diese el aire. El frío invernal persistía pese a que ahora había salido el sol. La nieve seguía en la calle y sentirla bajo mis pies sólo me hacía sentir más sola.  
Paseando por las manzanas cercanas, me topé con un supermercado, tal vez sería buena idea entrar y comprar algo de comida para la semana o, que diablos, palomitas para ver la peli, ¿o que tal helado? ¿podía permitirme atiborrarme a helado, como si me tratara de una victima empedernida de la gula? Mientras seguía rumiando e inventandome razones por las cuales no debería resistirme ante el placer y la cremosidad de un buen helado de triple chocolate, una mano fina, blanca y punzante agarró mi hombro.  
Un vago recuerdo de la noche en la que me agredieron, volvió a mi, como un estruendo, un escalofrío y el corazón en la garganta. Me giré, despacio, pero lo hice. Temerosa, casi ahogada.

\- ¡Hola!- ahogada, bueno...- ¿Qué tal? No esperaba verte por aquí.- La asfixia me parecía un castigo bastante leve.  
-Amy, te prometo que si vuelves a asustarme, no se como voy a reaccionar. -En efecto, al girarme allí estaba la radiante Amy, con una de sus mejores sonrisas.  
\- ¿Te he asustado? Jope, lo siento.- dijo apenada.- es que te he visto entrar y digo no puede ser que sea ella.  
-Lo soy, vaya si lo soy.- reí.- ¿que le trae por mis lares, bella dama?  
\- Nada realmente, había salido a andar.- Amy asomó su pelirroja cabeza y observó la nevera llena de helados. - ¿Helados en invierno? ¿no estuviste enferma hace poco?  
\- Si, pero ya estoy bien. - hice el signo de victoria.- ¿No te apetece? Venga, Amy, te invito. Iba a tomármelo viendo una peli. - acerqué la tarrina a sus ojos verdes.  
\- Bueno, está bien pero sólo porque me lo está pidiendo la tarrina.- se animó mi amiga.

Conocí a Amy el primer año de carrera, aunque por circunstancias no fue hasta segundo, donde gracias a Dean, pude conocerla mejor. En esos momentos yo todavía andaba con Ted, por lo que, posteriormente vivió y sufrió a mi lado parte de ese horrible noviazgo, fue sin duda un pilar muy importante, casi como la hermana que no tenía. Por eso no dudé ni un segundo en plantarle cara a aquel par de malnacidos. Por eso había empezado a dudar sobre contarle mi secreto o no. Teniendo en cuenta que lo más seguro es que ahora mismo este mordiendose la lengua, tratando de no preguntarme. Por ello, trató de mantener la conversación alejada de cualquier tema que tuviese que ver con "chicos", para la causa eligió "moda y complementos", algo bastante ajeno al tema, ... y a mi. Aun y así, era la compañía que necesitaba en ese momento, la brisa que se llevaba algo del malestar que habitaba en mi interior. Se puso a contarme lo preocupada que estaba sobre qué ponerse en la fiesta de la editorial. Realmente, no era para menos, ya que se trataba de un hotel muy caro, de los más caros, lujosos y exquisitos de todo Nueva York, lógicamente no nos iban a dejar entrar de cualquier manera, por mucho que me pesase.

El frío empezaba a apretar, ya que hacía casi media hora que había anochecido, por lo que apretamos el paso hasta llegar a mi portal. Me pareció extraño que Amy se parase de sopetón delante de mi, me temí lo peor, ¿Y si Loki había vuelto? Realmente, aunque me había prometido que volvería, sabía que no iba a hacerlo, no hoy, demasiado reciente. Al asomarme al ver que había provocado que mi amiga se sobresaltase, vi a la señora portera asomando levemente por la ventanilla de su casa. Al verme, se metió hacia dentro, casi diría que asustada. Amy y yo nos miramos extrañadas, normalmente, esa señora no era un amor de persona, pero siempre se paraba a hablar conmigo para preguntarme cosas e intentar sonsacarme temas de los cuales charrar más tarde con sus amigas del bloque. Al ver esta reacción, no pude evitar acercarme para ver qué ocurría. Me asomé y se volvió a sobre saltar, su cara reflejaba puro espanto y casi tartamudeando empezó a hablar.

\- L-lo siento, de verdad. - Me quedé sin palabras, no sabía a que se refería. - Te prometo que no volveré a decir nada malo de ti, nunca más. - Se me palideció la cara, ahora si que no entendía nada. - Por favor, díselo a tu amigo, no volveré a hacerlo.

\- De... de acuerdo. - Solo atiné a decir eso.

Ninguna de las dos entendimos a que se refería, ¿Tal vez Loki le había hecho algo? ¿Pero a santo de qué? Como fuese, salimos por patas de el patio y subimos al ascensor, solo haber sido capaz de contestar aquello me hizo sentir muy estúpida. Amy parecía algo inquieta, volvía a querer intentar preguntarme, y no la culpo, después de todo declaré que iba a ir acompañada al evento, es normal que tuviese intriga.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, casi esperando a verle dentro, pero nada. Pasamos al salón dejando nuestros abrigos en la percha de pié que tenía antes de entrar, abrí el portátil para comprobar si la película ya estaba descargada, y así era.

\- Oye, he estado pensando... - Empezó a comentar Amy. - ¿Quieres que mañana vayamos a mirar ropa? - Levanté la vista y la vi sonriendo demasiado amable para mi estado de ánimo. - ¿No? Se que te cuesta arreglarte, te vendrá bien quedar con Charlotte y conmigo, será divertido.

\- De acuerdo. - Le respondí, agradeciéndole el gesto, sabía que solo trataba de animarme, aunque fuese a su modo. - Por cierto, siento no haber sido clara ayer al hablar de mi acompañante, pero ciertamente no estoy muy segura de que venga, por lo tanto decidí no dar muchos detalles.

\- Lo entiendo y ,no se porque, pero tienes cara de miedo todo el tiempo. - Se sentó a mi lado y me miró a los ojos. - Se que seguramente no sea porque le temas a él, sabes que se muy bien donde te metiste cuando dejaste a Ted, entiendo que estés aterrorizada por haber conocido a alguien en tan poco tiempo. - Me agarró del hombro y yo me giré, mi mirada iba de arriba a abajo, no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía como respirar, ¿Por qué todo aquello? ¡Yo no tenía miedo, no lo tenía! - Sientes algo por él, ¿verdad?

* * *

El teléfono sonó en aquella amargada mansión del centro de Nueva York, el sonido rebotaba por las paredes casi en armonía con los pasos que se acercaban cada vez más nerviosos. Estaba siendo una semana muy complicada y extraña para la familia, pero si todo salía bien, a finales de semana, todos sus problemas se solventarían. El teléfono dejó de sonar al cogerlo. Era ella. El mayordomo conocía el ritual, llevarlo al ama, no preguntar, ni respirar. Subió al salón de la habitación de la señora, siempre igual, debería dejar esa costumbre suya de beber. Al entrar en la sala se respiraba un dramatismo fingido y una teatralidad que a él le daban ganas de vomitar, tanta exageración... pero se trataba de un buen sueldo, por lo que al final todo lo que tenía que aguantar se convertían en pequeñas motas de polvo las cuales limpiar. No dijo nada, solo le acercó el teléfono, ella se despegó la copa de la comisura de los labios, miró a su mayordomo y al ver que él asentía, una luz perdida volvió a su mirada, arrancándole ferozmente el teléfono de las manos.

\- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó Victoria McAdams a la voz del teléfono.

\- Lo confirmo, está con alguien.

\- Entonces las sospechas de Ted eran ciertas...¿Crees que eso puede ser un problema?

\- No se, eso es cosa suya, yo solo informo. - La voz casi reía.

\- Lo eliminaremos por precaución.

\- ¿Y lo que me prometisteis?

\- No te preocupes, querida, lo que acordamos será tuyo.


	13. Única (Pre-Apocalipsis)

_Hola, hola, hola, hola. ¡Aquí de nuevo tras no se cuanto tiempo! Pero quiero que sepáis que no me olvido de el Fic, en absoluto. Todos los dias busco un ratito que dedicarle a esta historia. Contadme vuestras inquietudes ¿Qué opináis de las misteriosas llamadas a casa de la familia McAdams? ¿Quien será? También desde aquí agradecer a todos aquellos que me leéis fielmente, y un saludo a mis compis de Universidad y a mi madre, hola mama. No ahora en serio, gracias por leerme y por animarme a seguir haciéndolo._

_Como siempre, recordar que los derechos de los personajes de Marvel recaen sobre la misma empresa Marvel Comics, y sobre su creador Stan Lee._

Él había estado enamorado de mi, sin saberlo, durante mucho tiempo, a veces se preocupaba llegando a pensar que era una obsesión. Todo empezó de forma desagradable, su propia madre estaba pagandole para que fuese mi pareja. Cuando me tuvo, fue tremendamente feliz, sin embargo, se confió demasiado, pensaba que por tontear con unas y con otras iba a perdonarle, ya que yo le amaba. Pobre iluso.  
Había metido la pata, y ahora se arrepentia tanto que quería llorar. De hecho lo había hecho, muchas noches, mientras su madre le consolaba. Siempre le parecí inalcanzable, por eso trató de mejorar su aspecto, ya que antes había sido un niño gordo y seboso y ahora, desde que había empezado a hacer dieta y a ir al gimnasio, todas se habían acercado a él, no tenía la culpa, ¿no?  
Aunque sin saber porque esa faceta suya no era de mi agrado. No podía atraparme, cuanto más "mejoraba" para gustarme, más lo despreciaba... echaba de menos los viejos tiempos, cuando sólo tenía que arrancar un par de hojas, para evitar dar alas a mi imaginación, a mis expectativas, a mis ilusiones.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió el último cajón de su escritorio. Lo sacó del mueble, tirando todas las cosas que habían dentro, encima de la cama. Tras darle algunos golpecitos de más a la madera, salió un doble fondo de fieltro negro, y tras él: un sobre.  
Anteriormente, solía abrirlo de vez en cuando, pero desde que empezó a salir conmigo, ya no lo había vuelto a abrir. Después de quitarle un poco el polvo, metió la mano en él, sacando un par de hojas amarillentas, casi de tacto arenoso. Las desplegó, pues eran demasiado grandes para estar dentro de un sobre.  
Nunca entendía qué le veía a aquel personaje de cuento, pero el caso es que fue mi favorito durante un tiempo, hasta que su perspicaz mente decidió arrancarlo de cuajo. Ahora sólo era un recuerdo olvidado en el tiempo del que yo no era consciente.  
Volvió a meter las hojas en la carta. Al principio pensó en tirarlas a la basura, no obstante, la muerte de mi padre fue un duro golpe para él también, por esto lo conservó, sentía que así, de algún modo, honraría su memoria.  
Dejó el sobre encima de la mesa, le sería de gran ayuda el viernes.

Estiré los pies en mi cama y sentí el cálido calor corporal de alguien a mi lado. Un momento...¿Qué? Me levanté tan rápido que se me nubló la vista. Cuando volví a ver nítido, una cabellera pelirroja asomaba por la almohada, respiré aliviada al recordar que Amy se había quedado a dormir. Yo, la verdad, que de dormir bien poco, por culpa de mi buena amiga a duras penas había logrado conciliar el sueño. "Sientes algo por él, ¿verdad?" A quien se le ocurre preguntar algo así. Ahí, ale, sin suavizarlo ni nada.  
Ya de pie, fui al balcón con intención de despejarme, aunque se iba a convertir en tarea imposible. Cuando me preguntó eso ayer Amy, cambié de tema totalmente, pero aunque no le respondí, en mi mente se había grabado a fuego. ¿sentir algo por él? ¡como podría! Él me considera una humana, y aunque pactamos en tratarnos como iguales, sabía que él solamente estaba jugando conmigo, que realmente me creía inferior.  
El frío matinal chocaba en mi cara y en mis brazos, los crucé con intención de protegerme del escalofrío que recorría mi espalda. Casi parecían cuchillas clavandose en mi, y eso hacia que estuviese entumecida, tal y como se encontraba mi estado anímico, sólo era capaz de darle importancia a los aspectos negativos del Dios de las mentiras. Suspiré expulsando vapor. Fui a entrar al salón, cuando de pronto una sensación extraña rozó mi manga. Me giré, y al no ver nada le eché la culpa al viento. Sin embargo, al bajar la vista, un pequeño pájaro de papel trataba de posarse en mi pie. Me agaché- _lo habrá traído el viento.-_ pensé. Cuando fui a cogerlo, movió las alas, como si estuviese vivo, me sobresalté y caí sentada en el suelo. El pequeño pájaro alzó el vuelo, suave, acercándose cada vez más a mi nariz. Era extraño, estaba asustada pero por otra parte reconfortada.  
Me pareció ver un destello verde en la terraza de en frente, pero no había nada. Cuando volví la vista al pájaro, se había posado en mis manos y ya no tenía vida. Lo examiné, estaba doblado con mucho cuidado, a si que decidí no deshacerlo. Estaba claro quien había sido, ¿me pareció simpático? Si. ¿le había perdonado? No. ¿que era muy bonito lo que acababa de hacer? Si. ¿se había disculpado? No.  
Cogí el pájaro y me puse de pie, busqué con la mirada sitios cercanos desde los que podía haberme dado esto. Pero no había ni rastro, seguramente el destello anterior fue su despedida. Entré a casa con una sonrisa en la cara y el pájaro en mis manos.

* * *

Desapareció tan pronto como había sentido su presencia. Ya que él mismo se había negado volver a establecer una conexión mental, porque le parecía innecesario, (o porque tenía miedo de descubrir qué pensaba de él.), no le quedaba otro remedio que ir a verme de vez en cuando, bastante a su pesar. O de eso quería convencerse.  
El acelerador de fotones le chupaba gran parte de su tiempo, aunque gracias a él, parecía que ahora el laboratorio fluia con más rapidez. Tenía la cabeza en demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo, y eso no era problema para su intelecto, pero si para su cuerpo, ya que no podía estar en varios sitios a la vez... Bueno, realmente si, pero no podía si lo que él pretendía era ahorrar magia. Por esto, "construyó" un sustituto, un "mini espía", que le indicaría mi localización en cada momento. ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez se me ocurría ir a ver a las autoridades y contarles todo sobre él. O tal vez se me ocurría ir a ver a Ted, aunque este último pensamiento trató de manejarlo rápido. No quería distracciones estúpidas por nimiedades como culebrones midgardianos.  
En resumen, aquel papel en forma de pájaro que me envió servía para saber donde estoy, y si de paso podía ganar puntos como el gran galán que era, o se creía, pues eso que ganaba. Pero que para nada en el fondo deseaba ser algo romántico conmigo, ni si quiera quería hacer realmente las paces conmigo, para nada, el escozor que sentía en el pecho solo era una nimiedad que pasaría con los días.  
Algo perturbó su mente y se vio obligado a volver a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D., no miró atrás, por terco. Tras el chasquido de dedos apareció en el laboratorio, esta vez invisible. Todos trabajaban y el pájaro vigilaba, como siempre. Aunque últimamente le estaba inquietando un poco. Desde la vez que le hipnotizó levemente para que se fuese a tomar un respiro, Ojo de Halcón había estado especialmente atento y de vez en cuando se quedaba mirando a la nada, apuntando con su arco y creando la incertidumbre en los científicos. Siempre se escudaba diciendo que oía ruidos, pero Loki sabía que él había presentido algo, se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Tanto era así que esa mañana había reclamado audiencia con Fury, y allí estaba el Dios, tan rápido y audaz como siempre, andando cada paso que daba el arquero, en dirección al gran despacho del director Nick Fury. Clit llamó a la puerta y una voz grave sonó al otro lado. "_Adelante."_

_-_ Agente Barton, aquí estamos reunidos tal y como me pidió, ahora, tome asiento y explíqueme qué sucede. - Ojo de Halcón se acercó al sillón de cuero que se encontraba enfrente de la mesa del director. Loki tomó el de su izquierda, discretamente (y aguantándose la risa.).  
\- Creo que alguien trama algo. - respondió este, en voz baja y mirando a todos lados. ¡Cuanta perspicacia! Que interesante se estaba volviendo la trama para el señor de las mentiras.  
-¿te refieres al laboratorio? ¿Es que has visto algo?.- Fury se inclinó hacia delante, muy atento e intrigado.  
\- Si, bueno, en realidad no. Es como una sensación o como una corazonada, no lo sé, señor.- volvió a susurrar, aunque agitadamente por la presión que sentía.- Se que puede sonar como si estuviera loco, pero ayer me fui a por un café. ¡Durante mi guardia!  
\- ¿Está usted diciéndome, que me ha hecho venir aquí a primera hora, para decirme que ha cometido una falta en su guardia? - Fury parecía furioso, irónicamente. Tal vez para Clint fuese importante, pero visto desde fuera parecía un tema totalmente sin sentido.- si se trata de eso, y necesitaba confesarse ante su párroco, le haré llegar uno, pero por el amor de dios, agente Barton, si sólo me ha hecho venir aquí por un café...  
\- Señor, usted ya sabe como de marcial soy con mi trabajo, nunca descanso cuando no me toca, me gustan las cosas bien hechas ¿cuantas veces ha oído que me haya saltado mi trabajo?  
\- Bueno aquella vez que botó mi orden de asesinar a Romanoff, aunque gané una buena agente y le estoy agradecido. - Clint quiso replicar, pero el director no le dejó hablar.- Se eres un agente ejemplar, pero permíteme que te diga esto de amigo a amigo: trabajas demasiado. No pasa absolutamente nada por ir a por un café.  
\- Es que no era yo, era como si mi cuerpo se moviese sólo. No lo sé. No era normal, señor.- Loki se sorprendió, que humano tan interesante, lógicamente tenía una sensorialidad muy avanzada, si no, no se explicaba que un simple hombre fuese capaz de si quiera olerlo.  
\- Insisto, no te reprimas.- El director se apoyó en su respaldo, más relajado.- ya que estamos aquí, cuéntame que tal va Selving.  
\- Selving está loco. Está claro que es una mente brillante, pero esta como una col, ninguno de nuestros científicos da la talla a su lado, señor, es totalmente un fuera de serie. En sólo un día ha inventado tantas cosas que creo que he perdido la cuenta.  
-Entonces todo va estupendamente.

La conversación acabó en breves, pero todo y haberse desahogado con su leal director: seguía con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Loki le seguía, invisible, casi tentado a sacarle la lengua para ver si el agente reaccionaba, pero poca cosa.  
Lo que si hizo reaccionar al agente fue la señal de alarma que se encendió directamente del laboratorio. Ambos, corrieron hasta allí.  
Loki palideció cuando entró a la sala. El gran ordenador, de donde había guardado los datos de las coordenadas de Knowhere estaba totalmente cubierto de una substancia marrón y caliente que olía de maravilla. Selving iba gritando de esquina en esquina, aunque cuando Loki se metió en su cuerpo, cesó. Esto lo arreglaría en un santiamén.

-_¡Agente Barton menos mal que ha vuelto! -_ exclamó.  
\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? - gritó el arquero. Loki buscó wn la reciente memoria de Selving.  
\- _estos malditos becarios, les tengo dicho que nada de comer en el laboratorio. Han dejado el cafe en medio de el cuadro de mando, he pasado y... -_ cuanto más hablaba Loki sobre los recuerdos del profesor , más se ofuscaba y más se avergonzaba. Desvio la mirada y se puso a toquetear unos botones, la alarma se apagó, ahora solo estaba el pegajoso cafe reluciendo en el teclado. Ojo de Halcón se le quedó mirando extraño.  
\- Dígame doctor, ¿Tiene usted familia?- la pregunta le pilló de sopetón.  
-_No ¿por qué lo pregunta?_  
_-_¿Es usted consciente de su capacidad intelectual?- el aludido se quedó callado. Las sospechas se Clint Barton dieron diana sin saberlo. - Insisto, ¿como lo haces? ¿donde ha estudiado? ¿En qué se ha basado? Soy un cateto, pero se que aquí hay gato encerrado, esto no es una tecnología común. ¿Quien es usted?- abrumado por tantas preguntas, el doctor Selving sonrió.  
\- _Creo que se lo dije, agente. Soy Erik Selving, profesor de astro física en la universidad de nuevo México. Estudie y me licencié en la misma y he dedicado toda mi vida a crear teorías. Ahora por fin tengo el apoyo económico suficiente como para poder hacer todas mis hipótesis realidad, no estropee este gran momento a este pobre viejo._  
-...- Clint se quedó serio mirándole.- si, tal vez he exagerado un poco, lo siento. Pero a veces parece que sus ideas sean de otro planeta.  
\- _Si, últimamente me lo dicen mucho._  
_

El mal estar de el día anterior me había llevado a aceptar aquella oferta por parte de Amy, y maldito el momento. Ya sabéis cual es mi opinión sobre las "compras" en general y, para mi desgracia, tanto Amy como Charlotte eran adictas al shopping. Y allí estaba... en el majestuoso Rockefeller Center, subiéndome por las paredes. Metafóricamente, claro.  
Su objetivo era encontrar el vestidito perfecto para la fiesta, tanto para ellas como para mi. En cambio mi objetivo era salir con vida de aquel escalofriante atolladero de la moda.  
Entraría en la primera tienda que vieron y yo recé para que saltase la alarma a mi paso, pero no fue así... un arresto no me iria mal.

\- ¿que tal este vestido?- Amy me plantó delante de la cara, un flamante y escotado vestido con lentejuelas.  
\- Me he dejado las gafas de sol en casa.  
-Si, es verdad que es bastante brillante. - mi amiga pelirroja puso una mueca de pesadez.  
-Mira, Prue, mira. - me llamó Charlotte, entusiasmada. Al levantar los brazos, me mostró un pomposo vestido azul con volantes y lazos.  
\- bonito disfraz de muffin. - los ojos llorosos de Charlotte entraron en escena y nos rompió el corazón.  
-pero ... pero yo me refería para mi. No te creas siempre la protagonista de todo, que a la fiesta vamos a ir todos. - el corte que me metió la pequeña fue tal que me quedé sin palabras. Cogió su vestido algo indignada y siguió mirando la tienda, algo pasota de sus amigas.  
-¿Pero a que han venido esos humos? - Dijo Amy por lo bajo, algo molesta.  
\- No lo se, si yo no le he dicho nada. O sea, no me gusta el vestido, pero si le gusta a ella pues adelante, no tiene porqué ponerse así. - A veces Charlotte era demasiado cría.

Al rato salimos de aquella tienda y aunque la tensión había desaparecido, los repentinos ataques de Charlotte me preocuparon, es una buena chica y le quiero mucho, pero había conseguido abatirme unos segundos. Paseamos charlando de todo un poco y aunque salió el tema "chicos", Amy no mencionó palabra sobre ello y Charlotte, aunque estuvo presente cuando se me escapó el dichoso comentario, tampoco hablaba de ello, si no que se pasaba horas y horas hablando de un joven farmacéutico que había conocido. Desgraciadamente para mi, aunque la conversa ya había derivado hacia rato a otros temas tan triviales como espeluznantes, yo no podía dejar de pensar en la maldita pregunta de Amy, ¿como iba a responder? Si es que de verdad no sabía que sentía. Atractivo es ¿a quien iba a engañar? Pero esa no es la mejor cualidad de un hombre para mi y, desgraciadamente, Loki la poseía. Y es que, si algo estaba claro es que Loki era interesante, e inteligente, y eso lo hacia misterioso y al mismo tiempo complicado.

De casualidad, mientras yo seguia debatiendo en mi interior, mi subconsciente me aproximó a una tienda de ropa cercana, haciendo que me detubiese mientras mis amigas seguían avanzando. Me fijé en el escaparate: unos maniquís portando trajes de vestir para hombre se alzaban ante mi. Trajes negros, de chaqueta y corbata ¿Tal vez debería llevar uno? No sería mala idea, es original. ¿Tal vez debería ir disfrazada de hombre, al evento? Con un poco de suerte podría pasar desapercibida y ningún miembro de la familia McAdams me reconocería. Maldita mi corrupta imaginación, colando imágenes de Loki con traje, en mi mente. Casi sonrojada aparte la mirada de el punto que estaba mirando. Maldita la hora en la que volví a la realidad. Aquellos pegajosos y caídos ojos, volvían a mirarme, y un asco superior a mi ser, volvió a mi. Quise llamar a Amy y a Charlotte, pero estaban demasiado lejos; sin contar que él me cortó el paso. Incluso estaba empezando a sentir algo de miedo.

-Ted ¿Qué quieres? ¿Me has seguido hasta aquí? - Dije alejándome, no quería jaleos, ni tener nada que ver con él o su familia, pero me estaba empezando a tocar la moral.  
-¿Yo? ¿Qué dices? ¿Por quien me tomas? - Respondió tratando de parecer inocente. - Tan solo estaba en esta tienda, tratando de buscar un buen traje para ponérmelo el viernes, pero es difícil satisfacerme, ya lo sabes. - Apreté los puños, estaba empezando a sacar a pasear su envenenada lengua. Nada ágil, por cierto. - Solo encuentro baratijas, es el Rockefeller Center después de todo.

Una mano blanca apareció de la nada y agarró el hombro de Ted, empujándolo hacia atrás. Eran Amy y Charlotte, quienes buscándome, habían visto la escena desde lejos. Ted se puso pálido al verlas, no le gustaban, especialmente Amy, ya que no se cortaba un pelo en decir lo que pensaba de él y lo decía sin tapujos, claramente, después de lo que me hizo, de la boca de Amy solo salían rayos y truenos cuando hablaba de él.

\- ¿qué demonios haces aquí, rata? - Le llamó la atención tan seria, que casi me asustó a mi.  
\- Solo paseaba, ha sido pura casualidad encontrarnos aquí esta tarde. - Dijo tratando de mostrar una ironía forzada que me sacaba de quicio, pareció notarlo y en su mirada noté que iba a volver a molestarme. - Te veo "renovada", Prue. Te veo como más mujer, ¿no? Ya que últimamente nos encontramos en centros comerciales. - si no fuese porque tengo un mínimo de sentido común, ya me hubiese liado a palos con él. - Supongo que querrá ponerse guapa. - Comentaba ahora a mis amigas. - ¿Has deducido ya que no solo basta con tu estúpida personalidad, para enamorar a un hombre?  
\- ¿Pero que dices? - Saltó Amy cada vez más molesta. Yo trataba siempre de no alterarme con estos comentarios y, aunque por fuera trataba de esconderlo y de permanecer callada, por dentro, estaba ardiendo de rabia.  
\- El físico es importante. - Volvió a ello. - Pero bueno, eso no viene al caso, el hecho es que Prue se está volviendo más femenina, felicidades. - Ted me quería, sin embargo optaba por hacerme daño como el gran capullo que era. ¿por que? muy sencillo: venganza. Estaba dolido porque le dejé y ahora lo único que era capaz de hacer para remediarlo era tratar de dejarme en ridículo, aunque eso a él en el fondo también le doliese, pero era un dolor que estaba dispuesto a soportar, ya que nadie deja mal a un McAdams. - Tengo ganas de verte como una princesita el viernes.  
\- ¿Cómo qué el viernes? - La pelirroja me miró desconcertada y con los ojos como platos. - ¿Este viene el viernes? Por dios, Prue ¿No será él el chico que me comentaste ayer, verdad? Dime que no.  
\- ¡¿El chico que le comentaste?! - Exclamó Ted. - O sea que aquel estúpido impertinente que vi... - El rostro del McAdams se ensombreció.  
\- El Oriental es de su familia, Amy. Es inevitable que su familia no asista a un evento tan importante como este. - Hacia un rato que no abría la boca, y casi me temblaba. Este comentario, que por supuesto era para pasar completamente de la pregunta que había hecho mi ex, no le sentó nada bien a este.  
\- No te hagas la sueca, Prue. - Gritó. De repente, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. - ¿¡Vas a ir a la fiesta con otro hombre?!  
-¿Otro hombre? - Dije despreocupada mirando al cielo, como si estuviese tratando de recordar. - ¿Es que iba a ir con otro? Mejor dicho, ¿Es que acaso conozco a otro? - Los ojos azules de Ted casi se quebraron de agonía reprimida.  
\- No lo se, dímelo tú. - Estaba casi al borde del llanto.  
\- No seas tan creído, no me digas que te has dado por aludido por eso de "hombre"... - Siguió Amy.  
-Oh. - Exclamé con malicia, iba a darle la vuelta a la tortilla en un santiamén. - ¿No me he expresado bien? Lógicamente tu para mi no eres un hombre, si quiera por eso que tienes entre las piernas.  
\- Eso. - Me complementó Amy con su tono más repelente.

Ted se quedó muy quieto, casi se le podían ver las lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Me miraba muy fijamente, con cara de cachorrito, pero yo ya había elegido, no quería saber nada de él, y él por supuesto no ayudaba nada comportándose así y diciéndome toda clase de cosas hirientes para mi persona. Sinceramente, no se exactamente qué esperaba, después de todo, él estaba intentando dejarme mal y, simplemente, ya no se lo permito. Nunca más Ted McAdams iba a tomarme el pelo.

\- Tu lo has querido, puta. - Me dijo con la mirada llena de rabia, yo en cambio fruncí el ceño, pero casi de molestia por escuchar su voz ronca. - Pienso hacerte la vida imposible, no vas a poder escapar de mi, nunca, ni de mi ni de mi familia. ¿Sueñas con la libertad? pues pienso arrebatártela, y al final puedo asegurarte que serás mía, aunque sea a la fuerza. - Se acercó peligrosamente, era más alto que yo, aunque sinceramente, eso no era difícil. Me plantó un dedo en la clavícula, amenazándome, aunque algo tembloroso. - Te arrepentirás de salir con otro, eres una fresca, ¿A penas me dejaste y ya estás con otro? Lo lamentarás, te lo juro, ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga, le mataré!. - Gritó tanto, que todo el mundo que pasaba por allí se le quedó mirando, un silencio abrumador se hizo presente en la calle, los pájaros no cantaban, los coches se habían parado. Echó a correr.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podía respirar, una extraña sensación empezó a subirme por el brazo, las piernas empezaron a flojear y la punta de la nariz se me había dormido, sentía un pequeño hormigueo. Las manos no me respondían, a penas si podía abrirlas, sentía como una enorme presión que me obligaba a cerrarlas hasta deformarlas. La boca me sabía a sangre y no oía nada, era como si ya no existiese, como si no tuviese cuerpo.  
No recuerdo nada más, tan sólo siento un murmullo y algunas imágenes de los días pasados rondando por mi mente. Volví a ver desaparecer a Loki, me desperté, desorientada, exhausta e inmóvil.  
El techo que vi no era el de mi habitación, demasiada luz. Vi borroso por un momento hasta que pude enfocar la mirada debidamente. Vi a Amy y a Charlotte mirándome, con un atisbo de esperanza que aumentaba a medida que me levantaba para intentaré incorporarme en aquello que parecía una cama de hospital.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí? - No empecé a preocuparme de verdad hasta que Charlotte y Amy se miraron.  
\- ¿No recuerdas nada? - Me preguntó Charlotte, me dolía la cabeza, pero aun y así su me parecía tan dulce como siempre.  
\- No, solo... - Me sujeté la cabeza. - solo recuerdo a Ted gritándome cosas terribles, eso y ponerme muy nerviosa.  
\- Has sufrido un ataque de pánico. - Comentó una mujer con bata blanca que recién entraba en la habitación. - Suerte que tus amigas estaban contigo, de no ser así, lo hubieses pasado realmente mal. - Parecía alguien amable a la par que amargada, algo molesta por tener que trabajar. - Seré sincera, has sufrido un ataque muy severo ¿Has estado sometida a mucho estrés últimamente?  
\- ... Podría decirse que sí.  
\- Te recomiendo que tomes un respiro de vez en cuando, es bastante probable que sufras más episodios, este ataque ha sido comparable a un ataque al corazón y seguramente haya servido como detonador. Si te vuelve a pasar y no lo controlas, puedes llegar a sufrir trastornos muy graves. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí casi mirando a la nada, ¿Yo un ataque de pánico? Lo sorprendente es que no me hubiese dado antes. Pero sin duda, lo que me faltaba. Aun y así, no iba a echarme atrás, aunque me hubiese amenazado el inutil de Ted, amenazas peores me habían caído esos dias. Amenazas de dioses que hacían que Ted McAdams se viese reducido a un molesto e insignificante mosquito. No obstante, la cosa empeoraba cuando se trataba de su madre, Victoria McAdams, a ella si que había que temerla, por sus numerosos recursos y contactos, era una mujer muy poderosa.  
Estúpida de mi, sabía que lo que ellos querían era que fuese el viernes para arrastrarme con ellos, para volver a encerrarme como un canario. Dudé, claro que dudé, pero entonces un pequeño atisbo de luz apareció en mi corazón al sentir una mano acariciando la mía. El corazón se me aceleró esperando ver unos ojos esmeralda consolándome... Me estaba volviendo loca. Encontré unos ojos azules y melosos, y una larga melena rubia, en su lugar.

\- No dejes que te ganen, Prue. - Habló Charlotte, apretándome la mano, tratando de darme fuerza. - Tienes que ir. - Me apretó más. - Tienes que asistir, este grupo sin ti, no existiría, la idea es tuya y... - empezó a llorar. - Todos estamos pasando grandes momentos juntos, me lo he pasado muy bien. Por favor, tienes que venir.

Me quedé sin palabras, no estaba tan sola como me esperaba. Al levantar la vista, Amy había empezado a llorar también y yo no pude evitar seguirlas, después de escuchar las palabras de la pequeña rubia. Tantos años tratando de escapar y al final, en ese momento sentí por primera vez, que todo aquello valía la pena y que por supuesto iría a plantarle cara a la putrefacta familia McAdams. Se acabaron las ataduras, iría a por todas.

Me dieron el alta esa misma noche, recetandome unas pastillas, para el entumecimiento muscular, y mucho descanso. Me sentía algo cansada, por lo que pedí a Amy que conduciese por mi. Me llevó hasta casa e insistió en acompañarme hasta arriba, pero ni loca, una aun conservaba su amor propio y, aunque ciertamente no podía más, entré yo sola. Dentro de la finca, me encontré con la señora portera, quien lejos de preguntarme nada, se limitó a sonreírme amablemente, haciendo que mi bello se erizase casi de terror, ante tal acto.  
Subí al ascensor, y en cuento se cerraron las puertas, me apoyé en la pared exhausta, dolida y enfadada por sentirme tan débil. Me arrodillé, cayendo al suelo. Estaba tan frustrada que al llegar a mi piso entré corriendo, abrí el balcón y grité, grité como si me llevase la vida en ello. Y aquel lamento desgarrador se escucho por todo Nueva York hasta volver a mis oídos rebotando por las paredes. Tras esto, parecía que todo el mundo había sido callado por mi rabia, cada paso sumido en el silencio. La ciudad que nunca duerme, se había arrodillado ante mi.

Un viento frío como el hielo empezó a chocar en mi cara y cerré los ojos. Aquel viento fue, para mi, mucho más cálido y acogedor que cualquier abrazo. Suspiré y abrí los ojos, empecé a tener algo de frio, que raro, con lo abrigada que iba. Bajé la vista y me descubrí con las piernas desnudas, me asusté ¿Pero que demonios? miré atrás por si había perdido los pantalones por el camino, pero ¿como iba a ser tan lerda de ir con los pantalones bajados? Me quedé en shock, me palpé, algo andaba mal, esa no era mi ropa. Entré corriendo para mirarme en un espejo y me di cuenta de que no tenía zapatos. Extasiada, llegué al baño y no me reconocí. Tuve que volver a palparme y pellizcarme para verificar que no soñaba. De la nada, mi ropa ya no estaba, en su lugar llevaba puesto el vestido más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. No era rimbombante, ni ajustado o provocativo; era sencillo, pero a la vez elegante. Se trataba de un vestido largo hasta arriba de la rodilla, voloso, pero estrecho de cintura, recogiéndose en una sola pieza en un corsé, abrochado con unos cordones por delante, de palabra de honor. Negro, tan negro como el azabache. Sin embargo, una pieza independiente formaba un cuello alto, tapando a este y los hombros, dejando visible la parte superior, desde las claviculas hasta el principio de la palabra de honor, esta pieza en colores índigos daba una nota extraña que me cautivaba y encantaba.

Me sobresalté al sentir caer algo sobre mi cabeza, hoy no ganaría para sustos... Era una nota.

_"Supuse que te sería difícil encontrar uno que te gustase._

_El indigo es tu color, eres la mente y la imaginación, se_

_que eres más que capaz de superar tus miedos y alcanzar_

_tus metas, por lo que, por respeto a ti, te dejo libre. Vuela."_

_Loki, Dios del engaño._

_"Pd: Me temo que si quieres tus zapatos tendremos que volver a vernos."_

No pude evitar reír, me sentí feliz inexplicablemente.

* * *

La señora McAdams estaba dándose una ducha cuando su hijo mayor volvió a casa. Un estruendo rugió por toda la casa y ella salió corriendo con su albornoz rosado, para ver qué le había pasado. Caminó deprisa hasta el recibidor, y allí estaba, muy alterado.

Al girarse, vió su cara de odio, como nunca antes lo había visto, en ese momento, le recordó a ella y casi se sintió orgullosa. Con él había una de sus sirvientas, pobre de ella, porque Ted necesitaba romper algo, tal como la agarró del cuello, la estampó contra la vitrina de el recibidor, al chocar, el cristal que lo recubría se partió, provocándole unas heridas desafortunadamente dolorosas, y aunque le dolía y era obvio, nadie dijo nada, ni ella. No podía quejarse si quería seguir cobrando, comiendo o viviendo.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? - Preguntó su madre, atemorizante y severa.

\- ¿¡ Qué que ha pasado?! - Explotó de nuevo. - Va a ir con alguien, mama. ¡Esa asquerosa y podrida mujer tiene la indecencia de presentarse el viernes con otro hombre!¡Delante de todos! - pateó de nuevo a la sirvienta, aun en el suelo.

\- ¿Como sabes eso? ¿Te lo ha dicho...?

\- No, ella no. Ha sido la misma Prue. Me he encontrado con ella por casualidad en Rockefeller Center. Estaba con sus buenísimas y maravillosas amigas.

-...- El rostro de Victoria era impasible, nunca perdía los nervios, no delante de sus hijos, debía mantenerse firme. - No te preocupes, Teodore. Le viste ¿cierto? - Su hijo asintió.

\- Alto, con mirada indiferente y estúpidamente altanera. - Puso cara de asco. - Ojos verdes, piel clara y facciones marcadas. Pelo oscuro y liso. Olía a rata muerta.

\- Olerá a eso el viernes. - Sonrió y acarició la cara de su hijo, protectora. ¿Como habían osado tratarle así? - Tendremos la vía libre pronto, tu, tu hermana, yo y el dinero de los Bolton.

* * *

La semana había pasado larga, pero sin pausa, y tal como había prometido Loki en su nota, fui totalmente libre esa semana, libre para prepararme mentalmente, aclararme, tranquilizarme y descansar. Se lo agradecí, era todo lo que necesitaba, lo prefería a cualquier ramo de flores, a cualquier vestido o a cualquier regalo caro. Espacio para mi, libertad. Sin embargo, todo y este valorado presente, mi mente permaneció totalmente ocupada durante esos días, no solo por los trigimaneges de la familia McAdams, si no por el Dios, había sido toda una sorpresa su presente, y sencillamente, me había ganado, para bien o para mal. Gracias a esto, la semana a parte de larga, la había pasado algo ansiosa e incluso nerviosa y deseosa de que llegase el viernes, con la esperanza de verle entonces.

Tal y como me encontraba en este preciso momento, el día había despertado gris y lluvioso, por lo que, aunque me puse el vestido, ni en broma iba a salir de mi casa sin los zapatos. Para colmo, faltaba solo media hora para la fiesta y no había ni rastro de Loki. Tal vez su nota había sido definitivamente una despedida y el "vuela" significaba que me dejaba. Un momento ¿Dejar de qué? si no somos nada. Quiero decir, que tal vez ya no vendría... a por mi. Definitivamente hoy no estaba para calentarme demasiado la cabeza, y me moría de los nervios, por lo que ni corta ni perezosa me puse un par de zapatillas (ya que no hay ni un par de zapatos en mi armario.) y salí por la puerta, cerrando y echando a correr escaleras abajo para coger el coche y estar allí a tiempo. Iba tan cegada y tan concentrada en no caerme por las escaleras al bajarlas de dos en dos, que no vi la gran figura que se alzaba ante mi y que provocó que cayese al suelo.

-Estaba preocupado por si no ibas a querer verme. - Me puse como un tomate al oír su voz y me faltó tiempo para levantar la cabeza. - Pero no me esperaba este recibimiento.

En efecto, al fin, esta vez si, allí estaba. Loki estaba frente a mi y de una forma casi irreconocible. Iba vestido de negro, llevaba un traje de vestir, con unos mocasines negros que rozaban la exquisitez. También vestía una chaqueta de tela que parecía bastante cara, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, era sencillo, pero infinitamente sobrecogedor y elegante, provocando que a mis nervios les viniese justo ayudarme a cerrar la boca. Claramente él se dio cuenta de esto, levantó una ceja y sonrió, pícaro.

-Es bueno ver que te gusta mi elección. - Me tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme y la acepté, estaba tan fría como siempre.

\- Ah. - Dije volviendo al mundo real, y mirándome el vestido. - Si, ciertamente, me gusta mucho, gracias. - Le sonreí, pero mantuve las distancias y la cordialidad justa. Estaba en mi naturaleza ser algo arisca después de una pelea y aunque me moría de ganas de verle, no iba a reconocerlo. Ante mi comentario, el solamente sonrió.

\- Deberíamos irnos. - Me tendió su brazo, para que yo me cogiese de él y cuando lo hice, dejándome llevar, empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Al bajar, llovía y me sobrecogí, ¡que frío hacía esta noche! Me froté los brazos tratando de calentarlos, tonta de mi, con las prisas si quiera había cogido chaqueta. El Dios, casi irreconocible, tendió un brazo por mis hombros y a la vez que caía sobre mi, hizo aparecer una capa negra, con la que me cubrió, casi diría que tratando de cuidarme. O estaba siendo muy observador o había vuelto a leerme la mente. Casi sin quererlo, la vista se le fue a mis pies, entonces empezó a reír y yo lo maldije. Le miré cabizbaja y el sonreía de forma maligna, hizo caso omiso a mis zapatillas de deporte, volviendo a rodearme con su brazo y a acercarme a él, estaba tan sobresaltada que casi no me percaté de lo que se aproximaba.

Tras un instante, apareció en mitad de la lluvia un carruaje tirado por caballos negros y conducido por un extraño chofer al que no se le veía el rostro. Me quedé boquiabierta, todo ello desprendía un aura oscura que me asustaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo me era atrayente e interesante. Extrañamente como él esta noche, aunque me di cuenta de que siempre lo había pensado. Volví a sentir frío en los pies, ¡maldito dios de las travesuras, había hecho desaparecer mis zapatillas! ¿Qué de gracioso tenía estar descalza e intentar cruzar por la calle inundada de agua, hasta el carruaje? Loki seguía sonriendo y una vez aparcó el chofer, cerca de la puerta, ya no sentí el suelo bajo mis pies. Él, rápido como un rayo, y yo, ligera como una pluma. Cuando me quise dar cuenta me estaba cargando en sus brazos para evitar que me mojase los pies... ¿En serio a caso era idiota? Hubiese podido andar con mis zapatillas hasta allí, perfectamente. No obstante, seguía inmóvil en los brazos del Díos. Brazos fríos, insospechadamente fuertes y firmes, y antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, él ya había empezado a andar. Seguía con la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando su corazón, me punzaba en la cabeza. Estaba allí, conmigo, estaba vivo y estaba empezando a parecerme realmente cálido.

Abrió la puerta y me metió dentro, para luego entrar él. No sabía como debía sentirme, estaba tranquila y a gusto, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa, inquieta y absolutamente sorprendida por todo ese comportamiento gentil tan gratuito. ¿A caso pensaba que no me daba cuenta? ¿Pensaba que al colmarme de halagos y comodidades iba a perdonarle? Imaginaos mi cabeza en este instante, sin contar mis mejillas, me estaban ardiendo de vergüenza.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - Dije casi rozando la indignación. Cogí la capa y me abrigué más, tapándome los brazos.

\- Bueno, vas descalza, no quería que te mojases.- Se escudó tratando de sonar muy caballero y muy tierno.

\- Llevaba mis zapatillas. - Simple y concisa.

\- Hoy tienes que ir hecha un pincel, es tu día. - Vio mi cara, que seguía roja por todo aquello. Algo pensativo dio unos golpes en el techo para indicar que se pusieran en marcha. Loki miraba al suelo y suspiraba, parecía que quería decirme algo, pero parecía indeciso. - Eres curiosa, midgardiana. - Arrancó. - Estoy tratando de ser sincero ahora, de verdad. Es la primera vez que trato de complacer a una mujer... - Se me cayó el alma a los pies... ¡¿Pero que narices?! ¡A que se debe este cambio! ¿Qué demonios es todo esto? ¿De verdad estaba siendo sincero conmigo? - Todo y que pedí ayuda,... nefastamente. - Había pedido ayuda a Melody White, había estado pensando en mi toda la semana, hasta el punto de preguntarle a su "ayudante", aunque al verme delante suya, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas y recordó muchas otras. Toda aquella floritura, era mentira, todo aquella pomposidad era falsa. Vi como las mejillas de Loki volvían a sonrojarse tal y como pasó en Central Park mientras jugábamos con la nieve. Sintió un arrebato de sinceridad por primera vez en su vida. - Las técnicas de Midgard para atraer mujeres no sirven contigo, estoy... sorprendido. Te he estado tratando como a una más, pero... creo que deberías saber que eres única.

Como pude, le miré a los ojos y me sorprendió la mirada más profunda que alguien me había brindado jamás. Me percaté entonces que hacía rato que Loki me había cogido de las manos. Me adentré en el verde de su mirada y casi podía sentir como me hipnotizaba, como mis manos calentaban las suyas, volvía a estar ahí, no me iba a dejar sola. El carruaje paró y al mismo tiempo un destello verde cubrió mis pies.

\- Pensaba darte unos zapatos más elegantes, pero... - Desvió la mirada y se empezó a reír. - ...Con eso no serias tú.

Miré abajo y me encontré con un par de botas negras de media caña, de cuero y acordonadas. Los mejores zapatos que me hubiese podido dar, sin duda. Me encantaron, y entre un montón de intentos de negarlo, en un rinconcito de mi interior, pensé en cuanto me encantaba él.

\- Vamos sal. - Volvió a hablar, abriendo la puerta, dejando que la luz de el Hotel Oriental entrase. Bajé y me esperé a que él bajase detrás de mi. Parece que se dio cuenta de lo aterrorizada que estaba, y sin dudar y sin temblar, puso su mano en mi hombro y sin si quiera mirarme, dijo: - Eres dueña de tu propio destino.


	14. Esa llama cercana pero fría(Apocalipsis)

_Hola, hola, hola, paso super deprisa, la universidad no me deja ni un respiro, tanto que incluso tenia este capitulo vagando por ahí y no tenía tiempo de subirlo. ¡Por fin, el más aclamado momento! Es el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora para compensar que me he tirado tanto tiempo sin actualizar. ¡Pasan muchísimas cosas, y como siempre con un final que no os vais a esperar! Espero que os guste y me deis vuestra opinión. ¡Nos vemos!_

_Como siempre no, Loki no es de mi propiedad, si no de Stan Lee y toda la tira de gente de Marvel, pero... ¿Quien nos impide soñar de vez en cuando?_

Hotel Oriental se alzaba majestuoso ante nosotros, sus luces nos agobian y deslumbran. Tenía el corazón en un puño, pero atesoré las palabras del Díos de los engaños, y cuando en mi interior fueron lo suficientemente fuertes, empecé a avanzar. Loki me seguía pasmado por todo aquel lujo, acostumbrado a verlo por doquier en Asgard, aquí se había vuelto difícil de encontrar.  
Subimos las escaleras mientras temblaba como una gelatina, yo ya había estado allí ¿Me reconocerián los trabajadores? ¿cuanto tiempo tardaría en encontrarme con la familia McAdams? nos encontramos con el recibidor, amplio y señor y una señora muy elegantes y formales nos recibieron con una enorme sonrisa, no les conocía, pero todo indicaba que eran empleados de allí.

\- Buenas noches, señores. - Empezó a hablar la mujer, mientras me daba un repaso de arriba a abajo. Al detenerse en mis pies, hizo una mueca extraña, pero enseguida volvió a mirarme a los ojos rápidamente. - Hoy el hotel está reservado a un evento muy importante y no se atenderá a otros clientes, a si que sintiéndolo mucho no puedo darles una habitación.  
\- ¿perdón?- Exclamé. Loki y yo nos miramos sin entender, entonces, algo enfadada respondí.- Venimos al evento, soy Prue Halley, la autora de uno de los libros que se presenta esta noche. - saqué la acreditación del bolso y se la entregué. - Y deje de mirarme como si fuese inferior a usted, después de todo yo estaré dentro disfrutando de una buena cena y usted aquí fuera, mirando de forma desagradable a la gente que entra.  
\- Disculpe a mi compañera señorita.- intervino el hombre, quien ya había comprobado mi nombre en la lista de invitados. - ¿Quien es el caballero? ¿sería tan amable de darme su nombre?  
\- Soy Loki, hijo de Laufey. - el recepcionista se quedó algo atónito.  
\- Loki, se llama Loki... ¡Laufeyson!- improvisé. El señor dejó de mirar raro y asintió como si ya hubiese comprendido.- es europeo. - Sonreí.

Nos dio unas acreditaciones plástificadas con el logo de la editorial y un cordón azul para que lo colgasemos al cuello y subimos al ascensor. Nos dirigimos al último piso de aquel colosal edificio, donde se encontraba el salón vip. Eran 72 pisos, un viaje muy largo y tenso en ascensor para ir dentro con Loki. Me miraba todo el rato, llevaba así desde que me había visto esta noche.

\- ¿Nerviosa?  
\- Creo que es obvio. - estaba demasiado concentrada deseando a los dioses que el ascensor dejase de funcionar en ese instante. Todo lo que quieran, mientras no tenga que ver a los McAdams. Incluso si el precio era quedarme hasta el amanecer allí, encerrada con el Dios de las mentiras.  
\- Si les hablas a todos como has hecho con la inútil de antes,... - Me miró juguetón tratando de provocarme, mientras se acercaba a mi. Se empezó a agachar aproximándose peligrosamente a mi. No me atrevía a mirarle ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Y cuando pensaba que me agarraría y me besaría en contra de mi débil voluntad. Apoyó su frente en mi sien y me susurró al oído. - ...No se que voy a hacer contigo.

Lo peor de todo no era el hecho de que los dos estábamos como un tomate, lo peor era que él no quería estarlo. Todo aquello le estaba empezando a absorber demasiado. El Dios del Engaño se estaba creyendo su propia mentira, se estaba metiendo demasiado en el papel, lo estaba sintiendo demasiado. Eso le enfadaba, solo pretendía encandilarme para que le sirviera, ¿por que esos malditos sentimientos midgardianos? Se sentía tan frustrado, tan débil, al no poder controlar la situación con la mente clara.  
El ascensor paró y abrió sus puertas, llevándonos a un pequeño pasillo moquetado en rojo y decorado en tonos dorados y lámparas ostentosas, el cual acababa en una puerta, grande, recargada y cerrada  
Loki se retiró, cediéndome el honor de abrir. Agarré los dos picaportes dorados y tiré de ellos tan segura como pude mostrarme en ese momento. Al otro lado miles de ojos nos miraban, miles de miradas inquisitivas en un salón amarillo y luminoso, escaneando de arriba a abajo. Bocas abiertas, otras murmurando entre ellas. A mi derecha se encontraba un señor, trajeado como los dos de abajo, quien me pidió que le enseñase de nuevo la invitación. Mientras tanto sentí a Loki detrás de mi, reía por lo bajo, cosa que me hizo levantar la cabeza. Allí estaban, Jessica, Ted y Victoria McAdams, aunque los dos hijos nos miraban descaradamente, con la boca abierta y enfadados, la madre se mostraba altiva, seguía mirándome por encima del hombro, como siempre, como toda la vida. Se giró, siguiendo animadamente una conversación que había dejado a medias con una señora enjoyada. No supe nada de los otros dos, cuando me di cuenta habíamos avanzado más hacía dentro de la sala, quedando expuestos a todo el mundo, incluida a Amy, quien se tiró a mi cuello nada más verme.

\- Por favor, Prue, ¿De donde has sacado ese vestido? ¡Es perfecto! - Me cogió de la mano y me dio una vuelta para que el vuelo de la falda se levantase. Miró al suelo entonces y se echó a reír. - ¡Dios, solo tu eres capaz de venir aquí con botas! - Fue entonces cuando miró detrás de mi. - ¿Es él?  
\- Si. - Agarré tímidamente la manga de la chaqueta de Loki, acercándolo a mi lado. - Él es Loki Laufeyson, Loki, ella es Amy.  
\- ¿Loki? ¡Vaya nombre! ¿No eres de por aquí verdad? - El descaro de Amy casi me hizo llevarme las manos a la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de como iba a reaccionar ante otros midgardianos.  
\- Soy europeo. - Sonrió, luego me miró, dedicándome la sonrisa a mi.  
\- ¿En serio? He viajado mucho por allí, ¿De que parte eres?  
\- Me dijiste que eres de un pueblo de Noruega, ¿verdad? - Le pregunté, por favor que me siguiese la corriente. Estaba pasando un apuro, pero me estaba resultando bastante divertido.  
-Si, de Asgard.  
\- ¿Asgard? Pues ni idea, he ido a Suecia, pero a Noruega no. Pues me pensaba que los noruegos erais más rubios.  
\- Bueno, toda mi familia tiene el cabello claro, soy el único con el pelo tan oscuro.- Respondió, pero a medida que hablaba la conversación se hacía más irónica para el dios.  
\- ¿En serio? - Amy soltó una gran risotada tejana. - Pues, tío, a ver si vas a ser adoptado y no lo sabes.

Se limitó a sonreír, nada más, todo y que ese comentario no lo esperaba, hubiese podido decirle que si, era adoptado y que por supuesto que lo sabia pero... ¿Para que quería saber aquella midgardiana de su vida?. Yo tampoco me sentía bien, por el hecho de que le había contado a mi amiga algo como eso y yo sin embargo, a penas sabía nada. Nunca me había contado nada personal a cerca de su familia o de su pasado, lo único, su afán por demostrar qué es capaz de hacer solo y el hecho de que se había escapado, que hablando de escapar... Tampoco sabía donde había estado todos aquellos días, debería preguntarle luego, ya que ahora, una chica que me resultaba familiar estaba encima del escenario blanco del fondo. Dio un par de golpecitos a el micrófono y empezó a hablar.

-Buenas noches señoras y señores, es un enorme placer darles la bienvenida al Hotel Oriental, en nuestro onceavo aniversario. Mi nombre es Trizia y seré vuestra presentadora esta noche. - claro, ella fue la encargada de traerme la invitación a casa. Aquella visita... ¿Para quien trabajaba? ¿La envió Victoria para espiarme o simplemente es una empleada de la editorial ?... Cómo fuese, no me podía fiar de nadie en ese momento. - Vamos a tener un rico itinerario esta noche, desde una cena deliciosa, acompañada de un magnifico espectáculo de la mano de artistas aspirantes de Broadway, hasta zona de baile, hasta la entrega de títulos best-seller de este año, junto la presentación de los nuevos aspirantes a entrar en nuestra familia. Sin más, espero que pasen una agradable noche, pueden ir sentándose en sus correspondientes mesas.

-vaya, esto ha resultado mucho más formal de lo que me imaginaba.- comentó Amy. - vamos, vayamos a la mesa, he dejado a Dean y a Charlotte con Charlie y tengo miedo, seguro que Dean se lo ha intentado ligar más de lo debido.

Nos dirigimos hacia la parte derecha de la sala, donde enormes ventanales y un balcón dejaban ver el exterior. La mesa estaba cerca de allí, los que estaban sentados se levantaron algo atónitos, sobre todo Dean y Charlotte, que no dejaban de mirar a Loki de arriba a abajo. Detrás de ellos se alzó un individuo moreno y fornido, de cejas espesas, quien deducí que se trataba de Charlie.

Era gracioso, tanto Amy como él iban extrañamente conjuntados. Amy llevaba un vestido de tirantes gris, largo hasta los pies y con un corte enorme que iba desde su cadera derecha hasta abajo, dejando ver su pierna. Charlie iba también de gris, con una camisa negra. Obviamente, lo habían hecho a proposito, pero aun y así me resultó gracioso.  
Cuando vi a Charlotte de pie, pude ver como al final habia acabado por comprarse aquel vestido-muffin, era tan pasteloso y bombacho que me daban ganas de vomitar de solo verlo, aunque era su gusto despues de todo, por lo que simplemente me acerqué a saludarla y le dije que estaba muy guapa, ella me respondió gracias, bastante timida y haciendo movimientos de niña pequeña. Dean, bueno, Dean no le quitaba la vista de encima a Loki. Llevaba un traje blanco de solapas negras, como su camisa y sus zapatos, además llevaba el pelo largo y liso, casi parecía un actor de Hollywood. Chasqueé los dedos delante de su cara, para que por fin reaccionase.

\- Nena. - Me dijo. - Que bien acompañada vienes, ¿no? - Alzó una ceja, mirando hacia nuestras manos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que seguía cogiéndole de la manga de la chaqueta al Dios. La solté de inmediato, mirándole, apabullada. - ¿Nos lo presentas?  
\- Oh, claro, claro. Su nombre es Loki. Loki te presento a Dean y a Charlotte. - Él se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, cordialmente.  
\- A si que Loki, ¿Eh? Que calladito te lo tenías, Prue. - Volvió a incidir Dean, metiéndose conmigo. Se sentó en la mesa, incitando a que todos hiciésemos lo mismo - Es un nombre poco común, no lo había oído nunca ¿De dónde vienes?  
\- Es europeo. - Comentó Amy. Casi me hace morirme de la risa, porque me la tuve que aguantar, por supuesto. No sabia como lo estaba haciendo, pero se lo habían tragado hasta el fondo.  
-Ya veo. - Dean no dejaba de poner "ese" tono irónico y despectivo que me ponía nerviosa para hacer que todo aquello me pareciese bochornoso. - ¿Y como os conocisteis? Por que, Loki, no se si lo sabrás pero sabemos de ti porque se le escapó, ella nunca nos dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien.  
-¡Y no estamos saliendo! - Grité, aquello ya estaba empezando a ser demasiado para mi.  
\- Solo somos amigos. - Me apoyó él. - La conocí una noche, me ofrecí a acompañarla a casa.  
-¿Prue saliendo por la noche? - Comentó entonces Charlotte. - Eso es nuevo, yo salgo de vez en cuando, porque no tengo mucho dinero, pero los fines de semana mis amigas siempre me llaman para salir, sin embargo, Prue sale menos que yo, me parece muy raro que estuviese por ahí de noche.  
\- Fue la noche que fuimos al Pubb aquel, durante el cumpleaños de Amy. - Charlotte cuando arrancaba no había manera de pararla.  
-¿Es serio? - Exclamó Amy. Todos se quedaron mirandola. -¿Qué? Si es que a mi no me ha contado nada tampoco.  
-Vaya, si que lo tenías escondido. ¿Y como fue? ¿Te fiaste de él a la primera? Yo me hubiese asustado muchísimo, ya sabes como soy. - Preguntó Charlotte. Estaba realmente agobiada con tantas preguntas, no estaba muy segura de ser capaz de seguir toda aquella palabrería, no sabía que inventarme y lógicamente no iba a contarles la verdad.  
\- Ah, o sea, que fuisteis vosotros. - Me puso la mano en la rodilla para tranquilizarme, aunque solo provocó que saltase y me pusiese más nerviosa. Pero entonces el Dios de las Mentiras interpretó su papel a la perfección. - Salí de mi coche aquella noche y vi que dos hombres estaban siguiendo a una chica, cosa que me pareció horrible. - Me miró sonriente. - Se lo dije y me ofrecí a acompañarla a casa, me contó que sus amigos le habían dejado atrás y que ella se dirigía hacia el coche, a si que solo la acompañé hasta allí. No pude evitar pedirle el teléfono.  
-¿Y te lo dio? - Preguntó Dean. Todos estaban callados y espectantes escuchando al Dios.  
\- No, claro que no. - Volvió a mirarme, tan verde. Me quería morir.  
\- Me lo imaginaba. - Respondió Dean.  
\- Sin embargo...- siguió Loki.- nos encontramos un par de días más tarde, atrapados por la lluvia, en un centro comercial y... Volví a insistir hasta que aceptó, aunque a regañadientes, vosotros lo sabréis mejor que yo, lo obstinada que puede llegar a ser. - su tono de voz se había vuelto tan cálida en ese momento, que casi me hizo suspirar como una idiota.  
\- Entonces. - Dean interrumpió aquel momento en el que Loki me había atrapado en un sin fin de nervios. Nos miraba serio y decidido, e incluso se acercó más a nosotros para empezar a hablar más bajo. - Sabes algo sobre... su.. ya sabes.  
\- ¿...Su? - Loki me miró arqueando una ceja.  
\- Su ex. - Terminó de decir.  
\- Bueno aquí estoy, algo se. - Vi entonces como Loki buscó con la mirada a Ted y lo encontró en una mesa larga, más cercana al escenario. - Que venga si quiere, yo le estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos.

La cena fue realmente divertida, todo y que se quedó la tensión bastante exaltada tras el último comentario de Loki. Se mostró tranquilo, cordial y gentil ¿Sería así realmente o se estaba marcando un papelón de campeonato, jugando con mis amigos? Se comió todo el menú sin rechistar y eso que yo no pude comer algunas cosas, nos sirvieron entrantes y gambas, odio las gambas a si que se las di todas a él, pareció disfrutar de lo lindo, aunque muy lejos de lo que yo tenía en mente. Cuando pienso en dioses nórdicos me vienen a la cabeza enormes fiestas con mesas larguísimas llenas de carne e hidromiel, cantares, fogatas y peleas. Pero él estaba allí, tan tranquilo y diferente, Shakespeare decía que el príncipe del mal es un "gentleman", un caballero,... tenía toda la razón.  
Todos estábamos bastante nerviosos, durante la universidad habíamos hecho algunas exposiciones en grupo; explicando nuestro trabajo, debatiendo algún tema o respondiendo tímidamente a preguntas al aire que lanzaban nuestros profesores. Defendimos nuestro proyecto de fin de carrera, con capa y espada, tratando de ser los mejores, nos explicamos delante del tribunal y de los vocales para convencerlos de que nuestro trabajo era el merecedor de la matricula de honor. Pasamos todo aquello juntos, y ahora todavía igual de unidos íbamos a entrar a una prestigiosa editorial, que se encargaría de repartir por todo el mundo nuestro trabajo, era sin duda el sueño de muchos de nosotros, ya no de nuestro grupo, si no de nuestra promoción. Y allí estábamos, aun no lo creía, al menos a mi, el corazón me iba a mil y no podía soportar la idea de subirme a ningún escenario a hablar sobre nada.

Amy y Charlotte no dejaban de parlotear a la hora del postre, nos sirvieron unos cuantos dulces, brownies, flanes y helado, acompañado de sorbete de limón, aunque estas dos combinasen todo eso con un par de chupitos de alcohol. "No queremos estar nerviosas cuando subamos" - Se excusaban. Estaba claro que una cosa era no salir nerviosa y otra muy diferente, salir ebrias. Muchos habían dejado de lado la cena hacia rato y estaban de pie, charlando unos con otros, relaciones sociales, que bien... Con lo bien que se me dan estas cosas. Irónicamente hablando, claro está.  
Las asquerosas de mis amigas me cogieron contra mi voluntad y me sacaron a bailar, quería morirme de vergüenza, toda la gente nos miraba estirada y de arriba a abajo. La orquesta tocaba canciones preciosas y yo más que salir a bailar y hacer el tonto, como si aquello fuese pachanga, prefería escuchar tranquilamente. No era la primera fiesta así a la que asistía, cuando vivía con los McAdams eran bastante frecuentes y como siempre iba para que la familia quedase de humilde ante los invitados, yo siempre solía campar a mis anchas, por lo que me quedaba detrás del escenario escuchando a la orquesta.  
La situación embarazosa cesó cuando Charlotte se fue a beber, fue cuando Charlie se levantó y metió a Amy entre la gente, dejándome de pie, sola. Sonaba una canción de Patrick Doyle, versionada por un cuarteto de cuerda impresionante. Era una canción lenta y muy sentida, me encantaba porque aunque era muy sencilla, tenía mucha fuerza. Entre gente y más gente girando, me quedé atrapada en mitad de la sala, fue entonces cuando alguien me tomó de la mano y me acercó a él, sujetándome de la cintura.

\- vaya, pensaba que ibas a mostrar más resistencia. - Al levantar la mirada me encontré con un pegajoso y sobón Ted.  
\- Aparta! ¿Se puede saber qué te has creído?- Le empujé hacia atrás, maldita sea, había bajado la guardia, embelesada por la música y pensando que se trataba de Loki.  
\- Vamos, baila conmigo, aunque sólo sea un poquito. - No se que me daba más asco, el hecho de mirarlo, o ver como me miraba el escote y las piernas de forma tan depravada. - Sabes que no te conviene dejarme mal delante de toda esta gente.  
\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso por que?- Me puse en guardia, la gente giraba y giraba, ajena y sorda a nuestra conversación. La vista no me alcanzaba a ver a Loki.  
\- Será mejor que me hagas caso, ¿O no recuerdas lo que te dije en nuestro último encuentro? - Claro, claro que lo recordaba, dijo que quería matar a Loki y todo y que la sola idea me pareció una pérdida de tiempo, no pude evitar asustarme ¿Hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar?

Caminé varios pasos hacia atrás, alguien me agarró de la cintura de nuevo y como si se tratase de un dejavu, Loki volvía a mostrarse imponente ante Ted, tal y como sucedió en el centro comercial el día de su primer encuentro. Volví a sentirme tranquila de nuevo, él estaba allí, me prometió no dejarme sola.

\- ¿Te está molestando?- Pude ver como Ted nos miraba con rabia y cabizbajo. Cada palabra de Loki se sentía como una daga helada recorriendo el cuello del enemigo.  
\- Si.- Le respondí tajantemente, esto hizo que él me agarrase más fuerte.  
\- Creo que no me presenté aquella vez.- Loki me puso detrás suya tratando de protegerme, pero no pude resistirme a ver la cara de mi ex frente a alguien que no le temía, a excepción de mi.- Me llamo Loki Laufeyson y espero no volver a pillarte hoy molestando a mi acompañante.  
\- ... - Sin saber exactamente porque, el rostro de Ted acabó por desencajarse .- ¿L... Loki has dicho? ¿Loki?- el nombrado asintió. - No puede ser, ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tu verdadero nombre, ahora!  
\- Loki. - Volvió a decir. La situación empezaba a ser graciosa para el dios de las mentiras, no podía evitar sonreír ante aquella pérdida de papeles del señorito. Yo, en cambio, lejos de estar asustada, casi sentía vergüenza ajena por lo que con un simple "vamos", tiré de mi acompañante.

Nos introduje más en la multitud, cuando todos cesaron de bailar, miraron al escenario y aplaudieron, dando paso a la siguiente pieza. Otra de las razones por las que me escondía detrás de la orquesta en la fiesta era porque bailar era un privilegio que a mi no se me tenía otorgado, querían que la gente viese como me habían otorgado una nueva oportunidad, pero ni de lejos pretendían que llamase de más la atención, ni que formase parte de ellos.  
Por esta razón sentí una vergüenza tremenda y un rechazo total, cuando Loki volvió a cogerme de la cintura y empezó a movernos a ambos al son de la música. ¿Recordáis que llevo muy mal el sentirme un fantasma en algunas ocasiones? Pues bueno, esta no era la ocasión.

-Por favor, Loki. Va a vernos todo el mundo. -le susurré.  
\- Pues espero que presten atención. - Contestó. No se que me gustó más, si el hecho de que le daban igual los demás, o que aquello era claramente una declaración de intenciones en toda la cara de los McAdams.

Concluí que el objetivo del Dios aquella noche era sorprenderme. No sólo parecía un gentleman, si no que incluso parecía que había sido criado y educado en una de las más exquisitas casas de Gran Bretaña. Sonaba un vals lento, pero en crezzendo, me agarraba fuerte la cintura con un brazo, con la otra mano me cogió la mía y yo posé mi mano en su hombro. Guiaba él, yo no sabía bailar pero él lo hacía fácil. Con cada paso, el vuelo de mi falda le era cómplice; era ligero, como las miradas que nos empezaban a lanzar aquellos que nos acompañaban.  
Victoria miraba desde fuera del grupo de baile, seria, con los ojos muy abiertos, punzantes de ira. ¿Cómo nos habíamos atrevido?

Cuando la música cesó, todo el mundo aplaudió, iban a volver a iniciar otro baile, pero cogí de nuevo a Loki de la manga y lo saqué del gentío. Había sido precioso, sin duda, sacado de película, pero demasiada gente para mi gusto, necesitaba despejarme. Todo el mundo estaba dentro ahora, por eso arrastré a Loki, entre risas, al balcón. Desde donde podían verse unas amplias y hermosas vistas de Nueva York.

\- ¿ Viste como nos miraban? Dios fue genial. - Estaba algo exhausta, apoyé los brazos en la gruesa barandilla de mármol negro, mirando el horizonte. - ¿Te enseñaron a bailar así en Asgard?  
\- ¿Asgard?- Se echó a reír. - No, que va. En Asgard toda la belleza se la lleva el paisaje, la gente allí es muy bruta. - Se acercó a mi, miró el paisaje, miró los setenta y pico pisos de caída. - Mi... Mi madre... Era la única a quien verdaderamente podría considerar elegante en ese lugar. Ella me enseñó a bailar. - Me miró sonriente, aunque algo nostálgico y de mirada triste. - A escondidas de mi padre, claro está, un guerrero o un hechicero, no pueden hacer cosas de... Mujeres. - puse una mala cara evidente.  
\- Tu padre es idiota. - Solté, provocando otra carcajada de su parte. - Ha sido genial, no había bailado nunca así, gracias. - las mejillas se me encendieron y por la luz que entraba desde dentro, se podía ver claramente que a él también. - Por cierto. - Me aclaré la garganta. - Tal vez deberías saber que nuestro buen amigo Ted, te ha amenazado de muerte.  
-... - Se puso serio, pero su sonrisa sarcástica no tardó en asomar ¿que qué? Debía de ser una broma. - ¿Y a que se debe ese honor?  
\- Está de muy mal humor porque has venido conmigo. - Sonrió complacido ante mis palabras, casi rió, haciendo que sus hombros se sacudiesen.  
-Veo que le hemos cortado el rollo al macho alfa, que patético. - Derrochaba superioridad con todo el mundo, desde que habíamos llegado había estado mirando a todo el mundo por arriba del hombro. A todos menos a mi. ¿Seguiría con el pacto de ser iguales?

Loki no parecía un tipo sensible a primera vista, ni si quiera después de conocerlo y discutir con él hasta la saciedad. Era frío, calculador y tergibersador. Pero ahora, bajo la luz de la luna, juraría que se había ablandado. Todo aquel trato ¿Con qué fin? ¿Solo quería mi perdón? Si, eso sería... o eso quería pensar.

Estaba tan empanada mirando afuera, que no me percaté de la presencia lánguida que se aproximaba por nuestra espalda. Un taconeo constante, sin pausa, como un martilleo, algo familiar, como algo acechando. Una silueta oscura como pocas cosas en esta vida había, se acercaba a nosotros, contorneándose. Agarré de nuevo la chaqueta del Dios, casi se estaba convirtiendo el un acto reflejo, en una costumbre. Un escalofrío de pánico recorrió mi espalda, no me dejaba hablar.

Delante de nosotros estaba Victoria McAdams. llevaba un largo y ceñido vestido rojo, adornado con un caliente y tupido rabo de zorro, natural, seguramente. Perlas blancas y dos guantes negros que le llegaban hasta los codos. Sus cejas prominentes y finas, creaban una expresión continua de enfado y seriedad. . ojos negros, como su cabello, atado en un recogido enjoyado, como una verdadera dama.

-Vaya, veo que no soy la única que necesita tomar el aire. - Como siempre, pensaba que era estúpida, estaba más que claro que había salido a propósito a vernos. - Prue, ha pasado tiempo.  
-... - tragué y cerré los puños con fuerza. - No el suficiente. - Respondí con la cabeza alta. Sin miedo, ya no más.  
\- Vaya, sigues siendo igual de impertinente que hace unos meses. Pensaba que se te habrían bajado los humos después de vivir fuera. Pero ya veo que incluso te atreves a llamar a mi propia casa y desafiarme. - Sonreía, casi daba miedo. Posó sus ojos sobre Loki, miré a este, él la observaba con una sonrisa, enseñando los dientes.

La señora encendió un cigarro en su alargador negro, se acercó más a nosotros, lo suficiente como para quedar a la altura de Loki y, aunque ella llevaba tacones, él seguía siendo más alto. Aspiró fuertemente, haciendo que el tabaco recorriese sus pulmones de arriba a abajo y acabase saliendo por su boca, transformado en humo, directo en la cara del Dios, quien ni se inmutó. Puso la punta de su alargador en el mentón de Loki, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, observando, sonriente. A mi, sin embargo, el demonio estaba empezando a hacer arder mis entrañas, muy, muy furiosa. En mi interior, quería arrancarle la piel a tiras finas, muy finas. Nada hubiese sido más placentero en ese instante: tiras muy finas y gritos desgarradores.

\- Eres muy guapo. - Comentó. - Y eres joven, no mucho más que mi hijo. ¿Cuantos años tienes? - Casi pareció interesada en ello. Loki ya le había visto venir nada más verla.  
\- Muchos. - Respondió. Seguía con su sonrisa, retándola, tratando de hacer que perdiese los nervios.  
\- ¿De donde vienes? - Estaba empezando a pensar que Loki no era más que un crío, creído e incrédulo.  
\- De muy lejos. - Otro desafío. Desde luego la Señora McAdams no estaba acostumbrada a un trato tan desobediente.

Apretó todavía más el alargador en la cara de Loki, tratando de provocar dolor en él, dejándole una línea roja allá donde surcaba. Claro que para él, aquello no eran más que meras cosquillas. Pero a mi eso me daba igual, trataba de herirle y eso no iba a permitirlo. Mi respiración era muy agitada, mis manos se movieron solas con la intención de estrujarle el pescuezo entre mis manos, aunque sólo fue un anhelo, ya que el Dios sujetó mi brazo, no me miraba, seguía sonriendo a Victoria, pero sabía que quería que me calmase.  
Todo y que él puso un brazo suyo entre victoria y yo, mi mirada la cortaba por momentos, casi podía sentir mi piel arder, estaba tan enfadada que quería gritar de rabia. Eso ella lo sabía y me sonrió, o sea que encima, provocando. Aguanté la respiración y ella entró dentro, volviendo a dejarnos solos. Cerré mi puño y golpeé muy fuerte el mármol negro, me dolió, pero no me quejé. Loki se quedó en silencio, miraba despreocupado mis arrebatos.

\- Ya sabias que iba a venir a provocar.  
\- Si, me lo imaginaba.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué pierdes los nervios? - ¿Es que a caso no estaba claro?¿o me estaba tomando el pelo para que se lo dijese?  
\- Mira. - iba a gritar, pero me mordí la lengua e intenté respirar hondo. - Si les veo a dos metros de ti, si se atreven a acercarse, a decirte, a mirarte o a hacerte algo otra vez, te juro que...

No podía continuar hablando, el Dios de las Mentiras había tirado de mi, estampándome en su pecho trajeado. El traje estaba helado, había dejado de llover, pero el frío y la humedad persistía y se había calado en él. Sus manos también, lo sé porque me rozó los hombros desnudos, subiendo, acariciando cada centímetro hasta mi cuello, donde se desplazó hasta la nuca. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo, era suave y yo me sentía demasiado somnolienta como para reaccionar, simplemente cerré los ojos.  
Sabía qué iba a pasar, ambos lo sabíamos. Estaba contrariado, no quería ¡No podía involucrarse más! ¡Iba a volverse loco! ¡Pero no podía dejar de pensar que lo necesitaba, necesitaba aquello, no podía detenerse sin más, quería renunciar a todo, olvidarse de todo, besarme de una buena vez! Sentí el calor de su aliento casi suplicante cerca de mi, cada vez más, más cerca de mis labios.

\- ¡Prue, será mejor que entres! - ajena a todo, Amy salió al balcón sin esperarse toda aquella explosión de sentimientos que gracias a ella no habían llegado a ningún cauce. Al ser consciente de lo que había cortado se alteró.- Oh dios, lo siento, lo siento mucho. - Se fue súper avergonzada.

Ante el grito de Amy, tanto él como yo nos soltamos. No, no hubo beso y parecía que ninguno de los dos estábamos ahora por la labor... No nos miramos, nadie dijo nada. Estaba contrariada, era algo que esperaba, era algo que había estado creciendo en mi interior pero que me negaba a reconocer. No quería tener respuesta a aquella pregunta de Amy, la noche pasada.

\- Se... Será mejor que pasemos, puede que sea nuestro turno. - Muy avergonzada eché a andar. Me tranquilizó sentir que él me seguía.

Al volver a entrar, toda la gente que estaba bailando se había apelotonado al rededor del escenario, ahora ya carente de música. Amy se había volatilizado al lado de los demás, apreté el paso para llegar deprisa, Loki no decía ni mu. Ni yo tampoco. Al llegar, Amy me miró con cara de loca, se moría de ganas de preguntarme acerca de lo que había visto, pero al parecer se estaba cociendo algo más importante que eso, que le impedía hablar, de hecho nadie lo hacia hasta que Trizia apareció en lo alto del escenario de nuevo.

-¿Qué tal os lo estáis pasando? La cena era deliciosa ¿verdad? Ahora daremos paso a entregar los primeros Best-S... - Un mayordomo apareció de la nada al lado de Trizia y le susurró algo al oído. - Vaya, ha habido un cambio de itinerario de última hora. Muy bien, a continuación daremos la bienvenida y haremos entrega del sello de las familia a los nuevos integrantes de la empresa.

Aquello era muy raro, miré por todas partes, ni rastro de ningún McAdams, no me gustaba nada. Mis amigos parecían bastante calmados, tal vez hubo un problema de verdad y han tenido que atrasar el evento, pero aun y así, no podía pensar mal, algo olía a chamusquina. Loki seguía detrás de mi, con mirada grave, parecía enfadado ¿Con Amy, por interrumpir? ¿Conmigo? ¿Con él mismo?  
Subieron un grupo de artistas, tendrían nuestra edad, más o menos, estaban muy cohibidos, aquello les venía enorme, como a nosotros. Eran autores de un cómic de fantasía, sobre dragones y hadas. El que parecía el líder tartamudeaba. No sabía cuantos nuevos más había allí aquella noche, pero pensar en ser los siguientes me podía. Una hiperventilación se apoderó de mi, no oía nada, miraba pero no veía nada. Hasta que algo me sacudió, era Charlotte, me miraba, preocupada y me preguntó si estaba bien, no, no lo estaba, pero le dije que sí. El grupo anterior acabó y todos aplaudimos.

\- A continuación, daremos paso al siguiente grupo. - Abrió un sobre blanco para comunicar los siguientes. - Que suban al escenario Charlotte Moore, Dean Thompson y Amy Reed.

Un momento... ¿Y yo? ¿Y yo qué? Miré al escenario y a ellos sucesivamente, no se giraron, no me miraron, simplemente subieron. Un escalofrío me recorrió y empujó hacia delante. ¿Se habrán equivocado? Subí con ellos mientras veía a Loki abajo, mirando de lado a lado de la sala, él también lo sentía.  
Arriba podía verlo todo, la gente mirándome extrañada, seguía sin rastro de Victoria. El corazón se me subió a la altura de la garganta, iba a sentarme mal la cena a este paso. Traté de hablar con Amy, pero me chistó, teníamos que guardar la compostura.

\- Charlotte, explícanos tu trabajo. - Habló Trizzia ¿Qué? ¿Su trabajo?  
\- Oh, pues realmente ha sido menos pesado de lo que creía, he tenido un equipo muy bueno. - ¿Has tenido un equipo muy bueno?

Las palabras de Charlotte eran como tiros directamente al corazón. Estaba blanca, me sudaban las manos, tenía frío, mi estómago se encogía y por mi cuello subía la mas ardiente y abrasadora de las sensaciones, de las más emocionales, de las de muy al fondo. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Todos mis esfuerzos, mi trabajo, mis gastos, mis sacrificios, todos esos años sola... ¿Para ahora esto? Miré desesperada a mis amigos.

\- ¿Ha sido Charlotte una buena jefa de grupo? - Comentó Trizzia.  
\- Si. - Respondió Dean. - Sin duda alguna, ha sido una muy buena líder, ha sabido llevar al grupo y sin duda este trabajo no se hubiese podido llevar a cabo sin su ayuda y sus ideas.  
\- Sin duda. - Respondió Amy con una sonrisa radiante.  
\- Bueno, pues cuentanos, Charlotte. ¿De qué se trata la obra? Haznos un pequeño spoiler. - Rió la presentadora. La pequeña Charlotte se giró y me miró. Yo seguía helada, en shock, no sabía que hacer.  
\- Pues la verdad no tengo ni idea. - Sonrió.

Me miraba, inocente, como si lo hubiese hecho sin querer. Trizzia, ajena a todo, no entendía el por qué de esa respuesta, pero al ver que Charlotte me miraba, acercó el micrófono en mi dirección. Me acerqué, ella me recordaba, pero aun y así me preguntó mi nombre.

\- Soy Prue Halley. - Dije, impasible, mirando a la nada.  
\- ¿Sabrías explicar de qué trata su trabajo?- Otra vez ese "su" ¿A nadie le sorprendía el simple hecho de que la propia "líder" no lo supiese? posé mis ojos sobre el lejano verde, me miraba, sabía que pasaba, yo también.  
\- ¿Prue, puedes explicarlo? - No estaba sola, el verde cobró fuerza en mi interior. Claro que podía explicarlo, era mi trabajo, mi seguro de futuro, mi pasado, mi tiempo, y por lo tanto, libre con hacer de ello lo que quiera.

\- Claro que puedo, "su" obra... - Vi a Victoria de pronto, en una esquina. - "Su" obra... Es una encerrona.

Cogí el micro con ambas manos, no sabía qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora, pero ya lo había perdido todo ¿Qué importaba ya? Golpeé a Charlotte en la cabeza tan fuerte como pude. Escuché disparos y me tiré al suelo, ¿Tan grande era el teatro que habían montado? Bajé al otro lado del escenario y asomé la cabeza. Tras los numerosos disparos, se hizo el silencio, entonces vi que todos los invitados estaban armados y que estaban apuntando a Loki. Tuvimos un cruce de miradas fugaz y sonrió, entonces varios le dispararon, en vano. Sólo tuvo que apretar los puños para crear una onda invisible que devolvió las balas a sus dueños, tendiéndolos en el suelo y dejándome helada.


	15. Manos carmesís (post-apocalipsis)

_Hola a todos, después de un par de meses puedo actualizar. Me entretendría contandoos todo lo que me sucede por la facultad y todos los trabajos por los cuales voy de cabeza, pero bueno, lo dejaré aquí jajaja. Me escribieron varias personas diciéndome que necesitaban un beso ya! Solo espero no impacientarles, pero ya ven como son los personajes de esta historia, ya ven como es Loki jajaja Se que necesitan ese beso, pero realmente creéis que él sería así? Simplemente trato de ser lo más fiel al personaje de Marvel, todo y que en este capitulo lo veréis algo más tiernecito. Muchos cambios y giros argumentales se aproximan, incluso dentro de poco se incorporarán al fin los vengadores a la historia! Mientras tanto, espero que os guste y como siempre: es un placer escribir._

_El personaje de Loki pertenece a Marvel y a Stan Lee. _

Las balas salieron disparadas por una fuerza invisible e inexplicable, los cuerpos yacían en el suelo, se veían fríos y sin vida. Traté de convencerme de que él los mató tratando de salvarme. Sin duda lo hizo, nos salvó a ambos ya que querían matarlo a él también. Algo me agarró del pelo y me lanzó hacia atrás, me di con un pilar en la espalda y me quedé aullando de dolor en el suelo. Había sido Charlotte tratando de devolverme el golpe anterior. Llevaba un porrazo ensangrentado en la frente y estaba tan furiosa que por sus poros desprendía vapor.

\- ¡Tuviste que estropearlo todo! - Gritó.- ¡Ahora yo tendría el reconocimiento que tanto merezco! - Me propinó una patada directa a la tripa, casi hecho la cena.  
\- Reconocimiento falso, se que todo esto es un teatro. - Jadee. - No podéis engañarme.  
\- ¿Falso? Este trabajo es real, el premio que iba a ganar era real. ¡Lo único que tenías que hacer era volver a casa con el rabo entre las piernas! - puso su tacón en la boca de mi estómago.  
\- ¿Comprado verdad? Ni si quiera puedes esforzarte a conseguir uno por tu cuenta... - A cada palabra que salía de mi boca, Charlotte apretaba más su tacón en mi.  
\- ¿Como que no? Fíjate en todo esto, no hubiese sido posible sin mi. Bueno, sin tus maravillosos amigos, claro está.

Ahora lo veía claro, todos aquellos años rodeada de gente comprada por los McAdams, nunca tuve libertad, nunca pude salir de la jaula. Todo era falso, ni si quiera tenía amigos, ni si quiera un trabajo de verdad, sólo un único fin: la soledad y la oscuridad de una celda inculcada, de una vida totalmente programada.  
Iba a clavar su tacón en mi vientre cuando vi unas rosas blancas volando por los aires, después, un montón de piezas de cerámica en el suelo y la cabeza de Charlotte, herida, tendida en mis piernas. Una Trizzia temerosa sujetaba un jarrón roto, había atizado a Charlotte por la espalda. Inmediatamente se agachó e intentó levantarme.

\- Por favor, explícame que está pasando. Me estoy volviendo loca. - Sollozó.  
\- ¿No eres una de ellos?- Me sorprendí, no parecía mentir, pero me sentía demasiado decepcionada como para confiar en ella.  
-¿Ellos? ¿Como que ellos? Soy una empleada de la editorial, me seleccionaron para entregar los premios este año ¡Ya sabía que era una mala idea! - Estaba realmente histérica.

Por fin pudo levantarme cuando vi como una señora nos apuntaba directamente con una pistola. Trizzia levantó las manos desesperada, yo busqué con la vista a Loki, pero seguía muy ocupado con una avalancha de gente que huía de la sala, y otra que trataba de matarlo sin llegar a explicarse como era posible que ninguna de las balas le atravesase. Detrás de nosotras otro hombre nos apuntaba, estábamos rodeadas. Grité, grité a Loki todo lo que pude cuando me pusieron las manos encima. Trizzia se desmayó y cayó al suelo. Cuando Loki me vio, se abrió paso hasta llegar hasta mi, pero entonces la mujer que me sostenía me llevó corriendo al balcón y me lanzó abajo. Loki la atravesó veloz con una cuchilla que hizo aparecer. Se asomó abajo, estaba blanco, esa estúpida me había dejado caer... Pero entonces una máquina voladora, más conocida como helicóptero, apareció de debajo del balcón, Loki llegó a ver que yo iba en él, estaba pateando en el suelo, al menos seguía viva. Pensar por un momento en que yo había muerto le hizo querer reducir aquel enorme edificio a cenizas. Pero por mucho que lo desease no podía excederse, Heimdall lo sentiría y se iría todo al traste.

Vio una sombra atacándole por la espalda y se giró al mismo tiempo que le rompió la nariz a aquel que osaba tocar a un Dios. Entre el gentío, vio un rostro familiar levantándose del suelo. Se dirigió hacia esa midgardiana con paso firme. Se agachó y la agarró demasiado fuerte de los carrillos, lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento era ser delicado.

\- ¡¿Donde se la han llevado?! - Le gritó. La pobre Trizzia casi se pone a llorar, era el peor día de su vida sin duda.  
\- ¡ No lo se! ¡Yo no se nada! ¡Sueltame! - Pataleaba.  
\- ¡La han llevado a la mansión! - Una magullada Amy se mostró ante él. Al verla, este se encaró con ella, la empujó hacia detrás. - ¡Escuchame, por favor! - Paró por un momento, pero en su mano tenía la fuerza concentrada para reventarla contra la pared.- ¡La han llevado a la mansión de los McAdams! ¡Está cerca de aquí, deja que te acompañe!  
\- Ni te atrevas a volver a respirar el mismo oxígeno que ella. - Se giró y se marchó. Mientras Amy tranquilizaba a Trizzia.

Corrió hacia fuera. ¿ La mansión de los McAdams? ¿Qué sabía él? Pero cada vez se sorprendia más de su indudable inteligencia y previsión. Un pajarillo le diría donde estaba. Se escuchó un disparo.  
_

Pataleé y me retorcí todo lo que pude, si pensaban matarme no iba a ponerlo fácil. ¡Que me hiciesen perder el conocimiento, total, esa noche no podría ir peor! No satisfecha con amargarme desde la muerte de mi padre, o incluso antes, ahora Victoria se dedicaba a crear espectáculos, sagas enteras, en mi honor. No sabía el porqué de todo aquello, por qué tanto anhelo de que permaneciese a su lado. Tantas molestias, comprar a toda esa gente,... Para mantenerme vigilada en todo momento. Cortarme las alas con un simple chasquido de dedos.

Llevaba el pelo tan revuelto por el aire del helicóptero que no veía por donde estábamos volando, no obstante deducí que se trataba de la gran mansión donde vivían. Helipuerto, piscina, gimnasio, tenían de todo. Al aterrizar, me cogieron del pelo y me atizaron hacia fuera, caí de rodillas al suelo, cómo me escocía el contacto con el asfalto. Vi unos pies delante de mi vestidos de charol negro, volvieron a agarrarme del pelo y tiraron de él para que alzase la vista. En efecto Victoria estaba allí. Que detalle, vino a recibirme... A recibirme y a agarrarme del brazo y arrastrarme escaleras abajo hasta su salón, mientras me clavaba las uñas, para acabar lanzándome contra el sofá.

\- Muy mal, Prue, muy mal. - la señora paseaba de arriba a abajo de la sala. - ¿Era tan difícil simplemente volver con nosotros?  
\- ¿Es tan difícil entender que no quiero?  
\- ¡Es lo mejor para ti! - Gritó furiosa, aunque enseguida recobró la compostura. - Mira lo que has conseguido siendo tan egoísta. No poder confiar en la gente, sola, sin trabajo,... Y creeme que quería hacerlo por las buenas, Ted se ofreció a hacerte feliz, ibas a estar con nosotros para siempre. Nos fallaste abandonándonos de esa manera.  
\- ¡El me engañó con otras!  
\- Que importa?! Lo podrías haber tenido todo. - si, la familia McAdams no era famosa por ser modesta o poco materialista... - Suerte que encontré gente dispuesta a espiarte, muy serviciales tus amigos, por cierto. Sobre todo Charlotte, me ha hecho más de un trabajo extra, creo que no te tiene en muy buena estima. Ella fue quien nos contó a cerca de tu "amiguito", Ted os vio... Pero había que confirmarlo. - Río muy alto. No podía dejar de mirarla con odio, todo el que poseía. - todo por tu culpa... No se te debió escapar nada sobre él aquel día. ¿quien sabe? Puede que ya hayan acabado con él.

Debía estar mintiendo, seguro que mentía ¿no? El pulso se me aceleró con solo pensarlo, allí había mucha gente, ¿Y si habían realizado una redada y habían conseguido redimirlo... hasta matarlo? No, no, no. Era un Dios, era imposible. Empecé a retorcerme en el sofá, no podía ser, no. Victoria empezó a reírse, resonaba por todas las paredes y aquello solo provocó que mis lágrimas se desbordasen ¿Y si estaba sola de nuevo? Me sentía tan desolada, que ahora mismo no me hubiese importado que me hubiesen metido un tiro en la frente.

\- Has nacido para obedecer, lo siento por ti. - Victoria se encendió un cigarro. - No puedes tener a nadie a tu lado, te lo arrebataremos, pase lo que pase, y no te equivoques, no será nuestra culpa, será tuya por no obedecernos. Igual que ha pasado con tu novio. Lástima, era muy guapo, casi me gustaba para mi y todo.  
\- Cállate. - Susurré.  
\- Te casaras con mi hijo, ya está decidido. - expulsó humo. - Serás una McAdams, ¿Era tu sueño no? Que fuésemos iguales, quien sabe, tal vez si me das un nieto en condiciones, te acepte.  
\- ¡Callate! - dije gritando, esta vez.

Unos mayordomos me cogieron con delicadeza y me llevaron a la que había sido mi habitación durante años. Estaba vacía, sólo quedaba la cama y un viejo escritorio. ¿A caso era un pozo sin fondo de mala suerte? ¿Todo a quien una vez le tuve aprecio... Simplemente desaparecería de mi lado? Primero mamá, luego papá, mis amigas y ahora Loki... Lloré tirada en la cama.

* * *

Se escuchó un disparo en las escaleras del hotel, el sicario sabia que había dado contra algo, fuese el blanco o no, por lo que bajo corriendo por las escaleras para comprobar el resultado.  
Una figura alta se alzaba en frente de él. Solo le habían pedido que asesinase a aquel muchacho, a él y a los tantos otros que habían en aquella sala. Sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo, estaba resultando ser muy dificil: el muchacho era escurridizo, mucho, no había recibido ni un solo tiro. Ahora estaba allí, altivo, observándole, impoluto. Dio un paso hacía delante y el sicario retrocedió. La mirada de Loki era fría, daba la impresión de que podía congelar a cualquiera que mirase, estaba enfadado, mucho, aunque su rostro parecía sereno. El hombre, sin saber como, empezó a hiperventilar, cuanto más se cruzaban sus miradas, peor se sentía. Le aterrorizaba, le hacía sentir un pánico que hacía tiempo creía muerto.

Loki empezó a avanzar hacia él y una presión invisible se abalanzó sobre su agresor, haciendo que cayese al suelo, horrorizado, sin respiración, como si hubiese dejado de ser adulto. Como si estuviese viendo al mismísimo diablo.  
El de los ojos verdes se agachó a su altura, el hombre balbuceaba como un pez ahogándose en una orilla desierta. Acercó su oído a la boca de quien ahora había intercambiado roles con él, quien había pasado de ser asesino a ser víctima, su presa.

\- ¿ Qué... eres...? - Preguntó a duras penas con el poco aliento que llenaba su traquea seca. Loki llenó su cuerpo de una sensación de poder que le embriagó por completo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Y extasiado, lleno de orgullo, mientras recordaba su posición, le respondió.

\- Soy Dios. - Y cuando la víctima casi saca sus ojos de la órbita que les pertenecía, presa de una sorpresa que no acababa de entender, Loki le atravesó la boca del estomago con su daga, lentamente.

El Dios no era tonto, ni piadoso y mucho menos escrupuloso. Matar era algo que había hecho muchas veces a lo largo de su longeva vida, sin embargo, no acostumbraba a matar en vano. Al culpable de todo aquello se lo haría pagar, y lo haría de la forma más intima y retorcidamente macabra. Pasó la mano por encima del cadaver chorreante y un aura verde apareció en su mano. De pronto, la apariencia del asesinado era la suya, él estaba tirado en el suelo, un buen engaño.

Una llamada resonó en la mansión al cabo de unos minutos, la sirvienta trató de ser eficiente todo y estar herida, cogió la bandeja con el teléfono y fue a buscar a su ama, quien disfrutaba del martini seco de las tres de la madrugada. Al ver a la sirvienta ni se inmutó, ni la miró, cogió el teléfono y, después de una pausa en la que sólo hizo que asentir, colgó. Normalmente se mantendría serena, pero al fin, después de tanta espera, se habían acabado los obstáculos que la separaban del dinero de los Bolton. Empezó a reír a carcajadas e incluso se le cayó alguna lágrima de la emoción, después de enterarse de que el dichoso chico había muerto. Pidió una foto para asegurarse de que se trataba de él y, en efecto, era aquel muchacho moreno de piel pálida. Qué desperdicio...

No pudo más, no envió a nadie a darme el mensaje, de esto se encargaría ella misma. Se giró radiante y salió del salón, con paso firme, incluso dando algún saltito, como si fuese una modelo. Subió las escaleras y abrió mi puerta de par en par, del tirón. Yo la miré sobresaltada, aún con los ojos rojos y sentada en la cama. Su cara daba miedo, mostraba felicidad, pero de una forma tan siniestra que me hizo sobrecogerme. Traté de estar sería porque no quería que me viese llorar de nuevo, aunque me resultó difícil, estaba empezando a temer lo peor.  
Me lanzó el móvil encendido a la cama, no me hizo falta cogerlo para ver la imagen que se mostraba en la pantalla. Un rostro más pálido y desaliñado de lo que recordaba, se encontraba abatido, parte de su revuelto pelo le tapaba algo del rostro, pero era él. No respiré, no parpadeé, en ese momento no existía.

\- Ahí lo tienes, tu novio, muerto. Esto es lo que has conseguido. - La ansiedad volvía a mí en forma de pequeñas bocanadas de aire, aunque ahora mismo no necesitaba mucho para llenar mis pulmones, casi no podía respirar. Miraba a la nada. Solo sentía un fuego amargo en mi pecho.  
\- No es mi novio. - Susurré casi impasible, haciendo pausa después de cada palabra que consiguió salir de mi boca. La sensación ardiente seguía en mi interior y parecía no querer apagarse.

Alcé la cabeza, allí estaba, con un fingido cariño, con una sonrisa sádica, pretendiendo mostrarse dulce. La observaba, o eso pretendía, perdía el enfoque tantas veces que incluso pensaba que estaba soñando, ojalá. Ella era real, estaba respirando, estaba quemándome. Metí un puñetazo al colchón y con el mismo impulso, me abalancé sobre ella. Clavé mis uñas en el brazo que interpuso entre nosotras. Estaba sola, ya no tenía a nadie. La única persona que al final realmente había estado ahí, él era el único que me había hecho tener ganas de sonreír. El único hombre por el que había llegado a sentir...

Le mordí dispuesta a arrancarle la piel. Mi interior ardía en llamas de rabia, estaba al rojo vivo, como una forja capaz de crear el arma más mortal y peligrosa: La venganza. Caímos hacia atrás, sobre el pasillo, y varios de los sirvientes corrieron a socorrer a su ama, la cual gritaba y pataleaba al sentir como le atravesaba el brazo con los dientes. Trataron de separarme e hicieron falta tres hombres para redimirme de un tirón. Me cogieron del cabello y me arrojaron a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave. Me levanté corriendo tratando de pasar, pero me cerraron la puerta en la cara. Empecé a golpearla y a gritar.

\- ¡No me tendrás! - Grité con tanta fuerza que me raspó la garganta. - ¡Mi mente será libre por siempre! - Aporreé la puerta todo lo que pude hasta que mis puños empezaron a dolerme.

Nadie respondía al otro lado, yo seguía ofuscada, cuanto más trataba de respirar y calmarme, más sentía el cansancio. Jadeé y sentí el gusto amargo del hierro en el paladar, escupí y una mancha de sangre se formó en el suelo, sangre que seguramente era de Victoria. Debí apretar mucho más en su pútrida piel y haberme llevado un trozo conmigo. Los puños me palpitaban y las piernas volvieron a pesarme. Me senté en la cama jadeando y metí la cabeza entre las piernas. Volví a llorar. Antes tenía esperanza ¿Pero ahora? ¿Qué me quedaba ahora? Escapar de allí y vivir una nueva vida lejos de aquel infierno era más que tentador y estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida con tal de no estar allí ni un segundo más.

Algo se movió dentro de mi, algo en la espalda, me sobresalté, no era una sensación, algo se estaba moviendo por dentro del vestido que Loki me había regalado. Me retorcí, metiendo los brazos como pude para sacar mi molestia. Al fin agarré algo, ¿un papel arrugado? Saqué el brazo del vestido para descubrir mi hallazgo: El pájaro que encontré aquella mañana en mi balcón, siempre pensé que me lo había enviado Loki, aunque no le había preguntado. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Lo agarré cuidadosamente, tratando de alisarlo y lo acerqué a mi corazón, como si tratase de abrazarlo. Una lágrima me surcó la cara. "_Vuelve conmigo"- _pensé. - "_No me dejes sola."_

Un silencio sepulcral se alzó en la habitación mientras contenía los sollozos, pájaro en mano. Sentí una sensación, como un hormigueo, como si alguien me estuviese haciendo cosquillas. Abrí las palmas y observé lo que contenía: era el pájaro, estaba temblando. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y me levanté de la cama de un salto dejando el papel allí.  
De pronto el pájaro dejó de temblar para empezar a moverse, sus alas se agitaron poco a poco, como si hubiese acabado de despertarse y entonces, alzó el vuelo.  
Le observé con la boca abierta, como una niña ante un espectáculo de magia. El pájaro se fue a una esquina de la habitación, cercana a la ventana y contraria a mi. La ventana se abrió de par en par dejando entrar un aire congelado que me hizo helar la nariz. Me Asusté por el repentino acto y por reflejo empecé a mirar a todas partes. Seguía sola en la habitación... ¿No?

\- ¿y esa cara? - sonó una voz, bastante cercana.

Me giré. Allá donde una vez estuvo el pajaro, en la esquina contraria a mi, se alzaba una sombra oscura, justo como cuando nos conocimos: observándome desde una esquina, con ese aire de siniestra superioridad, con esa armadura negra, verde y dorada : Allí estaba Loki, el Dios de los Engaños.

Al principio pensé que era mi subconsciente jugándome una mala pasada, pero avanzó hasta plantarse delante de mi. Me miraba como si hubiese estado comprendiendo mi dolor. Me acarició la mejilla izquierda, sintiéndola empapada por mi llanto y viendo como nuevamente, mis ojos hinchados volvían a derramarse. Deslizó suavemente su mano desde la mejilla hasta mi nuca, enredando sus dedos con mi pelo, y entonces empujó mi cabeza contra su pecho.  
No sabía porque había tenido ese acto reflejo, se sentía algo contrariado, pero no quería verme así y mucho menos si mis lágrimas eran por él.

\- Pensaba que habias muerto. - dije aclarándome la voz. Me separé de él y me sequé los ojos lo más rápido que pude para que no me viese hecha un desastre.  
\- De eso se trataba. - Sonrió chulesco. - para engañar a tus enemigos hay que engañar a tus amigos.- Le miré indignada.  
\- ¡Serás idiota!- grité. Pero él posó un dedo sobre mis labios para evitar que armase jaleo. - Te odio. ¿Sabes como lo he pasado de mal? - dije indignada. - Creía que me habias dejado sola... - empecé a sonrojarme por mis palabras. - Creía que no te iba a volver a ver.

Me agarró fuertemente de los hombros y se acercó a mi. Su mirada era intensa y algo grave, sus ojos verdes resaltaban con la poca iluminación que llegaba de la calle. Podía intuir como me miraba fijamente, de mis ojos a mis labios, de mis labios a mis ojos. Se acercó más y yo me aferré a su ropa. Sentí su frente sobré la mía y mi corazón se aceleró tanto que parecía que iba a salir y a irse volando con él. Nuestras narices se rozaron, cerré los ojos instintivamente a medida que sentía su aliento acercarse a mis labios. Frenó en seco.

\- Te dije que sería tu acompañante esta noche. - susurró. Mis labios se secaron esperando a los suyos. Nunca llegaron. - Vamos.

Abrí los ojos, otra vez me había hecho suspirar como a una idiota y otra vez no había llegado a ningún puerto. Entendí que no era el momento, o eso quería pensar. Me esperaba en el marco de la puerta, con esta abierta. Mi libertad se abría paso ante mi, aunque la mirada de Loki me hizo entender que no nos iríamos de aquí con las manos vacías.  
_

Victoria se había encerrado en su habitación. Aún le escocía y le sangraba mi mordisco, me maldijo tanto como pudo y de su boca salieron sapos y salamandras. Ella tenía claro que todo esto podía hacerse de tres formas: por las buenas, por las malas y por las muy malas. Si tenía que coger su pistola para meterme un tiro entre ceja y ceja lo haría, total, nadie sabía quien era yo y ella tenía el suficiente dinero como para hacer pensar a toda América que me había suicidado. Aquel dinero sería suyo.  
Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y abrió un libro: allí estaba su pistola glock, negra y mate. La agarró con firmeza, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, cogió el cargador y lo llenó de balas por si se me ocurría huir. Sonrió ¿huir a donde? Si estaba atrapada y destrozada después de la "terrible noticia", seguro que aceptaría la muerte de buen grado.  
Cargó la pistola haciendo que sonase un ruido sordo y se dispuso a salir de su habitación, y aunque esa era su intención, los acontecimientos se precipitaron de otra forma puesto a que cuando abrió la puerta, una oleada invisible la llevó hasta el otro lado de la habitación como si hubiese explotado una bomba.  
Se estampó sobre la pared por la onda y se le cayó un cuadro encima, un cuadro muy caro, aunque no le dio mucha importancia cuando lo reventó contra el suelo de la rabia. Al mirar a la puerta fue cuando empezó a palidecer y a sudar frío, como si hubiese visto a un muerto recién llegado del infierno y dispuesto a llevársela con él. En gran parte, no se equivocaba. Loki estaba ante ella y detrás, yo observaba seria la situación.

\- No puede ser. - Escupió Victoria con desprecio y un cabello alborotado. - ¡Deberías estar muerto! - rugió. Apretó la empuñadura de la pistola.

La levantó rápidamente y a Loki le pareció una vieja torpe. Trató de apuntar y disparó. El sonido de la pistola rebotó por las paredes, pero ningún impacto se escuchó. De hecho la bala estaba suspendida en el aire, como si el tiempo y el espacio ya no existieran para ella. Victoria se horrorizó creyéndose en una pesadilla y disparó tres veces más, pero sucedió lo mismo ¿Qué clase de broma pesada era esta? Se levantó del suelo y trató de acercarse a nosotros para dispararnos más de cerca, pero Loki no se lo permitió. Antes de que se diese cuenta, el estaba sujetándole el cuello con fuerza. No la oprimía ni la asfixiaba, pero no podía moverse por mucho que forcejeó.

\- ¿Esto es tuyo? - me preguntó Loki, sonriente, descubriendo bajo la manga de Victoria un bocado infectado y todavía latente. Yo simplemente asentí algo avergonzada y me pasé la mano por la boca por si había algo de sangre. - Es poco en comparación a lo que se merece. - El Dios sacó una daga de la nada y empezó a acariciarle el cuello con ella.  
\- ¡No, por favor! -Gimoteó. - Os daré lo que queráis, pero soltarme, no hay necesidad de llegar tan lejos.  
\- ¿No, verdad? - Se burló él. - ¿Qué necesidad hay de llegar tan lejos, verdad? ¿De qué serviría...? No sé, por ejemplo: montar una fiesta falsa para acorralarla a ella o, también comprar a gente para que fuese su amigo y de paso te mantuviesen informada... Eso debería preguntar yo ¿Qué necesidad de llegar tan lejos? ¿Tanto querías que Prue estuviese a tu lado? - Loki apretó un poco más la daga en ella. - Contesta, humana.  
\- ¿Hu...humana? - repitió sin entender, aunque no había mucho que entender, de hecho estaba siendo obvio para ella que el hombre que la amenazaba no era normal. - ¿Qué eres? - Bajo mi sorpresa Loki le metió un puñetazo en la boca a Victoria, le partió el labio.  
\- He dicho que contestes.

Yo observaba la escena desde la otra punta de la habitación. Si bien en cualquier otro momento me hubiese opuesto a todo aquel espectáculo, ciertamente en ese momento lo disfruté. Se lo merecía después de todos aquellos años. Loki por otra parte estaba mostrándose realmente frío y duro con la causante de mi sufrimiento.

\- Sí.- Respondió al fin Victoria, con la boca ensangrentada. - Debe estar a mi lado y al lado de Ted. Es su único propósito, para eso nació. - Loki sintió ganas de volver a pegarle, pero se reprimió.  
\- Dudo mucho que ella este de acuerdo. - ladró el Dios, después de mirarme de reojo. Apretó más el agarre del cuello de la mujer y la aventó encima de una silla. - ¡Sientate! - gritó. Le obedeció al acto, aunque algo torpe. - Vamos a jugar a un juego, uno donde sólo vas a jugar tú. Vas a contarnos por qué intentas retener a Prue aquí ¿Piensas que soy idiota y que voy a creerme todas esas patrañas sobre estar a tu lado?

\- ¿y si no quiero?- respondió tragando fuerte. Estaba aterrada, pero se sentiría peor consigo misma si lo mostrase.  
\- Entonces me encargaré personalmente de que tu patético hijo no encuentre tu cadáver. - A Victoria se le heló la sangre y yo casi me llevo la mano a la boca ante la brutalidad del comentario. No podía creer que todo aquello estuviese sucediendo.

\- E..está bien. - Sollozó.- Su madre y yo siempre habíamos sido muy buenas amigas...

"Ella y yo nos habíamos conocido de pequeñas debido a que vivíamos en el mismo vecindario. Crecimos juntas, fuimos juntas a la universidad y cuando por fin me casé con quien mi padre consideró apropiado para mi, me mudé a Nueva York. Siempre he sido ese tipo de persona, mis padres tenían mucha preocupación por temas como el estatus, nunca me dejaron relacionarme con gente de clase media, y a mi tampoco es que me interesase demasiado.  
Sin embargo, su madre (BUSCAR) nunca fue así, todo y que sus padres se lo prohibían ella salía a jugar con los demás niños del pueblo, salía a ensuciarse y le daba igual. Ni si quiera los azotes del señor Bolton la hacían cambiar de parecer. Ni si quiera cuando se negó a seguir el negocio familiar, cuando su padre le advirtió de que se quedaría sin herencia. Claro que ella era hija única, a los Bolton les costó mucho tenerla, como para desheredar a su única hija... Sólo la vergüenza que eso supondría en una familia tan famosa, fue capaz de hacer recapacitar a los Bolton.  
Ella sabía que yo estaba trabajando en Nueva York a si que decidió venir. Podría haberse comprado el piso que quisiera, pero decidió vivir de alquiler. No le gustaban los lujos a la muy tonta..."

\- Deja de parlotear. - Ladró Loki.- ¿A caso tratas de atrasar tu muerte? - Victoria sintió el cuchillo rasgando su garganta y como el filo penetraba levemente en ella. Escocía.  
\- ¡No! - Gimió. - Por... Por favor .  
\- más te vale que no nos hagas perder el tiempo. - El dios agarró con una mano la cabeza de la mujer manteniéndola rígida en mi dirección, obligándola a mirarme. Yo seguía impasible, como si todo aquello no fuese conmigo.

\- A lo que quería llegar era.. - Siguió -...

"Tu madre, Prue, era una ilusa. Vino a verme a Nueva York con una mano delante y la otra detrás porque quería ganar su propio dinero. La tuvieron trabajando como una simple secretaria hasta que la ascendieron a editora en una editorial mugrosa en la que solo publicaban poesías de vagabundos sin futuro. Bien es verdad que tu padre no llegaba a tal grado.  
Thomas era un mediocre, un pobre muchacho aburrido y parsimonioso de un pueblo cercano a Phoenix. Un iluso más, pero este de familia granjera. ¡Granjeros! Que desfachatez. ¡Una Bolton con un granjero!  
Thomas escribía, ya podéis imaginar qué pasó. Escribía, ganó un concurso y justo la editorial de tu madre se interesó en él, por lo que la enviaron a tutorizarle. ¡Fue como si ganara la lotería! - soltó una risotada. Yo fruncí el ceño. - Se casaron y ascendieron a tu madre a editora jefe y tuvieron que mudarse a Nueva York ¡Y un dia me llama y me dice que está embarazada! ¡De ti! ¡Una aberración para los Bolton, su hija procreando con un granjero!- De repente victoria se puso sería. Ya no parecía tan asustada, su mirada era grave. - poco después de eso le diagnosticaron cáncer en los huesos. Hubiese podido salvarse, si. Sus padres tenían el suficiente dinero como para pagar absolutamente cualquier tratamiento. Sin embargo, todo esto era con una condición: abortar. Fue el único requisito que le pidieron ".

Se me heló la sangre. ¿Queria decir que o me tenía a mi y moría o aceptaba la proposición de sus padres y me dejaba atrás? Un mal estar me lleno por completo. Dio su vida... ¿Por mi?

-¿ ese es el motivo por el cual no puedes dejar que prue se vaya?- pregunto Loki, me quitó la frase de la boca.- ¿el hecho de aferrarte a la voluntad de su madre por que ella viva?  
-¿ que? - río.- ¡claro que no!  
-¿Entonces? - dije furiosa- ¿que quieres de mi?  
\- de ti nada, querida. - Loki volvió a hacer presión en su cuello pero edra vez no se asustó, si no que volvió a reír. - tu madre fue una real estúpida al tenerte, pero no creo que se sacrificase porque ella no quería vivir, ni por el hecho de tener una hija que dejar a tu padre, no. Ella murió porque sus padres le hicieron esa propuesta. Siempre obsesionada con ser libre... Debe ser hereditario, tu eres igual. - me miró fijamente. - tu madre quiso morir por el hecho de huir, porque no quiso dejarse atrapar por sus padres. Quiso la libertad de elegir como morir.

La libertad de elegir como morir... Conocía ese sentimiento. Momentos antes lo hubiese llegado a considerar... Morir por no querer una vida de opresión, sin embargo yo tengo salida. No soy mi madre.  
Me afectó la historia, es fuerte al punto que llegaron mis abuelos, sin embargo toda esa historia no respondía a la pregunta de Loki. Traté de mirarla lo más impasible que pude, pero el odio afloraba inevitablemente.

\- Responde de una buena vez ¿por qué tratas de retenerme? - Loki me observó, yo temblaba.  
\- ¿No es obvio? - sonrió. - pensaba que eras más inteligente: Tus abuelos sólo tuvieron una hija. Y a su vez, su hija sólo tuvo una hija.  
\- herencia. - susurró Loki lo suficiente alto como para que yo lo escuchase. Claro, ahora todo tenía más sentido.  
\- ¡bingo! - gritó. - tus abuelos, al morir, te lo legaron todo a ti, sin embargo con unas pequeñas condiciones. - se quedó mirándome por un instante.  
\- ¿querían que nuestras familias se uniesen? - pregunté y ella sonrió de nuevo.  
\- muy bien, esa fue una.  
\- ¿Y la otra? - Me estaba empezando a impacientar tanta cháchara. Inesperadamente empezó a reír a carcajadas como si no hubiese mañana, cada vez que hacia eso, a mi me hervía más la sangre. Se paró y me miró a los ojos, fría, sádica, calculadora... Y entonces como si de un fantasma se tratase, algo apareció ante mi, una idea sobre qué era la otra condición, aunque yo me negué a pensar que pudiese ser cierta.

Muchas imágenes empezaron a pasar por mi mente, muchos recuerdos, muchas palabras. No quería, no podía ser que no se hubiese dado cuenta. Me quedé totalmente pálida y mi visión se empezó a emborronar. No podía ser verdad...

\- ¿prue? - preguntó Loki.- Prue ¿que sucede?  
\- Mi... - empecé a hablar pero no quería continuar, continuar significaba aceptar los hechos y, en ese instante, resultaba imposible.  
\- Veo que lo has captado... - siguió la señora. - Fue un trabajo duro, si te sirve de consuelo, ya sabes... Encontrar la oportunidad, el dinero de los sicarios, contratarlos, luego todo el papeleo... Un auténtico aburrimiento creeme...

Antes de que Loki pudiese siquiera percatarse de mis intenciones, yo ya estaba encima de Victoria. La silla se volcó hacia atrás quedando yo sobre ella y ella tendida en el suelo. No recuerdo como llegué hasta allí, sólo recuerdo el acogedor dolor en los nudillos, las subidas y bajadas de mi brazo, los impactos, la sangre de Victoria manchando el suelo.  
No se a donde habían ido a parar sus dientes, ahora su boca sólo era un hoyo inchado y rojo. Ella trataba de zafarse de mi, me agarraba del pelo y me estiraba hacia arriba. Me metió un codazo en las costillas consiguiendo que cayese a su lado de dolor, entonces ella se levantó hacia su escritorio y de allí sacó un abrecartas. Al ver esto Loki se interpuso entre nosotras, pero le aparté con algo de desdén y corrí hacia ella, no obstante esta vez fue ella quien me derribó. Su sangre caía a mi cara, era pegajosa y negra. Cada vez le salía más al esforzarse por encontrar una apertura en la que clavarme el abrecartas, sin embargo, empezó a apuntarme a la cara, quería clavar eso en mi ojo. La agarré como pude, conteniéndola, pero entonces me resbalé con la sangre que había en el suelo y no pude evitar que me abriese una brecha sobre la sien izquierda. Al levantarse, su arma cayó al suelo, fue cuando me abalancé a cogerla y al girarme para atacarla, ella ya estaba allí.

No esperaba aquella sensación, cortar carne humana es muy complicado, es muy duro. Sentir como Victoria se lanzaba sobre mi y sentir el peso en el cuchillo, ver como caía, sentir como se le clavaba en el estómago. Me escupió en la cara debido a la hemorragia, su mirada seguía demente, aunque pronto se apaciguó y cayó al suelo. Como si todo aquello no hubiese pasado.  
Me temblaban las piernas. Dejé clavada el arma en el cuerpo. No entendía como había podido hacer aquello, pero después de saber la verdad, todo aquello era poco en comparación con lo que se merecía.

Lógicamente no es como si yo hubiese matado a muchas personas en mi vida. Me aparté no muy consciente de lo que había hecho hasta que me vi las manos empapadas de sangre caliente. Al retroceder me topé con Loki y me asusté, él también lo parecía, tenía una mirada algo incrédula y sorprendida. ¿Había conseguido alterar a un Dios? Si, había matado ¿Pero no en vano, verdad? Tenía motivos ¿no? Había asesinado a mi padre...

Sentí una mano en mi hombro echándome de nuevo aquella capa negra que creía haber perdido en la fiesta. Me apretó y mi rostro se quedó hundido en su pecho. Él había presenciado una escena desagradablemente... deliciosa ¡ E inesperada! Era interesante, mucho. Aunque era una midgardiana torpe y sin gracia, había sabido defenderme. No podía hacerme la idea de cuanto le había divertido, sin embargo no podía detener sus sentimientos, estaba pasándose de la ralla últimamente y eso estaba empezando a fastidiarle, había caído en su propio juego. - "no por favor. - Pensó. - Yo también, no." Con un príncipe de Asgard interesado por una midgardiana, era más que suficiente.

\- Vamos. - Musitó, y yo asentí.

Salimos de la habitación dispuestos a dejarlo todo allí ¿Qué diría si venia la policía? He asesinado a alguien... si lo descubren, que lo harán, no tengo escapatoria... Que idiota me sentí, luchando por libertad para acabar encerrada en la cárcel. No tenía a donde ir. Loki aferró más su agarre, haciendo que levantase la cabeza. Lo que faltaba.

\- ¿¡Qué cojones ha pasado aquí?! - Bramó Ted desde la puerta de entrada, en el piso de abajo. No era de extreañar, cuerpos dde criados desmayados y yo aferrandome a Loki, sin duda debió ser una visión impactante para él. Aunque no se muy bien que le enfadó más. - ¿Qué hace este aqui? - Volvió a chillar andando hacia nosotros con los puños cerrados.- ¿Donde está mi madre? - al ver que ninguno respondía, subió la escalera corriendo y al plantarse delante de nosotros siguió: - ¡Contestad!

Se avalanzó contra Loki tratando de golpear su mandivula, sin embargo, por acto reflejo, me interpuse en su camino, pero me empujó con fuerza antes de que pudiese detenerlo, estrellándome contra una pared. Loki esquivó el siguiente golpe y detuvo el puño de Ted en el siguiente, parandolo en seco. Ted empezó a hiperventilar, no podia quitarse de encima el agarre de Loki, y además hacía rato que sentía un quemazón en la zona donde estaba apretándole. ¿Quien diablos era él? Gritó al ver el brazo de el Dios pasar a un color azul intenso. Fue entonces cuando Loki arrastró a Ted hasta la pared más cercana y dejó pegado el brazo de este allí. No podía moverlo ni un momento y cuando lo hacía, sentía que la piel se despegaba de sus carnes. Además, al principio no se había dado cuenta, pero una especie de escarcha empezó a formarse por lo que su brazo acabó por ser totalmente inmovilizado.

Loki se apartó y acto seguido se tapó los brazos, volvía a ser vergonzosamente azul. No era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero si la primera vez que pude afirmar que estaba viendo a un Jotun. Pensar en que acababa de congelar el brazo de Ted con tan solo un simple toque... sin duda hacía que me sintiese en el más loco de los cuentos de hadas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Ted estaba pálido. - ¡Eres un monstruo!

\- ¿Te parezce esto monstruoso? - Preguntó con la voz tan gélida como sus manos. Entonces fue como si rompiese las cadenas.

El azul que en un principio solo se mostraba en sus brazos, poco a poco fue estendiéndose por todo su cuerpo y su piel empezó a cubrirse de símbolos extraños. Lo verdaderamente terrorífico fue observar como sus altaneros y distantes ojos verdes se volvian completamente rojos y sedientos, como dos brillantes gotas de sangre. Tan brillante como la que ahora estaria brotando de la herida de victoria.

Desprendía tal frío que el suelo se escarchaba a través de sus zapatos, tal y como aquella vez en mi habitación, sin embargo esta vez toda la escalera, las paredes cercanas y el techo, quedaron cubiertas. Incluso su aliento desprendia una nuve blanquecina.

-¿ Y ahora? - Preguntó con sorna.- ¿Ahora lo soy más, no? - Empezó a avanzar y Ted empezó a gritar.


	16. El portal

_Bueno, al fin, aquí os traigo la continuación del episodio anterior, siento haber dejado el final tan abierto en el capitulo anterior, pero es bastante recurrente para que sigáis con la atención puesta jajaja Como ya dije, en este capitulo se dará un giro argumental muy importante, que más tarde, en próximos episodios desembocará en el principio de "Los Vengadores". Lo que he intentado con esta historia es tratar de llenar el hueco argumental que se queda suspendido entre "Thor" y esta otra (Con un toque romántico, eso si, jajaja)._

_Espero que os guste este capitulo y recordar que ni Loki ni ningún personaje de Marvel me pertenece._

Un monstruo, un demonio, fue lo primero qué a Ted se le pasó por la cabeza al ver a aquel ser ante él. Estaba muy lejos de ser el galán que acompañaba a Prue aquella fatídica noche. Me miró pidiendo auxilio, aunque no recibió gran respuesta, yo solo miraba aquel ser como si se tratase de algo divino.

Ted solo podía pensar en como el camino se congelaba a medida que él se acercaba. Gritando de pánico sin entender qué iba a ser de él. Al escucharlo gritar Loki sonrío, le dieron ganas de llorar de la risa, pobre humano mediocre.

\- ¿Qué eres? - tartamudeó intentando pegarse más a la pared. Loki sonrío más, su boca estaba repleta de dientes afilados.  
\- soy alguien a quien deberías temer. - le encantaba entrar en ese juego, su ego se alimentaba de cada palabra.  
-¿Dónde está mi madre? - tragó saliva, no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos por lo que he sin saber muy bien cómo, su cabeza se movió sola, obligándole a mirar en su dirección. No podía moverse, no podía evitarlo.  
\- Muerta, en esa habitación. - dijo él llanamente, haciendo que el humano sollozase tan tontamente que ni siquiera me sentía culpable, ni un poco.  
\- No... no puede ser... mi madre... - trataba de respirar para que cesase el llanto. - No puede estar muerta, hijo de puta... ¿¡ quién te has creído que eres?! - gritó.- ¿cómo te has atrevido? ¡mi familia tiene el poder de destruirte, puedo hacerlo y lo haré!  
\- yo también puedo acabar contigo y seguramente de una forma más eficaz y definitiva. Además...- me miró con aquellos ojos carmesí, pero en su mirada seguía existiendo aquel a quien conocía. - te diré algo,... No fui yo.

Ted desplazó su mirada a mí inmediatamente. Me miró intensamente, como si quisiera que le contestase que no, incluso como si hiciese fuerza, como si quisiera despertar de una pesadilla. Yo solo me limité a mirarlo seria como si no se mereciese mi respuesta.  
Loki cerró un puño y el hielo se deshizo. me miró de nuevo, no acabé de entender por qué lo hizo pero no me quejé. Por otra parte, al sentirse libre, Ted vino corriendo hacia mí de la misma forma despechada que yo cuando fui a hacia victoria.

\- ¿ no puede ser, verdad?- sorteo a Loki y se encaró conmigo.- No serias capaz ¿verdad? ¡ ella te cuidó durante muchos años!  
\- ¿Cuidarme? - Murmuré.- ¿Te parece que mantenerme encerrada aquí, cumpliendo todo lo que me pedía, manejándome como un títere, humillándome y golpeándome, es cuidarme? Si, sin duda, me cuidó muchísimo. - Respondí sarcástica. entonces me acerqué a él y alcé mis manos.

Él se apartó algo asustado al esperar un golpe, pero no fue así. Mis manos se posaron en su rostro, pasó de querer salir corriendo a tranquilizarse, después de todo ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ahora le perdonaría y le diría que quiero estar con él... Pobre iluso. Sintió una textura extraña cuando aparté sus manos de él, algo bastante reseco. Cuando se llevó las manos a su cara, pudo sentir. Le costó entender qué era, y tampoco parecía querer entenderlo.

\- No. - salió tenuemente de su garganta. - No, no... - Repitió, limpiándose con asco. - No puede ser. ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Tú no eres así! - Rugió. - ¿Es culpa de este imbécil, verdad? - Chilló ahora dirigiendose a Loki, quien seguía azul.

Le imponía pero aun y asi fue corriendo hacia él para lanzarse y tratar de darle un puñetazo en el abdomen. Loki le agarró antes de que esto sucediese, volviendo a congelar su brazo en la pared. Ted pataleó, gritó furioso, como un gorila al que acabas de mirar a los ojos, desafiándolo. Con su brazo libre empezó a golpear el hielo que le cubría, hiriéndose los nudillos. Apretaba los dientes, se giró hacia Loki, sus ojos caídos y azules parecían haber entrado en un estado de locura incontrolable. Ted empezó a reír.

\- Es.. Está claro. - Dijo entre carcajada y carcajada. No entendía nada. ¿Se había vuelto tonto del shock? - Está claro que no puedo deshacerme de ti. - Miró a Loki, este alzó las cejas curioso. - Loki. - Pronunció. - Loki, Loki. - Repitió como si quisiera que su nombre dejase de tener sentido. - Al principio no sabía por que me resultaba tan irritante tu nombre, pensé que era porque estabas acercandote demasiado a mi chica, pero no... - El color del Dios fue desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando ver de nuevo el tono pálido de su piel. - Sabia que había escuchado tu nombre antes, aunque pensaba que era mi imaginación,... Pensaba que eras alguien normal, pero con un nombre irritante, pero no... Eres Loki, el Dios de las mentiras ¿verdad?

Me quedé totalmente sorprendida ¿A caso Ted había buscado también información sobre él en internet? No sería de extrañar, yo lo hice. Sin embargo, parecía que no se debía a internet, algo más sabía el McAdams.

\- ¿A caso te has olvidado, Prue? ¿Tan bien hice mi trabajo? - Ted me sonreía complacido. ¿olvidado? No sabía a que se refería, aquella noche me esperaba cualquier cosa. - Es verdad que de aquello hace mucho tiempo y tu por aquel entonces tenias demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.  
\- Déjate de tantos rodeos y dilo de una vez. - Dije perdiendo la paciencia.  
\- ¿Recuerdas aquel libro de tu padre? - Empecé a tensarme. - no hablo de esos aburridos tochos que escribía para tu madre. Me refiero a aquel libro de cuentos sobre dioses nórdicos. - Logró que me estremeciese ¡¿Cómo sabía él de la existencia de ese libro?! Por otra parte, el Dios me dedicó media sonrisa, al parecer la cosa estaba empezando a ponerse interesante.- ¿"Historias nórdicas", lo recuerdas verdad? - Asentí sin decir nada. Estaba furiosa. - Te encantaba ese libro, tanto que... En fin, no pude evitar sentirme algo... celoso. En especial de una historia en concreto... La historia de un dios nórdico bastante, como decirlo... travieso.

Loki entendió en ese momento, fue un idiota al pensar que yo tendría algún tipo de motivo para arrancar esa página del libro. La historia a la que Ted se refería, claramente era la suya, él la había arrancado porque estaba... ¿Celoso de él? Esa si que era buena, causaba furor incluso inconscientemente. Me miró, sus ojos volvían a ser verdes y los miré, ellos me miraban, al principio tratando de mantener oculta una sonrisa, luego se apartaron para dar paso a un atisbo de rubor. Yo en ese momento, después de lo larga que había sido la noche y de todo lo que había sucedido, solo pude pensar en el momento en el que mi padre me regaló "Historias Nórdicas", volví a recordar mi infancia y como le suplicaba a mi padre una y otra vez que me leyese la historia de Loki, el Dios de las Mentiras.

\- Tú. - Habló Loki después de meditarlo un poco. - Vas a devolvérselo.  
\- Jamás. - Respondió, firme. - Si se lo doy sería como si te la entregase a ti. - El Dios sonrió satisfecho ante esto. Tedd deseó haberse mordido la lengua.  
\- Es algo importante para mi acompañante de esta noche. - Afirmó, altanero, hinchando su pecho. - ... Se lo devolverás o me encargaré de que no vuelvas a necesitar ese brazo. - "_Esto no lo hago por ella_" Pensaba "_Todo esto es por la misión, invadiré Midgard y para ello la necesito a mi lado._"  
\- Está bien. - Contestó el midgardiano esta vez, un poco más seguro de si mismo. - Suéltame y te lo daré.

Con un ligero giro de muñeca el hielo se resquebrajó. El humano sobó su brazo enrojecido y quemado por el frío, respiró profundamente como si fuese a volver a replicar, en cambio se contuvo y me sonrió, algo falso.

\- Seguidme. - Empezó a andar y pasó al lado de la habitación donde estaba el cadáver de su madre y si quiera se giró para ver el estropicio, sin embargo, pude ver como apretaba los puños.

Su habitación estaba un poco más al fondo, era amplia y olía recargadamente a perfume de hombre. Una mezcla de vergüenza y malestar me subió por el estómago cuando vi su cama y recordé muchas de las cosas que había pasado en ella. Rodé los ojos, recordar aquella época era lo que me faltaba esa noche... Loki me miraba divertido, agravando la situación.  
Mi expareja abrió el cajón de su escritorio y vació el contenido encima de la cama. Tras dar un par de golpes a su parte trasera, un doble fondo salió, y junto a él un sobre. Me lo tendió y lo cogí, temblorosa. Olía a cerrado y a humedad, y cuando saqué la hoja de dentro, estaba amarillenta y algo doblada. Millones de recuerdos de cuando mi padre me leía esta historia, volvieron a mi mente. Tenía las manos frías y sudorosas por los nervios, estaba más conmocionada que durante el asesinato que había cometido escasa media hora atrás.

Traté de no llorar para no manchar la hoja, en ella aparecía un dibujo de un hombre, encogiéndose de regocijo y escondiéndose detrás de unas piedras mientras se reía de otros personajes algo desdibujados que se encontraban más a lo lejos. Aunque se veía a la legua que era malvado, ella siempre había pensado que él en realidad estaba solo, incomprendido y marginado. Tal y como le veía ahora. Entonces me di cuenta, desde pequeña siempre había querido comprenderle, quería tratar de ser su amiga, de estar con él... Y ahora que lo tenía allí delante, el corazón me iba demasiado deprisa.

\- Siento mucho haberte arrebatado una parte tan importante de tu pasado. - Tedd me sonreía con algo de pesadez. - Estaba tan celoso de él... Durante muchos años leía esa historia una y otra vez, tratando de entender qué te gustaba tanto... Intentaba ser como él. - Se puso serio de repente y se restregó los ojos, donde estaban a punto de brotar algunas lágrimas. - Cuando conseguí tenerte lo dejé de lado, lo dejé todo de lado... Siento no haber sido lo que buscabas.  
\- Sigues siendo igual de hipócrita que siempre. - respondí cortante. Cogí aliento y le planté cara más segura que nunca. - Si, estuvimos juntos, te quise, pero me traicionaste. Te fuiste con otras chicas mientras estabas conmigo... - Solté un gruñido. - Pero tu mayor error fue pensar que realmente podrías retenerme aquí, que yo era tuya.  
\- Pero te quería. - Se me cortó la respiración ante esto. - Y sigo enamorado de ti. - Loki rodó los ojos y rió por lo bajo. El midgardiano le dirigió una mirada punzante y volvió a dirigirse a mi. - Quiero ayudarte. - Eso si que me pilló por sorpresa.  
-¿ ayudarme? ¿ crees que después de todo voy a confiar en ti? - él asintió.  
\- no me importa con quién te vayas, solo quiero que seas feliz. - aquello era demasiado sospechoso, tanto que me enfadaba. ¿ creía que podía tomarme el pelo? Miré a Loki esperando que me dijese que mentía, pero solo me dedicó una amplia sonrisa, maldito, parecía que estaba poniéndome a prueba durante toda la noche.

Que se movió y me tensé, pensando que iba a aprovechar mi momento de reflexión para atacarme, sin embargo se dirigió hacia la puerta y nos indicó que lee siguiésemos. Loki me miro de reojo esperando a mis órdenes y yo asentí. Veríamos que trataba de hacer el McAdams.  
Salió de nuevo al pasillo y entró en la sala donde el cuerpo de su madre había dibujado un esperpento em en suelo, la moqueta morada, ahora era marrón coma y un lago de sangre se había formado sobre el parque. Ted titubeo y vi como trago saliva, de nuevo apretaba los puños. Oí un desliz, como si dos aceros chocasen y vi que Loki escondía en su espalda un puñal. él también sospechaba de Ted , sabía que trataba algo y se había puesto en guardia.  
Fue hasta el escritorio de su madre y rebuscó entre los papeles. Tratando de no mirar al suelo. Abrió un cajón y pareció haber encontrado lo que buscaba. Lo cogió y lo levantó, lo que se interpuso delante de mí. Me retiró con un brazo hacia atrás, fue muy rápido y no pude reaccionar, sin embargo no se escuchó un disparo, sino un "click', como si alguien hubiese encendido la televisión. Me gire y vi un cuadro de la familia McAdams detrás de las cortinas de la habitación. Se desplazó hacia él, pasando por delante de Loki con una sonrisa, viendo como éste seguía protegiéndome.  
Cogió el cuadro y lo dejo en el suelo, detrás de éste, había una puerta de acero pequeña, una caja fuerte diminuta con una pantalla verde con dígitos. McAdams apretó el código y la puerta se abrió. Me acerqué, sujetando a Loki para que me acompañase. Tenía tanta curiosidad...  
Mi expareja saco de dentro un rollo de papel pequeño, atado con una goma.

-¿ qué es eso?- pregunté, entonces se giró sonriente.  
\- bueno, ya que quieres libertad, creo que esto te dará la libertad qué quieres.- Tendió la mano con el rollo, esperando a que me acercarse.

Titubeé un poco, pero vi que el Dios también parecía algo curiosa así que me acerque tratando de parecer lo más segura posible y le quite el rollo desdichadamente.  
Lo desenrollé con cuidado y descubrí un código numérico en el. al principio no lo entendí, pero recordé las palabras de Victoria. Y no podía creérmelo, lo que me estaba tendiendo Ted, sin duda me daría libertad, y si Vitoria decía la verdad, una libertad para toda la vida. La herencia de mi madre.  
Miré a Loki conmocionará, aunque él estaba tan perdido como yo al principio, dudo que en Asgard hayan códigos y cuentas bancarias.

Una luz blanca y potente entró por la ventana, no era un coche y por supuesto no era la luna, ya que junto a ella se escucharon miles de pasos y de puertas de coche abriéndose y cerrándose. Miré a Ted, nos sonreía, no íbamos confiar en él y él lo sabía, sin embargo necesitaba ganar tiempo.

Miré a Loki con emergencia y él ya lo sabía como había que escapar de allí.

\- "la casa está rodeada, repito: la casa está rodeada."- sonó un megáfono. - " salir con las manos en alto."

Loki se asomó con disimulo por la ventana y una bala le pasó rozando la mejilla, la primera de la noche. Se limpió y apretó el puño dirigiéndose hacia Ted.

\- Sal fuera, Prue. - dijo.  
-Pero...- me cortó.  
\- La casa está rodeada con vehículos y un montón de humanos armados. Debemos escapar. - me miró gravemente, quería que me marcharse. Titubeé, pero acabé por hacerle caso y salí en busca de cualquier salida alternativa. Aunque estaba segura de que lo que pretendía era alejarme de allí.

cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, con un movimiento de mano cerró la puerta. Ted se apegó a la pared, queriendo oír, veía como Loki le miraba altivo y divertido y tuvo miedo, ya había visto su forma antes, estaba ante un Dios, maldita sea, estaba cagado de miedo. No quería morir, pero le reconfortaba pensar que nosotros también íbamos a hacerlo.

\- olvídalo. - Empezó Loki. - No vamos a morir.  
-¡...! - ¿ sabía lo que estaba pensando? Trató de estar calmado. - ahí fuera hay más de 200 policías.  
\- habían más idiotas en la encerrona del salón de esta noche. ¿Sabes cuántas balas me dieron? ni una sola.  
\- ¿Y Prue? ¿ cuántas balas paraste para conseguir que la capturásemos?

Ante este comentario, cuando se dio cuenta, ted estaba suspendido en el aire y la mano de Loki le oprimía el cuello. Su mirada era fría y aunque el azul trato de hacerle frente, al final se vio sometido por el terror de aquellos ojos until naturales, aquellos ojos que parecían de otro mundo. Empezó a reír, mientras Ted temblaba.

\- es gracioso, ¿te das cuenta verdad?te das cuenta de que eres inferior a mí y no sólo eso, te das cuenta de mi poder. Tengo una mala noticia, voy a condenarte a vivir, tu solo espera, llegaré con un ejército a este inmundo planeta y lo arrasaré, a ti te mataré el último, y me tomaré mi tiempo ya que ahora tengo algo de prisa. - Ted tragó saliva muy fuerte, no podía creérselo, pensaba que no era ese tipo de Dios, ¡no podía ser! ¿A caso Prue estaba de acuerdo? ¿O él le había manipulado? - Lo siento mucho por ti, pero en esta historia la chica se queda con el malo.

Eso bastó para dejar a Ted lo suficientemente confundido como para salir corriendo de la habitación, me vio en el piso de abajo, esquivando los cuerpos de los mayordomos todavía aturdidos, tratando de encontrar una salida por donde ese millar de policías armados no pudiesen encontrarnos. Al bajar lo agarré de la muñeca, su armadura era dura y fría. Ese brazal dorado y negro que llevaba se adaptaba perfectamente. Recordé que en la cocina había una dispensa con una salida al exterior, corrimos hasta allí mientras una voz resonaba fuera. "Sal con las manos en alto, sabemos que has secuestrado a una mujer, si la entregas ahora, tal vez podamos llegar a un trato." Loki sonrió tan altanero como siempre y me miró de soslayo, yo continuaba corriendo en busca de la cocina, ¿Secuentrada? Creo que en ese momento lo único que quería era estar con él.

Llegamos, era tal y como lo recordaba, ese sitio siempre estaba impoluto, esto se debía a que ninguno de los McAdams se les ocurría pasarse por allí, ya que estaba considerada una habitación de "plebeyos". La puerta de la dispensa estaba atascada. Mientras tratábamos de abrirlas, escuchamos un estruendo que venía de la entrada, estaban aporreando la puerta. Loki estaba de pie, sin hacer nada, y eso me enfadó. Si entraban y veían todo ese estropicio, ya no sabría que hacer, mi vida había acabado, ya no tenía ningún sentido.  
La puerta de la entrada salió volando y llegó a mitad de la sala de estar. Varios hombres murmuraron sorprendidos de encontrarse a varias personas en el suelo. Ya no podía tratar de sacudir la puerta, si lo hacía nos escucharían. Empecé a sudar mucho, estábamos acorralados, allí dentro no había mucho sitio donde esconderse ¡Iban a pillarnos e iba a pasarme el resto de mi vida en la cárcel! Entonces sucedió, mi pulso empezó a acelerarse, mis piernas volvieron a flaquear, recordé a la enfermera sugiriéndome no tener altas emociones en unas semanas. Estaban abriendo las habitaciones de una a una y la siguiente era la cocina, los portazos sonaban como tiros cada vez más fuertes, y cada vez la paciencia del que parecía estar al mando, menguaba.  
Estaban al otro lado de la puerta, oía claramente los pasos, mientras sentía que estaba desfalleciendo. Fue cuando Loki se puso delante de mi y me apretó con fuerza hacia él. Una luz verde nos cubrió y caí redonda por la presión. Para cuando los agentes entraron, nosotros ya no estábamos allí.

Eran las 4:37 de la madrugada cuando el Dios de las Mentiras se materializó en el laboratorio de altas investigaciones de S.H.I. , el cual había convertido en su base a espaldas de todo el mundo. Me recostó sobre una mesa, tal vez estaba esperando demasiado de mi. Me había sometido a varias pruebas esta noche, dejando que me las apañase bajo mi propio criterio y había podido comprobar que podía mantener la calma y al mismo tiempo defenderme, sin temblar de miedo, sin embargo era una midgardiana y había acabado por desmayarme. Resopló, no estaba mal. Sacudió la cabeza, debía centrarse. En ese mismo momento iniciaría su plan y la primera parada era Knowhere.  
Había estado trabajando toda aquella semana en cálculos y en las oportunidades que tendría de poder realizar la operación. Además, debía ser extremadamente preciso, ya que se tardaba un poco en poner todo aquello en marcha, debía de inhabilitar las cámaras de seguridad y abrir el portal antes de las 5, ya que era la hora en la que su querido Doctor entraría por esa puerta, derramando café por doquier.

Las cámaras fue un proceso fácil, sólo tuvo que engañarlas con su magia, para que en la televisión del guardia sólo saliese la imagen de la sala vacía. Puso el sistema en marcha y las partículas empezaron a calentar el tesseracto.  
Estaba sudando, estaba pasándose con los poderes aquella noche y además había estado con su forma real expuesta, varios minutos. Sin duda Heimdall le estaba mirando, y si no a él, estaba seguro de que si a Nueva York, ese apestoso guardián con cabeza de toro se olía algo. Loki podía sentirlo en sus entrañas.  
Cuando el tesseracto estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, desprendío un rayo hacia el portal que había construido, haciendo que el aro se recargase de su energía y que esta empezase a girar a gran velocidad. Tecleó las coordenadas en el ordenador y se acercó a mí.

Empezó a formarse mucho viento en el interior de la sala, mi pelo ondeaba y mi cara se llenaba de algunos mechones. Loki los apartó, y me acarició la mejilla, estaba calida. Levantó una ceja ¿Por qué alguien como yo estaba allí? ¿Por qué iba a arrastrarme con él? Porque me necesitaba ¿era eso? ¿Realmente me necesitaba para invadir Midgard, o sólo... Quería que estuviese a su lado?  
Su dedo pulgar rozó sin querer mi labio inferior y sintió mi respiración calmada. Fue el momento en el que se arrepintió de todo aquello, se arrepintió de haberme conocido y de no haber puesto distancia entre dos seres tan distintos. Había cometido el mismo error que su hermano: se había enamorado de una humana.

El portal se abrió dejando ver una tierra rojiza con unas murallas acorazadas algo a lo lejos. Lo miró y volvió a mirarme, era el Dios de la Mentiras, de las Travesuras, muy pronto lo sería del Caos y ahora acababa de convertirse en el del Egoísmo por el hecho de cogerme en brazos, dispuesto a llevarme con él durante una buena temporada. Iba a tener que darme muchas explicaciones.


	17. Nacido para ser

_Muy buenas! Aquí otro capítulo del fic, de ahora en adelante, voy a intentar actualizar cada semana, si no cada viernes, cada domingo. Trataré de escribir tanto como pueda para hacer capitulos largos, sin embargo prefiero actualizar semanalmente, por vosotros, que recrearme en hacer un capitulo lo suficientemente largo. _

_Este capitulo es... MUY INTENSO, recomiendo que se lea relajadamente y sé que hay información de las películas de Marvel que todo el mundo sabe, pero he intentado que Loki muestre su lado más vulnerable, espero que os guste y tener reviews con vuestra opinión. También comentar que, como habéis podido ver, he cambiado la ilustración de la portada, está hecha por mí y podréis encontrar más en mi **instagram: akanelogics.** Trataré hacer más para que cada semana podáis disfrutar de una nueva ilustración de Poorly Complaint._

_Loki y parte de la información que aparece en este capítulo está creada por Stan Lee y los derechos le pertenecen tanto a él como a Marvel._

* * *

Oscuridad, muchos hechos de esta historia se han llevado a cabo a partir de aquí, pero ahora mismo, más que nunca, así veía mi interior a estas alturas. No se donde estoy y no veo por donde piso, voy andando, como si supiese el camino correcto, pero ese sendero me lleva de nuevo hasta la habitación de Victoria McAdams, mi carcelera. Mis manos manchadas de sangre, yo comiendo su corazón, desesperada. Loki detrás de mi, observando como se resbalaba la sangre de mi victima por mi garganta. Sonríe y me limpia, es tan agradable que le abrazo. Sin embargo, me invade una sensación extraña, ya que de repente estábamos en la cima de la Torre Stark, en Nueva York. Sentía mi vientre caliente, y al separarme de él, vi como me clavaba un puñal. Me dio una patada y salí por los aires, cayendo a un vacío infinito de luces verdes y gritos.

Me alcé gritando, el pecho me subía y bajaba alterado. Tenía la frente y la espalda empapadas de sudor, como si hubiese pasado la noche con fiebre. Alargué mi brazo a la derecha para coger un pañuelo de mi mesita de noche, pero me sorprendí dándome con una pared. Que extraño. Me levanté ¿Una pared? ¿Es que no estaba en mi casa? Busqué el interruptor de la luz, pero no había nada. ¿Donde estaba? Traté de recordar la noche anterior, pero me dolía demasiado la cabeza. Miré a mi alrededor, estaba casi a oscuras, pero podía ver que era una estancia pequeña. Al poner los pies en el suelo sentí frío, el suelo parecía de piedra pulida. Me costó algo ponerme en pie, estaba mareada.  
Me alisé un poco la ropa, todavía llevaba el vestido que me había regalado Loki. Lástima que hubiese tenido que mancharse de sangre. Al avanzar un poco tropecé con mis zapatos y casi me caigo, de no ser porque me apoyé en una cómoda que había delante de mi. Al caer, accioné algo con la palma de la mano, algo que parecía un mando a distancia o un interruptor. De repente, empezó a surgir una luz de mi izquierda que me obligó a taparme los ojos. Poco a poco pude abrirlos y acostumbrarme a la luz azulada que entraba del exterior.  
En efecto, era una estancia pequeña, de un color veis casi amarronecido por el paso del tiempo, de un material que parecía piedra. La ventana era una especie de rosetón, una ventana redonda con un borde de metal, el cual al parecer, yo me había encargado de retirar al accionar el botón. La cama era de hierro negro y tenia un colchón y unas almohadas súper mollidas y enormes. Había poco más, un sillón rojo y un tocador con un par de cajones y un espejo. Me miré en él, iba hecha un desastre con todo el pelo desecho y un par de ojeras surcaban mis ojos de tal modo que casi me asemejaba a un mapache.

Ahora que me fijaba... Había algo raro en mi, llevaba algo extraño en el cuello. Una cinta negra atada con un aplique de metal. Me asusté un poco al darme cuenta de que lo llevaba conectado al cuello con unos cables enchufados con unas pegatinas blancas. Que raro... ¿Qué sería? Me puse a juguetear con él mientras paseaba arriba y abajo por la habitación ¿Me lo habría puesto Loki? ¿donde estaría? ¿Y donde estaba yo? Me asomé por la ventana y solo pude apartarme de inmediato al encontrar todo aquello, la unica explicación razonable era estar soñando. Me pellizqué, pero nada, era real.  
Un montón de casas apiladas se erguían frente a mi ventana. Todas chapadas con metal, austeras y bruscas, llenas de ventanas y pasillos colgantes que conectaban bloque con bloque. Al asomarme hacia abajo, vi que estaba súper alto. Miles de naves voladoras iban de allá para acá, como si me encontrase en el hangar de la mismísima Estrella de la Muerte. Me aparté incrédula ¿como reaccionaríais a algo así? ¡ Como poco pensaba que me había vuelto loca. Volví a tocarme el cuello, nerviosa, ese extraño collar... y se escuchó un clac.

Fue entonces cuando di mi última bocanada de aire, no podía aspirar más, era como si mi tráquea se hubiese cerrado y no dejase pasar ni la más mínima molecula de oxigeno a mis pulmones. Me estaba ahogando, me apreté el cuello, no podía respirar, era como estar envasada al vacío.  
Acerté a poder sentarme en la cama, no era que no pudiese respirar, ni que pudiese mantener la respiración, no. Me sentía como si estuviesen cogiendo el oxígeno que había dentro de mí sí me lo sacasen con una jeringuilla. Se me estaba empezando a nublar la vista, me tumbé en la cama. Alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación, no me enteré demasiado bien de quién era o de qué estaba pasando, parecía que me estaba muriendo.  
Corrió a mi lado y sentí su mano toqueteando mi cara, su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, sentí su mano acariciando mi cuello y algo se accionó. Un corriente de aire volvió a llenar de nuevo mi boca y mis pulmones, solté un pequeño grito de aspiración y empecé a toser. Todavía seguía en shock, cuando vi que quien me había ayudado era Loki, quien me miraba con una expresión de disgusto, mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
-¿ se puede saber a qué narices estás jugando, midgardiana? ¿Es que quieres morir?- espero mi respuesta, pero yo seguía agitándome y disfrutando de una merecida inyección de oxígeno. A Loki se le acabó el enfado al verme allí tumbada, indefensa, al contrario de lo que yo le había mostrado de mí. Las ganas de acariciarme el pelo le dolían y le quemaban en las manos, pero no lo hizo. - será mejor que no vuelvas a tocar ese transformador.

Tras haber recuperado algo del aliento, me incorpore con la ayuda de Loki. Suspiré y le mire, volvía a estar demasiado cerca.

-¿ que me ha pasado? ¿ qué es esta cosa? - pregunte, algo ver a ser consciente de que ya no estaba en casa, mi interrogatorio continuó. - ¿donde estamos? - Loki parecía estresado y nervioso.  
\- pues...- y miró entrecerrando los ojos.- tenemos que hablar... - capto mi atención.- verás, bueno, te habrás dado cuenta de que no estamos en Midgard.  
\- Sí, em... Este tipo de paisaje no es muy común en la tierra.- Se me iluminó el rostro ¡No podía creerlo! - ¡¿Estamos en Asgard?! - grité ilusionadísima.  
\- ¡No!. - Negó, sin entender, e incluso algo indignado.- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que te sucedió anoche?  
\- no, bueno, lo último que recuerdo es estar buscando la salida en la casa de los McAdams.  
\- me vi obligado a sacarnos de allí.- Me miro, yo esperaba que continuase su historia, pero se quedo callado y desvió la mirada.  
\- ¿ qué sucede?- le pregunté preocupada ya que comportarse así no era algo típico de él .  
\- Tuve que traerte hasta aquí. No estamos en la Tierra, ni en Asgard, estamos mucho más lejos.  
-...- Tragué saliva. - ¿Qué quieres decir? - Pregunté, pero él no soltaba prenda.

Me acerqué un poco más y recurriendo a la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba, y a riesgo de perderla por completo, puse mis manos sobre las suyas. Me miró reacio y sobresaltado, vi en su mirada que quería huir, sus ojos gritaban auxilio, pero sus mejillas completamente coloradas, parecían complacidas.

\- Loki, se que aun te cuesta ceder ante tu orgullo, pero te he involucrado en mis problemas hasta el punto de tener que huir del planeta. Si yo ahora no pudiese ayudarte a ti, me sentiría una persona horrible. - Sonreí. - A si que si hay algo que te preocupa, cuéntamelo, por favor.

El Dios de las Mentiras buscó una escusa, una salida de emergencia, pero no encontró nada. ¿Debería hacerme caso y contármelo todo? Seguía teniendo miedo de que saliese corriendo, de que después de llevarme hasta allí, de preocuparse por mí y de haberse sentido tan condenadamente igual a mi: le rechazase ahora. Bajó la mirada y vio que mis manos seguían ahí, fue entonces cuando él cogió las mias. Sentí que volvía a ser distante, altivo y frío, pero sus ojos brillaban con una fuerza extraña.

\- Hay... hay muchas cosas que debería contarte, midgardiana. Tantas que no se por donde empezar... - Suspiró. - No se si debería involucrarte, lo tenía muy claro hace unos días, pero ahora, yo no... - Le corté.  
\- ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? - Le pregunté mirándole a los ojos. - Hay muchas cosas que no se de ti, muchas cosas que necesito saber. - Su rostro parecía triste, pero se endulzó cuando le sonreí.  
\- Soy Loki, encantado de conocerte Prue Halley. - Me estrechó la mano y la sacudió como si fuese la primera vez que me veía. - Al igual que tú, siempre he vivido a la sombra de alguien; en tu caso la sombra de los McAdams, yo en cambio, vivía eclipsado por la sombra de mi hermano.

"Thor siempre fue mejor que yo en todo, bueno, en todo no, pero si en todo lo que le importaba a nuestro padre: Odín, Rey de Asgard y protector de los Nueve Mundos. Siempre había sido fuerte, rápido y brutal, un guerrero ejemplar, el orgullo de Asgard. Sin embargo, yo siempre he sido un superviviente, seguramente teníamos habilidades muy similares, no obstante yo no soy así, no soy tan destructivo. Yo me regocijo entre las sombras, me gustan los trucos, las trampas, no ensuciarme las manos.  
Realmente me hubiese sentido como un inútil si mi madre no hubiese estado ahí, puesto que no se me daba tan bien la pelea como a mi hermano, fue la encargada de enseñarme mi arma más preciada hoy en dia: la magia y su don de lucha con espadas.

Hace un año aproximadamente, la mayor de mis pesadillas iba a hacerse realidad, iban a coronar a Thor. Era una locura, ese estúpido era un insolente, un creído, buscaba guerras por placer... No es que a mi se me antojase de pronto ser rey, si no que toda mi vida me habían educado para ello, y sin embargo tuve que soportar ver como al final vale más la fuerza que la maña, como por mucho que me esforzase, mi destino iba a ser el de segundón para toda la vida ya que nunca cubriría las expectativas de mi padre."

-¿Sabes qué hice? - Preguntó. Negué con la cabeza. - Le... traicioné. - Sonrió de una forma macabra. - Saboteé su coronación. Él no estaba preparado para ser el rey de Asgard, era un maldito crío ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que hacer algo, por el bien de Asgard.

"Para ello contacte con ciertos.. Jotuns, como ya sabes, los eternos enemigos de los Asgardianos, aunque realmente ni si quiera ellos eran conscientes de que los estaba manipulando. Yo simplemente dejé abiertos y bien señalizados algunos túneles secretos que traspasaban las murallas de Asgard. Ellos aprovecharon para ir a por el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos, reliquia que había saqueado Odín cuando les venció en la guerra, sin embargo fue en vano, ya que Odín, que lo sabe todo, paró la ceremonia y desató al Destructor, un arma humanizada encargada de proteger el interior del castillo.  
Thor montó en cólera cuando Odín decidió no tomar cartas en el asunto, al ver esto, el Padre de Todos decidió postponer su coronación al considerar que tal vez su hijo no estaba preparado del todo.  
Después de todo eso, lo encontré en la sala del banquete bastante enfadado, traté de "animarlo" ya sabes - rió. - le persuadí a tomar represalias contra los Jotuns "sin darme cuenta". Ya sabes, yo solo trataba de defenderle, en ningún momento le incité.

Habló con los tres guerreros: Volstag, Fandral y Hogun, y con la diosa de la guerra Syf, para convencerles de que había que hacer algo en contra de los Jotuns, ya que no podían dejar que nos invadiesen. Por lo que decidieron escapar a Jotunheim, y yo le seguí, como buen hermano.  
Salir a escondidas de Asgard es muy difícil, sobre todo con el vigía Heimdall observándote día y noche."

Estaba tan embelesada con su palabrería, que se me formó una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara, traté de borrarla sacudiendo la cabeza cuando me di cuenta de que él me estaba sonriendo con altanería. Me recoloqué en la cama y carraspeé.

\- Ese Heimdall... lo has nombrado muchas veces... - Traté de sonar normal, lejos de lo muy extremadamente emocionada que estaba de que él me contase su historia.  
\- Si. - Siguió. - Heimdall es el guardián del Bifrost, el puente que conecta a Asgard con tu mundo, a si como a cualquier otro lugar que se desee. Él es el encargado de abrir y cerrar ese puente bajo las ordenes de Odín... o de Thor.  
\- ¿Odín o Thor?... Pero tu también eres príncipe de Asgard ¿no?  
\- Si, sin embargo, algo me dice que no soy muy de su agrado...

"Cuando nos dirigimos hacia el Bifrost para ir a Jotunheim, Heimdall se encontraba a mitad del puente, observándonos. Es un ser bastante intimidante, enorme, fornido, con la piel de color del ébano, una armadura dorada con cuernos de toro y unos ojos en los que se refleja la galaxia entera. Traté de acercarme a él amigablemente, trataba de convencerlo para que nos dejase pasar, pero me paró en seco, nunca se ha fiado de mi, por lo que Thor tuvo que intervenir. Heimdall le rebeló que aunque no debía dejarnos pasar ya que Odín no lo aprobaría, no había sido capaz de ver a dos simples Jotuns. Era una terrible desgracia para él y su orgullo. Una terrible desgracia ya que solo un mago lo suficientemente poderoso y experimentado es capaz de pasar desapercibido a la mirada del eterno vigía, claro que de eso él no tenía ni idea. Como era un fallo terrible por su parte, nos dejó pasar, con la condición de que descubriésemos al culpable.

En Jotunheim nos dieron la "cálida" bienvenida varios Jotuns, hasta que empezaron a alzarse más y más a medida que avanzábamos hacía el trono de su rey, Laufey, sentado en su gran trono de piedra helada. Ya puedes imaginarte qué pasó. Odín en su juventud había llevado a su pueblo a la miseria y ahora su hijo Thor había ido hasta allí ¿Para qué? Thor les pidió explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido, dándoselas de prepotente, a lo que Laufey sugirió que tal vez, y solo tal vez, tenían un traidor en Asgard.  
Fue fácil, dos o tres preocupaciones más y Thor desató la batalla. Fue ahí cuando intuí quien era yo realmente."

\- Nunca debes dejar que un Jotun te toque o automáticamente morirás congelado, es ley en Asgard. Sin embargo, yo estaba luchando y en una distracción uno de ellos me agarró el brazo, fue impresionante y aterrador, mi armadura cayó en pedazos por la parte donde había sido tocado, no obstante, al llegar a la piel, esta empezó a volverse azul... - Se detuvo. - Cada vez que lo pienso... - El Dios apretó el brazo que aquella criatura le agarró. - Ese estúpido monstruo...

"Fue una batalla fatídica, sin embargo yo ya había tomado varias precauciones antes de partir. Avisé a los guardias para que comunicasen el plan de Thor a Odín, fue por esto que cuando las cosas empezaron a empeorar y nos vimos acorralados, Odín descendió desde el cielo con el Bifrost, evitando la guerra entre Jotun y Asgard que su hijo casi inicia.  
Al volver, Odín retumbó por todo Asgard, culpó a Thor de todo lo sucedido y por desgracia... lo desterró."

\- Si, se te ve terriblemente afectado por ello. - Comenté con sarcasmo.  
\- Estaba muy afectado, pero no por eso.

"Cuando volví, no pude evitar usmear en la habitación donde habían entrado los Jotuns: La Bóveda de los Trofeos de Odín, una sala donde el Padre de Todos guardaba todos los objetos de valor de Asgard, ya fuesen obsequiados o saqueados. Nunca solíamos entrar allí sin su supervisión, sin embargo, lo hice. Al final de un eterno pasillo de baratijas y armas milenarias, se encontraba el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos. Me llamaba, sentía como su fuerza proclamaba mi atención, mi tacto. Era un cubo de metal, no más grande de lo que pueda ser un joyero, tallado con una piedra que nunca se rompe y un vidrio por el cual se puede observar la inmensa cantidad de poder que alberga. Era fascinante. Tanto, que lo agarré.  
Ese extraño cubo tuvo el mismo efecto en mi qué que me tocase el Jotun. Al agarrarlo por las asas, su poder pasó a mí, mis manos se volvieron azules, y no solo eso, poco a poco mi cuerpo entero era azul, era una sensación curiosa, no era desagradable."

\- Odín me detuvo, supongo que no quería verme en ese estado, pero... - Se detuvo y apretó los puños tanto que sus tendones se marcaron en sus manos.  
\- ¿Hablas en serio? - No supe como reaccionar ante tanta información. Podía hacerme una idea de lo que le había pasado.  
\- Siempre he sido una persona paciente, pero.. - Se mordía le nudillo, tratando de reprimir su furia. - Cuando mi .. "padre", estaba allí ante mí, indiferente. No lo entendí al principio, ¿Sabes? Pensé que estaba maldito. Pero cuando le pregunté qué era yo... él solo supo decirme que yo solo era su hijo. - Le miré preocupada, pero el seguía mirando al frente, inmerso en su ira. - El Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos no es lo único que "tomó prestado" de Jotunheim.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies cuando lo dijo, o sea que Loki era un niño robado... Ahora todo encajaba, por eso no entendí cuando él me decía que su padre era Laufey y sin embargo en la cultura popular era conocido como hijo de Odín. En todos lados hay mentiras internas, Loki no era solo el Dios de las Mentiras por cometido propio, era el Dios de LA Mentira, la mentira que todo el mundo le había hecho creer desde el principio.

\- Después de una larga pausa, Odín reconoció que me había cogído. - Siguió. - Al parecer me encontró en un templo. Me dijo que era pequeño para ser el hijo de un gigante. - Soltó una risotada. - Al parecer por eso me habían condenado a morir, ya que pensaban que era débil. - Suspiró. - Cuando al fin salió de su boca que yo era el hijo de Laufey, solo pude repetir su palabras.. Le exigí, le exigí saber el por qué de todo aquello. - Alzó la voz, me estaba empezando a asustar. - Me dijo muchas excusas, pero no. - Rió de nuevo algo macabro. - Yo sabía que no era verdad, Odín siempre hace las cosas con algún propósito... y no me equivoqué. ¡Lo único que le empujó a salvarme la vida fue la idea de unir ambos mundos algún día, a través de mí, ni si quiera me quería como su hijo! ¡ESTABA FORZÁNDOSE A QUERERME! - Metió un puñetazo a la pared que tenía más cerca. Su voz sonó desgarrada, como si al fín hubiese podido gritar después de mucho tiempo. - Yo... - Sonaba ahora más calmado. - No soy más que otra reliquia robada, encerrada en aquel castillo hasta que por fin le fuese útil. De repente, pasé de ser un príncipe de Asgard, a un monstruo. Por eso lo vi claro, por qué siempre había preferido a Thor después de todo aquel tiempo, por qué nunca pensó en mí como Rey de Asgard: porque nunca hubiese dejado que un Jotun, un Gigante de Hielo, ocupase su trono.

El silencio se alzó en la sala después de toda aquella explosión de sentimientos encontrados. Loki se levantó de la cama de una zancada, oía su respiración agitada, alterada por tantas emociones expuestas y muchas otras reprimidas. Sus puños seguían cerrados, reacio a todo el mundo, encerrándose a sí mismo en una coraza de la que jamás podría escapar. Se alejó de mi, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, andaba cabizbajo y nervioso.  
Sólo podía observarle sentada en la cama, él también lo había pasado muy mal, había estado guardándose todo aquello durante mucho tiempo. Alzó su puño por arriba de su cabeza y se apoyó contra el cristal. Parecía una calmado, aunque la sensación que transmitía en ese momento era la de ser una bomba a punto de explotar.

No se porqué pero me levanté, veía su espalda, arqueada con tanta tensión... Sus hombros fuertes; pero delgados, su pelo cayendo en ellos. Cuando me di cuenta ya tenía las puntas en mis manos, lo acaricié. El Dios se giró sobresaltado, me miraba enfadado, sus ojos verdes se veían tan intensos que casi hubiese jurado que me mataría por osar tocar un pelo. Pero me daba igual, lo único que podíamos perder en ese momento era el uno al otro. La historia volvía a empezar, todo volvía a repetirse, pero esta vez en otra parte, en otro mundo donde nada ni nadie nos ataba. No pude mantener su mirada, me puse demasiado roja, aunque eso no frenó a que en un impulso, apoyase mi frente en su pecho y lo rodease con mis brazos. De la impresión, levantó los brazos como si me tuviese repulsión y no me quisiera tocar. Se moría del asco, estaba totalmente segura.  
Sin embargo, sus manos en mis hombros me hicieron reaccionar, me agarraba firme y decidido. Esperé un empujón, un grito, un "estúpida midgardiana". Sus manos me estrujaron más fuerte y cerré los ojos ante la sacudida. Fue entonces cuando algo rozó mis labios, algo suave. Intenso y fogoso me rodeó con sus brazos. Me besaba con tanta necesidad, con tanta ternura y yo lo había estado esperando hace tanto, que sentí sus labios pegados a los míos y mi cuerpo se estremeció.  
Sus manos empezaron a subir, de mis hombros a mi cuello, sus dedos acariciaban mi pelo y me sujetaban, tratando de profundizar aquel desesperado beso.  
Nos separamos para buscar algo de oxígeno, aunque no tardé mucho en volver a reclamar de nuevo sus labios, a besos pequeños, entre sonrisas por parte de los dos. No era tan malo después de todo. Nada era tan malo después de todo.

Apoyó su frente a la mía y el verde no pudo despegarse de mi boca. Debía decírmelo, había pasado mucho tiempo, estaba empezando a hacer muchas estupideces por mi culpa, o gracias a mi. Necesitaba soltarlo. A si que para que prestase atención, sin separar nuestras frentes, me cogió de la cara, acariciándome. Respiró muy muy hondo y se preparó para confesarse:

\- Quiero invadir tu mundo. - buscó mi respuesta apartándose un poco. Temeroso de que me asustase y le abandonase. Sin embargo, le miré dulcemente: nada me importaba ya.  
\- Tu ya has invadido mi mundo. - susurré en su oído, antes de retomar con mis besos el principio de las grandes hazañas que nos aguardaban a ambos.


	18. Fuego apagándose en el Ártico

_¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo, no ha sido una semana, si no una semana y un par de días, pero bueno, el caso es que aquí os traigo otro nuevo capitulo. ¿Qué tal os pareció el enternecimiento del capitulo anterior? No estamos muy acostumbrados a ver a Loki tan desatado (o al menos no en ese sentido.) En este capitulo, aviso que se avecinan más giros, no ademasiado buenos para ambos protagonistas, veremos como se las arreglan para seguir adelante. (No me odiéis por hacerlos sufrir demasiado)_

_Tanto Loki como todos los personajes de Marvel que aparecen en este fic, no me pertenecen a mi si no que son propiedad de Stan Lee y de la empresa MARVEL. _

Se estaba sintiendo absolutamente desbordado, no contaba con tener que decirme nada sobre "el por qué" de todo aquello. Sin embargo, yo había insistido en saber de sus orígenes, y que mejor forma de entenderlo, que contándome como se enteró él. No obstante, había acabado por perder los estribos por completo, había dejado que sus emociones volasen libres con demasiada libertad, en mi presencia. Y no solo eso, si no que incluso en medio de su lucha para controlarse, hecho que se volvía una tortura para él, cada vez que Odín se paseaba por su memoria. Yo tuve la descarada osadía de no dejarle solo.  
Me atreví a estar con él en su mal momento, a no dejarle solo en su tormento, y tan solo con haberle tocado un pelo, todas las tensiones de su cuerpo, las preocupaciones e incluso, por un momento su propia identidad, se disiparon. Se giró dispuesto a gritarme cualquier cosa, palabrerías sobre como de grandioso era él y como de insignificante era mi ser. Sobre como él me había llevado hasta allí, arriesgando a echar a pique su plan y yo lo primero que hago al despertar es casi morirme. Mucho peor fue resistirse a sentirse pegado a mí. No es como si nunca hubiese sido abrazado por nadie, pero por primera vez, se sentía demasiado fuera de sí mismo como para resistir mucho por más el impulso de besarme. Aunque se tuvo que reprimir muchísimo más el más primitivo de los instintos, para no terminar devorándome por completo.

Cuando a penas tuvimos el suficiente oxígeno para pensar detenidamente. Nos separamos lo más rápido que pudimos, rojos y no muy conscientes de lo que habíamos hecho. Él volvió a coger distancias conmigo, apartó la mirada mientras intentaba tapar su sonrojo con su mano, tan blanca, que hacía resaltar todavía más el tono de su rostro.

\- Yo... - se me hacía raro ver al Dios nervioso, lo tenía por un descarado. - Como puedes intuir, soy heredero al trono por partida doble, algún día seré rey. - Me miró por encima del hombro, queriendo fingir que no había pasado nada, que todo aquello no le había afectado.

Claro, en realidad tenía razón. Aunque él lo dijese tratando de olvidarse de la, según él, estupidez que acababa de cometer, tenía razón. Era un Dios después de todo y yo una humana, ese hecho resonó en mi cabeza mucho más fuerte y real que antes. Tal vez era el hecho de haber aceptado mis sentimientos hacía él, me había hecho perder de vista este pequeño detalle. ¿Cuantos años debía tener él? Aparentaba a penas algunos más que yo. ¿Qué ocurriría al pasar el tiempo, en el caso de que acabásemos juntos? Entristecí tanto, que no pude evitar poner una mueca de dolor. No estaba segura de haber sentido algo así por nadie, ni si quiera por Ted y ahora que se me presentaba la oportunidad, resultaba que era un amor prácticamente imposible.

Le miré algo consternada, con los ojos aguados, tratando de no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima. Él me apartó la mirada, aunque pude ver el reflejo de algo que me pareció resignación.

\- No soy una buena persona. - Comentó sin girarse. - Creo que eso lo deberías tener claro. - No mostraba ninguna emoción al hablar. - Aunque yo no sabía nada sobre mi pasado, me aproveché de eso. Mientras yo gritaba a mi supuesto padre, él no supo encajar la situación y terminó hundiéndose en el sueño de Odín. - Suspiró, estaba seguro de que yo no sabía que era eso. - El sueño de Odín es...  
\- Si... Odín necesita descansar de vez en cuando. - Comenté. - Son sueños largos, se lo que es, como si se desmayase, para cargar pilas, pero él sigue viendo y escuchando todo mientras está de ese modo. - Se giró tratando de no parecer sorprendido. - Mi padre me lo explicó. - Le sonreí, pero él evitó mirarme y volvió a girarse, dejándome de nuevo chafada.  
\- Nadie sabía cuando iba a despertar, mi madre estaba realmente mal. Pero yo... - hizo una pausa. - Solo podía alegrarme de que le hubiese sucedido. Se merecía eso y más, mucho más. Ese estúpido y viejo hipócrita ya no estaba hecho para ser rey y encontrándose en ese estado, y con Thor exiliado, el siguiente en la línea sucesoria era yo. - Alzó un poco la cabeza, como si se enorgulleciera de ese hecho. - Me proclamaron Rey de Asgard. Aunque pueda parecer extraño, en ese entonces no estaba tan seguro, sin embargo mi madre me ayudó mucho en eso, estaba triste porque seguramente Frigga siempre había sido la única persona que me había querido realmente en aquel teatro, pero no era mi madre... - Suspiró de nuevo, tratando de no recordar mucho la cara de la hermosa esposa de Odín, recordarla le dolía, ella le había enseñado muchas cosas, le había apoyado y ayudado, querido. Sentía que la había defraudado. - Tenía claro que eso no iba a quedar ahí, la conversación con mi padre no había terminado.

" Frigga me dijo que él nunca me había contado la verdad porque quería que nunca me sintiese diferente, no obstante, siempre fue él el primero en hacerlo. Por este motivo decidí que trazaría un plan maestro en el que pondría a Odín, a Frigga ¡A todo Asgard en peligro! Para ello retomaría el antiguo plan de Thor de aniquilar a los gigantes de Hielo, después de todo, estábamos en peligro de guerra inminente. Me tomé la molestia de hacerle una visita a mi hermano, nada me garantizaba que reclamase su puesto de nuevo, por lo que fui e hice lo que mejor se, mentir. Le dije que nuestro padre había muerto y que nuestra madre no quería que volviese ya que "era la única condición a cambio de la paz, que los Jotuns habían aceptado", o eso le hice creer.

Por otra parte también estaba dispuesto a engañar a Laufey, aquel quien se había dignado a menospreciarme, abandonándome a mi suerte, le demostraría cuanto se equivocó. Me dirigí hacia Jotunheim, de nuevo sin que Heimdall me viese, ese estúpido nunca supo la forma en la que lo había hecho, seguramente siga maldiciéndome ahora. Al llegar, muchos gigantes me esperaban y el mismo Laufey ordenó mi asesinato, sin embargo, cambió de opinión cuando le revelé que fui yo quien les había ayudado a entrar en Asgard aquella vez y que estaba dispuesto a volverlos a ayudar. Les daría su tesoro más preciado El Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos, a cambio de que él mismo diese muerte a Odín. No me costó demasiado que aceptase.

Creí tener todos los cabos atados, sin embargo al volver, Heimdall me estaba esperando, le hice jurar que obedecería al nuevo Rey de Asgard, así al menos, me aseguraba mi seguridad. Heimdall no puede faltar jamás a su palabra. Le ordené que nunca más abriese el puente del arco iris sin mi permiso. No caí en la cuenta de que no solo me había dejado un cabo suelto, si no que además cuatro cuerdas andaban sueltas a placer. Volstag, Fandral, Hogun y Syf, habían decidido traicionarme y marcharon para traer de vuelta a Thor, pero no tuve piedad, no había llegado tan lejos para nada. "Sellé" a Heimdall para que no pudiese abrir el bifrost de vuelta para los guerreros, con el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos. Él me obedecía, por lo que pude usar su poder, lo que me permitió congelar a Heimdall de pies a cabeza.

Desaté al destructor, la misma arma que había matado a los Jotuns intrusos, y lo envié con ordenes de matar a Thor. Mientras, aproveché que los mejores guerreros estaban fuera para traer a Laufey y a varios de sus hombres hasta el mismo centro del castillo.  
Entraron en la sala del Sueño, donde mi madre se encontraba al lado de la cama, la muy... boba, se negaba a abandonarle. A si que los Jotuns la empujaron y la redimieron, Laufey se sentó encima de Odín y regocijandose ante su sucia victoria, no se dio cuenta de que estaba apuntándole con el Cetro de Odín. Lo maté."

Se me heló la sangre, él... ¿Había matado a su propio padre? y no solo eso, si no que, además, estaba intentando asesinar a Thor. Me puse muy nerviosa, casi me entró pánico de pensar que ahora mismo estaba a millones de años luz de mi casa, de mi hogar, de mi vida. Le odié por un momento por haber cometido tal atrocidad, ya que ahora mismo en ese mismo instante y durante los últimos dieciseis años, hubiese dado todo lo que tenía en mis manos a cambio de un solo instante entre los brazos de mi padre. Una lágrima surcó mi rostro. Me sentía sola y desolada. Mi vida se había ido. Ya no había marcha atrás. Hacía años que no había marcha atrás.  
\- Prometí a mi madr... ¡A Frigga! - Le estaba empezando a costar hablar. - Que siempre la protegería. Así fue como salvé a Odín de Laufey. Sin embargo, como siempre, soy un miserable desgraciado. - Cogió aire. - Thor... él vino. Había derrotado al destructor y al parecer Heimdall se las había arreglado para abrir el Bifrost. Salí corriendo a encender el Bifrost por mi cuenta, si lo dejas en puente abierto durante mucho tiempo en un planeta, su fuerza destructiva lo acaba haciendo estallar por los aires. Ese era mi plan contra Jotunheim. Sin embargo, Thor llegó, tan heroico como siempre. Luchamos y fue duro, hubiese podido conseguir mi cometido de no ser porque Thor enloqueció. Martillazo a martillazo destruyó el puente del Bifrost. - De pronto parecía distraído. - Que estúpido, nunca más podrá volver a ver a esa midgardiana, nunca más. - Al oirse decir eso algo se activó en su mente y acto seguido me miró algo nervioso.

Vaya, a si que se trataba de eso: Thor, durante su exilio se había enamorado de una humana. Había sacrificado todo lo que tenía por su reino, aunque eso significase dejar atrás a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Loki volvió a apartar la mirada avergonzado, nunca pudo soportar la idea de que Thor hubiese caído tan bajo, sin embargo, él se merecía un buen puñetazo porque sin querer había conseguido el mismo resultado al estar en Midgard. Se sentía humillado por haber sentido algo hacia mí, mi condición de humana efímera y vulgar le daba vergüenza. Por eso me estaba negando... Sentí como la rabia subía desde mi estómago, si ese era el motivo por el cual estaba haciendo como que no pasaba nada, era una absoluta tontería.

\- cuando el puente se rompió hubo una gran explosión, en la que Thor y yo casi caímos al vacío de no ser por Odín. - siguió explicándome.- mientras agarraba la mano de Thor traté de hacerle ver a Odín que todo lo había hecho por él, para que de una vez por todas, se fijase en mi y me reconociese pero... - Se giró para mirarme serio y con cierta mueca de disgusto. - No fue así, todo lo que había hecho y sacrificado no valía para nada, la había cagado y estaba completamente solo en un planeta que no era aceptado, a si que me solté. - Dio un par de pasos hacia mi. - caí al espacio y lo siguiente que recuerdo es ser atraído por Midgard. El resto de la historia ya la conoces.

Dio unos pasos hacia mí con rostro sombrío, aunque decidido. Sus ojos se mostraban fuertes, pero desprovistos de la pasión que me había demostrado instantes antes, ahora podría jurar que echaba de menos tenerle tan cerca.

\- No soy una buena persona, no tengo escrúpulos en conseguir lo que quiero y lo que quiero es Midgard, voy a conquistarla, voy a arrancarles toda libertad que posean y les gobernaré. - hizo una pausa y alzó su rostro altivo, mirándome por encima del hombro. - ¿Qué vas a hacer? - al parecer, aunque me acababa de revelar sus verdaderas intenciones, seguía con su promesa de tratarme como a una igual. Me costó mucho responder, pero al fin lo hice.

\- Seguramente, si me hubieses hecho esta pregunta cuando nos conocimos... Hubiese pensado que no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo. - El Dios me miró entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de parecer duro, sin embargo seguía queriendo que no le dejase sólo. - Pero sin embargo, eso es lo que todo el mundo me ha estado haciendo a mi. - levanté la vista y le miré con la misma dureza que él me dedicaba. - Desde hace tiempo, muy dentro de mi sabía lo que en realidad quería: venganza. Y aunque he tratado de ser una persona justa y razonable, todo el mundo me ha dado siempre la espalda. El mundo no está preparado para disfrutar de la libertad y cuando encuentran a alguien que le da un mínimo de valor a esta, lo único que saben hacer es reprimirla. - Apreté los puños. - Como Midgardiana que aprecia su libertad, elijo mi propio camino, tal y como mis padres hubiesen querido. No puedo volver a mi vida normal, ya que soy una asesina... Me quedaré. - Loki sonrió complacido, pero sin mostrarse realmente excitado, no quería volver a caer en las ganas de venir a abrazarme. Su rostro cambió cuando le planté cara. - Sin embargo. - Dije impasible. - No pienso dejarme gobernar por ti, sigo pensando que no eres más que yo.

\- ¿Entonces? - El Dios no acababa de entender.  
\- Te ayudaré. Pero no voy a obedecer tus órdenes. - Loki sonrío, ladino y algo chulesco.  
\- Sigues siendo una midgardiana y yo un Dios. Aunque tengamos ese estúpido trato, ambos sabemos quién es superior a quien, aquí.  
\- No tengo miedo a plantarte cara.  
\- Yo no soy como Victoria. - Me comentó.- no te hagas la valiente sólo porque le clavaste un puñal a una vieja. Yo podría matarte si quisiera.  
\- Si no lo has hecho ya, es por que no has querido. - Le corté, tenía razón, sólo era una humana, pero no por ello iba a dejar que mandase de mi, eso no iba a volver a permitírselo a nadie nunca, jamás. Él se quedó consternado después de mi respuesta. - Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, ya que tu me ayudaste a mí, pero olvidate de liderarme, voy a seguir el camino que yo quiera.

Él recordó entonces, en el más profundo rincón de su alma, el frío que sintió al chocar su cuerpo contra aquel maldito suelo de Midgard, como de húmedo estaba por aquella intensa lluvia, el olor a podrido que desprendía aquella basura que amortiguó su golpe. Como pensó lo horrible que era su vida antes de escuchar los quejidos de una mujer, jadeando por sobrevivir, como aquella lluvia mojaba su cabello, como al verla, al mirarla a los ojos, de algún modo sintió que no debía tirar la toalla, los mismos ojos que una vez, inconscientes, le miraron tan ardientes como ahora en ese mismo instante. Por aquel entonces una pequeña llama, sin embargo ahora mismo parecían un fuego vivo tratando de abrirse paso por los escombros de unas cenizas que habían sido apagadas hacía mucho.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? - Le pregunté de vuelta. Decidida. Él se quedó un rato mirándome, como si escuchar mi voz fuese algo nuevo para él, entonces sonrió.

\- Aceptaré tu ayuda. - Trató de enfriarse todo lo que pudo. - Como puedes imaginar, no he sido del todo sincero contigo durante el tiempo que estuve bajo tu techo, en Midgard. - Agachó la cabeza, quería mostrar falso arrepentimiento, pero no lo consiguió. - Estuve haciendo unas visitas a Selving a tus espaldas.

\- A si que era eso... - Susurré. - ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Nada, te lo aseguro. - Sonrió, pero yo no podía evitar estar seria. - Lo encontré dando una charla, donde me indicaste y por sorpresa terminé en la base secreta de alguna organización de tu mundo. - Abrí los ojos como platos, Loki desde luego no perdía el tiempo. - Me infiltré y descubrí que poseían una fuente de energía inagotable llamada Tesseracto. Utilicé a Selving en mi beneficio, le "convencí" sin que él lo supiese, para que trabajase para mí.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - Pregunté asombrada.

\- Me metí en su consciencia, es... bastante fácil.

\- A si que a eso te referías con "persuadirme" aquella vez. - Loki asintió. - ¿Por qué nunca lo has usado conmigo?

\- Porque somos iguales. - Contestó casi al mismo tiempo, queriendo cambiar de tema. - El caso es que descubrí que el Tesseracto tenía contenida la suficiente energía como para crear un nuevo Bifrost. Como ya te he contado, Thor destruyó el de Asgard, por lo que.. ¿Por qué no tener uno propio con el cual poder viajar de un extremo al otro de la galaxia? Y entonces se me ocurrió la gran idea... ¿Por qué no llevar un ejercito hasta Midgard y hacerla mía? - Me miró con algo de entusiasmo y sonrió, trataba de mostrarse lejano y frío de nuevo, pero no pudo evitar endulzar una milésima su rostro. - Entonces vi lo que eras capaz de hacer, esos retratos que me enseñaste, como esas criaturas se movían en aquella caja como si estuviesen vivos y pensé que me serías de ayuda para poder diseñar a mi ejercito, proveerlo de diseños inteligentes capaces de arrasar ciudades enteras.

Miré mis manos, se refería a que quería usar lo que yo mejor sabía hacer para acabar con el planeta, había acabado tan fascinado de lo que la animación podía hacer que pensaba que era posible llevarla a la realidad. Sonreí con algo de pena, seguramente me había mantenido con vida hasta ahora porque pensaba que yo le era útil. Yo quería vengarme, eso lo tenía seguro, pero ahora al saber esto, me dolía pensar en que tal vez él hizo todo eso para mí justo para que yo le ayudase, tratar de enamorarme para nada, jugar conmigo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y suspiré apretando los puños, después de todo, detrás de todas esas mentiras y verdades a medias, esa era la verdadera realidad, solo me usaba. Loki se puso serio de repente mientras me observaba. Mi mandíbula temblaba y mis dientes se apretaban tratando de mantener la boca cerrada. Cogí aire y me sorprendí a mi misma temblando, tratando de contener las mil y una lágrimas que ahora encharcaban mis ojos. Me tapé el rostro, pero fue inútil, en nada el agua empapó mis mejillas y aunque quería contener el llanto, fue en vano.

Loki no entendía, me miraba desconcertado y se puso nervioso ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Me agaché en el suelo y cogí mis rodillas, hundiendo mi rostro en ellas. Su boca se secó al verme ahí, su respiración se agitó, apretaba los puños algo nervioso por no saber como actuar. Verme allí llorando de esa forma, a sus pies, le hizo sentirse la mayor de las mierdas y en cambio, tensó la mandíbula y de un paso salió de la habitación. Una vez fuera dio un puñetazo a la pared. Sus nudillos se pelaron y sentir el escozor en su piel le calmó. Había apagado de un soplido, sin saberlo, la llama de mis ojos.


	19. Knowhere

_Si, se que vais a decirme, que ya era hora, que encima es corto, muchos tomates, muchas verduras, pero os olvidais de lo importante, que es que he actualizado! Realmente he estado muy ocupada con la universidad y este verano estaba demasiado cansada como para continuar con ningún proyecto, por lo que lo aparté una temporada, pero he vuelto y prometo seguir con la historia tan frecuentemente como se me permita. _

_Recordar que los derechos de Loki le pertenecen a stan lee, yo solo estoy aquí para echarle más azucar al pastel._

/

Capitulo 19: Knowhere

Loki salió dando un portazo hacía ya bastante rato, poco más que el que llevaba yo de pie mirando por la ventana. Me sentía bastante perdida, en un planeta de váyase a saber donde, con la única compañía que la de un... ser, lo suficientemente retorcido como para haberme encandilado, era el Dios de las Mentiras después de todo ¡Maldita sea! ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando enamorándome de él? Por que no es que precisamente hubiese puesto mucha resistencia. Suspiré llevándome la mano a la cara, mis ojos seguían rojos e hinchados, podía sentirlos, al igual que todavía podía sentir la tristeza del momento corriendo por mis conexiones neuronales. No obstante, me debatía todavía sobre qué había sido peor, si el hecho de que Loki estuviese aprovechándose de mí, o el haber huido como un cobarde. Me vino a la cabeza lo que me había contado sobre Odín apenas unas horas atrás, como había escondido su origen y como en vez de afrontar la situación, se refugió en el sueño de Odín. No sería su padre, pero estaba claro que de tal palo, tal maldita astilla.

No tenía a donde ir, ni a donde volver y al parecer ni si quiera tenía una razón por la cual quedarme allí, Loki se había ido espantado en vez de tratar de lidiar con la situación, solo me apetecía salir de allí, quería ver algo de luz entre tanta oscuridad.  
Me giré echándole un vistazo a la habitación y preguntándome lo que me encontraría al cruzar aquella puerta. Me encontraba en un planeta habitado después de todo, con humanos o con otras razas, eso no lo sabía, a si que si los extraterrestres eran tal y como yo me los estaba imaginando en esos instantes: llenos de dientes, brazos, verdes, de ojos enormes, malvados y con cierto afán de conquistar la Tierra. (Curiosamente una descripción casi adaptable al Dios de las Mentiras.) Más me valía salir de allí de incógnito y sin llamar demasiado la atención de posibles depredadores sedientos de cerebro humano. Sonreí ante la sobredosis de ciencia- ficción que me estaba aportando mi mente tan gratuitamente.  
Me miré en el espejo de la cómoda, me sentía revuelta al seguir llevando el vestido de Loki, sin embargo no tenía nada más, ni nada de dinero con el cual comprarme algo. Por suerte, la capa con la que en la noche anterior me había cubierto, seguía allí. Me la eché por encima, cubriendo mi cabeza con la capucha de esta. Me miré al espejo, parecía que me habían metido una paliza mientras paseaba por el más terrible de los infiernos. Pero como cada día de mi vida, debía seguir adelante. Me costaría mucho empezar desde cero en unas condiciones tan extrañas, pero no me quedaba otra. Seguir mirando al espejo no servía de nada, ya no era la misma persona que hacía un par de semanas, era alguien diferente, con otra vida, con otro futuro.

Apreté los puños e inspirando mucho, di media vuelta. Toqué el mismo pomo que Loki había agarrado instantes atrás y aunque sentí algo de luz en mí al pensar que tal vez estaría tras esa puerta: de pie, mirándome sonriente, mientras arqueaba una ceja, distante pero dulce... No fue así, solo encontré un pasillo húmedo, oscuro, con unas escaleras que bajaban hacía un lugar desconocido. No volvería a ver luz en mucho tiempo, de eso estaba segura, no al menos la luz que buscaba.  
Me abrigué más, venía aire helado de algún sitio, seguramente la salida. No había ni un alma y me alegré, no tenía muchas ganas de encontrarme a ningún ser extraño, aun y así me intrigaba escuchar solo el sonido de mis pasos al bajar los escalones. Llegué hasta una puerta de metal, la abrí decidida y cuando lo hice, se me echó encima un montón de aire frío y con cierto olor a combustible.

Aquel lugar era realmente extraño, había bajado a lo que parecía una calle, toda hecha de metal: paredes, suelos, incluso el techo. Parecía una especie de ciudad o algo parecido, ya que desde una esquina asomaba un boquete por el cual entraba algo de luz azulada. Tal como dije antes, parecía un paisaje sacado de "la estrella de la muerte". A mi derecha el camino se acababa un poco más allá, dando paso a un vacío incierto. Sin embargo, se alzaba una grandiosa nave, también metalizada, parecida a un barco, con unas velas similares a un montón de placas solares de colores azules y morados. Bajo ella se encontraban otras naves más pequeñas, parecía una especie de hangar. A mi izquierda el pasillo seguía y se elevaba hacía un nivel superior, todo él estaba repleto de puestos que parecían tiendas, de un par de ellas salía humo, por lo que intuí que venderían comida. Tenía hambre, si, pero no tenía dinero, por lo que esa necesidad quedaría descartada por el momento.  
En todas partes habían luces y carteles luminosos, cuyos fotones rebotaban de pared en pared por el metal, haciendo que todo lo que alcanzaba a ver fuese de mil y un colores. Arriba de mi, un montón de casas se alzaban apiladas en enormes fincas, justo lo que había visto desde el rosetón de la habitación. Junto con los miles de puentes que conectaban unas zonas con otras.

Escuché unos sonidos extraños que provenían de la derecha, vi entonces como un gentío bastante sospechoso bajaba de aquella enorme nave. Me escondí un poco entrecerrando la puerta y bajando un poco más mi capucha para que no me reconociesen como una humana débil y tierna a la cual comer. Me gustaría decir que después de haber visto a un Jotun, ya lo había visto todo y que poca cosa me podría sorprender. Pues bien, ojalá hubiese sido así. No pude evitar contener un grito de terror al ver a aquella muchedumbre monstruosa, a cada cual más engendro que el ser anterior, serían al menos treinta monstruos. Cuando pasaron por delante de la puerta donde yo me escondía, uno de ellos miró en mi dirección de repente, parecía un insecto muy alto, sus ojos eran enormes y naranjas, mientras que su piel verde parecía dura, como la piel de un saltamontes. Ahogué un grito y me tapé la mano con la boca, sin embargo una figura humanoide montada en un monstruo cuadrúpedo de color marrón, apareció. Estaba cubierta por una armadura plateada y un casco con visera morada, que no dejaba ver su rostro, le dio con una vara en la cabeza para que continuase caminando. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todos ellos llevaban cadenas en los pies y las manos atadas con esposas. Aquella figura miró hacia donde yo estaba, o eso pensé ya que no se le veían los ojos y sin embargo, aunque parecía saber que yo me encontraba allí, no hizo nada.

Siguieron adelante un par de metros más y a la segunda calle torcieron a la izquierda, donde cruzaron por un puente hacia una enorme columna principal que se alzaba a mitad de toda aquella colmena de casas e instalaciones extrañas. Fue entonces cuando salí por fin de mi escondite, tenía razón, me encontraba en otro planeta y habían criaturas extrañas. Más me valía ir con cuidado. Salí en dirección izquierda y empecé a andar sin saber muy bien hacia donde ir, miraba el suelo, estaba ligeramente aceitoso y las botas se me quedaban pegadas al suelo cuando caminaba.  
De una de las tiendas empezó a salir mucho humo de color blanco por un pequeño conducto que hacía de chimenea. Olía a algo extraño, como una especie de pollo, pero al mismo como a naranjas podridas. Al pasar por delante pude ver que en efecto era un bar; tenían la comida en bandejas repartidas por todo el mostrador, del cual solo me separaba una fina cortina. Pude ver como el amo estaba cocinando de espaldas a mi, entonces vi una pequeña bola blanca que desprendía un olor dulzón muy apetecible. Solo fue un instante, un roce, un agarre, para que el cocinero se girase y me pillase con las manos en la masa.

\- ¡Eh, tú! - Gritó. No fue muy agradable descubrir sus cuatro ojos rojos y su piel tatuada de forma extraña. Por lo que eché a correr. - ¡No te atrevas a robarme, maldito! - Empezó a gritar más fuerte.

Escuché como tiraba el delantal al suelo y salía corriendo detrás de mi. Empecé a correr todo lo rápido que pude. Mis pasos resonaban por el metal como una pulsación acelerada, sin embargo sus pies sonaban como un montón de gotas cayendo por un cristal. Fue cuando me giré y vi que venía detrás de mí corriendo con sus puntiagudas seis patas. Presa del pánico torcí a la derecha, sorteando a otro par de criaturas que había en el camino. Me estaba empezando a costar respirar, pero seguí adelante, no podía dejar que aquella criatura me atrapase. Cambiaba de dirección siempre que podía pero parecía que podía olerme porque aun y así siempre me acababa encontrando. Me metí por una callejuela estrecha, por donde estaba segura de que sus seis patas no podrían entrar. Respiré fuertemente por la boca, mientras apretaba con fuerza el espachurrado bollo que me moría por comerme y cuando estaba a punto de darle un bocado, el cocinero volvió a aparecer. Le costó pero acabó metiéndose en el callejón mientras maldecía, yo seguí hacia delante y salí a una calle muy transitada, casi chocándome con unos ancianos con aspecto de babosa roja.

\- Jovencito, mira por donde vas. - Dijeron.  
\- Lo siento, señor. - Respondí, sin dejar ver mi rostro.

Aproveche el gentío para inmiscuirme del cazador. Seguí andando con brío, tratando de no mirar atrás. Ya no le escuchaba, le había perdido entre tanta gente. Digo gente por no decir monstruos gigantescos y espeluznantes, que parecían sacados de "el libro de los seres imaginarios" de Jorge Luis Borges. Mi padre hubiese estado encantado de estar aquí.

Al fin sola con mi preciado bollo, me había vuelto muy temeraria últimamente. Olía demasiado bien  
Olía demasiado bien, así que no me resistí mas y este bocado. Estaba realmente bueno, aunque no sabía decir exactamente qué era, estaba dulce, ¿tal vez canela? Mire el interior del bollo e inmediatamente escupí lo que tenía en la boca. Aquel pequeño, redondo y blanco bollo que prometía el paraíso, estaba relleno de nada más y nada menos que de gusanos viscosos de color amarillo. Fue absolutamente inevitable que corriese a una esquina y vomitse hasta mi primera papilla. Qué horror, qué asqueroso. Lancé el bollo bien lejos, tantas molestias para nada. Me limpié la boca, me sentía mareada, desnutrida y sucia. ¿Así iba a terminar, tirada en una esquina abandonada en la calle?  
Entonces escuché unas pisadas aproximarse, eran fuertes y en menos que canta un gallo estaban delante de mí. A levantar la vista, solo vi el hocico de un animal, tan grande como dos cabezas. Sus fosas nasales resoplaban y se agitaban. No parecía tener grandes dientes afilados, ya que tenía la boca pequeña, adornada con algunos rebotes, semejantes a un pez gato juntos, en cambio, sí que eran afiliados, grandes, blancos y amarillos, de pupila punzante y negra.  
Respiraba vapor, me lo echaba encima, haciendo que mi capucha ondease seguida de mi pelo. Me acerqué tanto como pude a la pared, pegándome a ella. Quedando sentada en el suelo. Unos pies metálicos cayeron al suelo de lomos de aquella criatura extraña, al alzar la vista, vi a un hombre con una armadura de metal con toques purpura, semejante al de el ser que vi llevando a aquellos presos. ¿Iba a capturarme? Mierda, no debí robar ese dichoso bollo de gusanos, total para nada porque lo vomité.

-Me han informado de un robo. - su voz sonaba robótica ¿Seria algún tipo de robot o androide?

Rápido, rápido, debía pensar ¿Qué tenia que hacer en una situación así? Demonios ¿qué podría pasarle a una humana en un sitio así? Él seguía callado, esperando una respuesta. Le miré cabizbaja, tratando de no mostrarle mi rostro. Me agarró del brazo y me levantó, con tanta fuerza, que la gravedad actuó sobre mi ropa, haciendo que mi capucha se deslizase dejando mi rostro aterrorizado, a la vista.  
Pareció sorprenderse y seguidamente me agarró de los carrillos, estrujándome la cara. Algo se escuchó cerca de nosotros y aquel extraño ser cuadrúpedo se agitó gruñendo hacia la oscuridad que se ceñía a nuestra izquierda. La criatura que me sujetaba me agarró por la cintura y empezó a tirar de mi.

\- Vamos. - Susurró. Su voz se deformaba por efecto del casco. Opuse resistencia tratando de safarme de él lo más fuerte que pude.- Confía en mi. - Dijo esta vez con una voz más amable, haciendo que yo bajase la guardia.

Empezó a correr sujetándome del brazo para que le siguiera el paso, cada vez más rápido. Cogimos una velocidad impensable para ningún ser humano, para cuando me di cuenta mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo. Aquel extraño soldado silbó y la bestia que le acompañaba nos cargó sobre su espalda. De la nada saltó sobre nosotros la araña que me había estado persiguiendo todo este tiempo, por eso la bestia se había puesto a gruñir, había sentido su presencia. Trataba de darnos caza alzando sus patas y babeando un liquido azul, que lo deshacía todo a su paso, pero no consiguió detenernos. La montura en la que estábamos huyendo saltó de pared en pared hasta que llegó a unos tejados. Mientras, mi captor me sujetaba con mucha fuerza, para que no cayese o para que no escapase.  
Seguimos cabalgando un poco mas hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad: aquella torre alta que había visto anteriormente. El extraño pez con patas se abalanzó hasta la entrada, clavando sus uñas sobre el puente metálico que lo conectaba a la ciudad. Una puerta metálica y algo oxidada se abrió después de que alguien nos observase desde una cámara. Al entrar nos aguardaba un pasillo muy largo, sin puertas ni ventanas, olía a humedad y a oxido. A lo largo de este nos topamos con varios soldados con la misma vestimenta que mi captor.

Bajó de un salto de la criatura y me arrastró con él hasta una pared maciza: posó los dedos en ella, como si presionase unas teclas, sin embargo no había nada. No obstante, una puerta se abrió ante nosotros con un sonido sordo, cuando entramos a la sala, se cerró detrás nuestra. Era una sala iluminada con una luz amarillenta que parpadeaba de vez en cuando. Todo dentro era metalizado y austero, con poco más que un par de sillas y una mesa.

-¿Qué hace aquí alguien como tú? - Me preguntó apoyándose en la silla. Me había hablado más veces durante nuestra huida, pero hasta ahora no había sido consciente de que hablábamos el mismo idioma.  
-Tú me has traído aquí. - Respondí seca. Di un paso atrás y volví a colocarme la capucha sobre mi cabeza. Vaya suerte tengo.  
-No "aquí". - Ladró.- Si no en Knowhere ¿Qué haces en este planeta? -Puse una mueca ¿De qué hablaba? Le miraba totalmente desconcertada. -¿Como has llegado?  
-No... No lo se. - Loki se había marchado antes de llegar a esa parte de la historia.  
\- ¿Quien te ha traído? - Insistió. - Si no hablas y confiesas, deberás atenerte a las consecuencias.- Volví a retroceder. ¿Que iba a decirle? ¿Qué alguien aterrizó sobre la Tierra, se puso a vivir en mi casa, me enamoró como una tonta para usarme para conquistar mi propio mundo y que encima, después de confesarmelo todo, se había marchado? No, rotundamente.

Al verme a la defensiva, suspiró, parecía más calmado, como si se hubiese desprendido de una especie de coraza. Me pilló algo desprevenida que pusiera sus manos en el casco y que se lo quitase.  
Lo dejó encima de la mesa y se pasó la mano por su puntiagudo y frondoso cabello rubio. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al descubrir un rostro humano, estaba tan asustada que casi me eché a llorar.

Era un chico muy apuesto, tenia la nariz respingona y unos ojos pardos que parecían poder atravesarme el alma. Al ver que le miraba tan fijamente, sonrió algo pillo, rascándose la nariz, haciendo que pusiera atención a las pecas que le surcaban la cara.  
Topé con la pared de detrás de mi, asustándome. Él echó una risotada, como un niño burlándose, haciendo que se me subieran los colores.

\- Nunca me hubiese imaginado que vería una humana por aquí. - Reía. Aunque yo todavía no estaba muy convencida. - No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte nada, aquí estás a salvo.  
\- ¿Eres...- me aclaré la voz.- ..¿Eres humano?  
\- No. - Dijo tajante. Me miraba de arriba a abajo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. - Bueno,... - Rió.- Solo un poco.- Saltó hacia mi. - Me llamo Asholleen Ripley, pero todo el mundo me llama Ripley. - me cogió la mano, sacudiéndola - ¿Y tú?  
\- Prue, Prue Halley. - Al poner algo de mi parte, me dedicó una sonrisa que me invitó a sonreír con él.  
\- Prue Halley, es un placer. Por favor sientate, el procedimiento de seguridad de Knowhere me impide dejarte salir sin más. Se sentó en una de las sillas y yo cogí la otra y me senté en frente suya. - Veamos, se me había informado del caso de un robo a una tienda de comida, hecho del cual eres lógicamente culpable...  
\- ¿Culpable? ¿Hay pruebas de eso? - Alcé la voz, indignada.  
\- El vendedor que nos seguía tratando de matarte me parece una prueba más que razonable. - Vale, no estaba en posición de discutir con él. Además hubiese podido ser mucho peor.

\- P...Pero... - Me seguía mirando de forma inquisitiva. Seguro que pensaba que era una estúpida. El tal Ripley suspiró y apoyó sus manos en su mentón.

\- Mira, creo que se como te sientes, sola en un lugar desconocido... ¿Tenías hambre, verdad? - Le miré de arriba a abajo- ¿Te han secuestrado?... Ya sabes, este no es lugar para un humano, no es muy común encontrarse con uno tan lejos del sistema solar y su preciada Tierra, tan ajenos a todo. - Rió. Era cierto que todo aquello era una locura y que era increible todo de lo que la humanidad era inconsciente.

\- No. - Contesté, aunque no muy convencida, me había pillado totalmente de improvisto, es cierto que yo estaba inconsciente cuando Loki me trajo, pero huíamos de la casa de los McAdams, supuestamente le consentí que me sacase de allí, aunque ahora el muy cobarde andase a saber donde, no podía avisar de su presencia a las autoridades y mucho menos después de saber todo lo que pensaba hacer. ¿Me estaba convirtiendo en una inconsciente, verdad? Tal vez si, pero aun y todo eso, no queria que le hiciesen daño. - No se como he llegado hasta aquí, no recuerdo nada. - Ripley me miró raro. - ¡Es la verdad!

\- Como sea, lo mejor será que tomemos nota de tus datos y tratemos de devolverte lo antes posible a la Tierra. - Eso era un problema, un grandísimo problema ¡Maldita sea! como demonios iba a volver a mi casa tan tranquilamente después de todo lo que había pasado... ¡Había asesinado a una persona! Encima todo aquel jaleo que se montó en el Oriental... No podía dejar qeu me devolviesen de vuelta. Ripley vio mi cara de preocupación y alzó una ceja, sonriendo de medio lado. - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Bueno, verás... - Mis nervios estaban en aumento otra vez. - estaba pensando que tal vez podía quedarme aquií unos dias...

-¿Qué? - Exclamó casi saltando de la silla. - ¿Te has vuelto loca?

\- Bueno, este sitio es seguro ¿verdad? - El chico me miraba cada vez más sorprendido. - Además... la seguridad por aquí parece bastante confiable, ¿no? - Solté, comentario que hizo aparecer un cierto rubor que no acabé de entender de parte del rubio. - Ya que la humanidad no es consciente de lo que hay más allá, me gustaría grabar todo este sitio en mis retinas.

-Eres una humana extraña ¿No te da miedo quedarte aquí? - Me encogí de hombros, pero en realidad sí, estaba totalmente aterrorizada al pensar que estaba en un planeta repleto de seres extraños que podían acabar conmigo en cualquier momento. - ¿Sabes? - Sonrió. - Creo que podré hacer la vista gorda. - Abrí los ojos de sorpresa, entonces vi una mirada traviesa, como la de un niño jugando a truco o trato el dia de Halloween. - Pero me parece que tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

-De acuerdo... - ¿Qué otra salida tenia?

\- Deja que te invite a cenar. - ...¿Qué? ¿Pero que demonios acababa de pasar aquí? - Te agradecería que dejases de mirarme como si fuese un depravado. Solo quiero charlar contigo, mi madre era humana ¿sabes? Me gustaría saber que tal van las cosas por allí. - Me sonrió enseñandome una ilera de dientes blancos y ligeramente puntiagudos.

Era demasiado cálido, en ese momento me sentía como alguien que encuentra un refugio mientras anda perdida en una tormenta de nieve. Fue una sensación extraña, después de todo lo que había pasado, verle sonreir fue como si mi corazón se llenase de la calidez y tranquilidad de la rutina que tanto echaba de menos. Me seguía mirando, sus orbes ambar vibraban mientras me miraba fijamente. Tal vez me ayudase olvidarme un poco de todo, respirar aire nuevo, darme un respiro. Ripley al fin se decidió a romper el hielo, pero alguien abrió la puerta de repente.

\- ¿Habéis acabado ya? - Una chica muy extraña entró a la habitación hablando muy alto.

Me levanté de mi asiento del susto y Ripley hizo lo mismo. Era una chica joven, o lo relativamente joven que pueda parecer un alien, todo y que tenía una apariencia bastante humana, sus ojos afilados y amarillos y su pelo azul no pasaban desapercibido, no no era muy alta, pero era delgada y parecía contener mucha fuerza en sus brazos. Su cara resultaba algo intimidante, ya que en ambos ojos tenía dos rayas negras, similares a una cicatriz. No obstante, eso no era lo peor, lo peor era lo que agarraba fuertemente: se trataba de una especie de lagarto metálico gigante, una especie de cyborg repugnante, el cual no dejaba de salivar en mi dirección, sus dientes eran puntiagudos, tanto, que se hería a si mismo. Estaba temblando del terror pegada a la pared cuando esa chica volvió a hablar:

\- ¡¿Una humana?! - Chilló, antes de que Ripley pudiese taparle la boca con la mano.

\- Shh. Por favor, no grites.

\- Voy a terminar todo lo que tengo que hacer y me debes una explicación. Una buena explicación. - Señaló la alien. - He encontrado a este chitauri rondando por los alrededores ¡y casi se estrella contra mi nave!

\- ¿Un chitauri aqui? Eso es imposible, el general les prohibio la entrada. - Dijo Ripley, yo no tenía ni idea de que hablaban, tan solo queria que me sacasen de allí, ese bicho no dejaba de mirarme mientras se relamia.

\- No es el primero que se divisa hoy, Ripley, algo extraño está sucediendo.- yo no tenía ni idea de que hablaban, tan solo queria que me sacasen de allí, ese bicho no dejaba de mirarme mientras se relamia.


	20. Mientras el demonio repta

_Hola de nuevo, como podéis ver, actualizo siempre que puedo. Hace dos meses de la última actualización, pero tranquilos que sigo escribiendo todos los dias siempre que puedo. Se desvelan nuevas cosillas en este capitulo. ¡Cada vez estamos más cerca del suceso de Nueva York! Seguiremos viendo como se desarrollan las cosas. _

El pasillo estaba haciéndose larguísimo y monotono, la ausencia de puertas y ventanas y el rancio color gris de las paredes , era tan deprimente, que me extraía cada buen pensamiento que me rondaba por la cabeza. Ripley andaba un poco por delante de mi, cabizbajo, pero con paso firme. El encuentro con el alien baboso y la chica peliazul, le habia consternado. Ahora nos dirigiamos a ver a otro ser, un tal Arlan, quien supuestamente iba a ayudarnos a que yo siguiera rondando por Knowhere sin problemas.

El silencio que hacia rato que se veia callado por el sonido de las pisadas. Torcimos a la izquierda y el soldado pasó su mano por la pared como hizo anteriormente. Una pequeña y alargada puerta se abrió en la pared. Una luz amarillenta y ténue iluminaba la , innesperadamente, gran estancia. Estaba repleta de archivadores, carpetas y hojas amontonadas allá a donde alcazaba la vista. El muchacho me miró indicandome que no me moviese y se adelantó hasta una mesa de madera bastante antigua que asomaba entre los papeles. Golpeó la mesa con los nudillos suavemente y los papeles empezaron a removerse. De ellos salió una cabeza de cabellos blancos, largos y lisos. Su cuerpo era totalmente rosa pálido, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y caídas y sus grandes y redondos ojos negros se escondian detrás de unas gafas redondas.

\- Teniente Ashollen Ripley. - La muchacha se levantó atropelladamente, apoyando sus delgados brazos en la mesa. Iba vestida con un uniforme muy parecido al de él. Al levantarse, saludó militarmente y enseguida reparó en mí. - ¿Autorización?

\- Viene conmigo, Arlan. De hecho, es por ella que he venido a verte. - Me indicó con la mano que me acercase. La he encontrado merodeando sola por ahí fuera.

\- ¿Cual es tu nombre? - Preguntó la alien.

\- Me llamo... Prue Halley. - Traté de sonar fuerte.

\- ¿Halley? Que graciosa, como el cometa. ¿Raza? - Iba a contestar, cuando Ripley se interpuso entre nosotras.

\- Tenemos que hablar sobre eso. - Arlan abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me pediste que colase tu número de comunicador en el bolsillo del chaleco del cabo Kyriz? Te dije que me debías una por involucrarme con tus relaciones personales. Pues bien, es la hora de cobrarme el favor. - Ripley me agarró por los hombros decidido y cálido. - Es una humana. - Arlan se ajustó las gafas mientras abría la boca estupefacta. - Nadie debe saber que lo es, Se que es ir contra el código, pero su vida correria peligro si el pueblo se enterase. Por razones personales, te pido por favor, que falsifques su autorización.

Arlan pareció entenderlo no si exactamente como debía, ya que empezó a mirarnos a ambos de arriba a abajo y sonrió bobamente.

-Está bien... Cuentame, Romeo. - Ripley enrojeció, pero enseguida se puso firme.

\- Por motivos importantes, crea o no, Cabo archivador Arlan, como su teniente, le ordeno que fiche a la señorita Prue Halley como un ciudadano de Knowhere, bajo cualquier raza existente.

\- ¿Puedo saber "los motivos personales"?

\- ¡Es confidencial! - Alzó la voz el chico. Dejó de parecer un chico amable, para dar paso al militar que era.

\- Muy bien... - Suspiró la chica rosa- - Señorita Halley, creo que encajaría bien en el perfil de un vanir. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Un vanir? - Djie sorprendida.

\- Un habitante de Vanaheim. Tienen una apariencia muy similar a la tuya, nadie te hará preguntaas . - Vanaheim... uno de los 9 mundos de los que me habló mi padre en su libro... y de los que Loki mencionó.

Arlan me tendió un aparato metalico extraño acabado en una especie de aguja que me daba mala espina. Al acercarlo a mi antebrazo, accionó un botón y la aguja empezó a surcar por mi piel, el brazo me temblaba del dolor y tube que apretar los dientes. Cuando terminó pude ver como habían escrito una cifra numérica 1500567. Si esto iba a ahorrarme que cualquier criatura quisiera comerme, el dolor que sentía no era nada.

* * *

Aunque todavía era de dia, en Knowhere es dificil saber qué hora es exactamente. El casco metalico que rodeaba el planeta reflejaba las luces exteriores, por lo que no podias guiarte por ellas para saber si era de dia o de noche. Unas sombras recorrian un estrecho y humedo callejón. Los pasos resonaban por el hueso de las paredes y por las tuberias oxidadas, acompañadas de los chillidos de los bichos de las alcantarillas. Las dos sombrias figuras encapuchadas andaban una detrás de la otra, como dos monjes paseando por un monasterio. Sin embargo, el último parecía algo apesumbrado, hacía rato que sentía una presencia extraña detrás de él. Las capuchas son efectivas si quieres que nadie vea tu rostro, pero limitan tu campo de visión y eso le ponía más nervioso todavía. Su respiración parecía cada vez más agitada y estaba empezando a sudar.

Una lata cayó justo delante de suya, haciendo que ahogase un grito. Su compañero seguía caminando hacia delante totalmente ageno a la presencia que les acechaba. El encapuchado, temeroso, fijó su mirada en un punto lejano del callejón que ya habían dejado atrás. La oscuridad se cernía al igual que la vertiginosa sensación de peligro que se abalanzó sobre el.

Fueron segundos de consciencia los que le quedaron, tan solo sintió algo frío y puntiagudo acariciando su cuello y todo terminó. El encapuchado que quedaba seguía andando tranquilamente, cuando sintió que su compañero hacía rato que no le daba conversación, puesto que le pareció raro ya que era un odioso charlatán, se giró... Y allí seguía, andando detrás suya con la cabeza agachada y en silencio.

\- Pronto llegaremos. - anunció con una voz siniestra y reptiliana. Su acompañante no respondió, pero sonreía mientras limpiaba en el interior de su manga, una daga ensangrentada.

Llegaron a la parte trasera de un edificio bastante bajo, no se asemejaba a los que le rodeaban. Además, al lado de un montón de basura, había la única puerta de madera que había visto desde que había llegado. Era estrecha y comida por el moho, parecía que las cadenas que la rodeaban era el único motivo por el cual seguía en pie.

La primera sombra llamo a la puerta y alguien al otro lado se acercó algo cauteloso, para preguntar "¿contraseña?". Contestó algo en un idioma que no logró entender. La puerta se abrió y entraron en lo que parecía ser una trastienda. Estaba llegó de estantes con comida, barriles, cajas y cajas de bebida, y en mitad de todo aquello, una mesa con tres sillas justas. Se sentaron a charlar y, aunque él sabía exactamente dónde se había metido, no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

-Bueno, díganos. -empezó a hablar el encapuchado. - ¿Para qué quiere a los chitauri?

El ser que les abrió la puerta era grande y robusto, pero dentro esperaba sentado un extraño hombrecillo verde de ojos amarillos punzantes y amenazantes , su clara calvicie y sus facciones hacían de su cráneo una forma casi esférica. Vestía un traje de cuero negro ajustado, similar a los trajes que llevaban los pilotos de la zona. Sonrió ampliamente ante la pregunta del hombre misterioso, sus dientes parecían agujas preparadas para clavarse en cuello ajeno, a primera de cambio.

\- Amigo. - relamió el ser verde. - Mi nuevo mejor amigo. - rió macabramente. - ¿ Cual era tu nombre? ¿el alguien? ¿el señor? ¿el... Qué? - dijo con rápida ansiedad.

\- Soy "El Otro". - Respondió algo falto de paciencia.

-¡Eso, eso! - volvió a reír. Entonces se giró hacia él.- ¿y este, y este? - se puso algo a la defensiva, debía pensar rápido.

\- Eso no te incumbe.- respondió. - contesta a la pregunta de mi compañero. - la boca azul enmarcada por metales de su "compañero", hizo una mueca de satisfacción. Aunque le sorprendió su respuesta...

\- vale, los chitauri, los chitauri. ¡Estoy harto del Generalísimo de Knowhere! Ese estúpido cuadrúpedo pulgoso... No hace más que joder las vidas de comerciantes que queremos ganarnos la vida de forma honrada. ¡como yo, como yo! - inicio un monólogo mientras andaba de aquí para allá, dándole vueltas a la mesa. - Quiero dar un golpe de estado a este paraíso sin explotar. Mucha gente está de acuerdo. Estamos hartos de la cárcel y de esa estúpida flota de seguridad suya. No nos dejan divertirnos. - se secó el sudor con la palma de la mano. - Ese idiota de Cosmo... se que prohibió el tráfico de chitauris aquí, pero también sabemos que no hay ninguna especie que los iguale. Matarán a quien sea necesario ¿cierto?

\- Matarán a quien yo diga que maten, señor ... ¿Machacador? - Alzó la cabeza esceptico.

\- Si, Machacador. Es un nombre más que apropiado para mí. - contestó el duendecillo rechinando los dientes.

\- Pues Señor Machacador, verá, no es que no esté a favor de su causa... Mi amo tampoco simpatiza mucho con Cosmo. Pero comprenderá que usted no está haciendo un trato con los chitauris, a ellos solo les importa tener vidas que segar. Usted está haciendo un trato con Thanos. - La pequeña criatura abrió los ojos como platos. Ese tal "El otro" no estaba marcándose ningún farol... Esto era mucho más profundo de lo que había imaginado.

Sonrió sin proponérselo, no podía evitar pensar en el pez gordo que había encontrado tan solo escuchando aquí y allá. Sin embargo, esta mueca no pasó desapercibida para "el otro", le estaba observando muy de cerca.

* * *

Ripley logró deshacerse de las preguntas de Arlan como pudo. No me hacia mucha gracia como estaban desarrollandose los acontecimientos, estaba claro que me convenía estar cerca suya, junto a él estaba a salvo. Sin embargo, no me daba buena espina todo aquello, era demasiado bueno conmigo. Tal vez, después de tanta hostilidad, no era capaz de aumir que aun había gente buena en la galaxia.

El joven teniente me llevó a una especie de patio interior donde tenían naves amarradas y varias casetas, donde parecia que guardaban sus monturas. El centro de la estancia estaba desprovisto de techo y suelo, seguramente era el centro del edificio. muchas naves entraban y salían. Seguí con la vista a una nave pequeña y metalizada que descendia hacia el espacio exterior. ¿Dónde estaría Loki? ¿Habría abandonado el planeta? El alien vió como miraba a la nada y se acercó más a mí.

\- ¿Echas de menos tu mundo? - Mencionó sonriendo con algo de pena, como si se apiadase de mí,

-¿Eh? Ah... si. Seguramente todos me estén buscando. - Y no mentía, me estarían buscando para llevarme a la carcel por asesinato. Se me partió el corazón al pensar en mis compañeros, volvía a sentirme sola, siempre lo había estado.

\- Tu familia estará preocupada, tus amigos, tu... ¿pareja? - ¿Por qué me parecía tan evidente que me preguntase eso? Era como si todo el rato, todo desembocase exactamente en ese tema, empezaba a ser molesto.

\- No. - Contesté seria, evidentemente.

\- No me lo puedo creer. - Rió. - ¡Vamos, seguro que hay alguien especial! - Hay dos tipos diferentes de "prototipo de gente que reacciona al saber que estás soltera". El primero es aquel ser que lo afirma y te adula, tal como: "Tan guapa y sin novio". El segundo tipo es aquel que lo niega, como es el caso. Claro que había alguien especial, maldita sea. - Lo siento, perdoname - Dijo de repente. - Pensé que tal vez recordar a tus seres queridos podría darte fuerzas para estos días. Pero en vez de una sonrisa casi te arranco una lágrima. - Se rascó la nuca.

\- Es... complicado. - Forcé una sonrisa.

\- Tengo tiempo... Soy un fan incondicional de las historias largas y complicadas. - Puso sus brazos en forma de jarra y alzó el mentón. "Por eso mismo estas acostumbrado a los interrogatorios." - Pensé.

Antes de que pudiese contestarle y de que él viese mi cara de "por favor no seas tan entrometido". Una nave blanca y azul se ponia en marcha, los cañones de plasma rodaban y resonaban, cargando sus reservas para una posible batalla con naves hostiles. Ripley desvió la mirada y se topó con los ojos aguileños de la muchacha peliazul de hacía un momento. Me indicó que nos acercasemos a ella.

\- ¡Vaya, al fin te veo! - Gritó ella. - Haz el favor de explicarme todo esto. - Me miró de arriba a abajo - En serio ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

\- Tranquila. La he encontrado esta mañana cerca de el centro de la ciudad, no sabe como ha llegado a Knowhere. - Volvió a mirarme, entrecerrando los ojos. Miró a Ripley y este le sonreía algo chulesco. - Prue, te presento a la piloto Sylien de la avanzadilla galactica de la rama de los Shi'ar. - La peliazul tendió la mano con impetu y transformó su severa mirada en una amable y sonriente. No sabia muy bien como reaccionar a tan brusco cambio, pero traté de calmarme y le estreché la mano.

\- Bueno, cuentame ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Pues ya sabes, estaba haciendo mi ronda, como cada mañana y cuando estaba pasando por el angar 7.4. Una nave no identificada apareció en el radar. Mi capitán ordenó que fuesemos, porque al parecer habían avistado desde la central una nave chitauri por los alrededores de la orbita de Knowhere... y así fue. Una nave chitauri, solo una, con cuatro individuos dentro, al abordarla nos atacaron y el que viste antes es el unico superviviente. Lo hemos capturado como rehén, ya sabes que el General Cosmo prohibió su entrada. Lo he dejado en la unidad de interrogatorio y se están encargando de él.

-Todo esto es muy extraño. HAce muchos años que no veíamos ninguno tan cerca. Me pregunto que estarán tramando... - Me miró de reojo el muchacho. - Humanos y chitauris, lo nunca visto. - Rió. - ¿No tendrás nada que ver con ellos verdad?

-¿Estás de broma? Si ese bicho no hubiese estado encadenado me hubiese comido viva.

\- Son una raza de asesinos. - Contestó Sylien. - Antes algunos malechores de aqui traficaban con ellos. No son mercenarios, son mercancia, maquinas de matar bajo el control de un superior...

\- ¿Un superior? - Pregunté.

\- Nadie sabe de quien se trata. - Repondió el teniente.

Recordé el sonido de los dientes rechinando en la boca del monstruo, la baba caia insaciable, como si tan solo con olerme pudiese comerme y partir mis huesos... Eso me recordó una sensación que mantenia retenida en mi interior y que eligio este preciso momento para volver a la luz. Tenía mucha hambre y mi tripa rugía desesperada.

Ripley sonrió de medio lado y pasó su mano por su pelo puntiagudo.

\- No has comido nada ¿cierto? - Amablemente me posó la mano en el hombro.- Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que te desmayes. - Habia tratado de comer aquel bollo ... nefastamente.

Ambos soldados se saludaron militarmente y pudimos ver como Sylien subía a su nave y se alzaba en el espacio en busca de más naves chitauri. Ripley, quien seguía con su mano en mi hombro, me indicó que le siguiese. Arqueé la espalda lentamente, si no dejaba de tocarme e invadir mi espacio vital, iba a empezar a ser desagrabable con él por tomarse tantas confianzas.

Llegamos hasta las cuadras del principio, estaba lleno de criaturas horribles de todo tipo. Su montura asomaba por una ventana mientras comía a saber qué con su lánguida lengua purpura. El rubio abrió la puerta y sacó a la criatura, le mimó un poco diciendole adjetivos que desde luego esa criatura no poseía y después de un momento subió y me tendió la mano para que yo hiciese lo mismo. Al subir detrás de él me pidió que me agarrase fuerte y me colocó las manos al rededor de su cintura. Desde luego, había visto muchas peliculas de los 80's para no haber pisado la Tierra.

Aquel cuadrupedo empezó a correr más rapido una vez que salimos del criadero, ibamos por una especie de carretera acristalada desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad. Una sensación extraña volvió a rondarme por la cabeza, era muy raro, como si de repente un montón de desconfianza se apoderase de mi y me pusiese de mal humor.

No podía controlar todo lo que me estaba pasando, la sensación desagradable pasaba desde mi mente hasta mis terminaciones nerviosas, provocando que soltase mi agarre con asco inmediatamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - Dijo el rubio hablando alto, ya que el sonido del viento y el galope del monstruo, era tan fuerte que era imposible escuchar nada.

\- Si, no es nada... -volvi a cogerme, aguantandome.

\- No te preocupes, el sitio al que te llevo no está muy lejos ¡te va a encantar!

Al parecer estaba totalmente convencido de querer mantener nuestra promesa, por ambas partes. El resto del camino lo pasamos en silencio, me llevó por el centro de la ciudad y por algunas de las calles que había pasado. La montura disminuyó la velocidad al pasar por una de las calles más transitadas. Los edificios eran altisimos, de hueso y metal y formaban una plaza la cual estaba adornada con un estanque en medio, aunque no daba muy buena espina. A una de las partes de la plaza había una planta baja con algunas plantas extrañas metidas en macetas. Dos grandes cristaleras se alzaban a cada lado de la puerta metálica pintada de blanco. Arriba de esta , colgaba un cartel metálico donde estaba grabado un nombre en algún idioma alienígena imposible de descifrar. Estaba algo abobada al haber encontrado un lugar tan "humanizado" en aquel amasijo de casas y puestos. Estaba tan abobada que no presté atención a cuando el teniente bajó del monstruo y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar. Cuando caí en la cuenta, le agarré la mano, estaba áspera. Una vez estuve en el suelo, volvió a recorrerme esa sensación, tal vez el hambre y todas las emociones de ese día me estaban pasando factura.

Ripley llamó a la puerta. Una especie de robot blanco y negro nos abrió , no tenía expresión alguna y parecía no ser capaz de generarla. Era muy estilizado, tenía toda la pinta de ser un camarero.

\- buenas noches señores, ¿mesa para dos? - ¿vaya, ya era de noche? El robot se quedó mirando al chico y añadió. -¿Señor, está seguro de querer entrar aquí vestido así? - entonces calló en la cuenta de que aún seguía con su uniforme.

-Disculpe, tiene razón . - apretó el emblema que portaba sobre el pecho, como si de un botón se tratase, y una luz morada apareció. Pude ver como su traje poco a poco iba recogiendose solo, como si de la armadura de Tony Stark se tratase.

Debajo de todo ese metal, se encontraba el cuerpo del chico, vestido de forma más informal. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y de cuello alto de color negro, una chaqueta color mostaza de manga corta, unas bermudas marrones y unas botas negras de media caña. Todo ropa demasiado humana, estába sorprendida.

El camarero asintió y nos llevó con él. El interior del restaurante era blanco y azul, las mesas de color negro hacían resaltar las velas y las flores. Había bastante gente y aún y así no olía demasiado mal en comparación al hedor a combustible que siempre hacia afuera. El camarero nos llevó hasta nuestros asientos: dos sillones azules que supieron a gloria después de andar y correr tantísimo durante todo el día. Ripley se ofreció a elegir mi cena ya que no tenían comida humana, pero al menos me pediría algo que pudiera meterme en la boca sin vomitar.

\- Gracias por todo esto. - mencioné. Ripley parecio sorprendido y se rascó la nuca con algo de vergüenza.

\- no tienes que agradecer nada, esto entraba en el trato. - sonrió y dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua. Yo hice lo mismo. Parecía que hacía años que no bebía nada.- cuéntame un poco sobre la tierra.

\- Pues... No se que podría interesarte.

\- mi madre era humana como te dije, de un país llamado Italia, ¿Lo conoces?

-Lo conozco, claro. Pero nunca he estado allí. - el muchacho suspiro algo decepcionado. - sin embargo, dicen que la comida de Italia es la mejor y cuenta de muchos monumentos históricos... También dicen que la gente es muy simpática, pero que los hombres pecan de... - miré a los ojos de Ripley... Que fuese italiano explicaría algunas trazas de su comportamiento. - ser muy amables con las mujeres.

-bueno, siempre que se lo merezcan... Y que sean tan bonitas como tú...

\- ¿perdon? - me sonrojé, pero no me gustó nada que se tomase esas libertades conmigo, por muy alagador que fuese .

\- ¿y tu de donde vienes? - preguntó sin hacer mucho caso de mi reacción.

\- Nueva York, una ciudad de norte América.

-La conozco.

\- ¿has estado?- pregunté incrédula.

\- No, pero el resto de la galaxia sabe muchísimo más sobre la tierra, que ella sobre el resto del universo. Sois un planeta extraño, no hay muchos como el vuestro... La unión galáctica decidió que vuestro planeta se catalogaría como intocable, es decir, nunca debéis saber de la existencia de otra inteligencia, ya que se os tiene como a una especie inferior. Sois como una plaga, lo arrasais todo y os la dais de superguays, cuando en realidad no dais la talla. Ante una guerra espacial, estaríais perdidos. Por eso la junta piensa que así manteniéndonos invisibles a vosotros, os protegen.

\- ... - traté de digerir todo lo que estaba diciendo el rubio. - si, tienen razón. Sería nuestro fin. La raza humana es autodestructiva, es mucho mejor que ella sola se extinga por su cuenta.- Ripley me miró con los ojos como platos.

-definitivamente no eres una humana normal. -sonrió. - ¿ que te hace pensar así?

\- Tal vez haya perdido algo de fe en la humanidad ... - la humanidad me estaba empezando a importar un comino.

\- Vaya... ¿una mala racha? - pregunto poniéndose algo serio.

\- una mala vida... - apoyé la frente en mis manos, algo aturdida por el simple hecho de recordar.

Trajeron lo que Ripley habia pedido, tenía buena pinta, era una especie de sopa de tomate con carne y a mi me trajeron un trozo de carne hecha a la brasa con algo verde y largo que inuti que serían verduras. Ni idea de que animal era, pero tenía un sabor delicioso. Comía con ansia, tuve que parar un par de veces porque estaba sintiéndome observada por los demás clientes. Sin embargo a Ripley, más que molestarle parecía divertirle. Estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales hasta que me fijé en como sus puntiagudos dientes escondían una lengua muy particular. El muchacho vio como me había quedado mirando y entonces abrió la boca de sopetón y con una velocidad arrolladora, con su lengua cogió un trozo de mi carne y se lo llevó a la boca, sin moverse del sitio.

\- Wow, vale, Eso ha sido... Vaya... - miré en todas direcciones y nadie parecía impresionado. -¿como lo has hecho?

\- Bueno... - sacó la lengua, pude ver como era mucho más rojiza que la de una persona normal y además era muy larga, estaba seguro de que si se lo proponía, podría chuparse la nariz e incluso la frente... Sus ojos también cambiaron, aunque el ámbar seguía latente, sus redondas pupilas negras se afiliaron . - si, soy medio humano... Pero mi padre es un reptiliano. Te lo mostraria pero tendría que quitarme la ropa. - Reaccionó al ver mi sonrojo y mi cara de "pero que narices esta diciendo" y se puso rojo también. - ¡ No es lo que piensas! Es mi pecho... Dios, tengo la sensación de que siempre que te digo algo quedo en ridículo... ¡ pero es cierto! Tengo el pecho lleno de escamas de reptil.

\- pff.. - No pude controlarlo más y por alguna razón empecé a reírme muy fuerte. Me tapé la boca con la mano pero fue inútil ya que al aguantarme la risa empecé a llorar. Ripley me miraba con una mezcla de incomprensión y gracia. - ay... -cogi aire- Lo siento mucho de verdad, no quiero que pienses que estoy riéndome de ti. Es que me ha parecido muy gracioso cómo has reaccionado.

Di un par de risotadas más, hacía mucho que no me reía así, aún me quedaban lágrimas en los ojos cuando Ripley cogió su servilleta y limpío suavemente mis ojos. Sonrió cálidamente y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Al bajar la mano, me acarició el brazo sin querer. Volvió a ponerse muy nervioso y se ruborizó tapándose la cara. Aunque me empezaba a parecer adorable, estaba claro que de algún modo estaba generando sentimientos hacia mi y eso lejos de alagarme, me estaba haciendo sentir mal. Ya no solo por el hecho de que no estaba siendo del todo sincera con él, si no porque no podía corresponderle.

Después de un rato en silencio, decidió proponerme ir a otro sitio. Lógicamente, él pagó la cena, ya que no tenía ningún tipo de moneda del lugar, cosa que tambien me hizo sentir mal. Maldita sea, no me gusta ser una carga para nadie. Al salir, su montura nos estaba esperando, él cogió sus riendas y echó a andar. Me puse a su lado, agradecía ir tan tranquila paseando, tanta paz casi me parecía extraña. Ripley se puso a hablarme de sus padres, de como su madre había sido rechazada por la familia de su padre por ser una simple humana, como ella murió en uno de los viajes interespaciales que solía hacer y como su padre, ex militar de Knowhere , había cuidado de él.

\- ¿ y a veces no te preguntas porque tu padre se casó con tu madre, aún y siendo humana? - le pregunté, siendo consciente de mi impertinencia algo tarde. Pero pareció no importarle.

\- si, se lo he preguntado muchas veces. Pero siempre me contestaba lo mismo: " porque la quería". - al escuchar esa respuesta, mi corazón palpitó muy fuerte. Ojalá todos pensasen así. - ah, mira, ya hemos llegado.

Ripley señaló un local que estaba al otro lado de la calle. Parecía un local bastante de moda, por lo que estuve rezando por lo bajo que no hubiera mucha gente. Además sin contar que la última vez que fui a un puff no fue muy agradable.

Por fuera, una gran puerta de madera se abría de par en par dejando ver una luz amoratada que salía de su interior. Desde fuera se escuchaban los gritos y la música... Ya estaba empezando a agobiarme.

* * *

La tensión en la trastienda fue aumentando, él trató de defenderse tanto como pudo cuando el Machacador le hacia preguntas y la mayor parte del tiempo era "El Otro" quien respondía en su lugar... eso solo podía significar dos cosas: o por alguna razón estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con el Machacador o hacia rato ya que se había percatado de que su amigo había muerto. ¡Como fuese! Tendría que dar el paso lo antes posible. Le sudaban las manos y su respiración se iba acelerando conforme se iba preparando para intervenir. Maldita sea, tantos siglos vivo y aun le hervía la sangre antes de hacer alguna fechoría,... Aunque eso le hacía sentirse vivo ¿A quien quería engañar? Machacador empezó a hablar de nuevo sobre como la "industria del crimen" en Knowhere había decrecido, cuando la atmosfera fue haciendose pesada.

-¿No teneis calor? - Mencionó mientras se secaba el sudor de la cogió la camiseta y se puso a aventarla para que le entrase el aire.

\- Yo me encuentro perfectamente. - Al hablar, "El Otro" le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Se puso de pie.

Machacador se puso de pie también inmediatamente y silvó. Entonces el grandote que había abierto la puerta anteriormente apareció por la espalda. El gran alien garró por la espalda a aquel que había osado levantarse en contra de Machacador, pero con un movimiento de mano se desizo del gigante, quien acabó estampado en la pared por una fuerza invisible e imposible de aplacar. El hombre sintió fluir su poder hasta la palma de su mano y, aunque no estaba tocando a su víctima, sentía su tacto, su respiración, el sudor que bajaba por la garganta del alien. Él apretó y apretó sediento de sangre. Sin embargo, antes de que el último pataleo del gigante cesase, el pequeño Machacador saltó y le quitó la capucha al hombre.

Dos brillantes ojos verdes se posaron sobre la criatura. Le miraba y el enano empezó a temblar. No obstante, presa del pánico, Machacador saltó sobre su presa, preparado para asertarle un mordisco mortal en el gaznate. Sin embargo, el ahora desencapuchado no se quedó de brazos cruzados y le agarró de su calva cabeza.

El enano empezó a tratar de acertar algunos mordiscos al aire, sus dientes chocaban y sonaban como cuchillas afiladas. Gritó muchas cosas: " no sabes quién soy", "te acordarás de esta", " te voy a matar"... Cosas que solo hicieron que condenarle, puesto que nadie amenazaba al dios de las mentiras. A sí que le calló abriendo de más su boca y por consecuencia, parte de su cráneo. El cadáver del Machacador golpeó el suelo con un sonido sordo y el silencio se hizo en la sala.

\- Soy Loki, de Asgard. Y estoy aquí para hacerte una oferta que no podrás rechazar.

* * *

Tenía razón, el gentío era más que evidente en el establecimiento. Estaba lleno de criaturas pasandolo bien bailando debajo de un montón de focos de colores, otros se acercaban a la barra a pedir. Había muchísima gente y el desmadre que reinaba el lugar estaba fuera de mi gusto. Gracias a Dios que pasaba desapercibida. Más atrás de las luces y el humo , habían un par de mesas de billar y una mesa de póker, cerca de unas escaleras que llevaban a un balcón. Ripley me llevó a través de la gente hasta una de las mesas de billar mientras reia por lo bajo.

\- veo que no estás hecha para las multitudes.- comentó.

\- me agobio un poco... Sobretodo si se que podrían comerme.

\- Prue, nadie va a comerte aquí. - Se apoyó en la mesa de billar y cogió uno de los palos que había encima. - Esta gente me conoce, saben quien soy y de qué trabajo, no van a hacerte nada si estás conmigo. Además de que Arlan se ha encargado de que aparezcas en los registros como una Vanir, nadie tiene pruebas de que eres humana. - Se levantó despreocupado, haciendo peripecias con la vara, la lanzó al aire y cuando la cogió, me apuntó con ella. - ¿Sabes jugar?

\- ¡Claro! Bueno, al menos que el billar del otro lado de la galaxia sea algo diferente al humano.- Me puse nerviosa por algún motivo, cogí otro palo y lo apoyé en el suelo. Estábamos en un contexto muy extraño como para ponerse a jugar al billar.

-No lo sé. - Rió. - Déjame que te enseñe y veremos si se parece.

Ripley metio una moneda en la mesa y las bolas aparecieron encima como por arte de magia. Al ver mi cara de fascinación, el muchacho sonrió algo chulesco. Apretó un botón y las bolas empezaron a flotar sobre el tablero y entonces este desarecio dejando ver el interior de la mesa, casi toda llena de agujeros .

\- estas bolas están proulsadas por aire a presión, debes tratar de colarlas en los agujeros de dentro de . ¿facil ,cierto? Debes golpear con la bola roja las demás. Si cuelas una negra, deberás colar todas las negras del tablero. ¿entiendes? - asentí, más o menos se parecía al de la tierra. - sobre todo debes evitar a toda costa lanzar hacia arriba, la bola podría golpear a alguien. - De un movimiento brusco se quitó la chaqueta. La camiseta sin mangas que llevaba mostraba sus brazos fuertes y fornidos y debido al tipo de tela, sus pectorales se marcaban tanto que casi me hizo enrojecer.

Sin duda, era un chico muy guapo...pero su forma de ser , tan lanzada. Me ponía nerviosa. ¿a que me refería? Básicamente a que se había colocado detrás de mí y estaba tratando de "enseñarme " a coger el palo. Me agarró de ambos brazos y nos puso en posición. Su boca estaba demasiado cerca de mi oreja, cada vez estaba resultando más incómodo. De repente me reincorporé, obligándole a él a hacer lo mismo.

\- Se como se hace, es muy parecido a nuestra forma de jugar. - sonreí bastante forzosamente. Él me devolvió la sonrisa... ¿estaba pecando de santo? - Perdón por ser tan brusca, pero me gusta conservar mi espacio vital.

\- vaya, perdón. No volveré a importunarte con algo así, perdóname. - se llevó la mano a la cabeza, parecía que no acababa de entender porque le había llamado la atención. - deja que te recompense.

\- ¿Que? No hace falta que me recompenses nada, en serio. - agite los brazos ¿como que recompensarme? Me bastaba con sus disculpas.

\- Deja que te traiga una bebida. - Dijo cogiéndome de la mano. Definitivamente no había entendido nada.

Antes de poder rechistar, el rubio y se había marchado hacia la barra dejandome sola en la mesa, sujetando el palo con firmeza. Encogí los hombros, era un muchacho realmente extraño.

* * *

La sangre de sus manos continuaba fresca y resbaladiza, los cadáveres llacian en el suelo y " el otro" seguía en su silla.

\- Tenía mis dudas. - la voy de El Otro sonaba mecánica y lejana. - Al principio pensé que de verdad eras mi aprendiz... Pero quién iba a decirme que estaría ante el mismísimo Dios de las Mentiras.

\- Entonces no hacían falta presentaciones. - Loki se cruzó de brazos. - Siento que nuestra reunión deba ser entre muertos.

\- Eso es lo que menos me preocupa , dios asgardiano. - El Otro no transmitía ninguna emocion cuando hablaba. - Has podido ocultarme tu presencia, engañarnos y veo que tu inteligencia y tu falta de escrúpulos son dignos de un hijo de Odin.

-Llamame Loki, anciano. Odin no tiene nada que ver con esto. - El Dios sonaba severo y cruel.

\- Es cierto. - Río la extraña criatura. - Es sabido que el príncipe Loki de Asgard murió, pero por lo que veo es otra mentira.

\- Una mentira que debe seguir siendo verdad para todo el mundo. - No podía dejar que nadie se enterase de que seguia con vida o todos sus planes se echarían a perder.

\- ¿ Y que es lo que desea de nosotros el señor de los engaños? - El otro cruzó los brazos sobre su barriga y enseñó los dientes en una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

\- Necesito un ejército... Voy a tomar la tierra y a hacerla mia. - Volvió a acelerarse su corazón , emocionado por como estaban saliendole las cosas.

\- Tendrás tu ejército joven Dios, puedes darlo por hecho... Pero me temo que mi amo va a querer algo a cambio.

\- ¿Dinero? - Alzó la cabeza.

\- Mi señor te recibirá en cuanto le hable de tí, él mismo te dirá que desea. - la misteriosa criatura se levantó de la silla. - Siento que no pueda ser ahora, estoy seguro de que esta entrada espectacular le hubiese encantado. Ahora, será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien nos acuse de asesinato y no te conviene, joven dios.

\- De acuerdo, salgamos. - Loki estaba agarrando el pomo de la puerta por la que habían entrado, pero el otro no hizo amago de irse.

\- Será mejor que no salgamos por ahi, las horas que son está zona debe estar llena de gente, salgamos por delante, llamaremos mucho menos la atención.

Había otra puerta, esta de metal. Loki no se había percatado del jaleo del exterior hasta ese momento.

* * *

Veía a Ripley en la barra tratando de pedir algo de bebida entre la multitud. Me recordó a Amy, la noche en la que me agredieron aquellos rufianes. La noche en la que conocí a Loki. No quise pensar en ello y sacudí la cabeza. Seguía sugerando con fuerza el palo de billar... No podía ser tan difícil a si que para despejarme, decidí hacer la primera tirada. Después de todo, Ripley aun iba a tardar en volver.

Las bolas flotaban en el aire, la roja estaba en posición y las demás ordenadas juntas y preparadas para ser desordenadas. Habían agujeros en muchas direcciones a si que decidí que dispararía en medio. Me coloqué en posición y hice que el palo se deslizase entre mis dedos. Golpee la bola roja con la fuerza suficiente como para desperdigar las demás. Vi entonces como una de las bolas negras estaba en posición para colarse por uno de los agujeros. Supuestamente era el turno de Ripley... Pero no había nadie alli que pudiese acusarme de tramposa. Volví a deslizar el palo por mis dedos, sin embargo alguien que pasaba por detrás de mí chocó conmigo. Le di muy fuerte, tanto que la bola roja salió disparada hacia una de las paredes del tablero y rebotó haciendo mi cara. Ahogue un grito y rápidamente me agaché para que no me golpease.

No obstante, una vez en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, el sonido del estruendo fue innevitable. Me giré corriendo para ver qué había pasado.

Un alien yacía boca abajo tirado en el suelo. Estaba temblando de miedo y esperaba por el amor de Dios que no estuviese muerto. Me acerqué aligerando el paso y me agaché par comprobarle el pulso, pero en cuanto les toqué, se puso de pie. Era un alienígena grande, de piel roja brillante y cuatro brazos, veatina una espècie de smoking Blanco con cuatro mangas. La escena me hubiesemos parecido graciosa si sus cuatro ojos amarillos sin pupilas, no estuviesen mirandome con ànsia de sangre. Chocó sus puños entre si mientras gruñia rodeado de aus amigos, quines imploraban, al igual que yo, que no se enfadase. Pero no sirvió de mucho, muchos aliens trataron de evitar que cogiese una de les Varas de billar, pero con sus grandes brazos los iba empujando y lanzando contra la pared uno tras otro.

Me tenía acorralada, iba a golpearme con ese dichoso palo y yo estaba tan jodidamente asustada que no podía moverme. Entonces, algo pasó rozando la nariz de la gran criatura. La gente había formado una especie de pasillo al ver al teniente de la unidad galáctica de Knowhere: Asholeen Ripley, sosteniendo un arma de fuego en dirección al alien carmesí. Había muchísima gente por delante, ¿Cómo le había dado? Tras el sonido del disparo, todo el mundo se calló. El gigante de cuatro brazos se giró en dirección a Ripley y lo desafió con la mirada. El teniente iba acercandose a nosotros cada vez más y más. Al ver que la mirada de ninguno de los dos se despegaba de la del otro, el monstruo habló con una voz grave y casi terrorifica:

\- Insignificante mestizo, yo iría con cuidado con lo que haces fuera de servicio. - Aquella amenaza hizo que el teniente tensara todos sus musculos. No era ningún secreto que él fuese medio humano y no era ninguna deshonra para él. No obstante, la continua burla hacia su madre que había sufrido a lo largo de los años, encendía una llama en su interior que no siempre era capaz de acallar.

\- Deja en paz a la chica, media mierda. - Ripley volvió a cargar el arma y apuntó al suelo.

\- ¿Media mierda? - El gigante rió. - Me atizan con una bola en la cabeza y me disparan en la misma noche, no podría ir mejor. - Se giró hacia mí. - ¿O sí?

Estiró uno de sus enormes brazos y rodeó con su puño mi cuello. La respiración se me entrecortó cuando elevó su agarre haciendo que mis pies flotasen en el aire. Reía a carcajada limpia, su voz revotaba por las paredes, todo el mundo estaba callado y expectante. Entonces me miró ladeando la cabeza y me atrajo hacia él sin ningún esfuerzo, pese a que no dejaba de patalear y de removerme para que me soltara. No se me ocurrió nada mejor que hacer y le mordí el nudillo, pero solo pude provocar que aun riese más alto. Aunque después de todo ¿Qué esperaba? Era un alien con la piel mas gruesa que el cuero, no la tierna y fina piel de Victoria McAdams. Apretó más su agarre, mis brazos y mis costillas quedaban aplastadas dentro de su mano, ahogué un grito.

\- Vamos a ver que pasa si te muerdo yo a ti. - Ladró entre risas mientras había una boca de dientes amarillos.

Se movió muy deprisa, a penas un pestañeo y ya sentía sus babas en mí. Se escucharon dos disparos más y mi agarre se soltó, haciendo que cayese despedida encima de una de las mesas de billar.

\- Eres muy rápido para ser tan grande. - Dijo el teniente Ripley. Su arma apuntaba hacia el gigante y de la boquilla de esta salia humo. - Por desgracia para ti, yo también. - El monstruo bajó la mirada y tenía dos disparos en las costillas, le brotaba algo de sangre, pero nada por lo que sus enormes músculos debiesen preocuparse.

\- Vaya, parece que el mestizo tiene ganas de pelea. ¿Que dirán tus jefes si se enteran?

\- Dirán que estaba protegiendo a un civil. - El grandullón se puso a reirse de nuevo y se giró para volver a agarrarme. Volvieron a oirse tres tiros, pero el alien hizo caso omiso y cuando me recogió, se giró.

\- Me estás enfadando, mestizo.

\- Sueltala.

\- No.

Ripley frunció el ceño, separó algo los pies, poniendose en guardia. Sus botas rechinaron en el suelo. Miraba intensamente al grandullón carmesí, cuando algo raro empezó a pasar en su retina. Sus pupilas se volvieron dos lineas y su iris empezó a tornarse de un amarillo intenso, mientras su retina cada vez se volvía más oscura. El gigante hizo un gesto de desprecio, fingiendo ignorarlo, pero seguidamente, aporreó el suelo con uno de sus inmensos brazos. - ¡Ripley! - Grité. Pero ya no estaba en su sitio. Entonces el monstruo sintió un terrible dolor en la espalda. Cuando giré la cabeza hacia el otro lado, el teniente le había dado una patada. Cuando el muchacho empezó a descender de su salto, el alien carmesí se giró rotando tratando de golpearle de nuevo, pero otra vez, Ripley no estaba en su lugar.

El monstruo empezó a resoplar, enfadado. Me soltó golpeando conmigo el suelo. Me levanté lo mas rápido que pude y me aparté, por mucho que me pesase, no era de ninguna ayuda. Ripley apareció a uno de los lados del monstruo, desentumeciéndose el cuello y sonriéndome. El alien, al darse cuenta de que estaba allí, rugió lleno de ira, y como si su puño fuese una machacadora, aporreó el suelo. De nuevo no sirvió de nada.

\- Deja de moverte, estupida alimaña. - Bramó como si le fuese la vida en ello.

No veía nada de lo que sucedía, era como si Ripley se volviese invisible y apareciese y desapareciese. Apareció delante de él, mientras trataba de dar puñetazos al azar en el aire y entonces le disparó en el abdomen. Ripley sonrió de nuevo, su cañón estaba pegado a la piel del alien y al retirarlo, parte de esta se quedó pegada en la boquilla. El gigante estaba echado hacia delante con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco.

Ripley volvió a guardarse el arma dentro de su chaqueta y se dirigía hacia mí, mientras podía ver como sus ojos volvían a la normalidad. Fue entonces cuando volví a sentir aquella sensación desagradable, una sensación de malestar, como si algo terrible estuviese a punto de pasar. Entonces lo ví. Ripley estaba en el suelo machacado. Pero al abrir los ojos él seguía delante de mí.

-¿Estás bien? - Me preguntó. - Pareces algo aturdida.

\- ¡Aparta, Ripley! - Agarré al chico de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo eché hacia un lado.


End file.
